A Supernatural Christmas Carol
by Tisha Wyman
Summary: Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas solve a case in Houston, and actually get paid. They decide to spend Christmas in Galveston and find more then they expected. Timeline: After Changing Channels, Season Five.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas in Texas

This story takes place after Changing Channels in season 5.

One thing none of the hunters would expect about being in Houston at this time of year was the temperature. It was a few days before Christmas and damned if it wasn't in the 80s. It just didn't make sense to them, considering this time of year was usually cold.

Sam leaned against the Impala, snickering as Bobby tried to explain something to the somewhat confused angel in regards to a certain Christmas song done by Weird Al. 'Christmas at Ground Zero' was definitely not a song most angels would understand, and comedy was something Dean had been attempting to teach him anyway. Not that the lessons were going too well as far as the younger Winchester brother could tell.

"Why would anyone come up with a song about a nuclear holocaust?"

Dean snickered, hearing the question from Castiel as he emerged from the hotel's front doors. He called out his answer to the baffled angel, taking the responsibility of providing explanations from Bobby.

"It's called having fun, Cas. Not everyone takes this holiday seriously and the spoof type Christmas carols make it a lot more fun to drive instead of listening to the same damned songs over and over and over again."

Castiel stared at the older Winchester brother for a moment, obviously not in full agreement with him. He was more familiar with the older type songs, having been stationed on Earth over the millennia.

"But the carols are beautiful and quite pleasing to the ear."

Sam grinned at him; this was a conversation he and Dean had every year in regards to Christmas music. The taller of the two brothers sat back to listen to the discussion, grateful that someone else had taken up the cause for older Christmas music.

"Let's put it this way, Cas. It's great the first few times you hear it but since a bunch of morons decide that decorating for Christmas should be done before Halloween, the music gets old really fast."

Bobby snorted from his seat in the truck, agreeing with younger brother. He didn't agree with the capitalism that came around this time of year, but he did enjoy the usual Christmas traditions. Which reminded him…the boys were not going to be too pleased with his next idea.

"Speaking of Christmas, I was thinking that we need to do something together this year. With all the crap going on with the damned apocalypse, I think all four of us could use some down time that doesn't involve Dean chasing women or Sam doing his research. You idjits haven't been around as much, and I think some family time would be good for all of us. Christmas is the perfect time, and we're in a great area to have some fun. And yes, Cas, I mean you too so don't you even think of flapping away."

Sam, who wasn't very fond of Christmas, looked at Bobby with a mixed expression of fondness and exasperation.

"You know we don't celebrate, Bobby."

Dean leaned against the car and looked at the three men. Castiel was frowning and muttering something about a reindeer and his grandmother. The oldest brother smirked, obviously enjoying the confusion he'd caused in regards to the spoof type Christmas carols. He'd have to find more songs later to tease the angel with.

Turning his gaze towards Sam and Bobby, Dean began to frown. He thought back to Christmases from their past and could appreciate Sam's feelings. This holiday had never been good to the brothers at all, which had left Sam very defensive in his desires to ignore it completely.

Dean smiled suddenly, remembering that he had a good way to distract his brother and Bobby from the quickly brewing argument. Straightening up, he walked towards the two men, waving a piece of paper.

Sam frowned, looking back at his brother when he heard his footsteps. There was something about that paper that was making the older Winchester practically beam with delight.

"What's up?"

Dean's smile grew wider. Sam could see a twinkle in his brother's eyes and cringed, knowing that his brother was extraordinarily pleased with something and that something may or may not work in the younger brother's favor.

Dean put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and grabbed at Sam and drew him close.

The older man looked at the older boy he'd had a hand in raising and arched an eyebrow. Like Sam, this bright mood suddenly had him feeling wary.

"What could possibly have you so happy?"

Dean's smile bordered on annoying with how bright it was, making Sam grumble internally about hitting the road again.

"A check, Bobby. An honest to god check. A big check. The hotel was very happy to see the ghost gone. We need to find their bank and cash this sucker. I had no idea anyone had this kind of money. $20,000. I think we can have our first real Christmas just about any where we want."

Sam looked stunned while Castiel and Bobby stared at him. The older man was completely taken aback by what the answer was and quickly questioned Dean on what he'd just heard.

"You're joking, right? I've never seen anyone pay that much!"

Dean's grin grew a lot brighter, nearly bouncing in joy.

"How many times you ever see anyone pay? Period. This is a lot of money, guys. You think maybe the bank has any of them cash cards? Be a lot safer to carry and a lot less bulky."

"I think I saw a bank a few blocks away, but we have to talk about this Christmas thing. I mean, what's the point?"

Castiel looked at Sam, eyes looking into the taller one's for several long moments before questioning him on something that was puzzling the angel.

"Why are you so adamant against celebrating such a joyous holiday?"

"Cas, Sammy and I have never had a joyous Christmas. Closest time was the one before the hell hounds got me. We fought demigods on that one. Dad was never around. I had to steal most of the time to just keep food on the table. I can see Sammy's point. Thing is time's are bad for us. They're gonna get worse. Hell, I want one real Christmas before we go any further. Come on, Sammy?"

"Not to mention it'll be the first holiday I've had with you idjits in a long time. Plus this is the first one that Mr. Fluffy wings over there is having with us too. It's an occasion, Sam."

Sam sighed when he heard Bobby's answer. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was denying Dean anything. Especially when he was using the puppy dog eyes like he was right now.

"All right all right."

Dean gave a shout of joy, obviously trying to contain his excited energy.

"Who's riding with who? After we get the money, let's get something to eat. We can decide where we're going, and what we're going to do."

"I shall go with Bobby," Castiel responded while Sam headed to the Impala. The younger Winchester brother didn't look very happy but would adjust to the enthusiasm of the others around him.

Thirty minutes later, Sam and Dean were leaving the bank with four cards; each card was holding $5,000.

Bobby was in his truck with Castiel, explaining various traditions that were normally used during the Christmas season. The angel seemed fascinated with what he was being told and occasionally asked questions. He looked at Dean and Sam with a tilted head.

"Did you know that most of the decorations and traditions for this holiday stem from pagan roots? It seems rather ironic, does it not?"

Dean's gaze was blank. He looked at Sam, who smiled at Castiel.

"Yeah, they are pagan, Cas. The tree is from Germany. The pagans worshipped at trees. The day we hold Christmas was a pagan holiday the Christians used to hide their own celebrations. Santa Claus never existed. There are no flying reindeer. You could probably tell us more about Gabriel, the shepherds, the wise men, a star, and a manger."

"Ah yes, that one. I was in a different area at the time, but it wasn't too difficult to miss the goings on."

Bobby chuckled at the dry response.

"Given the rumbling I'm hearing from Dean, we need to find a place to eat and plan our celebration."

Dean grinned and looked at Bobby.

"What kind of food do they eat in Houston? I want something good since I quit the bad foods. Is steak allowed?"

Sam answered that with a laugh. He was extremely pleased with Dean's efforts to eat better and had been trying to find places that would allow for tasty food to keep his brother interested in remaining healthy.

"Steak is allowed as long as it's not fried. Texas is well known for their beef. Also there's good Mexican places as well."

"I'd like a fat, juicy steak. Mexican? Real Mexican? Or, more like that crap we ate in Chicago?"

Bobby leaned against the door, arms braced in the window as he stared out at the two.

"Real Mexican, boy. Remember, this is Texas. They've got people who know how to get it right."

"You know any good places, Bobby?" Dean asked. Suddenly, the thought of authentic Mexican food was driving him crazy to have a taste of it. "If not, Sammy can get out the laptop and check."

A woman, who had emerged from the bank, overheard the question and gave them directions to a family run restaurant that was known for good food.

Dean thanked the lady, which shocked his younger brother, who usually had the better manners. Sam's eyebrow raised in surprise. Dean really was excited about everything, which was showing in his actions and mannerisms towards others.

Bobby jerked his head at the black car next to his truck.

"Get in and let's go."

Dean jumped behind the wheel of his baby and waited for Sam to take shotgun. They backed out of the parking space and followed Bobby out of the parking lot as he took a left on Main Street. The area around Rice University was a beautiful area in Houston. Dean and Sam were both surprised to find anything this nice near a major medical complex. The streets were shaded by huge trees. Sidewalks lined both sides of Main. The Rice campus was serene with its trees, plants, and benches everywhere. The university campus was surrounded by a large fence that blended well with the surrounding area.

"I'd forgotten how many schools were in this city," Sam said softly. "Most people get so caught up in the glamour of the bigger ones and overlook what's here in this state."

Dean turned and looked at his brother, asking a question that had been bugging at him for a while.

"You thinking about going back to school when this mess is over? Texas isn't a bad place. I might even think about moving here. That's if Bobby will leave the Dakotas. Don't want him alone up there. You know?"

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he replied to a question they'd bantered over for some time now.

"You honestly think we're going to settle down after we kick Lucifer's ass? Nah, don't think so, Dean. There's always going to be monsters out there."

Dean sighed. "Hell, Sammy. There'll be plenty of hunters who can do that. We kick Lucifer's ass, we've earned it. Damn it, I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing this. Lucifer is enough."

True. They'd been on the road since Sam was an infant and after a while, it would get tiring. Especially for his brother. So the youngest of the pair opened a topic he'd been thinking of for a bit, wondering what his big brother would think about it.

"You know, I had thought of going into business for ourselves somewhere. Maybe near Bobby so our family won't split apart."

Dean looked at Sam as he drove.

"You serious? What kind of business? I need to have something to do with my hands, Sammy. I'm not a genius, you know?"

"We could probably make something out of Bobby's junkyard. Mechanic shop or something. I could do the book work and learn from you." Granted, he wasn't the most mechanically inclined but he enjoyed spending time with Dean.

Dean grinned. "I bet Bobby would go along with that. You are good at that kind of stuff. I'm a damned good mechanic. That's one thing I did get from Dad. We can talk to Bobby about it this holiday if you want."

Sam gave Dean an answering grin. "Let's do that. I think he'd be happy to have us close at hand, you know?"

Dean felt a joy in his heart. He couldn't remember ever feeling it before. He looked ahead at the truck in front of him and sighed.

"Ummmm...what do we do with Cas? I mean, once this is over. If God don't take him back, we're stuck with him, you know. I owe him too much to just leave him without our help."

"Sounds like you're going to be teaching our favorite angel how to get his hands dirty," he joked.

"Seriously though, Bobby said it. Cas, as much as he can have a stick up his ass at times, is part of the family. I think we need to give him the option of becoming an honorary Winchester and working with us."

"Cas Winchester?" Dean started laughing. It was a happy laugh. Sam heard nothing derisive in the sound.

Dean saw Bobby's left blinker turn on and did the same to the Impala's. They turned into a parking lot filled with vehicles. The adobe looking building was ablaze with lights. Both brothers could hear music from inside. Dean turned to Sam and smiled again. "Hell, yeah! Cas Winchester!" He laughed again as he opened the car door.

Sam was laughing as well, watching as the aforementioned angel retrieved the wheelchair from the back of the vehicle for Bobby.

As they entered the building, the smell of the food made Dean's mouth water. He'd never smelled anything quite like the aromas coming from all around him. The restaurant was a blaze of light and color. A small group of men were walking around the restaurant with guitars and were singing in Spanish. Another smile crossed Dean's face. He felt like a kid in a candy store. They followed Cas and Bobby up to the maitre 'd.

"Bienvenidos," the host greeted them. "Welcome. Smoking or non?"

Bobby looked at the boys. "Non and we need a table, please."

"Of course, please follow me." The host led them to a table near a window. "Your waitress will be by to take your drink order soon. Enjoy your meal."

Dean opened the menu, and his eyes grew wide. He leaned over to Sam.

"It's all in Spanish. How the hell am I supposed to know what's what?"

Sam laughed, pointing to the descriptions. "They tell you what each one is. The small print sort of hides it."

Dean flushed red and shook his head.

"Hell, Sammy. All I've ever eaten in are diners and fast food places. This is the fanciest place I've been in."

Bobby snickered then placed his order for a drink as the waitress came by, placing a bowl of chips as well as dip down for them. A glass of water was placed in front of each of them.

"Welcome, my name is Tiffany. What can I get you to drink?"

Dean looked up from the menu. "What kind of beer you got?"

Cas looked at the drink menu. "They have root beer, Dean."

Sam hid his head behind the menu, shoulders shaking as Dean stared at the angel. "Thank you for pointing that out, Cas, but that isn't quite what I was asking."

Tiffany listed several Mexican brands. When she got to Coors, Dean smiled. "I know that one. I'll have a Coors. Give Cas a root beer."

Bobby and Sam both placed their drink orders and the waitress took off, promising to take their food orders when she came back with their drinks.

Dean was trying hard to figure out how to pronounce the words on the menu. He did not want to look like a fool in front of Tiffany, who was quite a fox. He liked the idea of a stuffed pepper. Plenty of spice with meat and cheese in it. The sauce sounded good on it.

Leaning over to Sam, Dean asked softly, "Do you say this like chile rel -len-o?" he asked. "Chile" was pronounced like child without the D.

Bobby was the one who answered that. As much traveling as the man had done, he'd picked up on the Spanish language. He gave Dean the proper pronunciation, then turned back to Castiel. The angel didn't need to eat, but the older hunter wanted him to experience this.

The older man convinced Castiel to try some of the food. The angel was curious about the different foods on the menu. Bobby advised him to try the large meal.

"You get enchiladas, tamales, rice, beans, queso, quacamole, a taco, and a chalupa. That will give you a little of all the basics. Ask for one beef and one sour cream enchilada. I think you will like it, Cas." The angel looked at Bobby for a moment, then he nodded in agreement.

"Think I'm going to get the same," Sam commented, nibbling on a salsa laden chip. "Everything really sounds fantastic."

The small band arrived at their table. They were singing Christmas carols in Spanish. One of them asked the men if they had a request. Before Sam could stop him, Dean was asking for the Al Yankovic song. Water spewed out of Bobby's mouth. Castiel handed the man his napkin. The singer who had asked for a request gave Dean the same blank stare that Dean had on earlier when Cas mentioned the pagan influences of Christmas.

Sam face palmed. This was why he couldn't take Dean anywhere. It was inevitable that his brother would do something to embarrass the hell out of the people he was with. Quietly, he requested Silent Night.

Before the men, could start singing, Castiel spoke up.

"Dean, if they do not know the nuclear song, perhaps they know the reindeer who killed grandma."

The youngest brother couldn't stop the laughter that tore from him in deep guffaws. It never failed that Cas would come up with something that was hilarious and deliver it in that deadpan voice.

Dean's mouth dropped open as he stared at the angel. He could hear Sammy laughing in hysterics. He turned at an odd noise and saw that Bobby was red in the face and choking. Dean got up quickly to make sure his father figure wasn't going to choke to death and saw a tortilla chip with a bite taken out of it on the table. Bobby must've been eating it when Cas spoke. Dean hit him a few times on the back and sat back down as the men started singing Silent Night. Dean actually enjoyed the song. When the men left their table, Tiffany came to take their order.

It didn't take long before the girl was on her way to deliver the order to the kitchen. Sam had managed to calm down by then, and Dean stared at his companions for a long moment. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the angel delivered these statements on purpose.

Dean was trying to figure out a way to corner Cas, but for the life of him, he could not imagine Cas with a sense of humor. The angel had told him once that Uriel was the funniest angel in the garrison. Uriel? Dean was now beginning to wonder if Cas had been pulling his leg then. The problem with Cas was he always spoke in such a deadpan voice unless he was righteously angry or sad about something Dean had done. How the hell do you know if an angel is joking? He thought about asking Sam, but wasn't sure if Sam, who had spent so much time with demons, would know what an angel was capable of.

Bobby chuckled to himself softly, sipping his tea. He'd caught the mischievous gleam in Castiel's eyes when he'd dropped that unexpected comment. He thought the only reason Sam and Dean hadn't noticed it was their youth. They still were learning body language.

"So, time to plan."

The three men sitting with Bobby looked at him.

"I guess this is my cue to bring out the computer," Sam muttered.

Dean sighed as a thought crossed his mind, making him fight back a wince.

"Just promise me we ain't going to watch a bunch of men in tights throwing women across a stage while a bunch mice and a guy with a huge head are fighting each other. I draw the line at that."

Castiel gave Dean an odd look. "I am not sure I understand that reference, Dean."

"Look, Cas. After dealing with Gabriel, ask Sam about cracking nuts. You were in there somewhere."

A punch to the older brother's shoulder was Sam's answer. He still had phantom pains whenever that horrible TV show popped into his mind.

Dean rubbed his shoulder and glared at his brother. "Hell, Sam, they call it the nutcracker. I ain't that stupid."

"First off, idjit, it's a ballet based on an old fairy tale and it ain't that bad. Second, can you please take this seriously?"

Dean looked at Bobby. "I was taking it seriously, Bobby. I don't want to watch a ballet where they are cracking nuts. Anyway, you got something in mind? You do, don't you?"

"I heard something on the radio while you two were in the bank, and it's something I think would be a unique experience." Bobby told him what he'd heard on the radio about an event called Dickens on the Strand.

Sam looked surprised. "That sounds great, Bobby! They dress in costumes and everything? Wow, Dickens!"

Castiel thought for a moment. "Charles Dickens wrote some interesting stories. Which one are they celebrating?"

Dean looked at the three men in front of him. Sighing, he carefully worded his response to Castiel, "The only Christmas story I know of that Dickens wrote was a 'Christmas Carol.' The place gonna be full of fake ghosts, Bobby?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "It may be a representation of the time when Dickens lived and a bit from his book. But it sounded interesting and none of us have been to Galveston before."

Dean saw Sam looking at him strangely.

"What?"

Sam stared and asked, "When did you read Dickens, and how would you know how many stories he wrote were Christmas stories?"

Dean saw three pairs of eyes on him. "When you were at Stanford, I got a copy of the reading lists for your English and literature classes. Whenever I got injured and Dad had to leave, I'd call the local library and have books sent over. I may not have the brains you have, Sammy, but I do read once in a while."

He poked his brother, wishing Dean had said something about this back then.

"Why didn't you call me? I could've sent you books to read too. I never thought you were stupid, Dean. It's just you hated school and tried not to read outside of stuff for research."

"You weren't taking calls. I promised myself, I'd let you be. Libraries were fine. Besides, it was a private thing. I hated school, Sam, because it was hard to keep up when I was always hunting, or taking care of you. You and the hunt came first, Sammy. Anyway, where do we stay down there? I would like something peaceful and quiet, but not cheap motels. Okay?"

"They have a lot of bed and breakfast type hotels," Tiffany chimed at him, bearing a laden tray and began distributing the food.

Bobby could see the disturbed look on Sam's face and knew the two brothers needed to discuss some things in their past to get healing done. From the look on Castiel's face, it seemed the other was thinking the same thing.

Dean put on the smile that attracted so many women and asked Tiffany, "You know of any good ones on the island that might still have rooms?" He winked at the waitress as he questioned her, and the woman blushed.

Bobby shook his head, watching the Dean Winchester charm work on the waitress.

Sam just ignored it. He was so used to Dean and the women who happened across his path that it seldom phased him.

Castiel looked at the waitress, noticing her skin turning red. He stared at Dean and then back at Tiffany. "Are you overheated?" the angel asked.

"More like in heat," Sam muttered. Bobby burst out laughing as Dean glared at his brother. Tiffany's mouth dropped open, and she set the check down on the table and walked off.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Was the question from Sam to Dean.

"Hey! You're the one who said in heat under your breath loud enough to be heard by all of us. I might have had a date there. It's been a while, Sammy."

"We'll be leaving for Galveston soon, dummy."

"Is Galveston so far away, she can't come to this thing and spend some time with me?"

"I may be wrong, but did Bobby not say this was to be a family event?" Castiel looked at the trio. He was a bit surprised still at his own inclusion by Bobby as 'family.

Dean stared at the angel for a moment, and he lowered his head.

"You're right, Cas. I'm sorry. Bobby. Cas, Sam, it's hard to think of doing something that's family. I know I want it bad, but it's hard."

Surprisingly, it was the angel who answered the uncomfortable Dean. "It is because you are unused to it given the situation you both were raised in. However, with the events that are coming, taking advantage of moments like this are important. To gain strength and rest."

"Yeah, you're right, Cas. Well, now that our waitress has deserted us, Sammy, you will need to use the computer after all," Dean grinned as his brother groaned.

"Let me eat first. This smells too damned good to let it go cold," he answered him.

Dean cut into his chile relleno and took a large bite. His eyes widened as he chewed the food slowly. Sam watched his brother in surprise, wondering where the manners had come from. Dean was no longer inhaling his food. Castiel was poking around the food on his plate, trying to figure out what was what. Dean looked up and saw the angel put a forkful of pico de gallo into his mouth and chew. Hazel eyes widened, and then he sat there in silence and watched the angel's reaction.

Castiel took a few gulps of his drink, soothing the burning sensation the food had caused. "I do not think it is a wise thing to have one's food try to burn you."

Dean snickered and reached over, took Cas' fork and scraped the pico de gallo off the plate into an empty queso bowl.

"The rest of your meal won't burn you, Cas." Dean explained what each item on the two plates was and what was in them. He sat back to watch the angel eat. He was enjoying the show while he had the best food he'd eaten in years.

It was good to see Castiel enjoying the simple pleasures in life, Sam mused to himself while he enjoyed his own meal. He looked around the restaurant at the adobe walls, soothing Christmas lights that lined the ceilings, and the tables set in alcoves for privacy. The waiters and waitresses were dressed in Mexican-style dress. The room was slightly dark, with candles on the tables. It was soothing.

Dean looked across at Bobby and saw a smile on the older man's face. Realizing how much Bobby meant to them...to him...brought a lump to Dean's throat. He was grateful for Bobby. Dean had come to the realization that he had wasted so many years trying to live up to his Dad's vision of what he should be. He had had too much of his mother in him. Sam was the brother who was most like John Winchester. Dean realized that Bobby had been more of a Dad to him then his own father had ever been. He loved the man. He'd never told him. This Christmas he probably would.

Castiel watched the three of them silently, acknowledging the deep love they held for each other. While it was never spoken, he mused to himself that it really didn't need to be. It showed in every action the three made. This was something his fellow angels could learn from honestly. Seeing this made Castiel realize that there had not been any type of brotherly fellowship amongst the angels for a long time.

Dean looked over at Cas and saw the look in his eyes. Reading a lot in them, Dean sensed a loneliness in the angel.

"Hey, Cas!" The angel looked at him. In seconds, all three men were staring at Dean.

"We're adopting you. Cas Winchester. Welcome to the three stooges."

Sam choked on his food and stared at Dean. Castiel understood adoption as it was a very ancient concept. Being a Winchester was not something he'd considered before. He noticed Sam choking on his food and was quick to thump his back to help alleviate the coughing.

Staring at Dean, Castiel spoke to Sam once he'd stopped the strangled coughing sounds.

"What are stooges and which one of them am I?"

Sam frowned in consternation as Dean broke out in laughter.

Bobby wasn't even trying to hide his laughter. Three Winchester boys- the sons of his heart. He was proud of Dean for his insight into Castiel and bringing him out of the cold and into the family, as weird as this family was. "I'd say Moe since you're the more level headed."

Before Dean could speak, Sam said, "Dean's Curly."

Dean glared at his brother for that one before thinking for a moment. "Well, since I've seen your hair in the morning, Larry suits you

"Gee, Dean, thanks a lot. Jerk."

"Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday...Start!

Dean drove with the windows of the Impala rolled down. Sam had his up as he pulled up page after page of bed and breakfasts, making one call after another. Glancing at his little brother, Dean shook his head.

"What?" He'd noticed the head shake, which meant his brother was thinking about something.

"Hell, Sammy, it's not too long 'til Christmas. They got this thing going on. You're gonna need to look a little further into the island. Don't think we'll find anything close to the water. Do you?"

"I have no idea. Probably not but I'm trying everything on the list," he answered loud enough to be heard over the wind.

"Why the hell are you yelling? Is the window open bothering you? The sea air feels good, and I thought we could enjoy it; but if it's bothering ya, I can roll the window up."

Before Sam could answer him, Dean looked into the distance, eyes growing wide.

"Would you look at the size of that bridge?"

"Damn, things are bigger in Texas," Sam said with wide eyes. "I had thought that was just a myth."

Dean swallowed as the Impala followed Bobby's truck.

"You know, never cared much for big bridges. Not as bad as flying but bad enough. I don't mind the flat ones, but the ones that go sky high worry me. You wonder just how well they're built."

Sam nodded. "No kidding. I think I'd rather be on a plane."

"I didn't say I hated bridges that bad," Dean muttered. "Shit! This thing is steep. Bobby's slowing down a bit. I guess that old truck needs a little tender loving care. Pretty impressive how he got the gas and brakes into the steering column. You find anything yet?"

The younger brother's voice was distracted sounding as he answered the question, eyes focused on the laptop's screen.

"Yeah, think I do. It's not too far from where the event is, but away from the water though. It seems the guy rents certain rooms only at this time of year. I'm trying to call him now."

"Okay. Odd. Why only certain rooms? Tell him we'll take those other rooms if they're all he's got. I think I really am starting to get excited about this."

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah, oddly enough I am too. And yes, the line is finally ringing."

Dean turned and grinned at his brother. A real Christmas. Family. It was nice change for them.

The younger one spoke quietly to the man who picked up, requesting rooms. After a short bit, he wrote down instructions and then hung up.

"We have rooms! He had two open for us, a suite oddly enough."

Dean's eyes widened, and he turned again and his smile was larger.

"A suite? Seriously? Wow! Give Bobby a call and let him know how to get there; or tell him to follow us."

Sam was already reaching for his cell when Dean gave the request to call their adoptive father.

"Already on it."

"Great!" Dean turned on the tape of Christmas music and was beating his hands on the steering wheel and bouncing just a little in his seat as he sang with the tape.

Bobby was pleased with what Sam had told him and after the young man ended the call, he leaned back in his seat and addressed his angelic companion.

"You know what this means though, right?"

Castiel looked at Bobby.

"No. I have no idea."

The older man chuckled, having a feeling the other was going to love his answer.

"We get to introduce you to the joys of Christmas shopping."

Bobby thought he saw a look of panic in the angel's eyes. Castiel swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice at its usual calm pace.

"I heard about Christmas shopping. It is not a safe thing to do, Bobby."

The chuckle turned into laughter when Bobby heard his response.

"It's not bad, Cas, just an adventure. Tell you what, you and I can go shop for the boys and then they can take you to shop for me." Which reminded him, they needed stockings and a small tree for this.

Castiel swallowed hard.

"If the shopping is not bad, why do they call the day after Thanksgiving 'Black Friday?' Black stands for evil. White for good. 'Black Friday', Bobby?"

Bobby explained the concept of it, trying so hard not to laugh at the confused angel.

Meanwhile, back in the Impala the same thought had occurred to one of the brothers. Sam sighed.

"Damn, this means we get to brave the crowds and go shopping."

Dean turned his head and looked at Sam again, unhappy with what he'd just heard.

"Shopping? You mean crowds of women knocking each other over while trying to get to the last of an item while their kids throw screaming tantrums on the floor?"

He grinned at Dean. "Yup!"

Dean looked at Sam. "I'm not that brave, Sammy."

"Two words, Dean. Bobby and Cas."

Sam watched his brother frown. One small whisper was heard. "Damn."

Oh revenge was sweet! He knew Dean wouldn't want to disappoint the others and to be honest, teaching Castiel to shop might be interesting.

"Damn, the bridge just becomes a road... no end of the bridge or anything. This is kind of weird. I mean all bridges become roads, but they usually do it different then this. About this shopping, Sammy. Can we stay away from Walmart?"

"Hell yes! We are not going into that hell hole."

Sam could be mean at times, but he wasn't heartless.

Dean sighed in relief. He had not realized that he was holding his breath. His hands were trembling. Damn! He hated shopping. Walmart at Christmas was more dangerous then a room full of demons with no rock salt.

Sam went through a few sites and grinned, feeling a bit relieved about the news he was about to share with his older brother.

"There's places we can shop without worrying about Walmart. There's shops we can hit, plus a few special ones that might be fun."

"Sounds good. I'd really rather die then go to Walmart this time of year." Dean thought a moment. "You got any ideas on what to get Cas and Bobby?"

"Well, there's one shop that might have some things of interest. Since Cas travels lightly, I figured we could get him a good backpack to keep with him to keep his presents in as well as things he needs."

Dean nodded, watching the traffic carefully.

"Are we shopping for them together or separately? They have to buy for us separately. Don't seem fair to them."

"I figured we could do it separately but shop together. This way no one has to brave the crowds alone."

"Sounds good. I know what I'm getting Bobby. He likes a good drink in the evenings. He can't afford anything real good. I thought I'd find a nice liquor store and buy him a good Scottish whiskey - a big bottle."

Sam grinned, leave it to Dean to find something their mentor would enjoy.

"He'd love that. I'm trying to think of something good for Cas, honestly."

"Well, I thought I'd buy him a pay card for his cell phone. He keeps running out of minutes. He has one of those ones where you have to buy minutes. Thought maybe several months worth would help him."

"That or just put him on our plan," Sam commented wryly. "That way he won't have to worry and have you seen the phone he uses? It's horrible!" Yes, he was a technophile but still.

"Yeah, we could do that. I'll find a local store and get him a good phone and put him on ours."

Sam nodded, thinking of various ideas for gifts.

"This will be interesting to say the least. I hope Cas can deal with all of this."

Dean was thinking the same thing. He was concerned about overload for Cas's mental and emotional state. The angel had been blown to bits and resurrected. Now he was being hunted by his own kind.

"We need to keep it simple for him. Sammy, we're gonna have to like and use whatever he buys us. Do you realize that?"

"You're talking to the kid who found uses for the baton and a Barbie doll."

Sam had done that to make Dean feel better, although Barbie had been turned into the oddest looking G.I. Joe ever.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I am so sorry about that. I honestly thought the house had a boy living there." He looked at his brother. "You didn't do too bad a job on it."

"I sorta had help from the world's coolest older brother," he said with a smile.

Dean reached to his neck and shuddered when he felt nothing there. "I have the best little brother in the world, Sammy."

That gave Sam an idea. It was something that might hold off that habit until Cas had finished with the pendent he'd given Dean that Christmas.

"Thanks, Dean. Oh, turn right up at the light."

Dean pulled into the right lane and turned on his signal.

Bobby did as well, following Dean as Sam guided them them through traffic and into a very quiet neighborhood. "Damn, kid, where the hell is this place?"

Dean looked at the houses. He slowed down and stared out the side window. Finally, he stuck his head out and looked up, giving a long whistle.

"You got us in the wrong neighborhood, Sammy. These are mansions. Can't possible be a bed and breakfast in one of these."

"Turn left here," he instructed, his own eyes wide. He hadn't expected this at all!

"Hell, Sammy. We're gonna get arrested for trespassing just for being in this neighborhood."

He double checked his directions and shook his head.

"This is what he told me, Dean."

"Man. The guy must've lost a bunch of money somewhere. You don't turn places like this into B & B's. Is it on this street?"

"Yeah, take a left and we're there. These houses must be over a century old at least."

Dean took a left into a massive driveway. The drive pulled around to the back of the mansion. He looked warily at the building. He could find no sign out front that said Bed and Breakfast.

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?" Dean's voice had turned to a whisper.

As he pulled into the back, they found a parking lot near a large garage. The B &B sign was in the back.

Sam nodded, his eyes wide. A man was standing on the back porch, where the B&B entrance was.

"You must be the Winchester family. I'm Ben, welcome and Merry Christmas," came a soft Texas drawl. Ben was about Dean's height but more slender. His hair was dark, and he had blue eyes that held a look of fatigue.

Dean jumped out of the car and walked towards the man who greeted them.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother, Sam. The two guys in the truck are Bobby Singer, and.." Dean looked at Sam, smiling. "And our brother, Cas."

The older Winchester brother shook hands with the man and went to help get the luggage. He really did not want the man looking into the trunk of the Impala.

"You're welcome to my home." Ben went to help Bobby and Cas with their luggage. "I run things a little differently than most B&Bs. I offer breakfast from 7:30 to 11. Dinner is also offered, but I usually ask for a heads up if you're going to eat so I know how much to prepare."

Dean had pulled Sam's and his duffels, looking at the guns and then up at Sam who was standing behind him. He is eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"Just enough to protect but not enough to shock the staff," he murmured, noticing Ben was waiting on them.

Dean pulled out Sam's pistol and slid it into the duffel. He did the same with his gun. Shutting the trunk, he stood up and gazed up at the mansion. He'd never been inside anything quite like the building in front of him.

Ben led the four of them into a wing of the house. "I open up a wing of my home for Christmas because housing is so tight. Outside of Christmas, it's usually just me here."

Dean's eyes checked every nook and cranny. A hunter's habit. Once he took everything in, he began to relax.

Bobby was impressed with the security of the old home. It blended in with the antique architecture but protected the contents of the home. He was also grateful to see the suite they were led to was set up for people with his disability. Apparently, Sam had remembered to make sure that his needs would be met.

Dean stared in awe at the room. The furniture was antiques. The room had a large sitting room. He noted a television in a cabinet and there was a large selection of dvds and a satellite box . His eyebrows raised in surprise again. There was a small bar in the corner with a refrigerator behind it.

He turned and looked at Ben.

"Which room is for Bobby?"

"Both rooms are set up for people with limited mobility, so he can choose the one he wants. Two beds in each room. In a closet in both rooms are extra blankets. My family has tried to keep the heating and cooling as up to date as possible, but this old house can get drafty at night. With the hard wood floors, I'd suggest socks or slippers if you have them."

Dean nodded. He opened the doors to both rooms and looked inside them, inspecting them and finding them to be beautifully decorated.

"Well, Bobby, which room you want?"

Bobby chose a room and grinned back at the others, knowing he was about to cause an interesting argument.

"I'll leave you three idjits to choose who wants to bunk with me."

Dean grinned as Bobby entered his room. He looked at the other two in a silent question.

Castiel looked blandly at Dean. "He snores," was the flatly spoken comment.

The hazel eyed man looked at the angel, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll sleep with Bobby. Don't get to close to Sammy at night, Cas. He carries a wicked knife and will stab first, ask questions later. "

Dean whistled as he headed to the room he would share with Bobby.

Bobby had unpacked his bags and was laughing, having heard the retort from Dean.

"Mean, that was just mean. I'm so damned proud of you."

The angel looked at Sam questioningly. He watched the younger Winchester, trying to gauge where the weapon was hidden on his person. Cas walked into the bedroom behind Sam, sat on a bed and watched the younger brother go through his duffel. The ancient being watched every item that was removed from the duffel.

Sam was ready to kill Dean for this. Oh yes...his brother was going to pay dearly!

Dean put Bobby's suitcase on his bed. He turned and looked at the older hunter. Bobby saw a serious expression on the younger man's face. Suddenly, Dean smirked.

I learned from the best, Bobby. You taught me well."

The older hunter snickered. "Go rescue them. We've got shopping to do and I want to decorate the living room a bit. And Dean, remember stuff for stockings. We're doing this right this year."

Dean's eyes grew wide, trying to remember this Christmas tradition.

"I need to do laundry Bobby. I don't think I got any socks that would work for that."

"I'll take care of it. You boys deserve a Christmas stocking." And he'd find special ones for them. After this year, the older man hoped they could do this again. It was lonely in that big old house of his.

"What the heck do you put in stockings, Bobby? I haven't had one since I was three. I imagine I should get something for them."

His eyes softened towards his adoptive son. Sam and Dean had missed out on so much, and it made his heart ache.

"Little things like candy, small books and small gifts. Some people will put gift cards in them, or cds and games."

Dean nodded, thinking on what he could do for his family.

"People actually buy stuff like that for stockings?"

"That they do." He told him the tradition of the Christmas stockings while he finished unpacking.

Dean sat on his bed and listened to the story, his attention fully on the older man.

"Bobby, you think we could have a fire in the fireplace tonight? Maybe you could tell us some of those stories?"

Dean's voice sounded wistful, and Bobby was quick to respond to that tone.

"Damn well believe it, kid. In fact, I'll stop by the bookstore and get a few books. We can do it every night until Christmas if you like." Damn John Winchester for screwing these boys over as he had. He'd offered time and time again to take them so they'd have a normal childhood while their father went off on his crusade.

Dean smiled. "That sounds good, Bobby. I'd like to have some eggnog too. Sammy and I had that one Christmas two years ago. Liked it. We could get some rum or brandy to put in it."

"Tell you what, get the two in here, we'll make a list of supplies to buy while we're out doing the Christmas shopping. We get it done today and can spend the rest of the time enjoying each others company and hitting the festival."

Dean jumped off the bed and went to find Sam and Cas sitting on opposite sides of the living room. He watched them carefully for a minute, then acted nonchalantly.

"Problems? If not, Bobby would like us to meet in OUR bedroom and make a list of supplies."

Dean turned and headed back to the bedroom he was sharing with the older hunter.

Sam shook his head, following his brother into the bedroom. He knew that look and had a feeling Dean was up to something.

"What's up?"

Bobby had a pen and paper and was sitting at a table in the corner. There was a thoughtful look on his face as he looked at his boys.

"We need to make a list of supplies. I want to get all of our shopping done so we can just have fun."

Sam plopped onto a chair, Cas leaning against the wall. "Okay, what were you thinking?"

"Well, Dean wants a fire. Seems like a good idea. I thought a popcorn popper for the fireplace, some popcorn. Maybe the makings for s'mores. Eggnog, which means liquor. Snacks. Wouldn't hurt to buy a couple of board games. I want to get some books. Dean wants Christmas stories and legends. Thought some coffee would be good. I saw a coffee maker when we came in. I will get a small tree, stockings, gift wrap, tape, etc. If there's no Christmas movies in that stack, we'll pick some up somewhere. Any other ideas?

Both Sam and the angel shook their heads. Neither were familiar with Christmas traditions and would follow Bobby's lead on this.

"Then I suggest, we make a list and go in twos. I'll get all the supplies. I know what would be good for Christmas. Now stocking stuffers... I'll have Cas for a while, 'til he needs to shop for me. Dean can fill you in on the stockings."

The younger Winchester nodded. "It sounds good. We can meet up at a specific time to trade out on who goes where."

"That will work. How about the Sea Wall? We might find a small cafe or something. Get some coffee and pie and exchange passengers."

Castiel looked at Dean, obviously confused about something.

"What is with this obsession over pie? It does not seem that a pastry should be so addictive."

"You ain't had a good slice of pie, Cas." Dean smiled wistfully. "I hope they have apple. Come on, Sammy."

Sam found an address and gave it to Bobby, then wished them luck as he followed his brother out to the car.

Dean headed to the Impala, obviously anxious to get started.

"Where you wanna head first? I've no idea how long the phone place will be open."

"Let's do that first then since there might be a time constraint."

As Sam took a seat and got comfortable, his brother cranked the engine and addressed his companion.

"Sounds good. What time do liquor stores close in Texas?"

Sam cracked open his trusty laptop, checking the laws around alcohol purchasing.

"We're still good. We'll hit that next and then do the other shopping."

Dean nodded. "Okay, shotgun...you navigate."

As they drove to the nearest cell phone store, Sam was thinking on what to do for the others and why they were bothering with this whole Christmas thing. Part of him wasn't happy with it but seeing Dean's childlike happiness and Castiel's curiosity made it worth it.

Dean was singing a Christmas carol, and Sam realized that the tape of crazy Christmas songs was not in the player. His brother had the radio turned to a station that played nonstop carols and was singing Silent Night as they drove through the streets of Galveston.

"Is there where we turn, Sam?"

Sam started to say yeah when he realized that his brother had not called him Sammy.

In a way, he liked being called the normal nickname but a part of him missed the childish Sammy he was used to his brother using.

"Yeah, and Dean, you know..." Well damn, this was hard to get out.

Dean turned onto the side street and drove half a block and pulled into the cell phone parking lot. He turned the engine off and turned towards his brother.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"I know I fuss about it a lot, but I kinda miss you calling me Sammy."

His eyes were focused out the window, trying to minimize just how embarrassed he was. It was quiet inside of the car as Dean mulled over what Sam had told him.

"Well, we talked a while back about getting away from the past and how you needed to grow up. I just realized that Sammy was a kid name and figured you might not like me calling you that any more. I know I slip sometimes and still call you that. I like calling you Sammy, but I wouldn't want to upset you."

"I know, but it didn't hit 'til now just how much I miss you teasing and calling me Sammy."

Dean stared at his brother for a few minutes, considering what Sam had just told him. A smile creased his face, and the laugh lines around his eyes crinkled.

"All right, Sammy, then we keep the nicknames and the jokes. If it gets to be too much, you tell me? Promise?"

"I promise," he said with a sincere smile. He really had missed that honest smile and the nickname.

All right. Let's go find that phone for Cas. You got any idea what you're gonna get him and Bobby?"

Dean opened the car door and stepped outside as he talked. He looked at his brother, towering over the car as he got out. Dean's smile would blind someone as he headed around the car and walked beside Sam towards the phone store.

"I know I want to get him a backpack of sorts to keep his stuff in since he's pretty much earth bound for now. Beyond that, no idea. Plus these stocking stuffers. For Bobby, I want to do something nice. God knows he's been there for us since we were kids."

"I know. That rare scotch if I can find it is a nice gift. He likes to read. Be nice to get him something kind of rare in the book places. You know this may seem kind of silly, but I'd like us to do something personal for him. We don't have any pictures, but what if we put down our memories of times with him?"

Sam beamed. "I think we can do that. I can get a journal, really nice one, and you and I can put our memories and thoughts in it. I may get him some books too, same for Cas. I was thinking Cas might appreciate some different types of literature. Something to do when he's in a downtime, you know?"

"That's a good idea, Sammy. Well, then all we gotta worry about is each other. That's gonna take some doing. Do you realize that we know so much about each other. At times, it's almost like a marriage. Not good. I think I know what I'm gonna get you."

Dean grinned and whistled as he opened the door to the phone store.

He snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Jerk." He slipped into the store, eyes focusing on the phones. "We'll want something simple since he's not the most tech friendly out there."

"He just needs something that can hold up in any circumstances and be simple to use and we put him on our account."

Dean walked over to some decorated phones and started laughing.

"What did you find?"

Dean pointed to a phone that had cherubs on it. "An angel phone?" he snickered.

"No, he'd kill us." He had to admit that it was rather humorous. Sam's eye fell on one, and he couldn't stop the laughter. He pointed at a Barbie pink phone that had a very famous cat on it.

"Is that the Pink Panther? Damn, Cas wouldn't even know what the Pink Panther was. He'd just want to know who dipped that poor cat in pink paint. And he'd want to know why. Without even cracking a smile." Dean started laughing hard.

"At least it's not Hello Kitty," he quipped.

The statement did Dean in. He leaned against a wall, holding his sides, tears streaming down his face, and laughing hard.

Oh yes, he was proud of that one. Sam grinned, laughing himself. Damn, it was good to see Dean so relaxed!

Dean finally straightened up and, still chuckling, left the decorated phones and walked across the store to an employee.

The man turned and frowned as the two brothers walked towards him. Dean figured he didn't like the noise. He smirked and stopped where they were face to face. Dean knew he was in the man's personal space. Hell, it was Christmas. He should be glad to have a customer laughing instead of a Scrooge.

The younger Winchester explained what they were looking for. They needed something durable and with a good battery life, explaining their brother wasn't very comfortable with technology but loved to travel.

Dean added that the phone had to look nice. "Our brother is such a nice guy, he's an angel. He needs something very nice." He winked at Sam and waited on the employee to show him what was available.

Sam grinned, nodding in agreement with Dean. They were led to a wall where the phones were. Some where kind of gaudy, which he quickly dismissed.

Dean spotted one that was a beautiful gun barrel gray. Small enough to fit into the inside of Cas' overcoat and not be bulky. Dean looked at Sam, and his eyebrow went up in question. He knew that Sam was the techy one and would accept his advice on the phone.

He picked up the phone and looked it over, reading the specs. Very good battery life, sturdy. This would do really well.

"You picked a good one, Dean."

Dean grinned at Sam. Praise from his little brother was not something he was used to. It felt nice. He turned to the employee.

"I will take this one. I need it put on the family account."

The salesman nodded, obviously pleased to make the sale.

"Of course, sir. I'll have his new number for you in just a few moments, as well as activate his phone. While I do so, you can take a look at the extra items we offer in case you want to buy cases and whatnot."

A case probably would be a good idea, a clip of some sort to make sure it didn't fall out of the 'tax accountant' trench coat. Sam picked up the charger that went for the phone.

"Dean, while I'm thinking about it, should we get him a new coat or something? That trench is looking ratty."

Dean thought about it for a moment, seeing what Sam was worried about.

"I don't think he'll go along with it, Sammy. He likes that old coat. I mentioned it once and he said there was nothing wrong with the coat. He thought it suited him. Kind of does. Unless we could find him a new one."

"That's what I was thinking. It wouldn't hurt to get him a change of clothing or two, you know. Save wear and tear on what he has. I think he tends to forget things like this."

"Yeah, he does. I guess being human kind of permanently would do that to someone who never has been."

Sam nodded. "We can add that to gift ideas for him, I think."

The employee returned with the phone, and the other items Dean and Sam had added to the purchase. Dean paid for it with the card he had gotten from the bank.

As they left the store and headed for the car, Dean looked at Sam seriously.

"You know, Sammy, it's nice to be able to buy the people you love nice things and spend time together and not worry for a change. I like this."

Dean quickly turned and hurried towards the car, not waiting for a response. He still found opening up difficult at times.

Being a bit taller made it easy for Sam to catch up with his brother, his fingers adding Castiel's number to his phone and his, Dean's, and Bobby's numbers to Cas' phone. As he did this, he answered his brother.

"You know, you're right. We've never had this opportunity. I may not like Christmas, but I'm glad we're able to relax like this. Just be a family for once."

"I barely remember Christmas when Mom was alive. I just remember the smell of a tree, the music and lights, and mom tying my stocking at the foot of my bed," Dean said quietly.

After climbing into the Impala, Sam looked at Dean.

"Those are good memories. Some I wish I had. But I do have some of my goofy wonderful older brother stealing Christmas for me and then helping me turn a Malibu Barbie into a GI Joe."

Grinning, Dean reached across and touched his brother's arm and quickly turned and started the Impala.

"Where's a nice liquor store. One of those ones people buy the good stuff at. We might as well pick up stuff for this week while we buy Bobby's gift."

Sam checked his laptop. "We also need to get some of the decoration stuff too huh? OK, liquor store. It's about four blocks east of here."

Dean pulled out and headed east.

"I know Bobby said he'd take care of it, but we ought to do some. What do you think we ought to get?

"Maybe something to decorate our 'living room' in. I know he's getting a small tree and stockings but maybe some lights and stuff?"

"I want some of those lights that bubble. I saw one in a window one time. They are awesome, dude. I wonder if we can find ornaments that are really us? Like something techy for you. Maybe a book ornament for Bobby. Angel wings or something for Cas. Tools of some kind for me. Be kinda cool."

He knew where to look for that idea then.

"Hallmark store, I think. It'd be a good place to check for decorations too. We could send them home with Bobby to keep safe for next year."

"You think we could do this again next year? It would be fantastic. We'll look for a Hallmark store."

Sam nodded. "I think it'd be good for all of us."

Dean grinned. "That's a great idea, Sammy. I know Bobby will like it. Bobby's house has always been home, you know?"

"I can't argue with you there. I remember him playing hide and seek with us in that house of his when Dad dropped us off sometimes during his trips. I love that place."

"Yeah, since Mom died, it was the only home I ever knew."

"Only one I know," he answered back. "Speaking of home...how do you want to throw our idea at Bobby in regards to what we're going to do after we kick Lucifer's ass?"

"Thought we'd see how things go the next couple of days, and I will feel him out. I can't see how he'd not like the idea. He still works on cars in his wheelchair, but he needs someone to do the body work and the heavy stuff...engines and such."

"Head mechanic, means he can boss you and your apprentices around. Though I'll be doing book work, I may take some accounting classes while we get things put together. This way I can take that concern off of Bobby's shoulders."

The older brother nodded, agreeing with Sam's idea.

"That's a good idea. Hell, of course Bobby's the head mechanic. It's Singer Yard. I'll work for him. When we reach the place where we need them, we can get apprentices. I want to be careful about that."

Dean's voice trailed off for a moment before picking back up.

"Sammy, after Lucifer is dead, there will be others to kill. I don't want to. Not any more. I really am tired. Been at this almost my whole life. There are younger hunters out there. I'd rather let them take it over. You ought to go see Sarah when it's over. You two were good for each other, you know?"

"Maybe. We'll see. Right now, I think we have a lot to focus on as a family. Lot of baggage before I can think about any kind of relationship, you know?"

"I know, Sammy. Just don't let her wait too long. You'll lose her. Hell, she knows what we do. She didn't care. You could do a hell of a lot worse. She could help you with things too. And, Sam, it's gonna take a long time to deal with our baggage. Why sleep alone and not have love with a good woman, while we deal with it. I hope I find someone one of these days. I'd jump at it too."

Sam nodded. "I do email her from time to time since she knows what we do. Once we're settled, I'll ask if she's open to dating or something. How about you? Gumby girl?"

Dean smiled. "You weren't around Lisa and Ben very much. Man, I swear that kid's mine. He even likes mullet rock, man. He chases after girls. If he's not, I want to know who his father is. Can't be two of me going around."

"Maybe we can get a discrete DNA test done. Either way, it sounds like you really like the kid."

"I do. Lisa knew I never had the time so she turned me away, but if I was free of this? I would like to see her again."

"Then make plans to call her, Dean. You deserve to be happy too, and I'm sure Bobby would love to have kids to spoil rotten. And if Cas is still with us, I think he'll be a good uncle. We just have to work on getting that stick out of his ass a bit more." He grinned, then pointed. "There's the store."


	3. Chapter 3

Shopping with the Winchesters

Dean pulled into the liquor store. He stared for a minute and turned to Sam.

"Imported Liquors? Wow! We can get some good stuff here, Sam. Thanks."

Sam grinned. "No problem. Let's get something to spike eggnog with while we're here. I wonder if we can actually get Cas drunk or not."

"I imagine we could. You want brandy or rum?"

He frowned at that. "What's better for that? I've never really paid attention."

"Brandy would taste better, but it's expensive. We have the money though."

The older hunter pulled the door of the liquor store open and let his brother go in first while he continued speaking.

"We ought to get beer, whiskey, and maybe some wine. Good stuff. Bobby likes the whiskey but I want to get him a good Scotch

The younger man nodded at that, slipping into the warm store. "Sounds good to me. Something smooth and enjoyable."

Dean looked around the store, eyes widening. The walls and shelves were lined with glass bottles of different shapes and sizes. He nudged Sam, and whispered, "Did you know there were so many different kinds of booze?

"Somewhat," he laughed. "I didn't go to too many, but college parties always seemed to come up with weird variations."

Hazel eyes stared in widened awed and he nodded when Sam spoke. "Okay. I don't want to look stupid, Sammy. Talk to the clerk and put us at his mercy, would ya?"

He drew in a deep breath and headed towards the clerk. "Hi, I'm hoping you can help us?"

Dean stood behind Sam, picking up bottles from a display, reading the labels, face showing no expression at all. The taller man knew this meant that Dean was either in over his head or staking out the place.

The clerk looked at both boys and asked Sam how he could help him.

"We're looking to buy a gift for our father, and we want something special. My brother and I were thinking a really good Scotch but not sure what to look for."

"Scotches range in quality. Some can cost in the hundreds of dollars," pausing when he heard the shorter man sound as if he were strangling. Dean looked up, face red and eyes watering. He nodded at the clerk to continue.

"We'd really like to give him something of a higher quality. Something to show him that we appreciate him."

"I would recommend Glenfyddich. It is from Scotland. High quality, of course." The clerk told Sam the price. His brother choked a little but nodded yes.

"We'll take a bottle of that please." He nudged Dean to get the alcohol he wanted to relax in the rooms with.

Dean found a good German beer and white wine. He found some large bottles of Jack Daniels and picked some up. JD was smooth enough for relaxing. They seldom had alcohol of this quality. Dean was used to picking up store brands.

Sam paid for the purchases, including a gift box to put the scotch in to protect it when wrapped.

As they left the store, he watched his brother as they hurried towards the Impala. Dean felt his gaze and returned his stare. Sam asked him where he wanted to go next.

"I can't shop for you while you're around. I did want to find a book store get a book on Christmas legends and facts. Bobby promised to tell us some things about it in the evenings. Maybe some cards or a game of some kind. Don't really know what everyone would like."

"We're swapping out later. You get Cas to help him finish his shopping and can shop for me while I do the same with Bobby for you." He set the purchases in the back of the Impala. "There's a store I need to get something for Cas at. We might find some fun things for Bobby too. It's a military type store called Colonel Bubby's."

"A military place?" Dean got excited. "You find Colonel Bubby's on the computer?"

He laughed. "I did at that. I figured a military backpack would last Cas a while. God knows what else we'll find."

"I like the sound of that. Might find an aviator's jacket or something. Never know."

"Maybe a leather type trench coat for Cas too." The possibilities were endless. He pulled up the address and directions. "Ready, Captain Dean?"

"Ready, Commander Sam. You're the navigator." Dean pulled to the exit and waited on Sam to tell him the way.

He grinned and guided his brother through the winter traffic. Dean followed Sam's directions until they found blocked streets

"What the hell? Now what?"

"Oh crap. That's the event Bobby wants us to go to. We'll have to go around."

"Well, let me see if I can turn around or back up. Damn, these streets would be wide enough if people weren't parallel parking." Dean finally found an alley and turned into it and backed out and turned the other direction.

"Okay. Commander Sam, see if you get can us there without all of this. I got a gut feeling though that it's in there where we're supposed to go tomorrow night. We got a week of messing around in there. Ain't Bobby a sweetheart. I sure hope it's worth it. Dickens wasn't bad though."

"Dickens was actually a great writer, ahead of his time in a lot of ways. It's rare to see a festival for him, even considering that the Christmas Carol is probably one of the most well known and loved stories for this holiday." He guided them through back streets to the large building.

His brother looked at the piers, large boats, and restaurants as they came around the back way towards the Strand.

"You know, I bet it's blocked off here tonight. I read a couple of Dickens. Used to get bored when I was hurt and Dad would be gone. I liked him better then some I read. I never told anyone, Sammy, but I actually liked reading. Dad would've been pissed and said I was following you instead of him. Never told him and I never had any of my own. He didn't mind me reading paperbacks like Clancy or King, but not the high end stuff."

Sam slipped out of the car. "What other authors did you like?" This was another reason he had issues with John Winchester. He loved the man but had major problems liking him as a person.

"I liked Hemingway and Steinbeck. They were harsh in their writing sometimes, but it was more real. I tried to read Dumas, but he was difficult. There were words I didn't understand. I'd like to try again sometime. Maybe when you're around to ask. If I don't bother you with me asking you every five minutes."

Ideas were crunching in his brain. "I wouldn't mind that at all. Did you try any of the stuff before that time period? Shakespeare and stuff prior?"

"Sammy, I couldn't make any sense out of Shakespeare. I heard two women talking about one play and said his writing was filthy. I thought 'Whoa!' I tried it. It's worse then the King James Bible, dude. Made no sense at all. Those words can't be real."

"They are. English went through quite a few evolutions before it became the version we speak now. Old English, Middle English, which was the language Canterbury Tales was written in, King James English, and then modern English. It's confusing, I'll give you that. Did you try reading Shakespeare quietly or aloud?"

"Aloud? Hell no, man. I never knew when Dad would show up."

"It's meant to be spoken, not read. That's part of the problem. If you're good at reading poetry, then it falls into place but for those who don't, reading it out loud helps the flow better. If you want, I can help you and show you what's great about them."

"You're serious?" Dean thought about it. He looked at Sam. "You're really serious? This ain't no joke. You won't tell anyone I'm reading this stuff with your help?"

He looked at his brother. "When have I ever made fun of you for trying to expand your education? You of all people should know that I value learning as well as spending time with you. It'll be something just for us."

Looking at his brother eye to eye, Dean spoke, "I never told anyone before today, Sammy. There's a lot I never told anyone. Got too used to hiding things inside, I guess. When we have the time, I'd like to try it again. Don't know how many free evenings we'll have, but it would get our minds off other things. At least, once in a while."

"Even half an hour of reading before falling asleep is something, you know." He grinned. "Come on, we have shopping to do."

They headed to the store, and Dean's eyes were drawn to the stairwell.

"It's in the basement? Okay." Dean headed down the stairs and opened the door. He suddenly stopped. Sam bumped into him.

"Damn!"

Sam's eyes widened as he entered the store behind Dean. "Holy shit," he breathed softly. "This is like the mother lode."

Dean took off towards the jackets. He looked back at Sam. The younger man was staring at the crowded aisles filled with every military item a man could think of. There was barely room to get through some of the rows.

"Hey, they got long leather coats. The kind the Nazis wore. They're nice."

"What do you think for Cas? Keep the weather out for him."

"If you can get him out of tax collector mode, go for it."

Dean walked into another aisle.

"Damn, Sammy! These leather jackets are nice."

He picked one up in Sam's size and carefully placed it under some army blankets he was buying.

"Too many nights in a cold car, Sam. We can use these. Price isn't bad either. Think I will go pay for these, if you want to still look around. You want me to get the coat for Cas?"

"I think it'd be more durable than what he has. I'll burn the damned thing if I have to," he said with a grin. "I'll grab it and the backpack."

Dean grinned back. His brother's grin could be contagious.

"I'm gonna pay for these and put them in the trunk and meet you at the car. I could spend hours and a lot of money in here. No time though."

Dean waited to see if Sam agreed. Another new addition to their relationship.

"Sounds good." He picked up a coat that was Cas's size and went to find the backpacks. "Hey Dean, did you want to sign the gifts to Bobby and Cas from both of us?"

"Sounds good to me. Got no problem with that at all. As long as we have plenty for them because they will be buying for us separately."

"All right. Meet you back at the car!" Sam made a note to himself to get gift wrapping supplies when they got the decorations.

Purchasing the blankets and the leather jacket, he asked to have the jacket packaged separately and double bagged. He kept watching to make sure Sam did not see. His brother always wore light jackets but winter can be damned cold and he needed something warmer. The leather jacket was lined.

The taller man picked up a large backpack that would be comfortable for their new brother to use and had outer pockets in case he needed something right away. Sam toured through the shop, grinning at some of the items. Damn, he'd have to make sure to come back after Christmas to browse with the whole family.

Dean placed the blankets in the trunk. The wrapped and taped package with the jacket was in the back seat. He turned on the engine and got the heater started. It was getting colder and the humidity did wonders for forcing the cold into a man's bones. Dean started singing 'Jingle Bells" with someone on the radio and was keeping time on the steering wheel.

Sam came out a short time later, grinning as he entered the car. "Damn, the guy who runs this place is awesome. We seriously have to bring Bobby back here."

His brother grinned back. "Yeah, man. Bobby would love this place. He has a ramp but we'll have to work with Bobby, some of those aisles are hard to get down. Where to? We need a book store and a Hallmark for sure."

"Yup. Let me take a look." He did some research and then laughed. "Great. There's some stores next to each other. Take a right at the light."

Dean turned right and found a large book store with a coffee shop inside, and his eyes lit up. The Hallmark was next to it. He found a parking place in front of the book store, and turned off the engine and opened his door.

"Come on, Commander. Let's get this done. I'll buy you one of those mixed coffees you drink. the one with a ton of sugar and cream in it. Or, a latte."

Dean held up is pinkie finger like he was fixing to take a drink.

Sam snickered. "Screw that. Let's see if they can do hot chocolate the right way!"

The smaller man's mouth dropped open but nothing came out. He pushed the bookstore door open, pushed Sam inside and all but dragged him to the coffee shop. It was a small Starbucks, which made the younger Winchester cackle in glee. "Trust me?"

Dean nodded. The idea of real hot chocolate sounded fantastic. How long had it been? He couldn't remember. He followed the taller man to the counter and watched him as he placed his order. Two large hot chocolates with a splash of peppermint in the beverage, whipped cream and a bit of chocolate syrup on top.

"This is the best hot chocolate in the world," Sam commented with a grin as he handed one to his brother and watched him as he looked at the beverage and sniffed.

"Peppermint?" Dean watched his brother nod. He tentatively took a sip. His eyes closed. It was wonderful.

"Damn, Sammy. This is better then what Mom made. Think that might have been the last time I had hot chocolate. Dad was always cokes, water, coffee, or beer." Dean laughed at the memory. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Jessica was the one who got me hooked on it this way. Anytime I'm near a Starbucks, I get it this way. I'm glad you like it," he grinned at him.

"Well, I do. May not drink as much coffee. Just don't want too much. Might slow me down." Dean grinned at Sam

He snickered at that. "All we need now is some gingerbread."

"Never had gingerbread," his brother said, as they walked into the bookstore. "Now, pie is another matter."

That brought a soft laugh from him. "Jess used to make it. Stuff is damned good."

"Really? What's so damned good about it, Sammy? Besides the fact that a beautiful woman made it. "

Dean started looking for Christmas books. "We want Dickens, I guess. Cas won't have read it. I'd like to find one on the why we do the things we do at Christmas...trees, wreaths, Santa, and candy canes. Lots of lore there. Be interesting to hear."

There was a Christmas section set up and he meandered to it. "A lot of what you're talking about is here." He texted Bobby, asking him to pick up gingerbread for tonight's little get together.

Hazel eyes glowing, Dean started digging through the books. He started laughing

"We really got to get this one for Cas," he said, handing Sam a children's book called, 'The Littlest Angel.'

Sam nearly doubled over at that one. "Oh hell yes, we have to get that one!"

Dean placed the book on the floor. He found Dickens and added it to the other. "You see any legends or stories behind Christmas traditions?"

"Yup," he held a book up. "Legends behind Christmas traditions. It covers how each item became a Christmas tradition."

"That'll work. Hey! This one gives the stories behind the Christmas carols. We are going to have Bobby getting hoarse."

Sam chuckled. "And he'll love every moment of it."

"You think Bobby will keep these at his house? We can't carry them all around in the Impala."

"More than likely. He knows how we are on space. Besides, once he hears of our idea, he'll be more than happy to put up with us 'idjits.'"

"I sure hope so, Sammy. I like the idea of finally having a home. Being called 'idjit' sounds good."

He grinned at him. "Sounds pretty damned good actually."

Dean wondered around the store, savoring the hot chocolate and looking at books.

"One thing I want to do is have a library that has stuff besides hunter information in it. We need to keep what Bobby's got for others when they need info, I want a real library, Sam. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all. I would love a library, just a place to sit and read to relax and enjoy after a hard day working." He chose a few books with Bobby and Cas in mind.

Dean spotted a book by Chaucer. He looked at his brother. Quietly, he slipped it into the Christmas books.

"Hey, Dean, mind if I check on something?"

"No, go ahead. I'll pay for these. I can go put them in the car and wait at the coffee shop or head over to Hallmark. Either way. Up to you."

"Wait at the coffee shop. This way we can explore the Hallmark store together. I've never been in one," he shrugged.

"Me neither. Sounds good to me. I will pay for these and put them in the car and wait at the coffee shop. You want another hot chocolate? Forget it. The Hallmark probably won't let us bring it in." Dean sounded a little disappointed as he headed towards the checkout.

"They might. If not, I don't mind sitting and enjoying another."

Dean looked back when Sam spoke and his face lit up. "I'll order two more." Dean was grinning again and there was a bounce in his step.

Damn, it was good to see that smile on his brother's face again. He hurried to the classics section and chose some books that he knew would go well for his brother for Christmas. Something the two of them could share in later.

The older hunter put the Christmas books in the trunk, but the Chaucer was placed with the jacket in the back seat. He was determined that his nosy brother not accidentally pick them up.

Sam paid for his books and had the cashier double bag them to keep Dean from seeing what he'd picked out. Afterwards, he went to join his brother.

Dean was sitting in the coffee shop with two hot chocolates. He smiled when his brother entered the area. It had a been a long time since they had really had fun together. It was hard to really remember many times. He was grateful for Bobby's idea...even more grateful that Sam had finally agreed.

He sank onto the chair with a soft sigh. "A little bit more and then you get to hang with Cas. Ready to brave shopping with him?"

Dean smirked. "Shopping, I can deal with. You get to sleep with him."

"He doesn't snore, remember?"

"No, he doesn't, but once I'm gone, I won't care that Bobby snores. Does Cas even sleep?"

"No idea but I figure if he doesn't, we can get him something to entertain himself with."

"Sam, just don't give him anything to make him ask questions. Sleep. Real sleep."

He grinned. "I know, I know. Someone may want to warn him I'm a grouch when I don't sleep."

"Hell, I'm worse. We can have Bobby explain that we need sleep. I have already told him I need at least four hours, but that's on the run. This is a holiday. I want at least six hours. Hallmark?"

He took a final sip of his hot chocolate. "Hallmark it is."

The brothers left the bookstore and headed towards Hallmark. Dean looked into the windows and thought, "This place is going to be fun."

Christmas decorations were everywhere. Specialty gifts stood on glass shelving. To the brothers, the store appeared to be a Santa's workshop for gifts and ornaments, with an appearance of being brighter then any where they'd been.

Sam blinked at the amount of Christmas decor the shop had. "Holy shit..."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, gotta agree with you there, Sammy. We need some real special ornaments. Gotta find one with Texas or Galveston on it, doncha think?"

"Yeah, something special to commemorate this Christmas."

" I want to add to these every year; something special to commemorate each year. We need one to represent us too, as well as Bobby and Cas," Dean murmured as his eyes searched the store.

Sam strolled through the store with Dean at his side. His eyes widened. "Hey Dean, look at that!" Strings of bubble kind of lights, just how Dean had said he wanted, were available.

His brother rushed over to the lights. "Sam, we gotta have these." His pleading look tickled his younger brother.

"Grab some," he said with a grin, going to get a cart.

Dean picked up five packages of the lights. He put them in the cart when Sammy returned. "If Bobby gets a small tree, we can save the rest of these for next year, when we'll cut a tree."

"That or string them in the room too." He found some garland, rather pretty with blue and silver in it. "What do you think of this?"

His brother nodded. "That looks good. Hey, look at those." Dean pointed to some large balls filled with lights. "What the heck are those. They're pretty but what do you do with them. They're too big for a tree. He turned on a switch and the ball started turning and carols played. Dean had a wicked grin that time.

"We got to get one of these, Sammy. Cas would love it. Hell, I love it. Do they hang them or something? It says it's a kissing ball. I don't see any mistletoe on it. Are you really supposed to kiss under it? "

"I'll have to research it. Think it's a newer tradition than mistletoe. I guess you just hang them in doorways or something."

"Okay. You want one? Or do we just string bubble lights? They aren't as noisy. Come to think of it, it would be a Cas thing to keep us up with."

He snickered. "No kidding. We can pass on that." His eyes lit up at the sight of a small electric train that was running under a tree. It was a child like look that was rarely seen. "Dean, look at that!"

Dean looked at his brother and smiled. Walking over, he found the boxes of trains. He motioned to the clerk, who came over. "How many sets of these did it take to do that under the tree?"

The clerk smiled, "It only needs one, sir."

Dean said, "Thank you." He picked up the box and put it in the cart.

"Every kid ought to have a train, Sammy. This one's ours."

The smile was wide and honest. He and Dean had loved trains as kids but hadn't ever been able to get one. "Thanks Dean."

Dean smiled softly. "You're welcome, Sammy. It's past due, you know." Dean saw the specialty ornaments and grinned. He headed in the direction and started looking at rows of items to hang on a tree. He spotted the dolphin and picked it up.

"Galveston?"

"Perfect," was Sam's comment. He was almost bouncing now, eager to get the shopping done so they could put the train together.

Dean laughed and picked up another ornament. It was a small dog with a large head and massive puppy dog eyes. Holding the ornament up, he said, "Sammy?"

The younger brother stared at it, then back at his brother. "I'm not a dog!"

"No, you're not. It's the eyes, Sammy. You get the most pitiful puppy dog look sometimes. "

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. The chicks love it too, Sammy."

He snickered. "Okay, we'll get it." He looked amongst the choices, trying to find one that was uniquely Dean.

Dean found a cherub. Snickering, he showed the fat, naked angel to his brother.

"No..just..no."

Dean sighed and put the angel back on the rack. "What do you suggest for Cas."

"Anything but a fat cherub. That's just so not Cas," he said with a laugh.

Dean kept looking. Suddenly, he stopped. He fingered the ornament for a few moments, muttering, "I wish it was a black one."

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Is that the Impala?"

Dean stared at the ornament. "Yeah, they got old car ornaments but it's red."

He looked at it, grabbed it, and headed to the front to talk to a worker. A short while later, the now smirking Sam handed Dean a box. "There you go."

"They had black ones?" Dean reached out and took the ornament and stared at it in awe. The words came softly, "Thanks, Sammy. I love you, man." Dean kept his head down.

He gave his brother a one armed hug. "I love you too, big brother. We don't say it much, but it's the truth. Now come on, we gotta find one for Cas and one for Bobby."

"Why don't we get Bobby a first Christmas with all our names on it."

"I like that; it's a great idea!"

Dean started looking for one that was suitable. He found it in a small section of engraveable ornaments. It was an open book with places for names instead of regular words.

"What do you think? Bobby reads all the time. Studying."

"It's perfect." Something caught his attention and he drew in a soft breath. "I just found Cas's." He pointed to a gorgeously worked angel that had been done in glass. It wasn't the usual cherub or angel with a trumpet. This one was a definite warrior and seemed to match their angel brother's temper.

Dean slowly picked it up. "Yeah. It is perfect. It's Cas alright." Dean carefully placed the angel in the baby seat of the cart. "What else do we need? Gift wrap?"

"We'll need scissors and tape too."

"Okay. They gonna have that here?"

"They might. If not we can find a dollar store."

"Gift wrap would be just as nice from that. You and Bobby could get it. We need to meet them and swap people. Let's pay for this and go make our exchanges."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store and looked for Bobby's truck. It had turned dark quickly near the water.

"Did Bobby say where they were? Was he okay? Cas not too much for him?"

"He was too busy laughing, honestly. It makes me wonder what was going on." Sam spotted the truck and nudged his brother.

Dean turned off the engine to the Impala, and both boys walked towards the truck; Dean a little apprehensive.

"You think everything is okay? Bobby's not one to just get all crazy with laughter. I hope Cas has been behaving, man. He can be hard to explain at times."

They walked up to the truck, and Dean opened the passenger side and motioned to Cas to come with him.

"You're riding shotgun with me, Cas. Sam wants to spend some time with Bobby, since I get him at bedtime."

Dean looked across the seat to the older man. He smiled and winked.

"Everything okay, Bobby?"

The older man grinned. "Oh yeah. Seems Mr. Fluffy Wings has a unique sense of humor. Takes some getting used to, but damn. He's pretty interesting, too, considering the knowledge he's got in that head of his."

Sam went back to the Impala and picked up his bag and headed to Bobby's truck while Castiel headed to the Impala. "Glad you had a good time, Bobby," Sam told him.


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel's First Winchester Shopping Trip

Dean looked at Castiel and back at the truck, wondering just what kind of sense of humor his new brother had. Knowledge was something the hunter understood about the angel. A person doesn't live since the beginning of time without gaining a lot of knowledge in some areas.

They got into the Impala, and Dean turned towards his new shopping companion .

"Okay, Cas, you have had a taste of shopping. Any ideas on what you want to get Bobby? I want to go to a movie store somewhere for something I want to get Sammy and pick up some Christmas movies too. I forgot to do that when I was with Sam. Where you want to go?"

"I am unsure as to what to get Bobby. He seems...to have just about everything or so he made it sound."

Dean sighed. That was a problem he'd run into trying to figure things out for Bobby as well. Shopping could be difficult.

"Yeah, in some ways, he does, Cas. In others, he doesn't. I really wish we could just go buy him one of those electric scooters so he doesn't have to deal with that chair. If he can't get on one, they do have electric chairs, you know."

The angel tilted his head.

"We saw one while making our purchases. He was not pleased when I asked him if one would be more convenient for him. He responded with something about 'making him a damned lazy fool.' I am unsure as to what that means but I suppose it must be one of those quirks that makes Bobby so...interesting."

Dean nodded, squashing that idea.

"Okay. That's out then. hmmm He does like old movies. Real old ones. 40's and 50's stuff. War movies, westerns...that kind of thing. We could get him some of those for when we aren't around. Give him something to do besides research. When he's tired. You know?"

Castiel thought on that, trying to come up with some sort of idea.

"Does he have one of those televisions for his room? And he also made mention of something, and I thought I would ask you what it was. Something in regards to an addition to the bathtub to help with soreness? A whirlpool?"

"That's a good idea, Cas. There's a lumber yard here. I saw it. They would carry them. Then the movies could be a stocking stuffer if you want. Come to think of it, I ain't bought any stockin' stuffers."

"I believe we should go to Bobby's home afterwards so it can be installed. They carry bathing supplies in a place for lumber?

Dean turned onto a main thoroughfare.

"The major chains carry all kinds of things. I have three places I want to go to...the movie store, back to the bookstore, and a big grocery store. I want to buy Sam a gift certificate for Starbucks. I remember kids talking at school about getting stuff in their stockings. I want to get some oranges, apples, nuts and candy canes."

"Candy canes...the name is familiar although I do not understand why they would make canes out of candy. That could not be very useful." He was quiet for a moment. "Would some sort of bath oils also make it easier for Bobby to relax?"

The hunter saw the lumber yard on the right and turned on his signal.

"Yeah, Cas, they would. There was a health store near the bookstore. They'd probably carry the type of oils he'd need. Candy canes are a different kind of cane. They are not very big and taste like peppermint."

"I have never had peppermint although the smell is quite delightful." He looked at the store they were going to go into. "I had no idea lumber stores were this large."

"The big ones carry gardening stuff, appliances, plumbing supplies...you name it. We need to find the plumbing, I would think."

Dean walked down the aisle, reading signs. He turned and saw that Cas had stopped. The other man was rather intrigued by a very odd looking decoration...a nutcracker. The hunter walked back to the area filled with Christmas decorations. Trees were filled with ornaments and lights. Music was playing loud. He could hear "Jingle Bell Rock." The shelves near the trees had a large number of animated items and the nutcrackers. He walked up to Cas.

"I understand the basic concept behind these things. However, with the grasp I have of modern slang...why would these not be renamed?"

Dean turned and looked at the angel.

"What?"

Then it registered, Dean's eyes widening as his mouth dropped a little. He turned red and grabbed Cas by the arm.

"Let's go, man," the hunter said, a Japanese game show in the back of his mind.

Castiel stared at him with that fathomless stare, not giving Dean any indication if he'd brought that up on purpose or not. The older Winchester remembered Bobby's comment about Cas's sense of humor and began to worry. There were still a lot of stores to go to. He shook his head and pointed towards the plumbing area.

"That should be the area we need."

The other followed him, watching the items for sale with interest.

"If you see something you want, Cas, holler."

Dean turned down an aisle that had whirlpools and other appliances for the tub.

"Holler?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Cas...you know...give me a yell."

"Ah," was the answer as he followed the other down the aisle. So far, everything was tools and that didn't quite catch his interest at all. They found the whirlpools. Dean began to inspect the packages closely.

"We want one that can be mounted from outside the tub and give the whirlpool action from near the faucet so Bobby can lay back and enjoy it without losing a bunch of space. It needs a good warranty on it too."

Castiel nodded, examining the devices in the question to try to find one that Dean had spoken of.

"There are quite a few to choose from," he murmured.

"Yeah, these two are the best. They are both well made and have good warranties. I think you should get this one, Cas. It has a few more speeds for the water."

"If you think that this is the best choice, then I will."

Dean saw a buggy not being used and put the whirlpool inside it. He turned out of the plumbing area, going past the furniture area as they headed to the registers.

"Is there anything needed for us to install this for him?"

"Yeah, probably. It does not say on the outside. We can always get the items in the town he lives near."

Castiel nodded. "All right."

They pulled into a line when Dean saw the wreath. It was hanging on the end of the aisle behind them. It had red berries and small pine cones and plaid ribbon. He gazed at it and felt a lump in his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind a memory awoke. His dad hanging one on the wall at home when he was little. Red berries, pine cones, and red ribbons. This one had plaid but it was close enough. He noted that it had a price tag so he left Cas with the cart and walked towards the wreath and took it down. Smiling, he placed it in the cart.

"Good memories?"

"Yeah, Cas. I don't have many, but this was a real good one."

He gave that odd little half smile of his.

"Then it is a good purchase."

"Yeah. It's one thing I can share with Sam. He won't remember. Mom died before he ever was around for Christmas. It's one tradition we can start once this damn apocalypse is over. Traditions are important, Cas. We need some."

"I do not quite understand the importance of traditions. We...the angels never really had any."

"I hope to change that for you, Cas. You're family now...a Winchester. We are gonna start those traditions this Christmas. I know you miss Heaven and your brothers and sisters up there, but Cas, I hope you don't ever go back. I'd like you to stay."

Again, that small smile. "I enjoy being with you, Sam, and Bobby as well, Dean. I'm unsure if I'll be allowed to return after all this is over."

"Well, you got a home with us, Cas. We want you."

The two men reached the register. Dean took out his card and paid for the items. He also paid for an extra added warranty for the whirlpool. They left the store and headed towards the Impala.

"Let's backtrack to the bookstore and the health store and pick up the items we need there. There's a big Sun Coast near the the grocery store. We can find the movies and stuff there and the grocery is a super center so I can find my stocking stuffers."

Castiel nodded, helping him load the items into the car. "This should prove interesting."

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, Cas. I saw a computer store there too. That card I gave you. You can't use it cause you have no license. Did Bobby use it any? If not, let me have it. There's something I really want to get Sammy." I'll finish paying for whatever you want to get."

"It hasn't been used because of lack of identification."

He fished the card out of his pocket and handed it to Dean, who slipped it into his wallet.

"That's fine. The money is all of ours, so it doesn't matter, Cas. I think it's time, Sam had a new computer. He's been carrying that one around since right after college. That's a long time for a laptop. Mine's not fancy, but Sammy needs all those bells and whistles. I want to really surprise him with this."

"That would be a useful gift for him and something he would enjoy."

"Yeah, it would. Probably shock him, too." Dean laughed as he turned onto the street where the stores were situated.

"Which you enjoy doing," he commented dryly.

Dean was quiet a minute, not sure how to take that statement. He decided to not push it. Cas may have meant nothing by it; but the way he said it? They pulled into the parking lot. Dean parked the car in front of the computer store. They got out of the car and headed towards the door. Both men entered the store and a salesman met them halfway in.

"Can I help you.?"

Dean look around and said, "Yeah. I need to buy a computer."

Castiel wandered the store, looking at various items. Most of this didn't seem to make the much sense to him at all. However, he spotted something that might make Dean's purchase a bit easier for Sam. He picked up a weather poof messenger bag style carrier for the laptop and brought it to Dean. The hunter turned and saw the bag. He grinned at Cas.

"Thanks, man. That's a great idea." Dean set the bag on the counter and looked at the salesman.

"I need a laptop. These things are needed on it. I want it to be real fast, have a ton of memory. It needs to be able to play blue ray and see games and pictures real good. I don't want your top Windows. Sam says it new and not good enough yet, so the one before it. I don't want viruses of any kind to get in it. It needs one of those things that let's you get on the Internet anywhere without plugging it in. Tell me what kind of programs are needed for it. He researches a lot."

The salesperson nodded. "We do have some high quality gaming laptops which require a great deal amount of RAM and video card. As far as the Internet is concerned, does your phone provider offer an air card?"

"A what?"

"It's a device that allows the computer to go online as long as you're in the cell phone provider's coverage area."

Castiel frowned. "I believe Sam has one of those as he's online a lot and not in those hot spot areas."

"Yeah we use a pretty big provider because we travel a lot. Yeah, I would think so. I also want a major warranty on it for everything."

"Of course, also a top of the line wireless access." He led Dean to a row. "These are the best computers I have within the specifications you've given me."

Sam's brother stared at the row. There were an awful lot of computers to look at.

"Which one is the best made?"

He pointed at one. "Highest durability and life is this one. Battery specs are good and the warranty is one of the best."

"It has everything else I need?"

The sales person nodded. "It does."

"Okay the programs on it, am I gonna get the disks? If there's a problem, he needs to be able to put them back on."

"Of course. We don't send any computer out of here without the factory discs, which includes all the software and drivers needed."

"Great! I'll take it."

"We have several colors to choose from. Red, blue, black, and silver."

"Colors?"

"The outer case."

"Uhhh...black.

He headed out, walking towards a shelf and came back a few moments later with a box.

"Will this be all, sir?"

"Ummm, a mouse without cables, and whatever kind of disks it needs to save stuff on. I think a scanner and a good printer would come in handy. Do you have one that will do it all Maybe, one that will fax too?

"Wireless it is. Yes, we have a printer that will scan, fax, and print photo quality. You'll need paper and photo paper?" A few more boxes were added.

"And the speakers are good on it, or does it need better?"

"It's a gaming pc. The speakers are good."

He frowned for a moment, thinking on what else Sam would need on this machine.

"He might play some games on it, but he needs it for research. It will be good for that, right?"

"Of course. The wireless adapter will allow him to log on at any wireless areas, plus if he has the air card, it'll be fine as well."

"Okay, ring her up and tell me about extended warranty."

The sales rep did just that as Castiel continued to browse. Information was shared to Dean about what the warranties were. Dean paid for the equipment and the extended warranty. He turned to see what Cas was doing, as salesman boxed the items together in a large box. The messenger bag and the disks were put in a bag.

The angel approached him. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's put this in the car and go to the other stores. The health store is next." He headed for the door with the large box and the bag. He pushed the door open with his back and waited on Cas.

He held the door open for him, reaching for the keys. "I will open the car for you."

"Thanks, Cas, back seat. This won't fit in the trunk, you know."

The door was unlocked and back door opened for him. Dean slid the box onto the back seat and set the bag in the floorboard.

"I don't think I have ever been so excited about anything, Cas. I can hardly wait." He shut and locked the door and walked with Cas to the health store.

Cas followed him in. "I can tell. I have to admit to feeling rather interested in all of this."

Dean smiled at the angel. "It's a supposed to be a time of family, giving, joy, togetherness, and helping each other. Cas, that's special. This is the only time of the year it happens all over. Oh, there are those who care and help people all year round. It's just that there's not many."

Dean opened the door to the health store and let Cas enter first. They walked to the counter. Hazel eyes looked at the pretty girl behind the register and the young man smiled.

"My friend here needs oil. Tell her what you need, Cas."

"Hmmm. Sandlewood...others also in a masculine fragrance but designed for relaxation." He listed the incenses he needed as well as the fragrances for the oils.

The girl led the men to the back of the store where the shelves holding oils and incenses were kept.

"We also have burners if you need them right down on the lower shelves."

"I will require that. Also some lotions in the same fragrances."

The girl went to another shelf and returned with the lotions Cas had asked for. Dean looked at the burners. His eyes taking in all the exotic designs.

"Cas, this is weirdest stuff I've ever seen. Don't they have something normal? Do they have any idea how much of this stuff really exists?"

"But each has a purpose. Bobby spends much of the time with muscles too tense. Incense will help relax when reading. Oils for bath time. Lotions for times when bathing isn't appealing." He chose a simple burner, something that wouldn't require much fuss.

"Where the hell did you find that one? I was talking about the burners. Over half are in spell books on Bobby's shelves. Some look like demons. Too much spirit world in them. I think your gift will help Bobby, Cas. I'm glad you found that burner. Let's get out of here."

"It was in the back. Obviously the store is trying to get rid of the more…unusual ones." Unusual being a nice term for butt ugly.

Dean paid for the assortment and hurried out of the store. He looked at his watch and at the bookstore. It was still open. Dean touched Cas' arm and pointed to the store. They headed down the sidewalk and entered into the Starbuck's inside the bookstore. Walking to the register, he looked at the young man standing behind it.

"I need gift certificates for $10.00 each. Let me have 20 of them, if you got them."

The certificates were given to Dean. Castiel looked at him. "You bought paper?"

"Each paper is worth $10.00, Cas. They are only useable at a Starbucks. Sammy loves their hot chocolate. I just want to make sure he can have it for a while."

"Ahh...I see."

"That way, he can't spend the money on something for someone else. It's for him...for what he likes. Let's go to the last shopping center and hit the Sun Coast and grocery super center and then give the others a call. I'm getting kind of hungry. How about you?"

"I suppose I could eat. Something that won't burn my mouth this time preferably."

"All right. We'll see what Sam and Bobby have in mind and go from there."

They walked down the sidewalk towards the computer store and the Impala. Dean paused before putting his key in the lock. He closed his eyes, listening to a church bell in the distance playing Silent Night. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's perfect, Cas. The stars, the music, and smell that air? It's saltwater. I would love to walk a beach right now and just listen to the waves."

"Then why don't we before you call Samuel and Bobby?"

"I'd like to but we have places to go. But they can wait a bit, maybe. You think it'd be okay?

He gave that small half smile again. "I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't, Dean."

They got into the car, and Dean turned towards the Sea Wall. He drove down a way towards the west until they left the heavier business district. He found a place to turn around. He began looking for a parking spot. Finally, spotting one, he pulled in and parked the car.

"Looks like we'll have to find some stairs down to the beach, Cas.

The two men walked along the Sea Wall until Dean spotted some stairs going down. They began their descent on the slippery stairs; going slowly so as not to fall. Stepping out onto the sand, they stopped and listened. The sound of the waves crashing and the seagulls was almost a symphony of nature's sounds.

Dean began to slowly walk and just listen. The smells were almost overwhelming. The saltwater was pleasant, but every so often, the smell of a dead fish would make them wrinkle their noses. The hunter looked in the distance over the water. He could see the lights from oil rigs and ships that had anchored for the night. The ships were probably waiting their turn to enter the Houston ship channel. They walked for a long time in silence. The angel respecting the need of his companion to just experience a part of life he seldom knew. The taller male, feeling a thrill at just having such an opportunity, was afraid it would disappear if he broke the spell with a sound.

Castiel's eyes were fixed on the sky as he walked, enjoying the beauty of nature. He couldn't understand why his brothers were so keen on this battle. It would destroy this beautiful gem.

They walked until Dean's cell rang. He jumped, sighed, and reached for the phone. His voice was a whisper as he spoke.

"Hey, Sammy. No, we have two places to go yet. We got sidetracked. Yeah, less then an hour, I think. You guys be thinking about where you'd like to eat. I'll call as soon as we're done."

The angel nodded, moving to turn and head back to the car. Dean stood still for one more moment and then hurried to catch up with Cas. He kept pace until they reached the stairs. He reached out and touched Cas' shoulder. The angel stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks, Cas."

"You are most welcome, Dean. I enjoyed myself as well."

Fifteen minutes later, the two men were in the Sun Coast video store. Dean had found the six disk special edition "Star Wars" movies in blue ray. He was hunting for stocking stuffers for Bobby. He finally decided on "War Wagon" with John Wayne and "Ben Hur." Bobby had mentioned the chariot races once. Dean looked up and saw a section set aside for Christmas movies. A grin formed and he headed towards the movies. He got "It's a Wonderful Life," "How the Grinch Stole Christmas,"" Charlie Brown Christmas,"" Polar Express," and "White Christmas." The selection pleased him. He turned, looking for Cas.

"Find anything you want, Cas?"

Castiel had found some cds that would work for Bobby and added them to the pile.

Dean paid for the movies. They left the store, stopping by the Impala to drop off the bag of movies. As they entered the grocery store, Dean got a basket. He headed to the grocery aisle, grabbing bags of nuts, apples, and oranges, In the candy section, he picked up large candy canes and showed them to Cas, explaining that they were candy. He bought a gallon of eggnog. He knew Bobby and Sam would get the rest of the items. It was cold enough outside that the eggnog would be all right in the car.

The younger man led the way to the toy section. He bought Monopoly and Mousetrap. He picked up pick-up sticks for Cas, a GI Joe for Sam, and headed to the electronics section for an mp3 player for Cas. He saw the pajama bottoms and t shirts as they headed toward the register. He bought four pajama bottoms that were green with Rudolph on them. The red nose was vibrant. Dean grinned as he picked up four red t shirts. They would all probably kill him, but he bet they'd wear them.

Castiel dropped four pairs of the ugliest reindeer slippers known to man in the basket as well, as if daring Dean to comment.

He looked at the slippers, bit his bottom lip, but did not say a word. When everything was paid for and bagged, they headed for the car. After, they got in the car, Dean called Sam to find out where they wanted to meet for dinner.

Sam grinned and simply gave him an address, telling him that they'd gotten a table already and were waiting on them. Dean started the engine and leaned over to Cas.

"I'm not taking the heat for those slippers. You are."

He backed the car out of the parking space, watching three cars vie for the spot, with a grin on his face. He'd smiled more this day then he had in years. They turned onto the street and headed for the address Sam had given him.

Castiel simply shrugged. "We shall see." They ended up pulling into a busy restaurant by the name of Joe's Crab Shack.

"I guess we're having crab, Cas." Dean parked the car and both of them headed for the door. The hunter opened the door and saw a waiter dancing on a table. He stopped so fast that Cas bumped into him.

"What the hell? Everyone seems to have gotten a head start on me. He's gotta be drunk? Right, Cas? Drunk? Do people eat off those tables?"

The hostess came up and asked how many. Dean told her they had friends here waiting for them.

"You must be Dean and Cas? Your party is over here." They followed the young woman to a table that seemed to be in the midst of the uproar in the restaurant. Dean was turning one way and another watching the craziness. He turned and his eyes met Sam's.

Castiel stared at Bobby and Sam. "Is this place sanitary?"

His companion turned to him. "Hell, no, it's not sanitary. We don't know where those shoes have been. But I've eaten in worse places, Cas."

Sam snickered. "Trust me, that's a rare thing. Someone's birthday or so I'm told. Bobby asked the waitress when it happened."

"Seriously, Dude, this is the noisiest place I've ever been in. They gave that woman a stick horse and a cowboy hat after they danced on the table. She's actually riding it around the restaurant. I know my birthday is in January, Sam, but don't you ever tell anyone anywhere that it is."

Again, he snickered. "No problem. However, we heard this place has the best seafood so we figured why not have some fun."

Dean thought what the hell and sat down. "Guess I'm tired. I usually like this kind of thing. What's supposed to be good. Cas doesn't want anything that will burn his mouth."

A waiter came to their table to take drink orders. Dean noticed that Sam and Bobby were nursing beers, and ordered one. The waiter looked at Cas.

"Root beer."

Dean looked at the menu. "I've never had Cajun. Wonder if it's any good? How the hell do you pronounce that. Etoooofeee?"

"Idjit. Et two fey," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Is it any good, Bobby? And what kind of fish is crawfish?"

With a grin, he told them what a crawfish was. Castiel shook his head and went back to perusing the menu. Sam wrinkled his nose. That didn't sound appealing to him.

"You tell me they are like tiny lobsters? Real tiny? Are they any good? And this dish they're in. What does it taste like?"

"I like it. Some don't but I do. It's got a rich flavor that's really good."

"Well, I think I'll try it. Was gonna have a burger, but remembered I was cutting back on them. Not often I get seafood anyway. I think I want some of that stuffed crab for an appetizer. Never had crab."

"You'll love it. In fact, let's order the mix appetizer. We'll get two of them that way you three can experience what there is. Castiel, I'd go with broiled or fried fish or shrimp. Stay away from blackened. That's spicy." Bobby placed the appetizer order and asked the waitress to come back for the entree order.

"I thought a waiter took the drink order? They must share the tables here. Keeps you happy that way. Okay. What's on that mixed appetizer, Bobby?"

"Fried oysters and clams, calamari, stuffed crab," he listed a few other things.

"Clams are good. Had them once in a chowder. What's calamari?"

"Fried squid."

Hazel eyes stared wide-open for a minute, while Dean thought about squid. He shrugged.

"Okay."

Bobby grinned while Castiel looked up. "I shall have the fried fish and chips."

Sam watched as his brother looked up as the waitress brought the appetizers.

She set them out, along with small plates. "So what can I get for you tonight?"

Dean smiled at the waitress, and said, "Cas will have fish and chips, fried. I will have the crawfish etoufee, and the stuffed crab, Sammy, Bobby, what do you guys want?

Both Sam and Bobby placed their orders, stomachs growling in hunger.

Dean looked at the appetizers. He stared at Bobby. "You want to divvy them and explain what they are?"

The older man did just that, telling them to eat the calamari before it got cold.

The older Winchester picked one up and dipped it in the sauce the waitress had provided and tried to bite into it. Finally, he placed the whole ring in his mouth and began to chew, and chew. After swallowing the squid, Dean looked at Bobby.

"It's pretty good. Just a little chewy. Does it get worse if it's cold?"

Bobby swallowed his mouthful. "Like chewin' rubber bands."

Dean turned to Cas who was poking at his. "You need to eat it pretty fast, Cas. Didn't anyone up there ever teach you not to play your food?" He laughed and ate his other calamari. Sam noticed how his brother looked at the oysters. " Now those are a waste on this trip," the older boy said, looking across the restaurant at their waitress. He winked at Sam and dipped an oyster in the sauce and chewed it.

Sam coughed. "Hound dog," he muttered in between coughs.

Castiel looked at the oysters, then at Sam and Dean. "Why is a dog mentioned in reference to oysters?"

Dean had turned red and looked at the other oyster. He looked defiantly at Sam and bit down hard on the second oyster and cut it in two. As he chewed he looked Sam and then Bobby, "Well, someone answer him."

The younger Winchester took a bite. "You started it, jerk."

Bobby grinned. "And now you get to finish it."

His brother swallowed. "Go on, Sammy."

"Uh uh."

"Well, I ain't doing it. You brought it up, now answer the damn question." Dean was getting really embarrassed.

"I didn't bring it up, you did. Besides, you're the big brother...it's your responsibility."

"What do you mean, I brought it up? How did I bring it up?"

"Oysters."

"Oh, Damn." Dean turned blood red and headed for the door.

Bobby grabbed his belt before he could run. "Explain it, idjit."

"Damn it, Bobby. Cas wouldn't have thought anything if Sam hadn't said what he said."

"Just do it." The glare was one that the boys had had used on them often growing up.

"Can I take him into the restroom or outside and explain it? Not in here where someone might hear it."

"Fine."

Dean stood up and asked Cas to come with him. The angel followed him, wondering what had caused the mini argument. They stepped outside and Dean turned to Cas and almost whined.

"Okay, Cas. Dogs and oysters. Well, oysters are ummmm...well kind of like ...well...they ahhh...enhance a sexual experience. Kind of help you perform better. Okay. The dog thing is just...well, I explained the oysters. You ask Sam about the dog. This is as far as I go. Come on."

He had an almost adorable confused expression when he came back in. Sam was hiding his laughter behind his beer.

Dean sat down. "I explained my comment about the oysters. Okay? Sammy, the dog is yours. You said it, you explain it."

"It's what we call men who chase after women all the time. Hound dogs in the hen house," he commented. Castiel nodded, shaking his head. Humans were so strange.

"You know, I heard men who chased women were called hound dogs, Sammy, but I thought it was a fox who went after the hens." Dean smirked.

Bobby snickered. "No, they went into the hen houses too. A lot of them loved the meat or the eggs."

Dean stared at him. "Really? "

"Yep."

"Thought they were supposed to protect the hen house, Bobby? Who protected the hens?"

"Don't really know. I hate farming," was the dry answer.

"Yeah, give me a car to work on. Wouldn't know what to do with hens if I had 'em."

Bobby grinned at him and Sam shook his head.

The waitress brought their meals. Dean looked at the etouffee. He frowned.

"Uhhh, Bobby? Someone get sick back there?"

"It does look like someone regurgitated something," Castiel commented. Bobby was trying hard not to start guffawing, while Sam was looking at the bowl with a disgusted look.

"You know, Bobby, I will eat almost anything, but Cas is right. You sure this is edible?" Dean pushed the food around in the dish with his fork.

"Try a bite before you push it away, okay?"

Dean winced but put a bite in his mouth and slowly chewed. His eyes widened in surprise. He nodded, took a sip of his beer, and took another bite. After he swallowed, he nodded to Bobby. "It's not bad."

"Told ya. And just for that, I'll spring for dessert."

Dean grinned. "Hope they got apple pie."

Bobby grinned back. "They have something better I want you boys to try."

"Bobby, there ain't nothing' better then pie. Apple is the best."

He pulled the dessert menu out and opened it, pointing at the banana's foster.

"What's in it?"

The menu was handed to Dean so he could read about the dessert while he continued to eat.

"They can do that to monkey food?" Dean looked across at Bobby. He shrugged. "Okay, I'll give it a try."

Castiel nearly choked on his bite of fish, caught off guard by Dean's comment.

The older Winchester reached over and hit Cas on the back. "You okay? What happened?"

"You do realize what you just said and what a lot of the angels refer to humans as?"

"You know, Cas, angels aren't perfect either, or there wouldn't be so many fallen ones or those out to destroy everything. Their names for humans don't mean shit, and you know it."

"It just struck me as…ironic. That's all."

"Okay. Well, humans aren't monkeys and never were. Whether they came out of the dust like Genesis, I don't know. But it wasn't mud, slime, or anything else. Evolution makes about as much sense as creationism. Me, I haven't decided if God exists yet. You do have me thinking about it though."

Castiel shrugged. "I haven't seen Him either. I hope to."

"Just don't lose my pendant."

"I have it in a safe place, I know how much it means to you." He sounded almost offended that Dean would think he'd lose something like that.

Sam gave a soft smile at the mention of it. That had been something that had made that Christmas wonderful. Dean's reaction to that pendent.

His brother looked over at Sam, and Sam could see that his eyes were glistening. Tears?

He gave him a smile and a nod, telling him that he understood.

Dean looked down for a minute, embarrassed by the emotions he felt. He wasn't used to reacting this way. Sometimes he thought he would fall apart. He had to be strong...desperately so. But, right now, this wasn't the case. They weren't fighting. No fighting gave him too much time to think. He looked up at Sam again. He nodded back and mouthed 'thank you.' He changed the subject.

Sam saluted him with his beer, rolling with the subject change.

The meal was over. The waiter asked about dessert. Dean leaned back and stared at Bobby. "Your call."

He ordered two of the banana's foster to share, knowing how rich the dessert was. However, he really wanted to share this with his boys. Dean leaned back further while their dinner plates were removed. The waiter asked if they wanted another beer. Dean looked at him for a moment.

"I got a feeling this banana thing won't go with beer. You got white wine? A nice one? We will all have a glass?

The waitress grinned and came back a short time later with the wineglasses, the requested wine, and the dessert. They watched the banana liqueur added to a pan with other ingredients. Bananas were cooked in it. Rum was added and the bananas were softened in it; then it was ignited The flames died down and the dessert was served.

"Sammy, I imagine, you've been to parties in college where they had wine. You probably know how to do this right. I don't." Dean handed the wine to his brother.

Sam did the usual smell and taste, approving the wine and allowing it to be poured. "I don't do this often. More for Jess and her family."

"Hey, more then I have. Thanks, Sammy." Dean lifted his glass.

"A toast...to family. All four of us."

All of them lifted their glasses as well, very pleased with the toast.

Dean took a sip. His lips pursed as if he was going to whistle. He smiled softly and took another sip. He pushed the dessert between Cas and him. "First bite is yours, Cas."

Castiel tried a bite of the dessert and his eyes widened. "This is delicious."

Dean stared. "Really?" He took a bite. Froze. He didn't chew. Nothing.

Sam and Bobby stared at him. "You okay, Dean?"

He slowly started to chew. Not his usual way of eating. He swallowed.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I didn't want to let it move. Just let it sit there a minute. Sammy, you got to try this. I think it's as good as apple pie. I don't say that easily."

That was the highest compliment Dean could ever pay to any type of food. Bobby grinned and began to slowly enjoy the dessert he was sharing with Sam.

Dean slowly ate the dessert, almost as if he didn't want to believe bananas could taste like that. He would swallow, take a sip of the wine. Wait a second, take another bite. So unlike the older Winchester to eat like that, everyone thought.

Another high compliment as the older brother was one to gobble his food down faster than a rabid chipmunk on speed. Sam sighed as he finished his portion. "Damn, that was incredible."

Dean said nothing else. He was quiet. Just a small smile. He nodded though.

Bobby stretched in his chair. "All right, idjits, lets head back. Got a lot to do tonight and I figure we can have some fun doing it too."

Dean grabbed the tab and motioned for the waiter, He placed a large tip with the tab. Once everything was taken care of, they headed to their vehicles to drive back to the B&B where they were staying.


	5. Chapter 5

Decorating Fun

When they arrived, Dean informed Sam that the items in the back seat were not touchable by him.

They went through the packages, the older Winchester handing Cas and Sam their bags. He looked at Sam.

"Is any of Bobby's stuff to big to handle? Also, I think our host said their was firewood out behind the garages. Thought I'd bring some in when we get everything in. The temperature's been getting colder. Oh, how big a tree did he get?"

Castiel was the one that answered, remembering the tree shopping expedition he and Bobby had undertaken earlier.

"It's what he called a medium sized as he did not wish to dominate the sitting room with it. There are a few packages that are on the large size that I helped to bring out to the truck."

Dean nodded, knowing he and Sam would have to help with that too.

"Okay. We don't do anything to make him feel he can't do but since we are going back and forth anyway, we can just grab as if it's just in a day's job. We let him haul what he thinks he can. Bobby's not an invalid. He just can't walk. We remember that and he'll be okay."

Sam had piled a heap of packages into Bobby's lap earlier to take in. "I know. He's a strong cuss who doesn't take no for an answer. He's the strongest person I know."

Dean remembered the talk of suicide and how he told Bobby how much he was needed by his "sons." He just nodded and carried a large amount of packages from the Impala and placed them on his bed in the suite. He ran back out to grab the tree and some other large items, making one fast run after another. The tree he set in the sitting room. He had no idea what was in Bobby's bags. Cas and Sam had grabbed some and sorted theirs from Bobby's. Bobby would know what had to be wrapped and what would be used now. It didn't take long before the vehicles were unloaded and the four of them were in a now disorganized sitting room.

"Okay, time to get this organized before you three trip over something."

Dean grinned. "I was going to get some firewood so I wouldn't have to go out again later. Is that okay, Bobby? Won't take me long."

Dean still had his jacket on and was standing by the door.

"Sounds good, Dean. I'll get these two knuckleheads in gear while you do that. Good thinking. A fire will be good for reading later tonight." He smiled at his "oldest son." He was proud of his boys, especially Dean, who was facing a lot right now.

"Okay, Sam and Castiel...first off, your presents for me and Dean, put in your room." He was picking up bags as well.

Dean bolted out the door, eager to get back and help with the organizing. Experiencing a real Christmas was a long lost memory to him. Once in a while, a glimpse of something would spring to mind...like the wreath. He found some steel storage bins used for the rooms and filled one with firewood and kindling. He picked up the heavy container and slowly hauled it back to the building. When he reached the door, Dean knew he had a problem. He set the bin on the step and opened the door and leaned against it, trying to lean back down and pick up the bin. The hunter swore under his breath, went down a step. Using a leg to hold the door open, he reached down and tried to pick up the bin of firewood another time. Frustration was showing on his face. He had no intention of asking for help. Everyone was busy, and this was his job. He let the door go and picked up the bin and tried to get the bin on his arm so his hand would be free to open the damn door. Dean thought he might make it that way.

The group was quickly getting the presents out of the way so the recipients wouldn't see their gifts. Bobby was waiting to do the rest so Dean could be a part of it. This was important. He did have Castiel check to see if Dean needed the doors opened.

Dean was struggling to reach the door handle with the hand he had freed when the door opened. He tried to jump back out of the way and slipped. He managed to catch himself but dropped the bin. A few choice Winchesterisms greeted the angel's ears as he swung the door open. Castiel could see Dean on the drive, picking up firewood and kindling. Dean looked up when he heard the angel approach, frustration on his face. He sighed, shook it off, and picked up the bin.

Castiel nudged Dean as he helped him. "There is no shame in asking for assistance, Dean."

The young man looked at the angel and shrugged. "I know, Cas, but it was a stupid chore. Should've been able to do it." Dean laughed harshly for a second, then looked at the angel standing next to him.

"You're right, Cas. Being stupid. Thanks."

The angel did something he'd seen Bobby do before. He bopped Dean on the back of the head. "Stop that."

Dean froze. The bin was incapacitating his ability to use his arms. He finally moved inside the building, chuckling softly. Cas never failed to surprise him.

Castiel helped him with the doors. Dean had a habit of wallowing in self doubt and loathing, and he was determined to knock him out of that habit.

Dean was grateful for the help. Grateful even more that he had the bin in his arms when Cas hit him on the back of his head. Bobby did it when aggravated with him. He had not expected Cas to hit him. Being struck from behind released his defense mechanisms. He would have turned and swung if the bin had not been in his arms. Remembering Cas in action, he was pretty sure he would have lost.

The angel announced their return, and the duo was greeted by two impatient people. "We've got a lot to do. Dean, did you guys pick up some music for us? And don't you dare put on that obnoxious mix of yours."

His boy looked at Bobby, a blank on his face. "Yeah, at the grocery store, I got some. They were oldies but three for ten so there's nine of them in that sack right over there."

He grinned. "Throw one in and let's get this place all Christmassy."

Dean grabbed the bag, and looked at the cds. "I don't know who the hell most of these are. Who's Johnny Mathis?"

Sam wrinkled his nose, leaning in and grinning. "Try this one." He had pointed out a cartoon based one that might be fun. He vaguely remembered this one as a kid.

"It's Disney. Thought it might be fun." Dean put it in the player and the voices of Disney characters started singing.

Bobby nodded with a chuckle. The boys had rather liked Disney when they'd visited. "First up, let's get the tree up. Dean, you've got an eye for space. Where do you think we should put it?"

He looked around. "How about the corner over there. The far end by the fireplace? It's near the that long window. Would look nice there. It's far enough from the fireplace, but the rock would still be behind it."

"That's a good idea. They put it in a stand already so we don't have to worry about that. Sam, you found those lights yet?"

"Yeah Bobby, checking them now."

Dean grinned in excitement. He so loved the bubble lights. The five strands would be more than enough for the tree.

There were also a mix of colored lights to go with it. The bulbs were tested, and Sam looked at his brother. "Ready?"

Dean stared. "Not sure I know exactly what to do. Do they have hooks or something?"

Bobby explained the details behind it, and Castiel moved to hold the lights so that Dean and Sam could place them in the tree.

It didn't take long before the older brother was covered in strands of lights, his eyes ablaze with excitement.

Bobby laughed to himself, snapping pictures with the camera he'd brought with him.

Dean watched the colored lights starting to blink off and on, mesmerized by the colors and finally shook his head and starting moving around the tree with his little brother. The blinking lights went in and out of the branches. When the last one was on the tree, Sam went and got the strands of bubble lights.

The tree was slowly coming to life with light. The bubble lights were a great touch, Bobby mused. The boys had done well in their choices. The brothers stepped back and looked at the tree.

"Nice job, you guys. Time for ornaments now." Sam gave a look at Dean. Should they reveal the ones they'd gotten especially for the group.

The shorter Winchester walked to his and Bobby's room and grabbed the Hallmark bag.

"What are you up to, Dean?"

"We got something for everyone, Bobby. Thought we might start a tradition for the tree." Dean handed the bag to Sam and dug into the bags of ornaments that Sam and Bobby had bought, looking for hooks.

As each ornament was unveiled, it made the 'owner' widen his eyes. The angel one chosen for Castiel was perfect, even Bobby agreed to that. Dean handed everyone a hook and told them they had to hang their special ornament. Dean was showing the Impala to Bobby as he gave him his hook.

The older man had to laugh at that. "I'm surprised you found one."

Dean was excited about the Impala. "They had a whole collection of older car ornaments, Bobby. I found a red one but didn't want it. Sam went and asked one of the clerks. They had some black ones in the back. I think it's fantastic."

Another bout of laughter. "Very much so. Give me the hooks, and I'll get the ornaments ready for you boys to hang. Just remember that the inside of the tree is good too."

The boy nodded and gave Bobby the bags of ornaments and the hooks. Looking inside the bags, Dean began to grin. The ornaments weren't balls or the ordinary Christmas decorations. There were animated characters, stars, and candy canes. Everything was unique. The CD ended, and Dean grabbed another CD and placed it in the player. The Chipmunks singing Christmas, Christmas time is near...came out of the speakers. Dean was singing along.

Sam shook his head, grabbing ornaments from Bobby and began decorating the tree. He was able to reach the higher limbs with ease. Occasionally, he'd tease Dean or Castiel by hanging an ornament on one of them.

Dean grabbed the Scooby Do ornaments from Bobby. "Hey, Sammy, here you are...Shaggy."

"Oh good grief. Why? Are you Scooby?"

"Nah, I'm Freddy. I get Daphne." His brother grinned, moving brows up and down, and began to put ornaments on the tree. A soft chuckle was heard as he passed Sam.

Castiel shook his head, not quite following the conversation at all but was pleased his brothers were having fun.

Dean liked the ornaments that looked like snowballs. "Shame they're not real, Sammy. Snowball fight would be fun."

"No kidding...they're pretty though."

"Yeah they are. Hey, Cas, what do you think about the tree? Bobby, does it need anything anywhere?"

Castiel answered by taking a strand of garland from Bobby and throwing it at Dean, who grabbed the thick garland. It was massively thick and a bright red with small bits of gold in it. He took the garland off its holder.

"This the only one we got? Do I need to go sparingly with it?"

"I bought a few strands, not only for the tree but to decorate the room with. Some lights as well."

"Awesome!" Dean handed an end to Sam. "Ought to start at the bottom so the top rows fall over it. Doncha think, Sammy?"

"It's a good idea, Dean."

The older hunter got down on his knees and started working his way around the tree. As they worked their way around the tree, Cas would hand them another strand. Soon, they traded out, letting taller Sam layer the garland and Dean hold the extra.

Once the tree was finished, Bobby pulled out a small box. "There's one thing left to put on this. Dean, you and I had the same idea on something. You three realize what's missing on the tree yet?"

Dean looked at the top of the tree. "Well, most trees I've seen in stores have had either and a star or an angel on it." He looked at Cas and smiled.

Bobby handed Castiel a box. "You'll see why I said we had the same idea." Bobby watched as Castiel opened it to reveal an angel similar to the one his new brothers had bought to represent their angelic family member.

Dean grinned. "Sammy picked out the angel ornament. It was my idea to get him one. That's great, Bobby. Hey, Cas, you okay?"

"It's beautiful," the angel murmured, obviously touched with how the trio saw him.

Cas, can you reach the top? You ought to be the one to put it on the tree," Dean said quietly, reflecting the angel's mood.

Bobby smiled, watching them. His boys were something else. When he heard Dean's request, he spoke up with more directions for them.

"Before he does, someone, angle some of the lights up top so they shine upwards."

"Sam, can you reach them? You're taller then me."

He nodded, doing just that. Castiel had to reach a bit but the angel was soon settled carefully on top.

The lights Sam had adjusted caught the glass, and it seemed as if the tree topper was shining with it's own inner light. Dean gasped then held his breath in awe. He slowly walked over to the entrance and turned off the overhead lights.

Bobby took some pictures, then smiled. "Let's get the rest of this place decorated so we can relax. Did I see a train in those bags?"

Dean grinned for the millionth time. "That's Sammy's."

He chuckled. "I figured. Tell you what, let's get the rest of the decorating done and then you three boys can figure out how to set it up." Bobby sorted the movies and DVDs, putting them where they could be reached to watch. Dean brought a bag of Christmas movies to Bobby. He sorted through that as well, giving instructions on how to decorate and hang the stockings. He'd bought four and had their names put on them.

Dean went to the DVD player and took the CD of the Chipmunks out of it. "I talked to an older couple and asked about some of the cds. They recommended an orchestra called Montovani and some flute player named Galway. I thought the flute music might be nice with this."

Castiel listened for a moment, and there was noticeable relaxation. "This is beautiful."

Dean's voice was barely a whisper as he walked up next to Cas and murmured, "Yeah, it is."

Sam watched as his brother slipped out of the room and was gone for a few minutes. When he reentered the room, there were tears going down his face as he handed the wreath to Bobby.

"Thought we could use one."

Bobby gave him a gentle smile. "Why don't you hang it up for us, Dean?" He could see that the boy's reactions were intense and knew something about the wreath was familiar to him. No one there could fault him for being so emotional.

Dean went to the fireplace and hung the wreath over a large beam that ran the length of the wall above the stone, as he remembered his father doing when he was three. He lay his head against the stone, and his shoulders shook. Sam hugged him from behind, simply letting him cry. Of the two of them, Dean had been the most affected by what the demon had done that ill fated night. He'd lost so much, and Sam understood the best he could.

Dean was sobbing softly, trembling. He mumbled so only Sam could hear him. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I thought I could handle the wreath. Mom had one just like it 'cept for a red bow. Dad used to hang it every Christmas. Maybe I shouldn't have bought it."

His arms tightened. "You need this, Dean. Think of it as her being with us this Christmas, approving of and loving us."

Sam held on as his brother tried to get his emotions back under control. Dean looked up at the wreath and swallowed hard. He nodded and turned, hugging his brother hard. "I'm so glad you're here, Sammy."

"I'm pretty hard to get rid of," he grinned. "Bad penny and all."

"Nope, not a bad penny, Sammy. Pennies are good luck. Nothing bad about em." Dean walked over to Bobby. He knelt down, and looked at Bobby's face. "I ain't very good at this chick flick stuff, Bobby. This day has tugged me every which way and I can't remember being like this before, ever. Just wanted you to know that I'm glad you've been here for us. You've been the Dad we never really had. I love you, man." Dean looked at Cas. "You, too, Cas."

Bobby hugged him back. "You three are my boys. May have the Winchester name but damn if you're not Singers through and through. You've made me damned proud of all of you."

Castiel gave a soft look to them. "I am grateful that we have met, Dean. I never dreamed a family could be this way." He was so used to the common bickering in Heaven.

Dean reached out to Cas and pulled him into the hug. He looked across the room, inviting his brother to join them. "Sammy?"

Sammy joined him. All four men held on tight to each other. It was a great moment...just the feeling of love. Bobby laughed softly. "Get that train together. I can feel Saml itching to get it going."

Dean got the box out and placed it on the floor. "This is the train you should've had years ago, Sammy. Have fun. Anyone want eggnog. I bought a gallon of it. Got some brandy to put in it and nutmeg for the top. I looked it up on Sam's computer today."

Bobby snickered. "And I have a surprise for Sam. He asked and I found it." He pulled a box of gingerbread out, and Sam nearly bounced in place.

Dean stared. "What's that?"

Bobby cut up some, placing them on plates. "Come and try it."

The older brother took a bite. "This isn't too bad. Needs something, though. I can see why you like it, Sammy."

Sam munched on his snack, trying to get the train together. "Usually we put whipped cream on it."

"That's it!." Dean laughed. He took another bite. "This definitely needs eggnog with brandy and nutmeg. He set out four glasses and made the drinks. He handed one to Bobby and Cas, and walked over to Sam. Kneeling down, he handed his brother the drink and sat down next to him.

The group chatted and enjoyed their snacks while Sam and Dean put the train together. Bobby took the occasional picture, enjoying the family moment. Castiel seemed lost in meditation while he nibbled on the food. Dean had the DVD remote and hit replay on the CD. It was definitely a perfect setting.

Once the train was set up under the tree, Dean plugged it in. Sam laughed in delight, watching it chug around the tree. He loved it. Trains had been his fascination as a child. His brother came out of the bedroom and put a engineer's hat on Sam's head. "Figured you'd need one." He grinned. and sat down on the hearth. Laughter burst out in the room as he preened with his new hat on, acting silly.

"Shall we read, watch a movie, or tackle the wrapping?"

"Well, why don't I start a fire and we can all get a bath or shower, and get comfy, and then do what we feel like doing. Maybe a little of all three. Cas and I got us a all something for nighttime." Dean left the room and came back with a big bag. A stupid grin was plastered on his face.

Sam recognized that grin. "Dean, what did you do?"

His brother dug in the bag and pulled out the slippers and sorted items for each person. He put the slippers on top and laid the Rudolph pajama bottoms, red t-shirt and Cas' reindeer slippers in each person's lap. "The slippers were Cas' idea."

Bobby and Sam stared at the items before staring at each other. "You're not serious?"

Dean grinned, "Well, not about the slippers. Those were Cas's, but the pajamas, yeah."

Bobby shook his head. "Goofs." he headed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up, while Dean asked Sam about wrapping supplies

"I divided them up. Half in your room and half in ours," Sam answered.

"This ought to fun. Only thing I ever wrapped was the stuff we bought couple years ago and wrapped in newspaper. Not sure if it will look professional, but I'm gonna give it a go."

Dean whistled as he headed toward the bedroom with his pajamas and gosh awful slippers.

Sam chuckled, settling in to wait to use the bathroom. It felt good having his brother in such a wonderful mood again.

Dean checked the big box, he'd put the computer in. He placed the carrier for it, the mouse, disks, and the wireless printer, he'd asked for when he'd thought about it, inside the box. He taped the box shut real good after he'd stuffed it with paper. He liked the peppermint candy gift wrap. The red and white stripes made him feel good.

Dean finally figured out how to lay the box on the paper and cutting. He didn't do too bad a job, he thought. He looked at the bows and found a large red and white one. He put it on the box and attached a name tag to it. He wrote 'Sammy, open last, Dean,' on the tag.

Thankfully, the older Winchester bought some large gift boxes at the grocery store. He placed Sam's leather jacket in one and wrapped it in a sparkly blue gift wrap. He put silver ribbon on it and some bows. A silver gift tag matched the ribbon perfectly. He finished wrapping everyone's gifts. He took the stocking stuffers out first. He put nuts, an orange, an apple, and a large candy cane in each one, including his own.

Sam went to wrap his own gifts, realizing Bobby would be a while. He hummed along with the CD, occasionally helping Castiel wrap his own gifts to Bobby and Dean.

Dean put the movies in Bobby's stocking He placed the pick-up sticks and mp3 player in Cas's. The GI Joe and the Starbucks gift certificates went into Sam's. Dean headed to get the computer package. It was large. He wanted nothing in front of the railroad track. Most of the gifts could fit behind it but the big box would not fit. He placed it on the wall length hearth next to the tree.

"Hey, Sammy, let me know if you need help with our gifts to Bobby. And Cas's too"

"I've got some of them. Were we doing Cas's together or just Bobby's"

"We can do both. I'm trying to get yours done at the moment. I've gotten a couple of Bobby's done if you want to get them for the stocking and tree?"

Dean grabbed the packages and placed them where they belonged.

"I have the ones I grabbed for Cas. I'll sign both of us and get them out."

Sam smiled as Castiel put the presents he'd wrapped under the tree and went into the living room so he could later wrap Sam's gifts.

"Ah, Cas, that big gift for Bobby, you want me to put it next to the big gift I put out there on the hearth?"

"I think that's a good idea, Dean." He rose to help him carry it.

They placed the large gift on the hearth next to Dean's gift for Sam. Dean was bouncing on his toes.

"It's gonna be a long week, Cas. I can hardly wait to see everyone open their gifts."

"I share in your excitement. I can see why humans enjoy this holiday so much."

Dean never considered getting any gifts himself. Never getting any over the years, except the one that meant so much to him, it never crossed his mind. Giving from the heart to those you love was something he did know about. The majority of the time it had been emotionally and physically costly, and he hadn't cared. This was a beautiful experience for him. To give and to have happy giving was wonderful.

For Castiel, this family had accepted him despite him being so different from them. His brothers and sisters had been fighting so long and the war weary Castiel had had enough. As much as he loved them, he was beginning to think there would never be an end to it. It was tiring, and he wanted it to stop.

Dean noticed the look of exhaustion on Cas's face and the slump of his shoulders. He placed an arm around Cas.

"It's Christmas, Cas. We may have past memories and they may hurt, but it's time for the past to heal. This Christmas is for us to become a family... a real family. It's time to put past hurts and angers away and forget them. Hey, you haven't tried your eggnog. Come on, Cas, give it a try. I know you drink."

He took a sip of the beverage, giving a small pleased smile. "A part of me wishes that my brothers and sisters could understand the value of family. Oh, they say they do but it's more a power play all the time."

"Well, with God not running things according to them, then they are trying to follow their own ways, Cas. Me, it was my Dad's ways. It caused me a lot of problems and I'm still dealing with them. Sammy has them to. But this Christmas gave me Bobby as the Dad I wish I'd had. Don't know about Sammy or if he feels that way. We never had hurt from Bobby. I got Sammy back too. I got him in a real family way. Not the way we were raised. Damn it, Cas, I've been doing chick flick moments off and on all day but some of the pain's gone. That's healing. If Sam and I don't do this...don't walk away from the way were raised, it'll destroy us. That same thing can go for you, Cas. Yeah, you're an angel. But you are a fallen one. An outcast like we are. But, like us, Cas, you gotta home here with Bobby. If you can let go of the thousands of years of being an angel and just be Cas Winchester, I think you can find it with us."

Cas Winchester. The name wasn't appalling and the sense of welcome helped ease the ancient hurt in his heart. Anna had fallen for similar reasons. Simple exhaustion over the situation going on up there.

"I would like that."

Dean smiled and hugged his new brother. "Come on, let's sit and listen to the music and watch the lights on the tree. We've got our stuff under the tree, on the hearth, and in the stockings. Peace should be taken when it's given."

He nodded, sitting beside the young man after returning the hug. They watched the lights in silence before Sam came in with his own packages. The taller brother sat with the two, simply enjoying the moment.

"Reckon Bobby's all right?" Dean asked. "He's been in there a long time."

"He was complaining of shoulder pain so I think he's soaking it out. He gets out, Dean, you may want to offer to help with that. You've got good hands."

Dean flushed. Compliments had always been rare. "Sure, Sammy I'd be glad to do that. We got rub of any kind that could help ease it?"

Sam got up, coming back a short time later with some deep heating rub. With all the accidents and injuries they had, this stuff had come in handy.

Dean got up. "If it's hurting bad, he may have problems getting out. Gonna offer and then work that shoulder for him." He left the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah," came the gruff answer.

"Hey, Bobby, need some help? Sammy says you got a shoulder acting up. Let me take care of it for you? It might make it hard to get out of the tub. Thought I'd see if you could use help getting out and letting me work the shoulder?

"You've got perfect timing, Dean."

Dean opened the door and entered the large bathroom. He loved the claw foot tub. It was huge and had a perfect slanting back for a soak. He grabbed a large towel, and walked towards the tub. He carefully placed his arms under Bobby's.

"Okay, Bobby, I'm gonna lift ya and set you on the side of the tub. I'll hold you up there and let you dry yourself down. Whatcha can't reach sitting there, I'll get when I get you the rest of the way out and into your chair. We'll get your boxers and pajama bottoms on. I'll the work the shoulder with some rub. Might take a little while to work all the kinks out, but we'll fix it up."

It was thanks to Sam, Dean, and oddly enough Castiel that Bobby was able to accept help now. They'd made him realize he wasn't less of a man because of the injury.

"Thanks Dean." He worked with him in trying to get out and dry off.

The two men got Bobby into some bottoms and situated comfortably into his chair. Dean got the rub and began to feel Bobby's back, arm, and shoulder for knots. He even found some in the man's neck. He slowly felt for each one, using the rub, he began to work the tight muscle, forcing it to relax.

"I know it hurts, Bobby, but once their unkinked, they will be a lot better. You'll see."

It took about 20 minutes for Dean to work each muscle that was knotted. When he was done, he got the t-shirt and gave it Bobby. He grinned. "You gonna wear Cas' slippers?"

"Might as well. Fluffy wings picked them out, and I don't want to hurt his feelings any."

"I think he was playing us on this one, Bobby. The look he gave me just dared me to say anything. I told him once we were in the car that I wasn't taking the heat for them. They are so ugly. But they are reindeer. Least, I think they are. He wanted them to go with my gift." Dean laughed as he thought about the combination of matching pajamas and the slippers.

"To be honest, if he was playing us, he wouldn't have gotten a pair for himself. I think he's trying to fit in." He bent over, pulling the slippers on.

"Yeah, well playing people around here means doing it to, Bobby." Dean laughed. "They're beginning to grow on me anyway. Never had big fuzzy reindeer slippers before, and they will keep our feet warm. I think I will go start a fire and let one of the others get cleaned up."

"Sounds good," he chuckled. "I have to get my stuff wrapped up too."

"If anything is too heavy maneuver, holler at me. Otherwise, I'll leave ya alone." Dean headed out the door, leaving it open.

"Will do."

He walked into the sitting room. "I'm gonna build a fire. Who's next?"

Castiel rose. "I will go." He retrieved his things and headed to go get washed up.

The older brother took the screen off the fire place. He laid kindling down and lit if off with his lighter, placing smaller pieces of wood on it and waiting for them to ignite.

Sam gave a stretch. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is. Had a talk with Cas a while ago. I think he' ready to let go of stuff and be part of us. Sammy, I told him, and I'm gonna tell you. You were right a while back. We were raised wrong. We need to get to normal. It's been crazy today. Lot of crying, and I'm not used to letting go. It's hard. I hope you can do it too. Some of the pain is easing. I know we got hell to deal with yet, but if we're whole, we can."

He was quiet for a moment. "You're right...Bobby was right. We needed this. We've lost too much from day one without any type of happiness to recharge."

"Yeah. I think I am on this one, Sammy. I want peace. But, before I can find it outside, I gotta find it inside. I am finding that it hurts like hell doing that. I never got to run away like you did. Find some normalcy. But you were right, our relationship was not normal. I read something once. I think it's called codependency. That's a mouthful. Anyway. I like us today. It was how we should have always been, Sam. I actually let you hold me and comfort me. It's always been the other way and that's not normal, is it?"

"No, it isn't normal. Dad put too much on your shoulders to keep me safe when he should've done the right thing and left us at Bobby's. But I'll be honest, Dean. Running away like I did wasn't the right thing either. There was no closure, no peace. Just frantic action to prove Dad wrong." He sighed.

Dean watched him. "I wish I'd gone with you. I wanted to, but I was afraid to, Sammy. You didn't ask me. I was afraid you'd say no if I asked. So...I made up this story that Dad needed me. Hell, he kicked me out on my own less then a year after you were gone. He didn't need me, Sammy. Don't think he wanted me either."

He stared at the fire. "I was going to. I was right at the door and you went off on me for pissing him off."

"I didn't know that. I only knew you were leaving me. Dad was blaming me for it somehow. I was caught in the middle, Sammy. I did the only thing I could do. I got upset at ya, I hugged you, I gave you all the money I had saved up, and took you to the bus stop."

"I heard him blame you and was going to insist you come with me. Then that fight you and I had because you told me I was wrong for fighting him occurred. For a moment, I thought I had lost you." He was silent. John had been an awkward addition for them. It had been Sam and Dean even when they were small. Part of him was jealous at his dad for taking his brother's attention when he was home.

Dean was quiet looking at the fire. His voice was soft, barely a whisper. "I was panicking, Sammy. I was gonna be left with Dad. He wanted you, not me. He was blaming me and I knew he'd leave me too. My whole life was you, Sammy. I never had a life of my own. It was you and hunting. Damn, when you left, and then Dad left, I honestly didn't care any more. I looked for ways to be taken out. It just never happened."

"Looking back on it, I should've just grabbed you and made you come. You're smart enough to get into Stanford. I should've..I'm sorry. I was so hurt by everything..I wanted you to come so bad."

His brother reached across and grabbed his hand. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. Things are the way they are because of choices we made. We have to live with them, but we can live above them. Become what we should've been if Dad had just left us with Bobby instead of making us what we are. As I said before, you are like him in a lot of ways, Sammy. It's why you butted heads so much. He liked that in you. Me, I was too much the good son, I guess. Do whatever Dad says. Dad is always right. Hell, I'm nothing like him. I'm like Mom. Yeah, the hunter comes from her, but other things too. I wanted family. So did she. It's okay now. I like who I really am. Just got to work at getting rid of the old stuff. So do you."

Sam nodded. "We'll work on it together. I know I asked this but you know, I think we should tell Bobby our idea. It'd make a hell of a Christmas gift."

"Want to do it tonight? Might be a good way to start this holiday off."

He grinned. "I think it's a great idea, Dean!"

Dean grinned back, slowly released Sam's hand. "I think I'd like to hear some of Bobby's stories tonight and maybe a game or a movie. The Strand thing is at night, right?

"We might look for something to do or just hang here"

He nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Castiel came out, dressed in his new pajamas and slippers. Sam had to hide his laughter. The angel looked kind of cute like that. Dean put larger logs on the smaller ones and added kindling around the big logs to help them catch fire. He looked at Cas and smiled. Turning to Sam, he said "Dibs, or you want it first?"

"Go on, you've been eying that door for a bit. Just don't take too long."

" I won't." Dean grabbed the pajamas and slippers and headed to the bath.

Castiel made himself comfortable on the sofa, simply enjoying the ambiance of the room. The flute music filled the room. Dean had left it on repeat. Another surprise. Dean preferring Galway to the Chipmunks.

Bobby called for Sam to help him carry stuff out, and both of them helped the older man put the packages under the tree and in the stockings. A few minutes later, Dean came out, hair still damp, and very happy in his new pajamas and slippers. Sam chuckled and headed to clean up himself. Dean sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs, and actually curled his legs up and laid his head back to listen to the music. A slight smile on his face.

Bobby chuckled. "I think that's the most relaxed I've ever seen you."

Dean, sighed, contented, "I think it is too, Bobby." Dean closed his eyes and his breathing was slow. Bobby, knowing the boy the well, knew he was awake. Just listening... taking it all in. Dean softly spoke, "Bobby, Sam and I want to talk to you about something. Cas, it involves you too. When he gets out, before we start celebrating. It's a neat thing we'd like to talk about."

The older male looked a bit surprised. "All right then."

The boy did not look tense or upset about anything. He was incredibly relaxed, so Bobby knew it could not be something bad.

Sam came out a short time later. "Damn, I like that tub!"

Dean did not move. Again, his voice softly spoke, "Yeah, I could learn to give up showers with a tub like that."

He flopped onto a seat, simply allowing himself to relax. "No kidding."

"Told Bobby we wanted to talk to him before we started celebrating. Told Cas it involved him too. You want to start or do you want me too?"

"Go ahead."

Dean moved slowly and sat up setting his feet back on the floor. He leaned over facing Bobby and Cas.

"Bobby, I'm tired. When this damn apocalypse is over, if we survive it, I don't want to hunt any more. I don't mind giving information to other hunters who will carry on the fight. I figure when this is over, Sam and I have given more then our share to the fight."

He nodded, watching Dean sharply. "So what are you thinking on doing after this damned thing is over with?"

"Well, Sammy and me, we thought maybe I could do car repair and body work. Sammy can do book keeping. Cas could help out wherever he's needed. The thing is we got no money to do it. No home to live in. No place to start up. Only home we know, Bobby, is yours."

Bobby's face lit up. "That sounds like a mighty fine idea, honestly. I'd hoped that you two would find a way to settle down and having you home would be perfect."

Dean relaxed. "Thanks, Bobby. We could really start up a mechanic business. Fix up whatcha got to sell. I'm good with my hands and especially with cars and trucks. Sammy thought he could take a couple of classes and do the book keeping, sales, and stuff. I thought Cas could do errands, maybe learn his own trade if he wants. Just generally help out around the place. Go with you and help when you need to make runs or go to town. Cas, would that be all right with you? Living at Bobby's?"

"I do like the idea, if it works out where I stay. I am unsure as to what trade I could learn though."

"What would you like to do? Knowing the stuff you know, you could be a preacher. You know the stories better then most, Cas. You lived most of 'em."

He wrinkled his nose. "I think not. That isn't my forte."

"Well, how about teaching. Bobby can fix your credentials real easy. I seem to remember a private school there."

Sam grinned. "He'd be an awesome literature teacher, or history."

Castiel nodded. "That might be appropriate."

"Yeah, I think it would be. You'd know it better then anyone, Cas"

"I think I will. I am not good with children but can try. Thank you for the suggestion, Dean." It felt nice knowing he had something to fall back on should his own Fall be a permanent thing.

"Cas, if you go back, we won't see you again, will we?

"That, I do not know. It is possible I will not be allowed to return." He frowned at that. "To be honest, I have a feeling that my former superiors will keep it arranged that even if I could return, my life would be miserable."

"Then stay with us. I figure God owes you for being loyal to Him, Cas. Hell, I'll ask."

He tilted his head at that. "You would ask Him for that?"

"Yeah, Cas, I would. We want you with us. You have been a part of this battle way too long. I owe you. I know you like it here. I know you are comfortable with us. I don't want to lose you, Cas."

He gave Dean a small smile. "Thank you."

"We'll fight for you, Cas. Really will."

"As I will for you."

"All right! Bobby, you said you could tell us about Christmas and the legends and traditions. You want to start tonight? We did get you a book. Let me run get it."

"Get some more eggnog too!"

Dean nodded as he headed to the bedroom and grabbed the two books on traditions and the stories on carols. He came out, handed them to Bobby, and gathered glasses. He mixed the eggnog in each glass, sprinkling with nutmeg. He gave each man a glass and curled back up into the chair he'd commandeered and leaned his head back, but did not close his eyes this time. They were on Bobby.

Bobby took a sip and then opened the book, starting with the first legend. His voice was low as he began with the legend of the candy cane.

Dean watched the man, taking in the story intently. Anything that interested him always drew an alertness...an intensity. These stories and legends meant something...normalcy. These were stories normal people knew. This was a step. Something special that he wanted to share with his family.

Castiel and Sam listened as well, sipping their drinks and enjoying the company. It felt nice to have family moments like this.

After the first legend, Dean got up and headed to the little kitchenette. Soon, everyone heard the microwave running. Popping could be heard. Dean popped several bags of plain popcorn and seasoned it with a butter season he had bought. He brought everyone a bowl.

"Movie, Dean? Popcorn goes good with a movie," Sam commented while munching on his snack.

"Sure. I bought some Christmas movies. 'White Christmas' and 'Polar Express.' That's a big TV.

'Polar Express' might look good on it. I'm told they showed it on I Max."

"Go for it," Bobby commented.

Dean got the movie from the shelf where Bobby had put it. He opened the wrapper and the seals. The young man placed the movie in the player and put the CD back into it's holder. The group relaxed, enjoying the movie and the music to it. The film itself was both charming and enthralling.

The roller coaster ride of the runaway train was exciting on the large screen. Dean was enjoying the movie immensely. He would grin at his brother, knowing they both were having fun. Castiel was taken with the story, enjoying it with an intense gaze. Dean glanced at Bobby and saw a grin on his face. He had hoped Bobby would like the movie. It was obvious that the movie was very much enjoyed by all. It was relaxing to simply enjoy something like this together.

Dean yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I'm gonna clean this up and go to bed."

Sam got up to help him. Dean was right; it was getting late and tomorrow would be another day to relax and enjoy themselves. The two brothers worked side by side in the kitchenette, and soon had everything in order. "What time were we told breakfast was?"

"I think he said it started at seven-thirty."

He say how long it lasted? I might actually like to sleep 'til I wake for a change."

"Until eleven, I think," Sam answered, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Okay, well, if we oversleep, we can go somewhere I guess, or pick something up." Dean wiped the counter and checked the inside of the microwave. He dried his hands and asked Bobby if he needed help with the bed because it was a tall one.

Castiel and Sam soon headed to bed as well. Sam dozed off rather quickly, enjoying the softness of the bed. This place was so comfortable.

Dean had helped Bobby when he needed it and climbed into his bed and leaned over and turned out the light. He lay there for a few minutes.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thank you."

He smiled in the darkness. "You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

Dean turned over and was soon dead to the world. He hadn't even put his knife under the pillow or salted the place.

The suite was soon silent, save for the ticking of clocks that had been placed in the living area.

The three men slept and the angel in his bed, quietly contemplated the day.


	6. Chapter 6

In Which Dean Learns Beginner's Luck is All Encompassing

Dean woke slowly, feeling peace of mind and comfort. Both of the sensations were unnatural to him, and it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. He sat up and stretched, then turned towards the other bed and noticed that Bobby was not there The hunter smelled coffee and something else. Was that ham? He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. Heading into the sitting room, Dean found no one in the suite. He entered the small dining room of the B&B and found the other three eating.

A full breakfast was ready for Dean to choose from, set up in a buffet style. There were several tables with people eating as well.

The hungry man got scrambled eggs, ham, and biscuits with sausage gravy. He'd never seen that before, but it looked good. He got country fries and a large cup of coffee before he joined the others. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Castiel answered, sipping on a cup of tea. "You slept later than we expected you to."

"I guess I was more tired then I realized. I figured I might sleep to eight but not this late. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Bobby said once he'd finished chewing his bite. "You needed the rest. It's not like we have to be somewhere, you know?"

Nodding, Dean took a bite of the biscuits with sausage gravy. He chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor. "Damn! We need to learn how to make this. Did you guys get any of it?"

"We all did," said a chewing Sam. "It's damned good. We'll have to find a recipe for it and have you make it in the future."

Dean nodded, his mouth full. He was eating like a normal human being, not the Dean Winchester they all knew. They kept commenting in their minds on this because it was so abnormal for the older Winchester brother to behave this way.

They ate and sipped their drinks with appreciation, enjoying the good food like this and each others' company.

Swallowing, Dean asked, "You guys want to go out and do anything today or just maybe hang around the rooms and just talk, watch movies, or play games? If not, we can see what is happening today around the area."

"I'm not sure," Bobby commented. "What sounds good to you?"

"I don't know the area. No idea what's out there. We got the Dickens thing tonight. I saw that they have an indoor Schlitterbahn. Rafting in the winter? They got this Moody Gardens thing that has a big Imax and a ton of other stuff. But to be honest, last night was so nice. Why don't we do it again today?"

Castiel broke his silence, offering his own opinion to what today's activities should be.

That sounds good to me."

Dean smiled. He looked at Sam and Bobby with a questioning expression on his face. The two of them agreed, smiling back around mouths full of food.

The older hunter smiled again. "I found three decks of cards. Ya'll want to play some poker? Or would Monopoly be more your taste for today?"

"No reason why we can't do both," Sam replied, sipping at his coffee. "We've got some snacks and can order in for lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Dean was really enjoying himself and taking the time to enjoy the company. It was a nice change for him. He was pretty sure the others felt the same way.

Castiel frowned. "I do not know how to play poker though."

"We'll teach you, Cas. You should be a natural."

Bobby grinned at that. Cas did have an amazing poker face.

When the meal was over, the men headed back to the rooms. Dean went to forage in his duffel and found three decks of cards and poker chips. He smiled as he entered the room and cornered Cas. Taking the angel aside, Dean opened a deck of cards and explained poker, showing him the different types of hands, explaining odds, and what hands could win. He talked about bluffing. Dean knew his poker. Cas had a perfect memory.

Sam watched the two as he poured coffee for the group and tea for Castiel. "You get the feeling we're about to lose badly?"

Bobby watched the two also, "Yeah, boy, I do. Dean just gave his whole way of playing to an angel. What do you think? The ultimate Dean Winchester?"

"We're screwed."

"Man would be an idjit to play for money. Chips only and Dean will have to deal with it."

Sam looked at Bobby, asking the next question that popped into his head.

"Do you trust Dean as dealer?"

"Hell no, do you?"

Sam grinned. "Definitely not!"

"Well I suggest we cut for first deal. Prefer they are already mixed before he gets his grimy little paws on them."

"Agreed," he settled into his chair, waiting for the others to sit down.

"I got a feeling it's going to be a major battle at this table, boy. Dean knows his stuff as he's supported you two with poker and pool for years. I know you can play pool as well as he can, and you aren't a bad poker player. Dean is just a card shark and a damn good one. Cas knows it now. I get a feeling Dean may have met his match. Big time. Don't care whether I win or lose. This is one epic battle and I'm proud to say I am here to see it." Bobby took a long drink of his coffee. He grinned at Sam.

He grinned back. "Oh yeah. Right after dealing with Gabriel we had that witch who won years. I got Dean's back."

"I know you did, boy. I know. Good job, too."

The grin softened to a smile, enjoying the compliment. "Thanks Bobby. That really means a lot."

Bobby was about to speak when Dean and Cas joined them. The older Winchester brother sat down and reached for a box of cards. "What are we playing for?"

Sam handed out the piles. "Just chips."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"For one, you're a card shark. Two, you just taught the one individual with the best poker face I've ever seen how to play the game Dean Winchester style." He stared at the two.

It was interesting to watch the knowledge of what he'd done dawn on Dean's face. His mouth opened in an 'oh,' and his eyes glazed over for a minute. He got a tic over one eyebrow for a second. Regaining control of himself, he said, "Yeah...chips would be a good idea." Dean removed a deck from its box and prepared to shuffle. Bobby and Sam snickered at that, watching him carefully.

Bobby touched Dean's wrist. He stopped and looked at him. The older man smiled and mentioned that they wanted to cut for dealer on every hand. Dean looked shocked. "I always deal first, then it goes around. It's just a friendly game, Bobby."

"It's just better to keep it honest, and handing the deal around would make it a bit more fair."

"That's fine, Sam, but we're still cutting for first deal. Sorry, Dean." Bobby reached for the cards and set them on the table. "Sam, show Cas how to cut.

"Sam did just that, aware of Castiel's eyes on him. Everyone cut the cards. Cas won the cut. "He doesn't know how to shuffle," Dean groaned.

He sighed, showing Castiel how to shuffle. It took a few moments before the angel picked it up and began shuffling it. Dean looked at his cards , thinking it was going to be a long game. Sam looked at his cards as well, arranging them. His brother told everyone to ante up one chip.

Dean looked at Bobby. "He's dealer. He doesn't know about asking how many cards. You're up."

Bobby looked at his hand and asked for two cards. Cas dealt him two as Bobby had discarded two. He looked at his hand. Dean asked for two cards as well. Two cards were handed to him by Castiel. Sam took one card. Castiel took three.

Bobby bet three chips. Dean bet three and saw him with two. Bobby threw in two, and Sam and Cas added theirs.

Dean looked at everyone and laid out 4 kings. Bobby tossed his hand down in surrender. Sam threw his cards down too and then choked when Castiel laid down a royal flush.

Dean froze, staring at the royal flush. He looked at Cas. He looked at the deck of cards. His gaze returned to the royal flush. He turned red, then white. His freckles showing clearly on the pale skin. It took him about ten minutes to comprehend what had just happened. The older brother stood up, walked out of the room. Sam and Bobby stared after him, surprised. A few minutes later, he returned with a Monopoly game, muttering, "You're on you own with this one."

Sam covered his face, body shaking with laughter. Damn, that had been priceless! Bobby had to hide his face. He didn't want Dean to see him, but his body was shaking so hard that it didn't take Dean more then a second to realize that both men were laughing. He gave them a sharp stare and began to open the new game.

Castiel wasn't quite sure why they were laughing so hard. He stared at them for a moment, trying to determine if they needed help.

Dean wouldn't look at Cas for the moment. He could not believe he'd lost. Striving to figure out how that happened, he was truly at a lost. Cas could barely shuffle. A royal flush should never have come from that deck. He shook his head and asked Sam to explain the "basics" of the game. Once he calmed down, Sam did just that as he dealt the money to each player.

They rolled to see who would go first and Cas won. Dean buried his head in a hand

What's the matter, Dean," Bobby asked with a grin as Castiel rolled to move. Dean just stared at Bobby and watched Cas land on a railroad. He bought it, handing the money to Sam. The older Winchester watched Bobby roll and move to one of the light blue properties. He gave his money to Sam and got the deed. Dean rolled and landed on chance. He drew a card which sent him straight to jail. His eyes opened wide, and he moved his piece to the jail and handed the dice to Sam.

"You're not having any luck," he commented to his brother as he rolled his dice.

Dean just grunted, watching Cas. Castiel simply looked back at him, an eyebrow arching in a silent question. Sam rolled and went around the corner to land on a property which he bought. The angel rolled and landed on a card. He drew it and asked where Boardwalk was.

Bobby groaned, pointing to the dark blue property. This was getting off to a lovely start.

A thought dawned in the older Winchester's head. "Cas, um...angels...do they play games very often?"

"Not really. Most of the time, they're incredibly busy."

"Well, do they ever play games with humans?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How good is an angel's luck? Does he lose...ever?"

The angel shook his head.

"I am unsure of that."

"Well, Boardwalk on the second roll. A royal flush in your first hand. Man, someone ought to know about angel luck."

Sam handed Castiel the property. "Next."

Bobby landed on visitation. Dean just stared at him before paying his fifty dollars and got out of jail. He rolled and landed on Free parking.

"Well, that's a start," Sam commented with a grin.

"I am halfway around the board, Sam, with nothing."

"You'll land on something."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

He bit back a laugh and waiting for the next turn.

"It's your turn, Sammy."

Sam rolled and moved his token. Cas took the dice and rolled. He went around go and got his 200. He landed on a card. Dean watched him ask what a get out of jail card did. He lowered his head and waited for Bobby to roll. Which Bobby did, chuckling as he did so.

Dean rolled and got another large number. He swore under his breath as he landed on go to jail. Sam excused himself, heading to the kitchenette to refill the coffee, and started laughing once his brother wouldn't hear him. Bobby excused himself and followed Sam.

"Damn it, Sam, I think the boy's right."

Bobby was laughing so hard, he was holding himself and tears were rolling down his face. Sam was near doubled over, struggling to breathe through the mild hysterics he was in. The older man was trying hard to gain composure but was finding it hard to do so.

"You know this can be more interesting then poker? My question is how much of this will Dean take?" Bobby snorted as he started laughing harder.

Sam splashed his face with water to regain control...grabbing the coffee pot. "No idea but let's find out."

The two men returned to find Dean in a stare down with Cas. The angel had no idea what was bothering Dean. The hunter knew it was just a stupid game, but no one's luck was that good and no one's was that bad. He looked up as the two men entered. Both had suspiciously red eyes. His brows drew into a frown. He almost said something but tried to remind himself it was just a stupid game.

Sam refilled the coffee. "So, whose turn is it?" Staring and holding up his cup, his brother mumbled, "Yours."

Once he'd finished pouring coffee, he took the dice and rolled. Dean watched Sam buy a piece of property. He looked at Cas, who rolled the dice and landed on another railroad. Dean's eyebrows went up. Castiel purchased the property and handed the dice to the next person. Bobby rolled and landed on Free Parking. Dean paid another $50 to get out of jail. He landed on another card. He just sat there and stared at the deck.

"Aren't you going to take a card, Dean?" Sam tilted his head.

"Hell, no."

"Why?"

"I'm either gonna have to pay somebody or go somewhere where I will have to pay, or I'm back in jail. You pick which one I do. Save the damn card that way."

"Just pick up a damned card, Dean," Bobby grumped at him.

Dean picked up a card. He had to advance three steps which put him on free parking.

"See?"

Dean looked at his brother and Bobby. "How many rolls now? I've been around the board one and a half times. I haven't even landed on one piece of property, and I've been in jail twice. What are the odds? I think I'm jinxed."

Sam rolled, laughing softly.

"Damn it, Sammy I'm serious," the older Winchester said as he watched his brother buy another piece of property.

"Why would you be jinxed over a game?"

"Come on, Sammy, first hand in poker, a royal flush beats my 4 kings. And look at the Monopoly."

"So you're having a bit of bad luck, doesn't mean you're jinxed." The dice was handed to the next player.

Cas rolled a double and landed on free parking. He rolled again and landed on a third railroad. Dean turned white but said nothing. He knew he was jinxed and couldn't figure out how it was happening, unless Cas now had their combined luck. Hell, was that even possible? He started to ask Sam and thought better of it. Sam and Bobby would laugh and think he was just stupid. That and Dean did not want to hurt Cas.

Bobby was watching this and having a good idea as to what was running through Dean's head. It was hard not laughing, especially considering that Dean's luck could be, all things considering, pretty incredible. It just didn't seem to compare to Cas's beginner's luck. Bobby rolled and landed on a utility and bought it. Dean was worrying his bottom lip and it was blood red. He reached for the dice, and just sat there holding them. Finally, he shook his head and rolled them. He got a high number and ended upon Boardwalk. Shaking his head, he paid Cas his rent. At least he got by go to jail.

Sam reached over, bopping his brother over the head. "Stop that or it'll start to bleed."

Dean looked at him, shook his head, and handed him the dice. He rolled, giving his brother a look. This was supposed to be fun, and it didn't look as if he was enjoying himself. Dean watched Sam land on Pennsylvania and buy it. Cas picked up the dice and rolled another double and landed on the fourth railroad. Dean stared and said nothing. He just kept staring. Cas bought the fourth railroad to make the first monopoly of the game. He rolled again and landed on Park Place.

Dean muttered, softly. Sam could hear "Damn it!" come out of his mouth, but his brother kept still and said nothing out loud. This was a big win for Cas, and he was not going to destroy it.

Castiel stared at Dean. "Should we find another game?"

"No, it's fine. You've got a good run of luck going, Cas. Have fun with it."

"But you are not enjoying it."

"I am trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Don't worry about me, Cas. I just have this feeling that my luck turned today and nothing's gonna go right."

"Perhaps I am just experiencing beginner's luck?"

"I think so. Enjoy it, Cas. Seriously. It's not your luck I'm worried about. It's my lack of it right now. Yours shouldn't be affecting what's happening to me. Enjoy it, okay?"

He nodded, handing the dice to his left. Bobby rolled and landed on chance. He got 10 for a beauty contest. Dean laughed at that. Bobby handed the dice to the older boy and his eyes grew big. Everyone could see his Adam's apple go up and down as he swallowed hard and rolled the dice. He landed on go.

"Well, I finally get my money from it."

"Nice job," Sam grinned.

"You making fun of me again? " Dean grinned at his brother.

"Never," he teased.

"Always were a lousy liar, Sammy." Dean handed him the dice.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. You'd know it too if you thought about how I always knew when you were."

He grinned at him, enjoying the banter.

Dean grinned back. "Better roll, wouldn't want me lose this fabulous luck I'm having."

The dice were rolled while Sam snickered. Now that Dean was getting into a better mood, it would be more fun. "Dean, we need some tunes."

"Christmas or rock?" Dean was laughing as he headed to the dvd player. He grabbed a cd and in went the flute music, again. With a grin, he put it on replay.

"I think I like that cd a lot" was Sam's comment when he heard the music that was chosen.

Dean grinned. "Never thought I'd like flute music, but it makes me feel peaceful inside. Wonder what other cds he's got. I don't guess they do rock flute do they?"

"I don't know about that artist but there's a group called Jethro Tull that has a flute player. Also one called the Moody Blues." Bobby sipped at his coffee after answering.

Dean stared. "Really? Gonna have to find them."

Bobby nodded, still nursing his coffee.

"Yup, they experimented a lot with instruments back then."

"Well, when we leave the Strand tonight, I'd like stop by the music store I saw last night...or better, stop there first. I want to hear the groups. "

"All right," Bobby answered.

"Since you know them, will you come in with me and help me find the right ones?"

He grinned at him. "Not a problem."

"Thanks, Bobby. Whose turn is it? Sam, you roll?"

"Yeah, I did."

He handed the dice to the next player. Cas rolled and landed on the first dark purple property past go. He collected his money and bought the property. The angel handed the dice to Bobby, who rolled too. He shook his head when he landed on a railroad.

Dean winced when he saw that. "Man, that's $200. Tough roll, Bobby."

He handed the dice to the next player and paid Castiel. Dean took the dice and landed on a railroad, too. Shaking his head, he gave Cas the $200.

Sam rolled and landed on a railroad as well. "I'm starting to see a trend here."

"Yeah, I'm waiting for him to build hotels."

Castiel started adding houses to the monopoly he had on Boardwalk and Park place when it was his turn. Dean started counting his money and knew his game would soon be over. No income, no money to pay those two properties. He laughed.

Once again, the angel rolled, moving his token. He landed on a railroad, and Dean started laughing. Bobby stared at Dean, smiled , and rolled. He rolled a large number and landed on another railroad. Dean now had tears flowing down his cheeks. It would seem his bad luck was spreading.

Sam rolled as well, snickering as he hit yet another railroad.

Cas rolled and landed on a utility. "Who has the other?" Dean asked.

"I don't think it's been bought yet."

"No, I'm pretty sure one was bought already. Hey, Bobby, it's under one of your other properties."

"So it is," he found it. "I'd forgotten I'd gotten it."

Dean smiled, "Your turn to roll, Bobby."

Bobby grabbed the dice and did just that. He missed the railroad by one number and bought a property. Dean smirked, shaking the dice hard, he rolled, saying, "I'm going for a new record. Losing...without any properties."

Sam snickered at that. "This will be a new one."

"Yup." Dean looked at the rolled dice and moved, landing on jail. "Just visiting? Okay."

"Better than being behind bars," his brother joked.

"That's for sure," muttered Dean "Your turn, Sammy."

Sam reached for the dice, rolling them and coming up with doubles.

"Uh, Sammy, I think that's go to jail."

"Only after the third roll of doubles.""Move your piece, man. That's go to jail."

He did and cursed. "That sucks!"

"You got that right."

Cas put a hotel on Boardwalk and four houses on Park Place. He rolled and landed on a railroad. Dean looked at Sam and said, "I'd stay in there the three rolls."

His eyes widened. "No kidding!"

"Yeah, you have to get out after three rolls, but hell with what he's got on the board, any reprieve is good."

"Shit, damn, Cas, nice job."

He handed the dice to the next player. Cas rolled the dice and went around past jail buying Tennessee, giving him a third monopoly. Dean looked and started laughing again. "

"If he can build the most expensive properties up this fast, won't take him long with those at all."

Bobby nearly choked on his coffee as he stared at the board. This was getting dangerous fast. He rolled and landed on a railroad. Shaking his head, he paid the $200. Dean rolled and landed on Tennessee. Shaking his head, he paid Cas twice the rent, grateful the monopoly wasn't built up at this moment. Sam rolled and sighed, landing on a property that wasn't owned yet.

"I'd have stayed in jail, bro," Dean said as Cas put hotels on the three properties Dean was sitting on.

"I should have," he squeaked.

Bobby rolled and landed on the new monopoly.

"Well, hell," he commented, handing Castiel the money.

Dean snorted and rolled the dice. He landed on another railroad. Handing Cas the $200. "I got about 350 left and then I think I'm finished. Not gonna be able to pay." Dean laughed. This was turning into a very crazy game.

Castiel looked at his money. "Do you need a loan?"

"In this game, with no property? Hell, no. Thanks though, Cas."

The angel nodded. "You are welcome."

Cas moved and landed on a card. He won $100.

Sam closed his eyes and laughed. "This is the best case of beginner's luck I've ever seen."

"I shoulda known when he got that royal flush," Dean said as Bobby rolled.

"Maybe."

"Come on, Sammy, you got to build into a royal flush. That meant he had nothing the same, just two numbers in the same suit. What are the odds of a new player taking that risk?"

"Not too high, honestly."

"That's right."

Bobby moved and landed on go to jail. Dean started laughing harder.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll hit that." Dean rolled and landed on one of the free properties in the green ones. Somebody owned one. He looked at the price and started laughing. "Well, you guys get to bid on the auction. I don't have enough money."

Sam laid a sum out, which Cas countered. Bobby snorted and said "hell no." The two continued to bicker over the price, obviously getting into the fun. Dean smirked, went and made a new pot of coffee and some tea. The bickering continued until finally Sam backed away and Castiel bought the property.

"That's a chunk of money, Cas," Dean said. "It's your roll, Sammy."

Sam rolled, still eyeing the pile of money Castiel had left. Dean watched Sammy land on Bobby's utility. He paid him, shaking his head and handing the dice over. Cas put a hotel on Park Place.. A hiss came from the lighter-haired brother...mainly air exhaled between clenched teeth. He was looking over the board.

"Well, Bobby, it's your turn."

The older male rolled the dice, shaking his head. Bobby rolled a double and landed on free parking. Dean rolled, tossed his hands up in the air. He landed on Park Place.

"Well, I'm out." He hand his $350 to Cas and pulled his piece off the board. "You want delivery or should I go get something?"

Sam tilted his head. "We could call in, keep you from going out. Pull the phone book and see who delivers."

Dean went to the phone and grabbed the phone book from below it. "Well, we got Chinese, pizza, and there's a BBQ place."

Bobby leaned back. "I'm thinking Chinese or BBQ. Pizza gets old fast."

"Yeah, I've eaten a lot of pizza. Don't mind the Chinese. What do you guys think?"

"My vote is Chinese. I don't think Cas would care as long as his stuff isn't spicy."

Castiel nodded his agreement with Sam's comment. "Okay. You guys want separate meals or a big family thing?"

"Family thing, it gives a variety of things for people to try."

"Okay, we get three main course choices, a platter with all the appetizers for four and soup."

"Sounds good," Bobby commented, then cursed when he'd landed on Boardwalk.

"I'd like General Tso's. Cas won't want it, but there are three choices. Do you guys like the General Tso's or do we go all mild? You out too, Bobby?"

"Yup, I can't pay even with this mortgaged. One spicy, one medium, and one mild. Chinese spices are different from Mexican so Cas might find them more to his taste."

"Okay, one Szechuan, one General Tso's and a what mild?"

"What Szechuan?"

"Broccoli beef for the mild, and the spicy will have like a symbol by it."

Bobby thought on it for a moment, trying to figure out a way to accommodate for everyone's tastes.

"Well, there's a pork and mushroom that is real hot. Maybe we ought to do two mild in case Cas doesn't like it."

"General Tso's isn't that spicy, honestly." Sam sighed, landing on Boardwalk as well. "That's it. Cas is the winner. Great job!"

"Yeah, it's not. I would like the Szechuan Chicken with all the veggies. Forget the General Tso's and get that steak and mushroom that has the mild peppers"

Castiel helped Sam put the game away as the taller one answered his brother. "Sounds good. Fried rice for sure."

"Okay. Egg rolls are on the appetizer plate. I will order it for 4. It has dumplings, dimsun and if it's cooked, sushi."

"Yum," was Sam's answer.

"Well, if it's raw, I'll give you mine. They got a crab one. I thought about maybe ordering a plate of it for all of us. I like cooked sushi."

"Whatever sounds good to you, Dean."

Dean placed the order and gave the card number. "It will be here in about 35 minutes. You want to watch a movie or whatever? We can talk or Bobby could give some more legends. I meant it when I said I wanted to know about them."

"We can talk legends before the food gets here," he answered with a smile, rolling towards the couches.

Dean commandeered his chair, boots kicked off and feet curled up in the chair again, his head leaning back. Bobby thought it was an unusual position for Dean to take. He'd never seen the boy do so until last night.

The older brother was comfortable, which made Sam happy, as he took a seat on the couch.

"What are we are gonna learn about, Bobby?"

"Christmas trees," he answered, picking up the book.

"Always thought they had something to do with Luther? Is there more to it?"

Bobby opened the book and began reading about the legends behind the Christmas tree.

Dean sat up one point when something caught his attention. "Druids?"

He nodded, continuing reading. Dean leaned back but was more alert. The reading went on with the group learning more about how the Christmas tree was brought into tradition. The smaller hunter kept looking at their tree and then back at Bobby.

"Pretty incredible, isn't it?" Sam was looking back at the tree too.

Dean nodded. He looked at Bobby. "Bobby, is the tree safe? I mean that 's pretty strong who-do magic."

He chuckled. "It's safe."

The younger man nodded, relieved. The tree was beautiful. Dean leaned his head back, listening to the music and the soft voices of his family. Everything sounded muted. Eventually, he dozed off.

Sam was the one who got the food when it came, not wanting to wake his drowsing brother.

Dean slept through the knock at the door, dreaming, for a change, of trees and flutes.

He heard the muffled voices and the sound of glasses and silverware. Slowly, he woke up. Blinking, he sat up and noted that he was alone in the room. Getting off the chair, Dean scratched his head as he walked, barefooted into the dining area. He saw the guys setting the table. He blinked sleep from his eyes, yawned, and asked, "Was I asleep very long? I'm sorry."

"Not long," Sam smiled at his brother.

"Can't imagine why I did that. I'm not used to sleeping this much. I really am sorry."

"We're always on the go, sleep broken up. Enjoy it, Dean."

"That may be, Sammy, but no one else is doing it. Me sleeping lets the rest of you down. I've gone days on a few hours. Shouldn't need it now."

Castiel smacked the back of Dean's head. "You are doing it again."

"Ouch! Doing what, Cas?"

"You are not willing to accept your own needs over your desire to please others. This is a bad habit that will stop now."

"What the hell? Sammy, Bobby? Would you guys have a talk with him?"

The older man locked the brakes as he settled at the table. "Like hell. He has a point, Dean. You've considered your needs as a burden to everyone, and I'll be damned if it continues."

The older hunter tried to stare the older man down. "This ain't the same thing. This is about being polite, Bobby. About having manners when you are visiting with people you care about. Sammy, it's the same thing we talked about last night. Tell them."

"You're also exhausted, Dean. No one is going to be upset because you dozed off. We were trying to be considerate of you to let you get the rest you need. We've been running hard for too long. I'm worried about you."

"The word there, Sammy, is we. I'm not any more exhausted then you are. You stayed awake just fine. I should've too. I appreciate the consideration but I should have had some too. Okay?"

"All right but expect Cas to whup you good to keep you in line. Now, I'm hungry!"

Dean helped set the food on the table, determined to stay as far away as he could from Cas' hands. Then he realized that Cas could move anywhere just by thought. Damn!

Sam snickered at the look on his brother's face, pouring soda for the group.

Dean was having a hard time trying to figure out what was now okay to do or say and what wasn't.

After a few moments of this, Castiel pulled the hunter aside. "I do not mean to cause you discomfort. I just wish to help you."

The young man looked into the angel's eyes. "Cas, I do understand. I just don't know how to do that. You got to understand. I told Sam it wasn't healthy and it's not, but I've had to do this since I was four years old. That's 26 years, Cas. How do I quit putting everyone before me after this long a time? Other then wanting pie and girls, I never think about me. It's Sammy, was my dad, and it's you and Bobby. It was Jo and Ellen. Cas, every time, I am not watching out for them, they either get hurt or die. You tell me how."

The angel had an answer ready for him, eager to help his friend.

"You trust them. You trust the people around them. Sam has been trained well, Dean. You've done a good job. Now work as a partner and not the full leader. The group holds responsibility for each other...you are not the one to carry the full burden alone. It's time to let go and share the burden."

Dean's answer was a little bitter.

"Yeah, well that cost Ellen and Jo, Cas. Damn. I want to do that. I just feel like it's all on me. Bobby gets hurt. You're grounded, and you told me it was my fault. Sammy has Lucifer after him. I want to let go. I want to be able to just trust and know you got my back. I'm not sure I know how any more. I'm trying, Cas."

"I made the decision to help you, Dean. I disobeyed my superiors when I realized what they were doing. Ellen made the decision to sacrifice herself when Jo was injured. The hell hounds, Meg, and Lucifer did that, not you. Azazel is responsible for your brother's suitability as Lucifer's host...again, not your fault. It's a conscious decision you have to make and carry through, Dean." He was quiet for a second. "John Winchester was a good hunter but not as good as you. He did wrong with you two; I acknowledge that. He put too much on you and allowed you to carry the weight for mistakes you should never have had to acknowledge. It's time to bury that side of Dean."

"Cas, I buried my mama last night. I buried Jo and Ellen a couple of weeks ago. I have buried the fact that Sammy is the one like dad, not me. I keep having to tell people that I got too much of my mama in me. In the past few months, everything that I understood and accepted in my world crumbled. I'm trying to learn to trust Sammy. Since yesterday, he's been like home again. I'm better on that. I've had it drilled into me by Zachariah, the demons, and you that it's my job to stop this. Now, I don't want to do it the way everyone wants it done. I've got to find the way without Michael. I need all of you. But I still feel, that because I won't let myself be a meat suit for Michael, that the burden is mine to find another way. It's why you hauled me out of hell and told me you could put me back. I'm gonna need help to let go of that, Cas."

Castiel took one of Dean's hands. "And I should never have put that burden on your shoulders. Forgive me for that. As it is, Zachariah and the others - they are wrong. They want the world to end simply because it means less competition. Humans are less than desirable. It would not surprise me that they are aiming for the Throne itself. Right now, you have a team...a good one. The burden to find another way is OURS, not yours, Dean Winchester."

Dean looked at Cas. He looked at the others who were eating. "How do they feel about that, Cas? They willing to work together? Cause I'm tired. I really am."

"They're here aren't they? Talk to them. That's what they want, Dean."

"You sure?"

Castiel gave him that famous blank stare. Staring back at the angel, the young man nodded. He went back into the dining room and sat down beside his brother. He helped himself to the some of the food but wasn't eating. He drank some of the coke and stared at Bobby and than Sam.

Sam paused before forking some food into his mouth, watching Castiel take a seat before looking back at his brother. "Spill."

Dean looked at both Sam and Bobby. "Um, I've had this feeling since Cas pulled me out of hell and I was told that I was supposed to kill Lucifer, that it's been my burden. I think since yesterday, you and I are good. But I blame myself, guys, for everything that has happened lately. It's been my job to lead. I get this feeling that everyone looks to me. I've had things that have been said by different people that puts it all on me. Everyone always looks at me and says what do we do? Damn it, I'm scared. I don't know if I know what to do. I'm flying by the seat of my pants and I keep losing people. I need you guys, and not as followers."

Bobby set his fork down, eyes staring into Dean's. "I ain't a follower, Dean. I've been trying to walk this path with you side by side. They do look to you but not as you think. You shoulder burdens you should be sharing. You've got able people here to bail your ass out of the fire."

Dean returned the older man's look. "How do they look to me then? Who will shoulder burdens? Honestly, Bobby. I want that, but no one tells me that. The last time Sammy said that, he left. Okay? I need all of you. Mostly Sammy."

Sam poked him. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I told you, we're stronger together than apart. They look to you because you are an inspiration. You fight when most of us are so damned tired. There's a fire in you that draws everyone in. The burdens you see that need to be shouldered...well, you've got three other shoulders here to dump 'em on."

"You guys mean that? No matter how stupid they may seem? A burden is a burden, man."

Bobby looked at him. "Don't make me go over there and smack you, boy."

His son's eyes glistened. "No, sir. Cas has been enough."

"Good. This is a family, Dean, which means no one person takes all the burdens. You got problems, you lay them out and let us help you sort it."

"Yes, sir."

"All right, that's settled, let's eat before this gets cold."

Dean picked up his fork and took a bite of the Szechuan, and realized he was hungry. The lunch was a nice companionable meal, and he enjoyed it.

Castiel surprised Sam by eating the spicier dish. Bobby had been right in the fact that the spices were different.

Dean grinned at Cas. "Szechuan is good stuff, huh, Cas?"

"Indeed it is." Dean took some of the crab sushi. "It's cooked, and it's good."

Sam nodded around his mouthful.

Dean dipped an egg roll in sweet and sour sauce. "We going to the Dickens thing tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight," Bobby answered, pouring soy sauce on his rice. "We'll want to bundle up though. Sea breeze can be mighty cold."

Dean smiled at Cas. "Yeah, I know."

Castiel gave him a small smile in return, pleased to see that Dean had taken him seriously.

The older brother remembered the walk he and Cas had taken the night before. After today, he was more grateful for the angel, more than he had thought would be possible. He was so thankful for all three members of his family that were sitting here.

Sam patted him on the back, then stole an egg roll. Dean tried to grab it back but wasn't fast enough. He took Sam's last sushi instead. Bobby chuckled, watching their antics.

"Sam, after the thing tonight, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Sam nodded. "Sure, Dean."

Dean winked at Cas. "Thought I'd show him what we found last night. I wish we could take you, Bobby, but it has stairs and no ramps. If I can find another spot this week, I'll take you."

"I'd like that, Dean."

"Well, it will be our duty this week to find a way to get you there."

He chuckled at that.

It's worth it, Bobby, and it's got to be at night." Dean explained a little about where they had been."

He nodded. "It sounds exceptional. That's a view I wouldn't pass up if I could help it."

"Yeah, it was special. Not a word spoken, just a long walk."

Sam spoke up with an idea as to how to resolve the situation so Bobby could go with them.

"If there's no ramps, we could carry him if Bobby didn't mind."

"Would you have a problem with that, Bobby? It's a little slippery but we could do it."

The older man shrugged as he responded.

"I trust you guys. Hate being carried but if the view is as you say it is, it's worth it."

"I thought it was, Bobby. I hated to leave last night."

He smiled at that, pushing his empty plate away. Dean got up and started to clear the food away. He put the leftovers in the refrigerator. Trash was tossed. He started washing up the dishes.

Cas and Sam rose to help him clean up.

After the boys finished cleaning, Dean took the firewood bin outside. "Someone want to get the doors for me? Thought I'd refill it and bring an ash bin in when I come back. I can clean out the fireplace and be ready for later this evening."

Sam went to tend to the fireplace while Castiel went to help Dean with the firewood. He started sweeping the fireplace, waiting for the bucket. Dean and Castiel went to the back of the garages and loaded the bin with logs, sticks and kindling. The smaller Winchester asked Cas to grab one of the buckets. They headed back to the B&B, and the angel got the doors for Dean. The hazel eyed man set the bin on the hearth and grabbed a shovel and started to shovel the ashes while Sam kept the remainder swept close to make it easier to shovel. When they were through, Dean grabbed the bucket and took the ashes to the dumpster and put the bucket back behind the garages. He said hello to their host as he was entering the building and asked if he was going to Dickens on the Strand.

Ben shook his head with a smile. "No, I've seen it a lot of times. Tonight, I'm planning on curling up with a good book and a glass of wine. I do hope you and your family enjoys it though."

"Thanks, Ben. We plan on it. This is the first Christmas we have had a chance to celebrate together in years. I'm looking forward to that. What book are you planning on reading?"

"I'm in a bit of a mood for Mary Shelley tonight, honestly. A bit macabre for the holiday but suits my mood." He laughed softly.

Dean thought a minute with a slight frown. "Frankenstein?"

Ben nodded. "That's her."

"Yeah, that's macabre. Not my first choice for Christmas, but then there's been others that have written stranger things."

The smile faded a bit. "Well, I'm not the biggest fan of Christmas. I enjoy it, yes, but it's not my favorite holiday."

Dean thought a minute. "To be honest, this is the first Christmas I've ever had that really feels right. I've always hated it before this one."

"In some ways, I don't blame you. Christmas has a way of haunting you." He shook himself. "Anyway, if you or your family needs anything, don't hesitate to ask."

The hunter stood there a minute. Haunting? He shook his head, trying to clear away the hunter in him. "Thanks, Ben. I appreciate that. To be honest, I've had a few haunted Christmases." Dean laughed slightly and headed into the building behind his host.

The host didn't ask because he wasn't sure what the man meant by that. He went off on his own, allowing his guest to return to his family.

Dean entered their suite and put his leather jacket in the closet. "I just had a weird conversation with Ben."

Sam looked up from his straightening up. "How so?"

"Well, he's rather strange. He's reading Shelley tonight. Doesn't care much for Christmas. Finds it has a way of haunting you. Man, I got the feeling there was a hunt in the making. I just jokingly told him I'd had a few haunted Christmases. He didn't seem too happy about Christmas and it seemed eerie. Who reads Frankenstein at Christmas?"

Bobby and Sam stared at each other for a moment. "Someone who really doesn't seem to like Christmas, I guess."

"Look, Sammy, you and I never had good Christmases. I know you've hated them worse then me. We don't read Shelley at Christmas or any other time. Not much chance to read, except when you're injured, but we at least watch a ball game or get drunk, man. Shelley?"

He shook his head, frowning. "We may want to keep an eye on that one, you know?"

"Yeah, something's bothering that guy. Big time. I know the signs, Sammy. Not sure about this, but it's got the feeling."

Castiel spoke from behind the pages of the book he was examining. "Then we shall watch over him and ensure that there is no danger."

"Good idea. I was wondering. You guys think we need to salt the suite?"

"Let's wait and see. It could be a figure of speech and this guy is an emo type or something," Sammy said with a shrug.

"Okay. What do you guys want to do for a while. The Dickens thing doesn't start til dark. I'm played out."

"Why don't you take a nap? We've got time to kill and you look tired. I'll probably do the same honestly." The younger Winchester stretched.

Dean was going to say no, then thought why not. He yawned. "I think I will. Anything comes up, let me know." Dean headed to the room he shared with Bobby. He shut the door, took off his boots, and jeans. He removed his outer shirt, leaving on the t-shirt, Crawling under the heavy quilt, he turned off the lamp and was asleep in minutes. It didn't take long before Castiel was the only one awake; the angel entertained himself by reading from some of the holiday books that had been bought.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonding and Healing

Several hours past and it started to get dark. Dean woke up and could hear Bobby snoring in the next bed. He lay on his back, his hands behind his head, and he thought back over everything that gone on over the last two days. It had been an emotional roller coaster ride for him. Yet, and he'd never thought he would say this, it had helped. He and Sammy had gotten things sorted. Castiel had appointed himself the guardian of his emotions, and he realized that they were right. It would be hard, but change was good.

Dean decided to get up and quietly picked up his clothes and slipped out the door. He saw Cas reading in one of the chairs. He slipped into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Walking into the sitting room, the hunter could hear the flute music playing softly. He quietly asked, "What are you reading, Cas?"

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. I must admit, this is a bit morbid for a holiday that seems so festive." He was over half way through the book.

"Well, it has a good ending, I think?"

"I have not gotten that far but will let you know. Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, I did. Don't even think I dreamed. I really needed it. Didn't think I did. Thanks. We got some cider in there. Would you like for me to heat some, put a little spices in it?"

"I have never had hot cider. I would like to try it," Castiel answered with a half smile.

Dean went into the kitchenette, got out some cloves, cinnamon and a couple of other things. He put some cider in a pot and added the spices and other ingredients. He brought the cider to a boil and put it on simmer. He looked to see what kind of cookies Bobby and Sam had bought. There were a number of them. One bag had gingersnaps covered with frosting and sprinkles. Dean raised his eyebrows at that but thought what the hell. He put some on a plate.

He tasted the cider, then removed the spices and kept the cider barely on heat to keep it hot. Ladling two cups, he brought the cider and the cookies into the sitting room. He set the plate on the coffee table and handed Cas a cup.

The angel took a sip, eyes widening. "This is very good."

Dean smiled. "Thanks. Missouri made it for us when we were there once. I paid attention to what she did. I remember my mom making it and letting me have a little on Christmas Eve."

"Another good memory. You should share this with Samuel later. I think he would appreciate it." He tilted his head. "I have an idea that might make for a gift for him. It would also be for you too."

"What?"

"You should get a notebook and write the memories you have of your mother and even good ones of your father in it. Even something as simple as smells or pictures that you remember. This way you both can share in them."

Dean thought about it. "I'm not very good about writing, Cas, but Sammy is. Maybe, if I share them, he could write them down."

He nodded. "I think it's something both of you would enjoy."

"I'll talk to him about it. Thanks, Cas."

"Most welcome, Dean." He continued sipping at the cider.

Dean held the cider, breathing in the smell of the spices, his mind thinking back to his mom. It was a good memory. Most of them were. Sam did need to know. When he gave him the cider, he'd talk to him about her and writing down the memories.

Sam stumbled into the area a short while later, yawning and rubbing his face to try to wake up. "Mmm….that nap hit the spot."

"Yeah, it did. Want some spiced cider? I made it fresh."

He perked up at that. "I'd love some."

"There's cookies there if you want some." Dean went and fixed Sam a mug of cider. He gave it to his brother and sat back into his chair getting comfortable. He watched Sam for a few minutes.

Sam sipped at the hot beverage and sighed. "Mmm...oh yeah, you haven't lost the knack. I almost expected Missouri to come waltzing through."

Dean laughed softly. "Mom used to make it."

"Really? I bet she did a great job with it."

"She really did, Sammy. She'd let me have a little. Said it was too spicy for my age. I usually got just little on Christmas Eve. She let me put some out for Santa with cookies she'd made.. She said it was too cold for milk."

Sam listened to the memory, eyes glistening as he tried to picture it.

"Sammy, I wanted to ask you something. If you say no, it won't upset me. Okay?"

"Sure, Dean, go ahead." He drank more of the cider, enjoying the warmth that made its way down to his belly.

"Well, Cas suggest something. It would be good for both of us. He thought I ought to write down all the good memories of Mom and Dad and put it in a journal or something. It would help me remember things and help you get to them back before everything went bad."

His face lit up. For a long time, he'd wanted stories of their mother but Dean hadn't really shared them due to the fact their father didn't want talk of her much. "I would love that."

"Well, here's the problem. I know the stories, Sammy, but I'm not good at writing stuff like that and making it interesting. Would you be willing to write them? I mean, if I told you the stories, would you put them in a journal for me...for us?"

"You bet I would!"

"Thanks, Sammy. That would be great."

"I'll have to find a notebook. You're welcome, Dean. This will be great to have."

"Yeah, I think it would. And Dad was a good dad back then, Sammy. He really was. He started teaching me how to play baseball. We'd go to the park on Saturday afternoons after he was through at the garage."

Sam listened, trying to picture this John Winchester.

"We would drive over and play ball. Mom would bring a picnic supper. We'd eat after I got tired. Mom made a great fried chicken. She'd make lemonade, Sammy. I guess that's why I quit drinking it. Even Missouri couldn't get that right."

Castiel listened as well, watching the two brothers connect on a different level. Dean was providing them both with something they needed...roots.

"Dad worked a lot of hours at the garage, but Mom was always there, Sammy. She smelled so good."

"What did she smell like?"

She didn't wear perfume, but she always smelled like the outdoors. We didn't have a dryer, so she hung everything outside. She smelled like the sun and the wind, even fresh mowed grass. It reminds me of her."

Sam bit his lower lip. "You know, when I was little, I'd catch that smell when we were in whatever motel we were in at the time. Some reason, it never freaked me out even when I caught it in the dead of winter."

"Maybe she was watching over us, Sammy."

"I like that idea," he said with a gentle smile.

"Dad was different back then. He didn't drink more then a beer once in a while. He came home every night. He always helped mom tuck us in. She told me that the angels watched over us."

It felt great to hear these stories...bittersweet but it made Sam feel a part of the past.

Dean shook his head. "That should get us started, Sammy. I'll tell you more every night. I don't want to forget. Not really. I did for a long time, but it's still there."

"I'll see if I can get a notebook to put these in, Dean. This is...I can't tell you what hearing these mean to me."

Dean realized that he'd robbed his brother. "I'm sorry. She's your mom too and you have a right to know. I had no right to keep these from you. Cas, thanks so much."

Before Castiel knew what had happened, he had two Winchester brothers hugging him. He smiled to himself, glad to help them heal even more. By the time he was through, he was going to have these two where they needed to be and ready to face down anything. He owed his two adopted brothers this.

"Well, I thought maybe we could find something to eat at the Strand. We didn't let Ben know about supper, so is that all right? When you and I were on the Strand yesterday. I thought I saw a few places. Did you notice there was a train station and museum there? Old one."

"That sounds good to me. There's a train museum here?" Sam perked up.

"Yeah, I picked up a pamphlet on the Strand laying on the counter at Colonel Bubby's. I meant to show it to you. We might spend some time on the Strand tomorrow. They have concerts every evening for Christmas at an opera house there. The museum is huge and at the end of the Strand. They even have carriages pulled by Percherons. Let me get the pamphlet. It tells all about the Strand. We could eat one block over, but it's all seafood."

Dean slipped into the bedroom and came back with the pamphlet.

Castiel shook his head. "Well, we are on an island. It's inevitable to continue to run into seafood restaurants."

"Yeah, but do you really want seafood? I thought it's supposed to be Dickens. There ought to be somewhere on the Strand that's serving that kind of food."

"I'm sure there's other places to choose from." Sam got the hint and went for his laptop.

Dean grinned. "Good researcher, my Sammy." He grinned.

He chuckled, typing some information into the search engine.

"Sammy, don't they eat pot roast and some kind of pudding?

"Yorkshire pudding."

"Yeah, what flavor is it?"

Sam quietly told him what he'd read up on it, and his brother's face looked green.

Castiel's face was rather impassive, and his voice was flat when he responded. "I believe I shall pass on that."

"That doesn't sound good at all. I'll go along with Cas on that."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Sam answered.

"Come to think of it. I don't remember seeing many English restaurants, have you? Maybe they don't have good food."

"They'll probably have food booths there to sell to people."

"Yeah, might be the way to do it. If we really want to get a feel for the thing."

Bobby's voice broke in. "You have a good idea there."

"Evening, Bobby. You sleep good?"

"I did and am ready to get out and enjoy the sights of the festival."

"Well, let's go. You know the area better, Sammy, from following it all on the computer. You want to drive?"

Sam grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Dean tossed him the keys and went to turn off the stove. "Remember, guys, we have a walking date after the festival." He grinned at Cas and headed out the door, holding it for Bobby.

Sam caught the keys and headed out after Bobby rolled out of the suite. He was getting excited about this.

Dean got into the shotgun seat and kicked back. "It's all yours ."

\

He started the powerful engine and headed out, knowing Bobby would be behind him in his truck.

The carols chimed from the Impala's radio. Dean was watching the sites as they drove. He felt calmer than he had in years and was thoroughly enjoying himself. Healing might hurt, but afterwards, it felt good. He was grateful for Cas.

Sam pulled into a parking area and turned the car off, exiting the vehicle. It was a gorgeous evening, perfect for this outing. His brother was listening to singing in the distance. It sounded like carolers. Dean was bouncing on toes and heels, waiting on Bobby and Cas. He looked at Sam and grinned. This just might be fun, Sam thought.

Bobby and Cas showed up a few moments later. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah, let's get moving and get some blood circulating. I'm getting cold." Dean grinned and blew on his hands and shoved them into jean pockets to warm them.

The trio followed him, taking in the sites.

They purchased their tickets and entered the Strand, stepping back in time a couple of hundred years. Dean looked at costumes, the way the street was decorated. The music, the smell of food, it was all calling to him, and he really didn't have any idea where to go first. Sam's stomach growled at the smell of all the good food. There was m usic and so much to see.

\

"Let's go see what they got to eat and find some place to sit and eat it. "

The group agreed. Everything smelled wonderful and it called to them Dean spotted a food booth and pointed towards it. "Want to see what they have?"

They trailed along with him, listening to the idle chatter. It was a happy area.

"Hey, college boy, I need to pick your brain. I thought corn and turkeys were from here? Did we import to England in the 1800's?"

"Think so. Trade was important back then to keep things going and alive."

"Okay. They got battered deep fried corn on the cob. It looks good, turkey drumsticks, and a weird sounding soup called mulligatawny? And hot tea. You want me to get all of it and we can meet at those tables over there? I'll bring the food."

"Sounds good, do you need help carrying it?"

"They got trays. Think I'll need more then one? Yeah, maybe I better have some help. Four soups, four hot teas, four corns, and four drumsticks. One tray probably won't hold it all."

Castiel stayed with Dean while Sam and Bobby went to find a place to sit down to eat. Dean ordered the food and paid for it. In a few minutes they had two full trays, and he took the woman's suggestion and brought sugar, honey, lemon, and cream for the teas.

Sam looked up. "Wow, that's a lot of food."

"It didn't look like that much when I ordered."

Castiel set his tray down, taking a seat. "It didn't. I would swear it multiplied on the tray if I didn't know better."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Cas. I swear it was growing bigger"

Bobby chuckled, handing out the food.

Dean looked at the hot tea. He sniffed it, took a sip, and made a face. "Okay, what will help this?"

Castiel was pouring honey and cream into his. "Do you want it sweeter or what do you think it needs?"

"Hell, if I knew that, I wouldn't be asking. It's bitter. Not like coffee which doesn't need anything. This needs help."

Bobby handed him honey. "This will help."

The older Winchester put the honey in the tea and stirred it. He took a sip. Smiled. "That's not bad. I thought cream was for coffee. Cas is drinking it in his tea. I can't imagine. I don't like it in my coffee."

"It gives it a softer flavor."

"It gets rid of the bitter taste? Can someone hand me one of those cream things?" Cas handed Dean a creamer. He added to his tea and stirred it really well. Taking a sip, Dean's face lit up.

"Okay, finally, a use for cream. Tea has a different kind of bitterness from coffee. I like this with cream. Thanks."

Sam bit back a laugh at Castiel, who was gnawing on the turkey drumstick. It was hard to look dignified when eating one of those.

Dean bit into the battered fried corn. Juice was running everywhere. There was a roll of paper towels on the table and he grabbed a bunch to get the juice off his face. "This is good."

The soup was the first thing Sam tried. The hot liquid tasted really good to him, and it helped warm him up from the inside.

Dean put down the corn and sniffed the soup. "What's mulligatawny? That does look a little like chicken in it." He took a sip, nodded , and drank some more of it.

The meal passed with idle chit chat, enjoying the food and company.

When they had cleaned up and tossed the trash in a bin, they looked around deciding where to go first. "They got something going on at the opera house. You want me to run over and see what it is and if we can still get tickets?"

Bobby smiled at that. "Sounds good to me. I'd like that."

Dean ran across the street and asked about the show. They could see him buying tickets. He came back in a few minutes. "Well, it's some group of singers from different bands of the 60s and 70s doing a Christmas show. We wouldn't know them, probably, but Bobby would, so I bought tickets. Hey, it's a Christmas show."

"Who knows, we might enjoy it. I'd have never pinned you for enjoying the flute music," Sam commented. Tastes changed and it would for Dean, who hadn't been exposed to other things before.

Dean nodded.

"Some guy from a group called Herman's Hermits was one of them. And a monkey? And one of the Beachboys. I've heard of them."

Bobby started laughing. "You'll enjoy it then."

"Okay, but will you?"

"Yup, I definitely will."

Dean grinned. " Let's go. They got seating for wheel chairs close to the stage. I told them we needed those."

The others rose, walking along beside Bobby. "Are we going to see a monkey sing?" Castiel stared at them.

Dean looked at him, "Your guess is as good as mine, Cas."

Bobby snickered, knowing the boys would be surprised.

Dean got some programs. "Okay, Micky Dolenz of the Monkees, Peter Noone of Herman's Hermits, Mark Lindsey of Paul Revere and the Raiders, Bobby Sherman, and Brian Wilson from the Beachboys. This says it's gonna be a rock and roll and Christmas show. They are all gonna perform together backing each other up. Doing their stuff and the Christmas songs. Bobby, these guys are really famous? Cause other then the Beachboys, I never heard of them."

The older man nodded, explaining the background of the groups.

"Bobby Sherman was an actor? And a singer? Huh..." The music started and the older rock 'n rollers put on a tremendous show for 2 1/2 hours. When the last encore had occurred, the men waited until the opera house had cleared, giving Bobby an easier exit.

"So, what'd you boys think of it?" He'd enjoyed himself and had noticed them tapping their feet as well.

Dean was quiet as he listened to the others discuss the show. He smiled at comments and looked around at the activities going on around them on the strand. "You guys want to try mulled wine?"

"I think Sam and Cass can get that for us. What did you think of the show, Dean?" Bobby hadn't missed Dean's silence on that.

Dean waited 'til the others left to get the wine. He sat down on a bench next to Bobby and looked straight at him. "Bobby, it was great." Dean clammed up again, looking at things around him.

He poked his adoptive son. "Just great?"

Anger flashed in Dean's eyes for a second, and he looked away. He had stiffened. Finally, he relaxed and he turned and looked at Bobby.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. I don't want to mess up this evening. It's just that I'm so mad at Dad right now, I could knock him out cold if he weren't dead. We had to be little soldiers okay. He had set music, set lifestyles, set activities, even set recreation. I couldn't read a book without being made fun of. I wasn't Sammy, okay. That music tonight was awesome! I never heard it before. Now, don't get me wrong. I love the music I listen to. But, damn it, Bobby. I listened to it because I was trying to be him. It's not even as important to me as it used to be. I keep wondering what else I've missed. Damn it."

Bobby didn't react to the anger, just simply patted Dean on the shoulder. "We'll find out and expand your horizons. I warned John before on that, but the damned fool didn't listen. You have time to make up for it now and we'll help you."

Dean looked at Bobby. "Thanks, Bobby. Man, it's half a lifetime I've missed. Sammy knows more about things then I do. I can hunt. That's it."

"Like I said, we'll help you."

"Okay, Bobby. I'm gonna hold you to that."

Dean looked up and saw the others coming. "Never had mulled wine, have you?"

Castiel shook his head at Sam's question, handing the cup he was holding to Dean.

Dean took a cup and sniffed it. "Whoa! That's got more spices then my cider! It's hot. Who heats wine?" He took a sip and whistled softly. "This isn't half bad."

Bobby sipped his slowly. "It's a good way to warm up."

"Yeah, the temperature's dropping pretty fast today. It was in the 80s yesterday," Sam replied.

"It's got some kind of fruit juice in it. I can taste it. Wouldn't mind making this a Christmas tradition. It gets a lot colder in the Dakotas."

"You guys wanna take this and walk and see the sites a bit before we go on our date? I mean, we hadn't planned on a rock 'n roll show. Want to see more of the Dickens stuff?"

The three of them nodded, still enjoying their wine. This was a nice change of pace and they were enjoying it immensely. The men took a slow pace for awhile, until all three could see Bobby was getting tired. Dean snuck up behind him and pulled the chair off it's front wheels, tilting Bobby backwards. "My turn to be the motor, Bobby." He set the chair back on all four wheels and slowly pushed.

"Works for me," he joked.

"Good, cause I didn't offer a choice," Dean teased.

"Onward, Jeeves," was the teasing response back. Sam snickered from behind his cup.

"All right, he's laughing. What's Jeeves?"

"It's usually the name for a butler or a chauffeur, Dean." Sam laughed as he explained.

Okay. I'm the chauffeur. I need one of those neat hats they wear. " Dean laughed as he pushed Bobby along. He leaned down and whispered in Bobby's ear. "We'll have to get an Impala name to put on the back of the chair. Only limo I'm driving."

The older man roared in laughter. "Dean, you idjit!"

Dean's head went back and a roar of laughter erupted. He pushed Bobby through the crowds and caught up with Sam and Cas.

Castiel's eyes were twinkling, obviously pleased with the light hearted play between Bobby and Dean. This was a very good improvement in the angel's mind.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but we've just about seen what can be seen. I wouldn't mind coming back during the day to see things that were closed. Cas, shall we take them to our spot?"

"I think that's a good idea, Dean."

"All right, let's get out of here. Sammy, you can drive if you want to. I can tell you where we're going. Bobby, you can follow."

They agreed, heading back to their cars so they could get out of the crowds. It had been a great time with a lot to see and do.

Dean got into the passenger side of the Impala. "We're gonna take a right on the Sea Wall, Sammy."

"All right, Navigator Dean."

After they had turned and knew Bobby was behind them, Dean turned, "We're going to drive almost to the end of the Sea Wall and turn around and head east. We go about a mile and find a place to park on the wall."

"All right," he followed his brother's instructions. Traffic was a bit heavy but not too terrible.

"Traffic is moving which is not too bad. Won't be too hard to find parking. Not too many interested in the sea Wall at night in the winter."

"True, it's a bit cold. You know, I think there's a sleeping bag in the back. We might could open it and use it for star gazing. This way Bobby won't feel bad about being carried the whole time."

"Well, I was wondering if we stayed out of the wet sand, we might be able to put the chair down there but the salt air might not be good for it. A sleeping bag would be good."

"Metal and salt air is one big rust issue. I'd love to find him a more comfortable upgrade…lighter model. Hmmm..." He'd research that one later.

"Yeah, I'd like to find him one that was light, and had a motor and could be used either normal or under power. That way he can still get his upper body exercise but keep going when he gets tired."

Sam nodded, bouncing the idea around.

"If he goes to bed before we do, let's surf the Net and see what we can find."

"That's a great idea. I think he might just go to bed before us tonight. We tired him out on the Strand."

"I know. But it was nice to spend time with him."

Dean looked at his brother as he addressed what was on his mind in regards to Bobby.

"I miss not getting to. His injury makes it so hard now. He can't hunt. He can only help from home and it's killing him. That's why we need to end this thing as soon as we can. Go home."

"Is that why you've been calling him more often for research help?" Sam glanced at his brother before looking back at the road.

"Sammy, he contemplated suicide. I told him we needed him. Not just the research but he's the closest thing to a real dad we've ever had. I told him that. I'm gonna call and ask for help every chance I get. Bobby's got a lot of info in his head, but he also needs to know we need him and miss him. So I do it. I've been calling in the evenings when you go to get coffee, just talk, tell him about the day and get his ideas."

He was quiet for a moment. "I wish you'd told me. Better yet, I wish I had been alert enough to see it. Damn...I'm an idiot."

"Naw, Sammy. We were having our own issues. This happened after you saved my life in that card game. We talked to Bobby and he was teasing you about the win. You left. I was supposed to grab my burger and leave. I tossed that burger, Sammy, and I talked to him. He opened up and told me. I told him we couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose him. He knows he's needed, but, Sammy, I think he'd like it if he knew you did too. I think it's time you accepted what he is in our lives. Dad was never there for us except for a few times. Sometimes I think his being there hurt more then it helped. Okay? Bobby, now, he loves us for who we are. He might yell at us, call us a fool, but never hurt us. He might be mean to get through to us, but never, never has he ever hurt us. He's crippled now so he couldn't hurt me physically if he wanted to."

Sam was blinking back tears. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, Dean? I love Bobby as much as you do. Damn it...I could have been helping too."

"Sammy, I promised I wouldn't. Damn it, don't get mad at me. We had issues, man. I was trying so hard to let go of things and trust you. I promised Bobby. I think we've got over our issues. Least I hope we have. On my part, we have. Bobby don't know I'm telling you. I'm doing this cause, I'm trying to open up and not keep things a secret any more. You've been asking me to do that for years. So, here, I'm talking. I'm sorry it hurt you, but damn it, Sammy. You've no idea how hard it's been not telling you things."

He looked at his brother. "I'm glad you finally did. Now we can both work together to keep him in the loop and remind him that he's very important to us."

"Okay. There's a couple of spots. We can park close together. The stairs a ways down still, We'll have to walk it."

Sam pulled in, shutting the Impala's engine off. "You go get Bobby, and I'll grab the bag."

Dean nodded and walked back to the truck. "Sorry, Bobby, but no chair for this one. I'm carrying you." Dean smiled, leaned in, got his arms situated, and lifted Bobby into his arms, holding him close.

"Cas, can you lock it up? His keys are still in the ignition."

Castiel nodded, doing just that and following them. Sam had something in his arms and Bobby didn't protest being carried.

"When we reach the stairs, I'll need some support. They're slick. Just stay in front of me and be ready to stop me if I stumble. Otherwise, we're good."

The angel went down the stairs backwards, ready to catch if Dean slipped. Sam was on alert behind him as well. Neither of them would allow anything to happen to either Dean or Bobby.

When they finally reached the bottom, Dean headed west. They walked a couple hundred yards, when he stopped and said, "This okay?"

Cas nodded. "It's perfect. Away from the lights." Sam spread out the sleeping bag after unzipping it. Dean set Bobby down, and helped him get comfortable. They all found a spot and lay on their backs.

"You can really see the stars. If you look out over the water, you can see the oil rigs and ships that have anchored. You can close your eyes and hear the waves crashing and the seabirds."

Sam and Castiel stared up at the sky. The view was incredible. The stars gleamed against the dark night sky like dew drops on black silk. It was radiant and breathtaking.

Bobby was listening to the birds and waves, enjoying the view of the sky. Dean lay next to his father figure, his eyes closed. The wind was strong and blew even his hair. He could feel drops of salt water hit his face when a wave crashed the beach and the wind caught the spray. The sound of the water was almost deafening. He felt that it blocked everything out, sealing him in a cocoon. A smile crossed his face and he imagined what kind of music could be written as a chorus to the wind, waves, and birds. He imagined the waves being cymbals and drums.

Sam looked up at the vista provided by mother nature, listening to the beautiful symphony going on around them. This...this was what made hunting worth it. Family and a simple reminder that the innocents needed them too…the creatures that provided so much pleasure simply by being there.

Dean sat up and faced the water. He pulled his legs up and laid his arms around his knees holding them close. He watched the moonlight on the water. It sparkled like jewels. He let out a sigh that no one could hear over the roar of the waves. The rigs and ships looked so close, but he knew they were a ways out. He wished the water were warm. He'd kick off his shoes and wade in it. They'd have to come back another time when it was warmer.

"We have to come back during the summer. Maybe do some deep sea fishing. I've never fished before...it'd be fun." Sam was on the same wavelength as his brother.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that. Never done that either. I used to like to fish that stream on Bobby's property. Catch little perch. You remember, Bobby?"

The older man chuckled. "I remember. You both near fainted on me when I tried to teach you how to clean them. Second time you went fishing, you did better."

"Well, dang it, Bobby. I'd never even been hunting yet. I'd never seen the insides of anything. You're right though." Dean conceded.

"The fun part was teaching you boys how to deer hunt. I thought you were gonna go all wailing on me when you figured out that deer was the same as Bambi."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Sam surprised me. He was the one who hugged you and explained about the whole circle of life thing. You...you went vegetarian on me for almost a month," he chuckled. Sam blinked. He didn't remember that one.

"I did? Vegetables? Seriously?"

"Even spinach."

"Oh, come on, Bobby. You're pulling my leg."

"I have a picture of you at home, ear to ear with spinach on your face. It's got a shot of the table...you have veggies and Sammy's eating hot dogs. You wouldn't even touch those." He laughed softly. "You finally broke down when I made my special burgers and realized that if you didn't eat meat, you wouldn't get to have any."

Dean sat beside Bobby, a look of shock on his face. "How old was I, Bobby. I mean if Sammy was talking circle of life stuff, I had to be at least 9."

"Right around your eighth birthday. Sam had gotten into some books and was all into reading about nature." He smiled up at the sky. "Damn, you two were fun to have around. Hell to keep up with though."

"Sammy did start reading pretty early. I forgot that. I spent so much time reading to him. He started picking up words at four. Wow. He was so smart. I never could keep up with him after he started reading."

"You devoured them too when I finally got you to understand that books were a good thing. It was a challenge finding the materials you liked and didn't bore you."

"I don't remember that. What did I like to read?"

"Hardy Boys to start with, then you branched out into some of the classics. I had some of the classics for children that my mother had gotten for me. You went through Conan Doyle faster than Sam did."

Dean looked at his mentor, curious now that he was hearing all of this.

"You sure, Bobby? I know I read after Sammy left for college, but only when I was hurt and Dad was out on hunts. But, Dad always said I wasn't book smart like Sammy. He said I had street smarts. Sammy had the brains. How could I possibly go through books faster then Sammy? He was always a voracious reader. Started that at four. There's no way I could keep up with him. Everyone said so."

"That's because John was an ass. He never saw it and didn't think to supply you with what you needed. I did when you were with me. Hell, I'll show you the books next time you stop at the house. I still have one of the homemade bookmarks you made to keep track of your place. You're not dumb, Dean. You just weren't encouraged to grow. Lord knows I tried." Bobby hated John for that. How the boys were raised had been a huge bone of contention between the two friends.

Dean sat there, dumbfounded. His voice sounded almost childlike in its softness. "I'm not dumb?"

Sam piped in. "Nope, you're not. Dean, you helped me with my homework. Granted you played at making a fuss over it but you picked up on things really fast. That's another reason I was going to ask you to come with me. I knew you'd make it at school."

Dean looked confused in the moonlight. "I don't understand. Why? Why would?" Dean got up and walked down the beach.

Castiel got up, hurrying after the other. He soon caught up and fell into step with tense young man. The angel said nothing, simply lending his silent support and waited for Dean to share what he was thinking.

Dean was quiet for a while. "I...I spent my whole life thinking I was a fool, Cas. I acted like it too. Why not? Missouri treated me like I was dumb. Sammy was always the special one. My job was to protect and provide for him. I was a kid, Cas. I did things no kid should have to do. Dad said it was what I was good for. That's why I tried so hard to be like him. To have his brains, his abilities...it was never good enough. He and Sammy hit heads all the time. That's cause they were just alike. I wanted to be Sammy sometimes.. Everything seemed to come easy for him. Damn it, Cas. Everyone told me I was stupid. I just had to try harder. It's not fair. I've never complained about it. Kept it in. And he told me Sammy was the smart one. Always told people that."

Castiel's voice was soft, barely audible over the crashing of the waves against the shore.

"Your father had serious problems, Dean. Sometimes, it is difficult to see or acknowledge the truth even when it is in front of you." Castiel organized his thoughts. "I think, perhaps, that he may have had a grudge against your brother for a while. It was Sam the demon was after...it was his nursery that was set on fire. He probably realized it soon and overcompensated for it. It's also possible he treated you that way to keep you from reminding him of what he'd lost. According to Bobby, you are a great deal like your mother. If he pushed you to be more like him, it wouldn't continue to needle at a wound he refused to allow to heal."

"You're telling me he made my whole life a lie because he didn't like who I was? I finally realized I wasn't him, Cas. I understand that I've got a lot of my mom in me. He dumped us at Bobby's because I wouldn't talk. Did you know that? I didn't talk for a long time. Bobby finally got me to say something. That's what Dad said. So he wanted me to be stupid? He was proud of Sammy and his brains."

"I think he was afraid of Samuel and his intelligence. Sam was too much like him and it scared him. There was too much stubbornness, and he didn't have the will power to fight back. He knew you were a pleaser, you have been since childhood."

"I'm trying real hard right now not to hate my father, Cas. Are you trying to tell me that because I was a pleaser, he let me think I was stupid so he could keep a pleaser? Did he even realize I was smart? Come on, Cas. You knew who we were and what was coming? Were you watching us? Is that how you know these things? If you did, then tell me. Did my dad keep me stupid on purpose?"

The angel's words were gentle, trying to help his friend.

"I think he wanted his soldier and would do anything he could to keep it that way. That's one reason he and Bobby continued to butt heads. He was trying to keep Sam on a lower level too but because he was as stubborn as John Winchester was, he didn't succeed as well."

"As well? How'd he hurt Sammy? So he taught me the streets, and how to hunt, but he wanted me stupid as far as everything else. Told people I was stupid. That's why Missouri treated me like she did. Why Ellen didn't like me at first. But Ellen changed her mind. Why? Since you're actually talking to me about this, I'm asking. Cas, I got to know things."

Castiel stared out at the ocean, pulling the words together to try to answer the questions given to him.

"Missouri treated you as she did to push you out of the shell John was molding you into. She had hoped that discipline and her tough love might help you fight, keep the spark that Mary had given you. Sam...she was tough with at times but also softer because of his stubborn streak. She read your temperaments and played off of them well." He drew in a breath. "Ellen thought you were your father. You looked like him from the jacket on up. It wasn't until she got to know you that she realized that you were Dean Winchester, not John Winchester the Second. You are your own person, and she helped you to realize that. You have had a lot of support growing up, Dean. You may not realize it but you have. It's why I am looking at Dean Winchester right now."

"This is one crazy mixed up mess, Cas. Cause, I don't know who Dean Winchester is."

"Then let me hold up a mirror for you and see if I can get you to see him as Sam, Bobby, and I do. Answer the questions freely and without shame. Agreed?"

"Okay. Agreed."

"Dean, what would you do to protect family? The ones you have claimed as heart family."

"I'd give my life, Cas. They're my family. I went to hell for Sammy."

Castiel nodded. "Friends?"

"Same thing, Cas. You don't let down a friend."

That brought a small smile. "Look around you, Dean. Tell me what it makes you feel. Don't think about it...just share."

"I see my family. I see a beautiful world that's in a lot of trouble. I've been watching people all day who have no idea how bad it really is and I fight to protect them. I love my family, Cas. I worry about this world. I'm tired. I want the apocalypse over. I want normal. I care but I want to quit when it's over. Am I wrong in that?"

The twinkle in Castiel's eyes didn't fade as he met his adopted brother's gaze.

"Then I shall now share with you what your brothers and adoptive father see…what those who care about you see. They see Dean...the human who is flawed like all humans. And yet, despite those flaws, you fight to overcome what you see as weaknesses. You uphold your family, fight and die for them with a heart that is stronger than any human's I've ever seen. You have the courage of a lion, the wisdom of a sage at times, wit, intelligence, and even better...the one thing that drew me more than anything else - compassion."

"Cas? How in the hell do I live up to that?"

"You do it everyday by just being you. You are Dean..son and friend to Bobby Singer. Dean..brother and friend to Sam and Castiel. You have no need to change..simply continue to grow." He rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Is it wrong to want to quit once this is over? No...you've given a great deal. Afterwards, relax...you have earned your retirement and a true life is the reward that I hope to share in."

Dean looked at his new brother. "I want to share that life with all of you, Cas. Retirement sounds good. Just be me? Grow. Okay. You better stick close, brother, I'm gonna fall flat on my face." As he continued to speak, he reached out and hugged the angel. "I don't know what I'd do without all three of you."

Castiel hugged him back. "That's the thing about friends and family, Dean. They pick you up and dust you off when you fall flat. You do the same for them...we will do the same for you."

Dean nodded. "Okay. I'm smart? Wow."

He chuckled. "Yes you are. You saw the seal once to drive the angels away and reproduced it perfectly. That should've been a tip off right there."

"I thought that was just being a hunter."

He gave him the flat Castiel look.

Dean grinned. "Anna did it once too. Didn't see how she did it. Just saw the design."

"Good, for a moment there I thought I would have to hit you again."

Dean laughed. "I hope I didn't upset them again. I'm getting really good at that. Cas, there's just so blasted much wrong in my life, and it's all coming to a head at one time. It's not easy."

"That's why you have us, Dean. You have to remember that."

"I know that, Cas. Honestly, I do. I just don't want to hurt anyone. My messed up emotions and life hurt people. Sammy told me we weren't natural and needed to change it. He's right. I'm trying so hard. It's not easy. "

"You can't go through life keeping things internalized for fear of hurting someone. That caused the epic arguments you and Sam have had in the past."

"Really? Okay. You know I started trying when Sam hounded me about hell. Sam did not respond right then, Cas. He thought I couldn't do the job any more. My death, hell, his inability to deal, and Ruby all but destroyed him. I just want to know if he can take whatever I say. I love him, Cas. He's my brother."

"And he loves you, Dean. I can't tell you how many demons went down because he was trying to get you back. What happened...was the addiction that caused the personality to shift. You have Sam back now...the real Sam."

It was almost too much to hope for. Dean drew in a soft breath, questioning his angelic brother on that fact he'd shared with him.

"You swear to that, Cas? Cause that's what I want, but not like it used to be. I want a real brother. I want him to be who he was meant to be. We work together. Pull together. That's how it's got to be." Dean did not hear his brother come into hearing distance or know that he had been listening.

"Take a look in his eyes, Dean. It's Sam...the Sam you raised."

"I will, Cas. I need to be able to be weak sometimes. Can he handle being the strong one sometimes?"

"He can because you're allowing him to. He's growing up too. Besides...you also have Bobby and me to lean on."

"Yeah, that is true. I guess I need to figure out how to say this to him."

He shook his head. "Sometimes you just have to come right out and say it. No fancy words. Just simple truth."

"Okay. I've been trying that lately. You are right. It does work better. I think I've made him angry a few times but I did explain my reasons. That helps."

Castiel's voice was flat, knowing how bad the fights could get between the two. Both brothers had terrible tempers at times.

"And the explanations have calmed him down. That is how healthy communication works. Or so I am told."

"You and Bobby are the only two people in the world who know how to do that, Cas"

"You get to be my age, you tend to learn a few things" was the dry response.

Dean threw his head back in laughter. Something made him turn seconds later and he saw Sam. He stared at his brother, wondering how much he'd heard.

Castiel smiled, heading back to Bobby while Sam approached his brother. "You know...he's right. We both have been growing up and I have to say, my big brother is still the best in the world."

Dean stared a minute, his eyes getting misty. He wiped them and grabbed Sam and held him. "I still have the bestest and smartest little brother in the whole world, Sammy. I trust you. It's been a while since I could say that. I'm so glad I can now."

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he hugged him back. "I'm damned happy to hear it, Dean. I never want to lose your trust again. Family is what's important and I will never ever forget that."

"Me neither, Sammy. Me neither. It's getting late and a lot colder. We need to get Bobby back to the B&B and warm him up. I love you, man."

"I love you too, Dean. I may not say it a lot, but it's true."

"I guess I'm the worst at that. I built a nasty shell around myself. It was self-preservation for me. It really was. But that shell grew so thick, and it was so much easier to pretend the hurt didn't exist. I just blew it."

"It may be easier to hide it than to talk about it but the side effects are nasty. Don't do it anymore, Dean, and I'll be more open too." He leaned against his brother, offering warmth and comfort.

Dean held on. I guess you heard much of what I said. I am not a super hero, Sammy. I make mistakes, I fail, I fall. and I'm gonna need you during those times to be the strong one. I never thought I'd say this." Dean tried to smile and laugh it off but it didn't quite make it. "We can do that for each other, and the others."

Sam looked at Dean for a moment and then did something that he'd used to do to his little brother to cheer him up. A finger beeped Dean's nose. "You are worrying too much, Dean. You raised me pretty well, I think, and now that I'm growing up, I want to be here for you as you were for me. I'll be there, I promise."

Dean nodded. A real smile reached his eyes. He clapped his brother on his back. "Let's get Bobby off that cold ground and back to some place warm."

"Only if you'll make some cider when we get back?"

"That's a deal. You got any of that gingerbread left?"

"Yup. He bought a few loaves of it," Sam grinned. "Race ya back!" He took off running back to the blanket

Dean took off after him, knowing he'd never catch his brother with those long legs of his. It was all in the fun of the chase, not the winning.

Bobby heard them coming before he saw them. The two of them were laughing like loons, chasing each other across the sand. He smiled to himself, watching them enjoy themselves. He was glad he'd forced them to do this. It was giving them a chance to heal and really bond as they needed to.

Dean hit the sand next to Bobby, gasping for breath. He was still laughing. "You ready to go, Bobby? It's getting a lot colder."

"Yeah, as much as it's gorgeous to watch, I'm getting cold. Thinking a movie and something hot to drink. What do you boys think?"

"Sammy wants hot cider. Movie sounds good. Doesn't have to be a Christmas one. There were a bunch of good ones in the cabinet. "

"All right, let's get rolling. I'm shivering now." He groused at them playfully.

Dean took a couple of deep breaths. He leaned, stood up, stretched, then squatted down next to Bobby. He reached his arms in and grabbed the man and held him close to him. Everyone could hear the grunt as Dean started to stand up. He lost his balance for second and went down on one knee. "It's okay, Bobby. I got it." Taking a deep breath, Dean got onto both feet. Stood still for a second to make sure of his balance and started a steady stride towards the stairs, which were a couple hundred yards away.

Castiel had moved fast to brace him, making sure Dean and Bobby were stable. Sam shook the sleeping bag, zipped it and rolled it up before heading to follow them.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said as they strode towards the stairs. Dean's stride was not quite as long as it had been earlier, but he was still making good time. His only thought was to get Bobby some place warm.

The angel moved ahead, unlocking the car and tucking the keys into Bobby's hand once Dean got him into the seat. Sam had the Impala unlocked and sleeping bag stowed away.

"You okay, Bobby?"

"Will be once I get the heater on."

"Okay, I gonna let Sam drive us home. Unless you want to stop for something, or order in, we can eat the Chinese leftovers. To be honest, I'm not really hungry. Ya'll can decide. If you want to stop, call me on the cell."

Castiel shook his head, and Bobby agreed. "I think we have enough snacks to last us. Let's just head on back."

Dean looked relieved. "That sounds good to me, Bobby. See you at the B&B."

He nodded, cranking the engine.

Dean saw Sam standing by the car. "Would you drive, Sammy? I'm really tired."

The younger brother gave a small smile. "Not a problem, Dean."

Dean climbed into the shotgun seat and leaned back and closed his eyes with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

And So It Begins

The drive back didn't take too long, and Sam stayed alert for any drunk drivers that may have been foolish enough to get behind the wheel. Finally, he pulled into the driveway and gently nudged his brother.

Dean woke immediately. "We here already? You're good. Thanks, Sam." He opened the door and stumbled when he tried to stand. "Damn it!" The older brother grabbed the car door and tried to pull himself up. "Sammy, I think I need help."

He was at his brother's side immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's my knee. It hurt it a little when I landed on it with Bobby. I was able to get up and walk and it only twinged a little. I thought I bruised it. Still may be what it is, but it won't let me stand real good on my own right now. If I bruised it, it may be swollen some, and that would cause this. I think I need to just get in; maybe put some ice on it. Most likely, once I'm on it and walking it will get me in and I can make the cider. I just need help getting up."

Sam turned his back to his brother. "Hop on. If it's bruised, we need to keep weight off of it until we can get some ice on it. When we get in, strip to your boxers."

"Okay, Sam, then I'll have to tell you how to make the cider." Dean put his arm around his brother's neck and used one leg to hop up and pull himself up onto Sam's back. The taller braced his brother's weight easily. Thanks to his height and build, Dean's weight wasn't too bad to carry. He locked the car behind him and headed into the B&B. Once they got into the suite, he called out for Cas to get a bag of ice for his brother's knee. Dean stumbled on one leg to his chair and sat down. He winced as he bent down and started untying his boots. He managed to get the one on the good leg off but found himself having problems pulling off the other.

"Sam, can you help?"

Sam got the boot off, looking at his brother. "Unfasten and push down as best you can. I'll get the rest of it off."

Dean leaned back, undid his belt and the button, and he unzipped. Using the good leg, he lifted himself up and began to push his jeans down toward his knees. He sat back down and his brother tugged the jeans off the rest of the way carefully and examined the knee, calling Bobby over for his opinion.

"I think it's just a bruise. I didn't do anything to sprain or strain it. Just fell on it."

"Well, let Bobby take a look. He knows this stuff better anyway. I'd feel better knowing he did."

Dean nodded and waited for Bobby to do his examination of the injured knee. Bobby did just that.

"Just bruised it a bit. We'll keep ice on it for a while and see how it is."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean looked at the kitchen. "Okay, who wants to make the cider and I'll holler instructions. If you want, bring the spices and I'll put them in the pan. Just fill the pan with cider, and heat 'til it boils. Lower to simmer, and let it simmer about 5-10 minutes. Keep it on very low after you serve. Keeps the rest hot."

Sam went to make the cider, following his brother's instructions. "Someone choose a movie."

"Hey, Bobby, you're right by the cabinet. You choose one you think we'd like. Broaden my horizons."

Bobby rolled to the cabinet, looking at the movies shelved there. Dean laid his head back, his foot on a foot stool, wishing he could pull both feet up like he had started doing. He rested his eyes, smelling the cider as it simmered. It smelled like Sam got it right. He smiled. May have been a bad couple of days but he was glad they had happened. A week ago, he would have run. He always looked for blessings where he could find them. He listened to Bobby going through the movies, hoping for another surprise from that quarter. Bobby was certainly broadening his horizons. He was definitely going to demand to see the Doyle book with his handmade bookmark in it. Smart? Dean softly shook his head in wonder.

The movie was in and ready to go by the time Sam came out with the cider and sliced gingerbread for everyone.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean sniffed the cider. It smelled wonderful. He took a sip, and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Hey, Sammy, you did a fantastic job on the cider. Thanks."

A beaming smile was given to Dean.

Dean grinned back. "What are we watching, Bobby? Anything we need to know before we watch?"

"It's one called 'Twelve Angry Men.' I think you boys will enjoy it." He got himself settled and sipped at the cider, letting it warm him from the inside.

Dean started watching and thought a jury movie? It didn't take long to get his interest and soon he was hanging on to every word. The acting was incredible. He was surprised that an older movie would be this good and not be a B horror or sci-fi. Sam and Castiel were getting into it too, drawn in by the acting and intriguing story line. Bobby smiled to himself, watching them and the movie as well.

Dean kept trying to sit up straight and finally gave up. He had to work at seeing the movie, but didn't even realize he was. The intensity of the drama had him captive. The movie was one of the best he'd ever seen. He wondered why he'd never heard of it. Castiel moved, putting pillows behind him to help support him so he could watch the movie without straining himself.

Dean looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Cas," he whispered.

"Welcome," he whispered back, moving to his own seat again.

When the movie credits were running, Dean looked at Bobby. "That's one of the best movies I've ever seen. When we go home to stay, I'm raiding your collection."

Bobby chuckled. "No problem. It'll be fun to have movie nights together. Sure as hell beats watching them alone."

"Yeah, you are right about that. Done some of it myself. Actually got to where I hated movies. It's fun to share."

"That it is," Bobby yawned. "Ok, I'm heading in to bed. Good night boys."

Sam tapped his laptop meaningfully at Dean, reminding him of what they'd spoken of earlier.

Dean nodded. The trio wished him a good night and once the door was closed behind Bobby, the laptop was turned on and soon Sam was surfing the sites.

"Don't they have some new space age metal or something that can hold a lot of weight, take a lot of abuse, and not damage?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find."

"He's still a hunter, Sam. Never know when he might be alone and come under attack. He needs a chair that can handle it."

Sam nodded, then grinned. "I found the perfect one and better yet, it's on sale." He handed the laptop to Dean so he could see it.

Dean looked at the chair. It had a lightweight, indestructible framework, according to the brochure. It also was motorized but the motor was a new kind that was lightweight and would allow Bobby to work the chair himself if he wanted. "What's Bobby's delivery address, Sammy?"

He rattled it off, grinning at the surprise Bobby would get when it arrived.

Dean looked at his jeans. "Can someone hand me my wallet out of my jeans?"

Castiel found it, handing it to him. "Here you go."

Dean got out one of the cards and then looked at Sam. "They have different size chairs. What size?"

Sam pointed out the one that might suit Bobby best. Dean dialed the number on the site. The customer service agent talked him through what was needed and gave encouraging details on the chair they had chosen. It was obviously the best on the market for the money. He gave her the card and number, the name and address for it to be delivered after Christmas. A short while later, a confirmation number was given to him and affirmation that the chair would be delivered and set up on the day after Christmas. Dean asked the customer service agent to wait until the 28th to have it delivered as the recipient would not be home before then. She agreed, changing the delivery date, and then wished him a merry Christmas.

Dean wished her the same. "Man, day after Christmas would have been a major problem."

"No kidding," Sam answered. "But at least he'll have more maneuverability."

"Yeah. He can do his regular thing with his arms. When he tires, he can turn on the motor. It's light. Won't tire him as easy. It's strong. He put that drive mechanism in that truck, Sammy. He's still mechanicking."

"Yup, which is good. I'm glad to see it." He turned the computer off and sprawled on the floor, staring at the fire. "Damn, this is nice."

"Yeah, it is. Bobby has all those fireplaces in the house. We can fix the place some for him. Make it easier for him to move around in there. He's got rooms that he's locked off. I want to open them up, demon proof them and use them, Make a big library of that one off the kitchen that's so big. Think Bobby would mind?"

Castiel answered. "He'd probably be grateful to get the books organized."

Sam nodded. "We'll have to catalog them so we can keep track of it."

"Yeah, I was wondering what it would take to learn how to do that. Cas, it would be a big job but one you could do. I can help build the cases we'd need. I also want to put a small one upstairs for our personal books when we buy some."

The angel nodded. "It would take some time but could be done. I would enjoy spending time inside of that library."

"We can still give out information and knowledge to hunters. Let it be known that it exists and have one phone for it. Bobby keeps a half dozen numbers anyway, to help Sammy and me."

"I can translate the older texts as well as preserve the original." Honestly, the angel knew that would be a chore he would enjoy a great deal.

"That would be awesome, Cas. I think we have your job."

He smiled at that, glad to be useful.

"Counting today, we have three days to Christmas," he said with a grin.

"Dang, it goes slow." Dean felt like a kid. "I've never gotten the chance to really have a Christmas and to give things to the people I love. I can hardly wait."

Sam laughed at that. "I hear you there. I'm starting to look forward to it."

"Sammy, this Christmas idea of Bobby's is the best thing that has ever happened to us. Even if there were no presents, it would be beyond anything we've ever had."

"I agree with you, Dean. I'm really glad he insisted on it."

"Me, too. I'm tired, guys. The knee is still a little sore. I think a good night's rest would be a good idea for it. Make sure you put the screen up on the fireplace and bank the fire, Sammy. Love you guys. Night."

"Good night, Dean." Both chimed it, then headed to take to their beds as well.

The rooms were dark, warm and comfortable. The pendulum clock on the mantelpiece chimed midnight and as the last chime happened, the room began to grow cold. At the chiming, Castiel stirred. Something was off to the angel.

Cas remembered going to bed around two a.m. The clock just chimed midnight. It was taking a few minutes to realize that the clock was now off by two hours at least. It had chimed two when they retired. He climbed out of bed, walked into the living room and stopped. Something was definitely wrong to his angelic senses and he backtracked, calling for Sam. The other stirred and asked what was wrong when he saw the tense stance of the angel.

"There is something in the living room. I cannot see it but can sense it. It has messed with the clock, and the temperature is considerably colder."

Sam started swearing, reaching for his duffel to see what he might have in the bag to help deal with trouble. He looked at Cas. "I would rather keep Bobby out of this if we can, but we need Dean."

Castiel nodded, going to the other bedroom to try to wake Dean without waking Bobby.

Cas gently nudged Dean who woke immediately. "What's wrong?"

"There is a situation in the living room," he murmured softly.

"Okay," Dean's duffel was opened. He found his gun and swore, knowing he didn't have the time to put on pants, He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Quietly, he slipped into the living room. The room was unnaturally cold. He saw Sam standing by the other bedroom door. He told Cas to stay behind him as he had no weapon.

Sam was looking at an EMF detector, which was going haywire. "Something is here."

Dean nodded, he motioned to the fireplace and the iron utensils. Castiel grabbed one, handing Dean and Sam the others.

"Where the hell is it? I sure wish we'd salted this place."

A ball of light began to form, taking the shape of a man dressed in clothing that matched the era of Dickens.

"Aww...come on. We got a Dickens wannabe? Hey guy, we're in Texas, not England."

Sam's eyes widened as the ghost took on a more solid look. "I beg your pardon, gentlemen."

Dean stood there, gun in one hand and an iron fire iron in the other. "I beg your what?"

The spirit took on a look of annoyance. "Your lives have been reviewed and found to have a lack of something...so you will be visited by three spirits."

"What the hell? Don't tell me, your Marley, right?"

"Absolutely not. I'm Charles Dickens."

Dean started laughing.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing?"

I'm standing here three days before Christmas, in Galveston, Texas, in the United States of America. By the way, it's 2009. And you are trying to tell me you are Charles Dickens? You don't know my life, Dude, and You are in the wrong country."

"No actually..I'm in the correct home. This home belongs to one Ebenezer Scrooge."

Dean started laughing harder. "A Christmas Carol was written by you a long time ago, dude. You just woke up hunters. We kill things like you."

Sam was frowning. This was just too strange.

"I am aware of your profession but cannot be harmed."

"If I can find the piece of you still hanging around, you can. I will."

"Dude, England," his brother muttered.

"Dude, he is drawn by something. Attached to something. He can't be here unless something has him. He's attached to something."

"The Scrooge family holds a curse on it. I was unable to break it and am cursed to follow until the family curse has been destroyed."

"I'm not Scrooge. Have your three spirits find him and haunt him."

The ghost ignored Dean and went on with his spiel.

"At least one of you has had problems with the holiday, so we were drawn to you. You must complete the visitation."

"Look, man, that's private and it has nothing to do with the holiday. Things were getting better. This will screw it big time."

The ghost gave them a sad look. "Three spirits," he repeated before fading.

Castiel stared at the spot where the ghost had stood and shook his head. "I must say this is most unusual."

Dean limped to his room and grabbed some clothes. He came out putting them on. " Sam, Cas, you need to get dressed. We are fixing to be kidnapped by mentally disturbed Christmas ghosts cause, man, it's not Christmas Eve. We need to be ready. If we can't find what has hold on this curse, we are in big trouble. Damn, I don't want to go back into my past."

"Neither do the rest of us," Sam retorted as he went to dress. "Probably should wake Bobby."

"If he's asleep and doesn't appear, they may not mess with him. They sure won't haul his chair. Don't want to do that to him."

Castiel nodded, heading to change as well.

"Sammy, I don't know how close to the story this is gonna be. We may not be protected at all. We need to get some weapons. We can't destroy the ghosts at the moment, but I have no idea where in our past they are gonna take us. Present isn't very good. Damn, I don't want to see our future."

Sam came in, tugging on his shoes. "No shit...I don't want to see it either."

"I've seen one version of it. I have no wish to repeat it. I'm gonna get some shotguns, shells, the colt, and the knife. I'll back inside in a minute."

He nodded. Castiel, coming in to take a seat, watched him leave the suite.

Dean returned with a box of shells, the colt and it's ammo, three shotguns, the knife, and silver in case it's needed. "We need to make sure we hold on to these. I have no idea how violent this will get because I'm not going willingly."

Sam took the ammo handed to him and began to load shotguns.

"Okay, they manipulated the clock once, They can do it again because we are so out of time right now. Keep watch. Sam, the EMF still running?"

"Yup, watching it close."

"I brought salt. The demons and angels can't trace us, but they can track ghost activity. I thought we ought to salt the place to protect Bobby."

Castiel grabbed the salt and did just that, going into every room to line the windows and doorways. When he came back out, he looked at the others. "If what Dickens said is true, the only way to handle these spirits would be to determine what the curse is and break it."

"Yeah, any ideas on who Scrooge is?"

The angel shook his head. "We shall have to ask around."

"It could be anyone. But it's not Christmas. This is supposed to be a one night haunting on Christmas Eve or early Christmas morning."

Sam frowned. "I'll have to think on that. It doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't. Why us? Lots of people have problems...Okay, I know that not many have them like we have had in the past, but we've been working it out. It doesn't make sense."

"It could be that it detected that we're working on it and reacted to the fact that it's not resolved?"

"That's just great! It doesn't know what day it is. If we don't have it resolved by morning, will we go through it again?"

He gave one of those scrunched up I dunno looks. "Maybe?"

"We try to do the right thing and this...what the hell is this? It can't be Lucifer because he doesn't know where we are. He can't know."

"The sigils I put on you would prevent him from tracking you. There could be more involved in this so please calm down. I have a feeling a discussion with our host would be wise. Perhaps he might know of the ghosts here?"

"Well, shall we wake him up? I, for one, do not want to take these trips."

"We can try," Sam answered.

Dean headed for the door when the room got cold and the EMF went crazy. He turned and looked at the clock and watched the hands move on their own towards 1 a.m. "Hell, no!" Dean went to the door and tried to open it and it was sealed in some way. He turned and looked at his brothers. A sense of panic filled his heart.

The room went well beyond cold this time, and Castiel shuddered. This presence..it was too well known and he swallowed hard, hands clenching the poker he'd been holding.

Dean walked into the center of the room, cocking his shotgun. Rock salt would hurt the ghost.

Sam's eyes widened, and he nudged Dean to take a look at Cas. Dean turned and looked at the angel. Cas was shaking and clutching the poker like a lifeline. The look on Cas' face scared Dean. Cas was an angel; yes, a fallen one, and angels feared very little. What the hell was this thing?

A female figure appeared in the center of the room. The face would be familiar to Dean but the aura surrounding her would not. There was sheer power in the room, a power that spoke of ancient things. Dean found confusion marring his mind. The power radiating from the creature was devastating. He could not concentrate clearly, and he could not afford to lose control in this type of situation. He turned to his brother, wanting help, but he had no power to move.

"You may call me the ghost of Christmas past," came the soft voice.

Dean stared at her. "Do I know you?"

"My form is one taken from your memory. Yes, Dean Winchester."

"Damn. No, I am not going anywhere with a reaper."

"This is no reaper...not as you know it. This is the head of the reapers...an angel in her own right. She's known to us as the Angel of Death," Castiel commented.

"I thought this was supposed to be the ghost of Christmas past? Angel of Death? Why are they sending us this. Are you fixing to drag us through death and think you're helping?"

"I am someone from Castiel's past. The curse is extremely powerful, Dean Winchester."

"So, we're gonna go through Cas' past? Sam and I aren't the ones your after right now?"

"All of you. As a spirit, I am called to open your eyes and hearts." She made an idle gesture and they were transported to an old hotel.

"Holy crap! My head's spinning. Where are we?"

"This is a Christmas from the past. Follow."

A door opened, revealing two children and an adult. One child was asleep, probably about the age of two or three years. The other was a bit older, talking to his father with an upset look on his face.

Dean froze.

"What is this," Sam murmured, not recognizing this at all.

His brother started shaking. "I don't want to see this."

"I understand, but you must." The spirit was determined and wouldn't allow Dean to leave.

"Look, I've been dealing. I don't need this crap brought up. Sammy doesn't need to see it. Cas don't either."

"This cannot be changed. This must be seen."

Dean backed up against a wall, shaking. Sam went to his brother and bumped shoulders with him, trying to comfort him. The conversation between the child and adult was starting to grow heated.

Dean's fists were clenched. He didn't notice Sam near him.

All eyes turned to the conversation when the adult snapped. "Damn it, Dean. I can't just stay here. I have work to do!"

"Sammy's three years old. I'm seven. He just wants to leave us here."

The child looked upset. "But Dad, it's almost Christmas. You promised you'd stay this time."

"Damn you, why does Sam have to know he deserted us? I kept Sam protected! Why are you doing this?"

The spirit didn't answer as John Winchester frowned at the boy. "This is more important than Christmas, Dean. People's lives are at stake." He left a short time later and the little version of Dean watched the door in hope their father would return. After what seemed like hours, he turned to go to his little brother.

Dean was crying. He didn't realize it. He'd protected Sam. Sam did not know what Dean did at seven years old to keep him protected. The dangers out there for a young child trying to feed a three year old brother. Dad never left enough money.

Sam hugged his brother, realizing what Dean had done even at that age. "I'm sorry...thank you," he breathed into his ear, watching as the childlike form of his brother told the sleeping Sam that he would protect him.

"How is this supposed to help. Damn it. This happened all the time. I failed three times in school for lack of attendance. No one ever checked up on us. Dad had a whole series of notes to give them. I couldn't leave you, Sammy. "

His arms tightened around his brother, shaking himself with emotion. He knew Dean had given up a lot for him but this...this was a slap in the face. "And I was so bratty to you."

"You were a kid, Sammy. I saw to it that you got to be a kid. Damn you, bitch! How is this supposed help me or Sammy? "

She gave a mysterious smile, and the scene changed yet again. This one was an empty field this time, the weather was frigid. Dean was still shaking. He looked up trying to recognize the place.

"Where are we now?"

"Another place from your past, Dean."

"I don't remember this one. How can it be my past?"

Castiel frowned. "I know this place. Your father brought you up here one winter."

"Is this where he left me out here to find my way home...with nothing to help me?"

The spirit pointed at two figures. Again, the adult although the child was a bit older.

"Dad, I'm tired. I promised Sam I'd be back to spend time with him."

"No. Please. Stop it now!"

She did nothing as the conversation continued.

"There's more important things, Dean. It's time you grew up to be a man.

Little Dean shifted his weight, trying to warm up. "He's alone though, and he hates being alone."

"Men have responsibilities. You failed one of yours. I told you to learn the guide. You used being tired as an excuse. This is your test. I expect you to fail it because you did not do what I asked of you. If you make it back, I will be surprised. If you don't make it back, Sam be will surprised. Your choice, Dean. I imagine you will follow my orders from now on. What happens to Sam depends on you."

"Sammy was five. I was nine."

Sam breathed an answer. "I remember that. You and Dad were gone for days."

"Yeah. He was mad at me, Sammy. I was supposed to read this survival guide. Between school, helping you with your homework from kindergarten, trying to take care of you and make sure you had what you needed, plus my own school work, I was tired. I didn't read it. He gave me a knife and an empty canteen and left me out there. It started snowing. I couldn't find his tracks, and I was scared to death about you. I ate snow for water but couldn't find any food. My clothes weren't warm enough and I was freezing. I was worried sick about you. Don't know where I ended up, but I finally found a highway. I caught the first damn ride I could find back to the hotel. He never even checked on you. I'm so sorry Sam. If' I'd read that guide, you wouldn't have been alone."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his. God, you don't leave kids in that situation. It's a miracle you came back to me at all." John hadn't shown up for days after, leaving Sam to deal with a sick Dean.

"Sammy, please make her stop. I had all these forgotten, just to stay sane. Please, make her stop."

Castiel looked at the spirit. "This is enough. You've done enough."

Dean fell on his knees in the snow, sobbing, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Sam held him tightly as Castiel glared at the spirit. "Enough is enough," he growled

"He never forgave me for living and her dying because I looked like her."

Sam rocked his brother. "It wasn't your fault; it wasn't your fault."

The scene shifted to a more modern scene...one Sam and Dean would be more than familiar with. Dean refused to get up or look.

"Oh god..not this one." He almost laughed, remembering the chaos of this Christmas. Probably his one really good memory.

"What?"

"Take a look. Remember the Christmas before you went to hell?"

"The minor gods? Now what are we supposed to learn from this?"

A light flickered in Castiel's eyes. "You two bonded that night. Remember?"

"We kind of bonded. We both knew I was gonna die. That he was gonna be alone. It was our last Christmas together. The only real one we ever celebrated. "

"But it was still bonding. You two were happy, even for a brief period of time."

"Cas, it was just asking for something good out of life for a short while. Sam didn't really want to. I know. What made you change your mind, Sammy?"

"You did. Life is too short and too precious. Even though I was determined to try to keep you from going, I wanted to treasure every moment. We came too close to losing each other to become Christmas goodies."

"Yeah, drinking the eggnog, watching a football game, and those crazy presents wrapped in newspaper. You even had a tree."

Sam laughed at that. "The bad eggnog mind you. It was over spiked."

"It was, but I didn't care."

"Neither did I."

"Thanks for that night, Sam."

"Thanks for being there for me, Dean." The words were heartfelt.

The spirit changed the scene, dropping them back in the suite before disappearing.

Dean stood in the center of the room. "I can't do any more. What the hell will they find for present?"

Sam dropped into a chair. "I don't know...don't think I want to know."

"Cas, if they sent death, what else will they send?"

"I don't know. It's strange that they were able to loop death into a curse."

"That worries me. This is powerful. Very powerful. How can death read minds, Cas? It's death. Not a mind reader."

"The presence seemed very real," he answered, leaning against the wall.

"Can we get out? There's no spirit right now?"

Sam started towards the door, hoping they could get out of the next one.

"Ah hell..." Dean's voice had a sound of despair in it. "The clock's moving."

The EMF went off and the room turned frozen. Dean's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head, not even looking up.

"I'm sick of this already," Sam muttered.

"We got this one and one more, Sammy."


	9. Chapter 9

More Visitations and Decisions

Again, a figure coalesced in the center of the room. An attractive dark-haired figure wearing sunglasses.

"Sam, is that Pamela?"

"It sure looks like it."

For a second the Dean that Sam knew appeared. "Watch your ass, Sammy."

Sam snickered, blushing.

Dean straightened and looked at the psychic. "Welcome back from the dead, Pamela."

"Yeah..I'm here as the ghost of Christmas present," she said.

"Okay, maybe you will explain why this is happening to me after we've been working hard for two days to straighten our lives out. I've been through hell and back, and you give me more hell. Why?"

"It's the curse. There's still discontent, and it will focus on that instead of the Scrooge family member."

"Pamela, there's way too much in my life to deal with and heal in three hours. They don't understand."

She gave him a sweet but sad smile. The psychic truly didn't want this to happen to the boys.

"I know, Dean, but there's nothing I can do. The curse has to be broken."

"How do I break it if they won't leave me alone?"

She gave a quiet sigh, finally being asked the right question.

"Talk to the family member."

Who is he?"

"I can't..." She looked frustrated. "All I can tell you is that he's close by."

"Okay. We'll figure it out. Are you putting me through hell, too?"

Sam piped up with his own question for her after Dean gave her his own.

"Pamela, can you tell me how you can even do Christmas present? It's three days away."

The ghost smiled. "How about we just shoot the shit until my time is up. Things are all out of whack due to the tie to the family member and the event taking place this week."

"The Dickens on the Strand? Oh man, no. It lasts two more days. Are we going through this the next two days?"

"Not if you guys continue on the progress you've made. Spirits are supposed to have done it all in one night."

"Did they torture Scrooge like this? Would they have if he'd been making changes in his life?"

"He was close to dying had he not changed his ways," she commented, fiddling with her sunglasses.

Dean stared at her. "Am I close to dying?"

Pamela snickered. "Oh Hun, even I can't see that far. There's a shit load of choices between you and Mr. Sweet Cheeks over there. But I can tell you this, keep strengthening the bond between you."

"We're working on that. Can you convince the last ghost that I am working the best I can to change things. This is not helping."

"If I could, I would, Dean. There's no interaction between me and the other two."

"The angels let me see the future. Lucifer will take Sam in six months. Four years later, he kills me."

"The future is always in motion," she answered and Sam frowned, recognizing the quote.

"I thought time was a constant? I have been fighting that future. I intend that Sam not be taken...or me for that matter."

Good," she smiled. "And no, time isn't constant. It's like a pebble being dropped into a pond. The ripples affect everything."

"So, I get to watch Sam kill me again?"

"I don't know what will be shown you, Dean. I wish I did."

Dean walked over to his chair and sat down. He was starting to limp more then before and needed to sit down. "How long to the clock goes nuts again, Pamela?"

"Not much longer," she murmured.

Dean looked exhausted. He turned and looked at his two brothers. "I don't know what's going to happen. This one worries me because it's not something I remember. I don't know crap right now."

"Neither do we," Castiel added grimly.

Dean felt his skin go cold and he was shaking. "Damn. Not right now."

Pamela had disappeared with a wistful smile and a goodbye. Sam and Castiel moved towards Dean, hoping to reassure him. Of the group, Castiel mused, Dean and Sam had been hit very hard with this.

"I feel sick. My skin is cold and clammy. Hell, what's going on now."

"I don't know." Sam wasn't feeling good either.

"Cas?"

"The last spirit, I assume. It hasn't taken form yet and is drawing energy from its surroundings in order to manifest itself."

"It's taking everything I've got left."

Sam was pale, near doubled over as the energy was being pulled from him.

"What's coming that needs to do this?"

"I don't know."

Dean laid back in his chair, on the verge of blacking out. "Well, one good thing. He can't do much if I'm out cold."

The tension snapped, and a robed and hooded figure stood in front of them.

Dean's mouth dropped open. Anger came to the front. "I've had enough. I know you're supposed to be the ghost of Christmas future, but who the hell are you really? We were doing fine 'til you idiots showed up. Working things out. You want to tell me how you're making it better?"

Dean started heading towards the ghost. Sam and Cas both grabbed him and pulled him back.

The spirit said nothing, revealing nothing. The presence made Sam uncomfortable and he kept a tight grip on his brother, worrying about this one. His gut was telling him this wasn't going to go well at all.

"What? He's going to play it to the hilt? No talking. Okay. Let's do this. Let's get it over with. It ain't gonna help, you douche bag."

The room wavered around them for a moment before they were standing in a worn out building, soft voices going on around them. Dean removed Sam's hand. He started looking around, anger in every movement. The spirit pointed to a semi-open doorway. Dean started heading towards the door. Sam and Castiel trying to catch up and not let him go alone. Inside the room was a scene that would haunt Sam's nightmares for the rest of his life. The room was a hospital room and lying in the bed was an almost emaciated Dean. His eyes were open but it was obvious nothing was there. There were two nurses changing IV bags, talking about how this one had been caught up in the apocalypse and had made a difference. Castiel looked almost ill as he realized what had happened. This...this would be Dean's fate if he succumbed and allowed Michael to use his body.

Dean stopped. "What the hell? 'Made a difference?' What happened to me? Sammy, Cas?"

"This...this is what will happen if you allow Michael to use you..."

Sam turned green, finding a trash can to vomit in. He couldn't stomach looking at it. That wasn't his brother...his brother was lively, full of wit and charm. Not that living corpse on the bed.

"I'm not letting Michael use me. Are they saying I make a difference because I do? Hell, there's got to be another way. As long as Sammy doesn't have Lucifer in him, I'm not doing that. Sammy's not gonna do that."

"No," he croaked from his position over the can. "No way in hell..."

Castiel was looking uncomfortable as well, and relief settled over his features when the room faded away.

Dean was getting disoriented by the sudden fading in and out. It had been disturbing in the past. Nothing was done in the present. This time, it was bothering him.

This time they were standing on..well...Sam couldn't tell where they were. Everything was a smoldering ruin..nothing left.

Dean looked around him in horror. "Hell, is this what's gonna happen if I don't let Michael have me?" A thought occurred to him. He looked at the arbiter of the future. "You know someone named Zachariah? Is this really a curse, or is he after me again?"

The spirit held up a hand, indicating he should wait. The scene shifted again..this time, the scene was obviously battle scarred but the earth was recovering. Castiel could hear the sounds of children laughing in the background. Sam gasped, he recognized where they were. The surroundings were older, war torn..but the sign that had hung there since they were kids was still there. This was Bobby's place.

Dean fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do this. Someone tell me what to do. I can't do this."

"Dean, look." There were kids chasing around some men who looked like Castiel and Dean from the back, laughing as Cas tossed one into the air.

Dean stood back up. "How can I be in both places in the future? Where are you, Sammy? Damn it! Where's Sammy?"

Castiel's hand was soothing on his shoulder as another form, this one taller came out and called towards them. "He's there, Dean."

Dean started crying. "Which one is right? Am I gonna die or is this the future? What causes this one?"

Everything went silent as a voice answered Dean while Castiel and Sam tried to comfort him.

"These are possible alternatives for the choices the three of you have to make. The first two are consequences of one choice - allowing yourselves to be taken over because you believe there is no other choice. There is. You will find it. The angels would have you believe that there is no future but the one Zachariah showed you. That is incorrect."

"All right! Maybe Cas is right. God's out there. You're saying if we stay together. Get our shit together, the bad stuff with Michael and Lucifer won't happen to us? Maybe God has the right way? Let Him take care of Lucifer with Michael? Cas, is that God talking?"

"Maybe a messenger," Castiel was staring at the robed figure. "Someone offered a chance for redemption to bring this message. But he speaks the truth, Dean. Up until now, the three of us have been manipulated by my superiors. There may be other options available to us that we are unaware of because they are trying to herd us onto the path they wish us to walk on."

Sam quoted something their father once said. "What do you do when there's no door?"

Dean looked at his brother. "You make one."

Castiel and Sam answered him at the same time. "Exactly."

The scene disappeared, leaving the three of them in the living room alone.

Dean looked around him. "That's it?" He was shaking as if in shock. He slowly moved to his favorite chair and managed to sit down. "We need time to figure this out, guys. Before we do though, we break this curse for the poor bastard who deals with this all the time."

Sam went to the restroom to wash his mouth out. "Get some coffee going, Dean. I think it's time to wake Bobby up."

Dean got up kind of wobbly and went and put on a pot of coffee. He looked at the brandy, thinking he needed a drink. He shook his head and went back into the living room, staring at his bedroom door. He walked over, still shaking, and opened it. Inside, he gently leaned over Bobby's bed and touched the older man. "Bobby?"

He rubbed his face sleepily. "What is it Dean?"

'We need you to get up, if you would. It's been a really bad night and we gotta talk...big time." Dean's voice was shaky as he spoke. "You need help?"

"Get my robe please." He sat up, running hands through his hair as he tried to wake up. "Time is it?"

"Hell, Bobby, I don't know. I didn't look to see if the clock quit dancing or not." Dean handed Bobby his robe, and pushed his chair up close to his bed.

It took a bit of doing but the man managed to get into his chair. "Ok...coffee and let's sort this out."

"I made the coffee. It should be ready."

"Good."

Castiel and Sam were seated in the living room. The fire was going again, thanks to Sam needing the warmth after everything that had happened.

Dean stumbled into the kitchen and put together a coffee tray and one cup of hot tea for Cas. He put it on the table in front of the couch and huddled in his chair. Sam took Dean's cup, went to his brother, and pulled him out of his chair and onto the couch with him. He needed his brother's presence right now. The older brother was still too stunned to even fight him.

"Okay, you boys wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Dickens."

He gave Dean an odd look. "Huh?"

"Seems there's a curse on someone, Bobby, and we got caught up in it last night..tonight? Hell, what time is it?"

Bobby found his watch. "It's about 4:30."

"Well there goes my sleep. We got haunted, Bobby. Somehow all the crap we've been taking care of the last two days caught attention. They dragged me and Sammy. Cas kinda got caught up in

it."

The older man listened as Castiel related the story, frowning as the tale was told. "Shit, no wonder you boys look so peaky. Cas, go get the brandy and put a splash into their coffee."

Dean was shaking harder. He was halfway into his brother's arms. "That was stuff Sammy was never meant to know, Bobby. You know how Dad could be. I never told nobody about this stuff. Had to protect Sammy. Damn, he was too young to take care of himself. I didn't want him to know Dad was like that. Dad did love Sammy. It was always me he went after, but he never took the time to make sure Sammy was okay. Never crossed his mind that me being lost out there would leave Sammy alone. He'd never intentionally hurt Sammy. Sammy wouldn't know that though. I couldn't tell anyone the things I did to protect him. No one was supposed to know any of it."

Bobby was surprised when Castiel answered Dean. "As we said earlier, your father did hold a resentment, Dean. Perhaps he loved you both but his methods of showing it were less than desirable. Your brother needed to know."

Sam held his brother close, trying to comfort him where he could.

"I did a lot of bad things back then. He had to have food, clothes, medicine at times. I did bad things."

The younger brother was quiet, resting his forehead against his brother's shoulder. "When you came home so sick...we had nothing for you. There was a lady in the room next door...she was half blind, I remember. I stole money out of her purse so I could get medicine. I remember asking the store worker for help because a lot of the words I didn't know." This was something he had never told anyone.

"You were five years old, Sammy. You shouldn't have had to do that. That was my job. I wanted you to get a chance to just be a kid."

Dean grabbed and held unto his brother, hugging him. Bobby's voice cut in. He and Castiel weren't watching the hugging in order to give them privacy.

"Truth be told, you both weren't allowed to be kids. You did what you had to do to survive. I'm proud of you for taking care of each other." Oh yeah, John Winchester was in for a major ass kicking whenever it was Bobby's time.

Dean sat up. "Bobby, we've got some important things to deal with. First is the curse. We need to find Ebenezer Scrooge. Seriously, I'm not joking. The family really existed and this must be some descendent. Dickens's ghost tried to prevent it and is trapped here because of the curse. I don't want them looking at me again. No idea what they'd bring up this time. We need to find the dude today. Sammy, you think the thing on the Strand could've started them up early instead of Christmas Eve?"

Sam's brain kicked in, running through the clues. "It's distinctly possible. Honestly, it's the only explanation I can think of."

Dean took a drink of coffee, realizing that Cas had put more then a shot of brandy into it. He smiled. Bless Cas, he thought.

Castiel sipped his tea. "The problem now lies in finding this person and determining what the curse is. Curses are tricky to break."

"Yeah, they are. We get this done. Then we worry about Christmas future. We're going to try something different, Bobby."

"Oh?"

Castiel nodded. "Or God will. He created us."

"Yeah, well were all the battles of the past in meat suits? I mean angels have their own bodies. Did Michael cast Lucifer out in his real body. I didn't think humans were allowed in Heaven 'til after Jesus? There would have been no meat suits to fight in back then."

"No, they faced each other in their natural forms. We use the host bodies simply to navigate the human world."

"Then why do they have to have Sammy and me? Why can't Michael fight him in his natural form?"

"That is what has been troubling me," the angel admitted.

"Yeah, well Zachariah and Lucifer don't want Sammy and me to do whatever it is we're really supposed to do. There's another way. We got to find it."

Bobby nodded. "Looking at it this way, it makes perfect sense."

"I know. I am so tired. Can't sleep now, though. We need to find this Scrooge guy and find out about the curse. We know what it is and we can put a stop to this and, maybe...still have our Christmas?"

"One measly curse isn't stopping our Christmas," Sam answered his brother as he opened up his laptop.

Dean looked over his brother's shoulder. "Galveston phone directory? What if he's unlisted or only has a cell?"

"It's a start, isn't it? Dean, go find your computer. See about researching the history of this house."

Dean grabbed his jacket and went to the Impala. The computer was kept in a special case in the trunk. He brought the laptop inside and opened it on the coffee table next to the pot of coffee. He picked up the pot and poured another cup for everyone.

"Cas, there's more tea in the teapot on the stove."

Dean sat down and pulled up the registry of older homes in Galveston. He found several mentions of the home that now housed the B&B. He settled down to read. After about 45 minutes, he found a link to the B&B. Sam heard him draw in a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I found Ebenezer Scrooge."

All of them moved to crowd around Dean. "Where is he?"

"He's reading Frankenstein, and I think I'll kick his ass for renting us haunted rooms."

"The man who owns the house?"

"Yeah, you know...Ben? E-BENeezer."

Bobby sighed. "I think we need to pull him aside in a few hours and ask what's going on."

"Bobby, can we afford to wait a few hours? I really don't need anymore stories of our childhood being brought up."

Castiel answered. "The chances are good the haunting will not return to us. Remember what Pamela said."

"You really think so, Cas? Cause I still have issues. It just brought up more I hadn't dealt with. Okay. So, what do we do now?" Dean yawned and looked sheepish.

"I'd suggest more sleep. I'll use a computer to look up curses and see what I can find."

Dean nodded, said good night or morning. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Sam conked out on the sofa, while Castiel moved Dean's laptop to the dining table and began his research.


	10. Chapter 10

Chocolates, Plans, and Music

Four hours later, Cas looked up from the computer and went looking for Bobby, who had Sam's computer on his lap.

"Perhaps breakfast would be a good thing to raise spirits. We might find Mr. Scrooge in the dining hall."

"That's a good idea. I'll wake up Dean if you'll get sleeping beauty there."

Cas leaned over Sam and nudged him. "We thought breakfast in the dining hall might raise everyone's spirits. It would give us a chance to speak with Mr. Scrooge. A meal might make Dean feel more like himself. I know you are not the eater he is, but it would revive you."

Sam rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He noticed Dean following Bobby back into the room.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean looked tired, but the energy was there.

"I feel exhausted honestly. I hope they have plenty of coffee in there."

"They did yesterday. It's the emotions, Sammy. We've gone on a lot less sleep then this. I ought to be dragging. I feel like I should be, but there's something to be hunted. My mind always takes over when that happens."

Bobby shook his head. "Screw the coffee at first. Drink some hot chocolate when we get in there."

Dean's eyes lit up. "Reckon he'd have some mint, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup?"

Sam gave the first grin in a while. "If not, we're going out to find the nearest one."

"I'll drive. I go faster."

He snickered. "Sounds good to me."

"Your laptop is still open. Where's the nearest? We'll pick up four of their largest and meet Bobby and Cas in the dining hall."

Sam pulled it up and grinned. "A mile east of here."

Dean went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. He came out, sat in his chair, and put on his boots. He headed to the closet and grabbed his coat. "You coming?"

Sam was pulling on his shoes. "Hell yes!"

Bobby laughed. "We'll meet you in the dining room."

"Don't get coffee. We're bringing something better."

"All right, Dean."

Dean started the motor of the Impala and turned on the heater. A new day, he thought. It had to be better than last night.

Sam slipped into the seat next to him, quiet except for the occasional yawn.  
>"Sammy, when this is over. Maybe we need to talk about being kids and Dad and the things that happened. Some you know. Some you don't. I gotta feeling I don't know everything that concerned you either."<p>

He looked over at his brother. "I think you're right, Dean. It's past time we were completely honest about it. I love Dad, don't get me wrong, but am I a horrible person for saying that Bobby is more of a father than he ever was?"

"No, you're not. Even when he died, Dad was selfish about how he did it. He just had to be the hero without thinking how it would affect everyone. I know, Sammy.

` I would have died. Thing was it was my time. I did the same thing to you. Difference was I couldn't live without you. It was wrong. I'll never understand why he did what he did."

"Part of me wonders if he did it because he knew we'd keep after it. Like he counted on me being upset about Jess enough to push and find the Colt again." Sam sighed, rubbing his face. "It's horrible, but I can't stop thinking that he used himself as a martyr for his own cause."

"Yeah. I never talked about this. Sammy, it wasn't the car wreck that hurt me bad enough to kill me. It was dad with old yellow eyes in him. It was a power play, Sammy. He hurt me bad. I cried out to Dad to not let him kill me. Dad couldn't do it. He couldn't fight. You're shooting him stopped it. Bobby had that demon and with the demon's power and my not wanting to hurt Bobby, and I was in big trouble Sammy. I called out to Bobby inside there. Bobby fought and turned that knife on himself. I know Azazel was powerful, but we're talking Dad here. I was his son. That should have given him the strength to fight back. Bobby did."

He stared out at the windshield. "Dean...when he was possessed and was trying to kill you, I didn't even think about Dad when I shot him. God, I saw you being attacked and reacted. I kept seeing you when I was five and you were so sick. I'd been so scared to lose you.. especially after being alone so long. And all I could think of was to make him stop before he took you away again." It hurt to admit it...he'd kept it secret because he'd been afraid of Dean being angry.

Dean's voice sounded choked up. "I love you, Sammy. You know I knew Azazel had him but when faced up close, it was like he was trying to prove he was better than me. Talking into my face and against my neck. It was a power thing, Sammy. If Azazel was doing it, he took it from Dad. Dad always tried to prove himself better then me. It was what he did. I was supposed to be the good son, the little soldier. He didn't want anything else."

Sam reached over, touching Dean's shoulder and squeezing it hard. "I know. You know, thinking back on it. The one who taught me more about being a hunter was you. Dad barely spent time with me." He sighed. It was Dean's teachings that had kept him alive so long. "You know. One thing I remember was when I finally learned what Father's day was, I got angry at the teacher."

"Really? I'm sorry, Sammy. I know we never had the kind of Dad you'd want to do something for on Father's day. You had to take psychology in college didn't you?"

"No. that wasn't what I got angry at the teacher over. I made the card for you and she said it wouldn't count. She tore it up."

Dean pulled the Impala over. He looked surprised. "For me?"

To his surprise, Sam blushed as he stared at the dashboard and nodded. "Yeah."

Dean sat back. "Sammy, do you know why I felt naked after I gave that pendent to Cas? It was because you gave it to me when Dad didn't show up for Christmas. You'd mentioned earlier that Bobby had given it to you to give to Dad. You gave it to me. I've kept it and worn it all these years because of that. Thank you for it and thank you for that card." Dean turned and put the car in drive and headed to the Starbucks.

"I remember. It made me happy to see you wearing it every day."

"Letting Cas have it to look for God was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I already thought I'd lost you, Sammy. That was like cutting the last cord."

"I'm a bad penny, Dean. I always turn up. You're stuck with me."

Dean laughed as he turned into the parking lot. "You reckon you and I will need two large? Bobby and Cas won't drink more than one. I need the sugar and caffeine. To be honest, I just need that hot chocolate."

"I'll be your best friend for life," he teased.

"That's a deal!" Dean got out, entered the coffee shop, and stood in the line.

Sam got out to stand with him. It felt good to get some of that off of his chest. He'd been holding it for way too long.

Dean was feeling the same way. He was beginning to realize that Sam was a man, his brother, and his friend. The time to keep things hidden to protect Sammy was gone. It only hurt him and did an injustice to the man Sam had become. It would take some time because Dean had too many stories."

Finally. They were able to place their orders. Sam was near bouncing in anticipation..or rather would be if he had the energy.

They ordered six of the hot chocolates in the largest size Dean could get.

"Forgive me if I start drooling but they smell so damned good!"

Dean handed one to Sam and started on one himself. "Damn, I needed this!" He didn't notice the whipped cream on his upper lip.

Sam snickered, handing his brother a napkin as he started drinking his first one.

Dean grinned and wiped his mouth. A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the B&B. The had four chocolates in a large bag and the ones in their hands. They went to the dining hall, Dean sniffing appreciatively.

"Something smells delicious."

"Yeah. We didn't eat anything last night and we had a rough night. My knee hurt so bad, I didn't want any. No idea why y'all didn't eat something. I'm hungry now. Dean set his drink and the bag on the table. He handed Bobby and Cas a chocolate and put one by Sam's other chocolate and one by his. Bobby's eyebrows raised as he grinned.

"We're addicted," Sam confessed after he finished his first one.

Dean had piled a plate with eggs, bacon and a potato covered with a cream sauce and bacon bits in it. He had some toast, butter, and jelly. A small bowl with some white grainy stuff in it, was next to the plate. Someone said I should be sugar in this. It's grits. I was told it's made from corn. I don't think corn and sugar would go well together, do you? I figured, butter, salt, and pepper." He poured Tabasco sauce on his eggs.

Sam put some food on his plate as well, sinking into the seat to nibble on his food. He wasn't really hungry but needed the energy.

Dean always ate for energy, and for the pure enjoyment of the food. Listening to his memories of his childhood and life on the road, the others began to understand the odd ways Dean had developed in his life.

Dean put a bit of the grits on Sam's plate. "You'll like these."

He tried a bit and nodded. "Those are a pretty good."

"Yeah. Grits. That's a weird name. Wonder why they call it that."

Bobby shook his head, sipping his hot chocolate. He'd noticed Castiel had focused more on the beverage than his own food. "I don't know."

Dean followed Bobby's gaze and grinned. "Cas, you okay? You're not eating."

"I'm enjoying the hot chocolate," was the answer.

Dean looked at Sam and mouthed. "We didn't get enough."

Sam snickered. "We'll pick up some more later today, I promise." Castiel nodded with a slight smile. He rather enjoyed the chocolate.

"I never took you for a chocoholic, Cas. Good to know."

Dean looked up. "There's Ben."

OK, so there was the hard part. Approaching the guy and trying to be polite while asking about possible family curses. How did one go about that? This wasn't exactly a normal situation.

Dean got up and walked over to Ben. "Hey, Ben, how are you this morning? Enjoy your book?"

The owner looked up from pouring his tea with a soft smile. "I did, thank you. How are you doing so far? Is there anything you need?"

"Well, I could use a good night's sleep, to be honest. Had weird things happening last night. Memories I never wanted to think of again forced out of me in front people I never wanted to see them. That's right...see them." Dean walked back over to their table and sat down. "Let's see what he does with that. He's either gonna come over here in a panic, or he's gonna run for it. I think I can catch him."

Sam watched as the man seemed to slump in on himself. This wasn't what he'd thought the guy would do. He headed towards their table. "When you're finished eating, I'll explain everything."

"You're more then welcome to join us. We might be able to help."

He took a seat, licking his lips nervously.

"So, you're Ebenezer Scrooge? Dickens's ghost is trying to help you. You get haunted every year?"

The young man rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah, I do. So does every Scrooge male for the past century or so."

"We're assuming Dickens on the Strand has messed the ghosts' heads all up and you're getting hauntings every night it goes on until Christmas Eve?"

"Pretty much and I can't tell you how exhausting it is."

Dean laughed softly. "You don't have to. We experienced it firsthand. Dickens said there was some kind of curse. You wouldn't happen to know what it is would you?"

Ben sighed and shook his head. "I wish I knew. Dickens was supposed to help the original Scrooge and failed. None of us knows why we're being haunted."

"Cas, can you do some kind of sigil that would keep Dickens with us?"

The angel looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering the question.

"I'll need to think on it and see if there is something that would enable him to remain."

"I'm thinking the ghosts might talk to Dickens in a ghost to ghost conversation. Sort of like man to man. Mr. Scrooge, we're going with you tonight.."

"Why would you do that?"

"Being haunted all this time, you ever hear of anything else going on in the occult world?"

He sipped his tea, thinking for a moment. "I've heard rumors of omens and the like."

"Yeah, well a hell of a lot goes on. There people out there who study these things and try to find ways to destroy them. They're known as hunters."

Ben nodded, not looking too surprised at the news.

"You've heard of them? How?"

"In over a century of haunting, members of the Scrooge family have become sensitive to the paranormal, for lack of a better term for it. Some have learned to hunt over the years. My brother was a hunter for a long time."

Dean sat back. "He couldn't figure it out?"

"No. he tried but got stuck in a bad way and didn't make it out of a vampire nest." Ben sighed softly. "Whatever notes he had were destroyed."

"Okay, we're hunters, and we're gonna take it on. We need to know everything you know. I don't guess you can conjure up Dickens any time you want can you?"

"Not that I know of. As far as I know, the curse only activates on Christmas eve. Except for the fact they get confused due to the festival."

"Sure wish Pamela would show back up. We'd have her conjure him. Cas, we really need a sigil if you can."

He nodded. "I'll go to a private place and think on it. There's a lot  
>to go through."<p>

"Okay, after you eat."

"I'd nearly forgotten about that."

Dean grinned. "You find me a sigil that can keep him with us, for the time being, and I will get you all the hot chocolate you want. I have to get Sam one at the same time though."

Sam tossed a napkin at his brother. "You damn well better."

"Ben, why don't you enjoy your breakfast? We have to figure out what we are gonna do. Cas needs a sigil for Dickens. Meet us in our rooms at Midnight. They can manipulate time, too. Seems they didn't go after you last night, because I was tastier, but they'll get you tonight."

Ben nodded. "I'll do that. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dean turned back to his breakfast. "Well, hunting wasn't exactly what I wanted for this vacation. At least it's something different."

The host went off to work around the place, and Sam shrugged. "You're right on it being something different."

"I hope you guys are right. I'd really rather kill them then dodge them."

Castiel broke his silence. "Were we moved from location to location or do you suppose the surroundings were just altered?"

"I had no coat on. It was cold but not as cold as I remember it. Course I was a kid."  
>He frowned, occasionally remembering to eat.<p>

"It seemed real enough, but they were creating images of people we knew. Most of them from my mind."

"If it's in one location, I can keep him with us. If we're moving, that's the hard part."

"Well, it was Dad's voice but that could be in my mind too. You wouldn't know if you were hearing him or another voice, Cas. I always thought ghosts haunted a person or a thing. If he was here in the house, and he was, then they could not really take us anywhere. I don't care what the book said, as hunters, we know better."

"I heard Dad too," Sam said and Castiel nodded. "I believe it was him."

"I'm saying, you know Dad's voice, Sam. Cas doesn't. How do we know Cas heard the same voice we did? I can't remember what I sounded like at 5 and 9. Can you? I think this is all illusion. It's real because they took it out of my memory. That's how real it is to me."

"I can use both rituals, but it will be difficult to set up for the second. However it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay, Cas. Thanks so much."

"We may need to find a shop of some kind that sells herbs," he answered.

"Sammy, can you check? Let Sam know what you need. We'll find some shops and call."

Sam nodded. "Castiel, finish eating or Bobby'll probably try to feed you."

Dean laughed and thought a moment. "That's about all we can do right now? Bobby, Cas, Sam?"

"Pretty much," Bobby was watching Cas, who was still nibbling.

"Change of topic then. Bobby, I'm leaving the keys with Sam so he and Cas can find and buy those herbs he'll need. Would you mind taking me somewhere and giving me some advice?"

The older man nodded. "No problem, Dean. Let me get my wallet and keys."

"Sammy, I know I can't buy tapes any more. It's cds. What do I have to do to play them in my baby?"

"Wait till Santa comes?"

"Okay. Well, I'm buying some cds to put on my computer. I want Bobby's help. He'll know what I want. That okay with you?"

"No problem. Find what you like. It'll be nice to get away from Metal head honestly."

Dean grinned. "Well I'd like some advice and recommendations. I'm breaking free from Dad, but I still like that music, Sam. I just want some other stuff too."

"Try a bit of each genre and just remember that every genre has their ups and downs."

"Yeah, I will. I want those groups that play flute in them for sure."

Sam laughed softly. "Sounds cool."

"Oh, and after Christmas, maybe you could recommend who you listen to. I've had you listening to mullet rock for five years. I'll try some of yours."

"I'd like that. Maybe this time it won't be introduced to the backseat," he teased.

"Yeah. Well I grew up since then, Sammy."

"And oh so well," Bobby laughed as he came in, hearing the conversation.

"Well, I'm past some of it anyway."

"Don't grow up too much on us, kid. Come one, let's get going."

Dean helped with the chair. He climbed into the truck. "There was a nice music department at that grocery store, but I thought a big music store would be better. Sam suggests I try a little from different genres and learn what I like. Did you guys see one while shopping the other night?"

"The bookstore carries a very wide selection of music. First, do you have your computer?"

"Not with me. Do I need it? I was at the bookstore."

"I'd get it before we go. I'm going to give you some samples to listen to at the wifi place so you know what you'd like."

Dean jumped out and ran to get his computer. He didn't take long. "Okay."

Bobby headed to the bookstore and once they were inside, he gave Dean a URL that would take him to YouTube. "First off, type in Jethro Tull."

Dean typed in the name

"Lots of songs on here."

"Thick as a Brick is one of the popular ones."

"Okay." Dean clicked on the video. He turned up his earphones.

He waited, watching his adopted son's face. Dean liked it so much, he clicked on Aqualung.

Bobby pulled out a piece of paper so he could keep a list of what Dean liked and didn't.

Dean nodded to the music, his hands making a drumming motion on some parts.

Bobby chuckled to himself, then poked Dean. "I take it you like that one?"

Dean removed the earphones. "Those are good. You said there was another band that used flute?"

"I remembered another one but they're an older group. Try to find the Mamas and the Papas. I don't remember flute music, but they were good."

Dean typed the name in and found a couple of songs. "Which one, Bobby? Monday, Monday or California Dreaming?"

"California Dreaming."

Dean put his earphones back on and clicked on the video. He started to snicker when he saw them, wondering if people really dressed like that. He looked at Bobby, wondering if he had. He stopped the smirk and the snickering when the group started to sing.

Bobby watched him quietly. It was a special thing to be able to introduce Dean to new things like this. Dean had his eyes closed, actually swaying to the music, a slight smile on his face, making the older man wish he had a camera. The younger hunter played the video again, picking up some of the words, he was singing softly. Bobby grinned, unwilling to lose this opportunity to capture this moment. Damn, Dean still couldn't carry a tune but it was really cute. He used his cell phone and recorded this moment. Dean decided to try Monday Monday while he was at it. The harmonies were fantastic on the California Dreaming.

Bobby wrote the name of the group down, seeing how Dean seemed to like them. The older male couldn't wait to show Sam the little video. Dean started his drumming routine with Monday Monday. He was enjoying the music, sitting on the floor Indian fashion, humming with the song.  
>Monday, Monday ended.<p>

"Hey, Bobby. They have a fantastic sound. They looked strange though. When did this group sing?"

Bobby grinned, giving him the dates the group was active.

"Wow! That's almost 50 years ago. Any others? Didn't you say there was another with flute music?"

"Moody Blues, Nights in White Satin."

Dean started hunting and finally found it. He hit play. Bobby waited, watching to see Dean's reaction to it. Dean's eyes widened. It sounded like classical music. This couldn't be a rock band? Could it? The singer started singing, Dean settled down. He kept shaking his head in surprise. Rock music that sounded like this. Every few seconds he'd mouth wow. An older woman walked up and looked over Dean's shoulder and smiled. She looked at Bobby.

"Teaching your son about the good rock and roll I see."

He gave her a smile. "I'm definitely trying."

"Give him a little Wishbone Ash and Emerson, Lake and Palmer. They qualify for the Moodies category. Let him hear the Moodies really rock and roll also. Might surprise him. Have fun." The lady left.

Dean was so rapt up in the music he never saw the woman. When the video was over, Dean was silent. He looked up at Bobby. "Wow, Bobby."

"That group broke records in regards to making new headway in the field of music. Try a few more of their songs, see what you think."

"Which ones would you recommend, Bobby? They have Slide Zone, Singer in a Rock n Roll Band, Tuesday Afternoon, and I Know You're Out There Somewhere."

"Try Singer."

Dean clicked on the title. The music started up and his mouth dropped open. He looked up questioningly at Bobby. He nodded encouragingly at him. Dean looked at the video and recognized that it was the same band. Dean was beating his legs in rhythm with the music. He started beating the air, his eyes closed, getting down. He chuckled softly, recording this as well.

When the song was over, Dean looked up. "Damn, Bobby, they're good. What else you got?"

Bobby listed artists in the rock field for Dean to check out. "Now, there's other genres you could try too."

"Yeah, Sammy said I should. What kind of genres?"

"There's classical, new age, country. Jazz and blues. There are many types in each of those."

"Come on, Bobby. What kind of classical music would I like?

He grinned. "Transiberian Orchestra and Manheim Steamroller."

Dean typed in the orchestra. "It's mostly Christmas music, Bobby."

"There are some straight up stuff but I figured this would get you into it."

Dean hit play on one. With the earphones on, he did not realize he'd spoken loudly, when "Holy crap!" echoed from where he was sitting.

Bobby started snickering at that.

Dean hit two more of the orchestra's songs. His eyes wide, a look of awe on his face. After the third one, he looked up at Bobby. "I want everything they got."

He laughed and wrote that down. "Did you want to try the new age stuff?"

"Sure. Why not. Just don't give me any off the wall crap, okay?"

"Try Enya." Bobby spelled it for him.

"She's got a ton of stuff, here. The one with the most hits is something called Orinoco Flow. What the hell is Orinoco Flow?"

"Oh that's a good one. This woman is a musical genius, I swear."

"In what way?"

"She records each track herself. I think she recorded that song over five hundred times."

"It's all her?

Dean clicked on the song.

"I think occasionally she might have help but yeah, it's mostly her."

He hit play. When the song was over, Dean smiled. "She's good Bobby, but that's more Sammy's kind of music then mine. I want to buy it though. I want to share what he likes too."

"I listen to her stuff when I'm meditating or just relaxing."

"I can see where it would be good for that. I've never meditated, Bobby. To be honest, that Christmas flute music made me relax more then I have in years."

"You probably should look into it. I'll have to teach you and Sam. Okay, here's your list." He handed it to Dean.

Dean closed up his computer, and headed into the music racks looking for the artists on the lists. He found a CD of the Moody Blues that was four cds long and had over 50 songs on it. He found Thick as a Brick but Aqualung was not available. There was a Mamas and the Papas Greatest hits. He located five by the Trans Siberian Orchestra. He found a collection of Enya cds in a case. He looked at Bobby and grinned as he made his purchase. "I'm gonna put these on my computer for right now. Got to figure out how to use them in the Impala. Thanks, Bobby."

"You're welcome." What Dean didn't know was that Sam had already had the Impala issue covered. The younger Winchester had purchased an IPOD and jack for the car so Dean could dump the songs onto the device and store the cds at Bobby's for safe keeping.

It was almost 12:30 when they left the store. "Should we pick up lunch, Bobby? There's a Kentucky Fried Chicken. We could get a big family box to go."

"That sounds pretty good actually," he said as he changed lanes to get to the fast food place.

"I can run it if it would be easier for you?"

"If you don't mind."

Dean went in and stood in the line. He ordered 10 extra crunchy and 10 original recipe, 4 ears of corn, mash potatoes and gravy, fried okra, 8 biscuits, and 4 desserts, all chocolate.

Bobby waited, smiling to himself. It felt good to have that woman call Dean his son. Truth was, he considered them his boys and that just made his day, honestly.

His 'son' soon came out of the store with two big bags. He smiled when he saw Bobby. Dean's smile always made him look a lot younger then he usually looked. He chuckled to himself. It was good seeing him look this way.

Dean hopped into the truck and set the food in the floorboard. "I got a little of everything, including both kinds of the fried chicken. I made a pitcher of iced tea last night before all hell broke loose."

"Now that will hit the spot with a meal like this."

"Hope so. Should a called and made sure it was okay with Sam and Cas. Hope they got their running done."

"You want to call them and double check? Great thing about fried chicken is that it's great cold too."

"Yeah, maybe I better. I don't want to force it on them." Dean dialed Sam's cell.

"Hey Dean," Sam had picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, uhhh..we picked up Kentucky Fried chicken. I just thought I'd better ask. We can put it in the fridge and get something else if you'd rather."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good. I was about to call and ask if you wanted me to order in but you beat me to it," he laughed, then coughed. "Damn Cas, what the hell is that?"

"Everything okay?

"He nearly choked me to death in the new age store with the damned herbs. He's setting up candles and god, they REEK!"

"He smelling up the suite? Sheesh, I thought it would be some drawing and an incantation of some kind."

"Yeah.. and I'm dreading when he lights those suckers."

"Ah man."

"Hurry back so I don't have to suffer alone!" There was an almost puppy dog whine to his voice.

Dean laughed. "We're on our way. "

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Be careful, see you when you get here. All right." Dean hung up the cell and looked at Bobby.

"We may regret this. Cas is doing some kind of spell or something with candles and herbs. Gonna smell really bad. Sam says hurry. He doesn't want to suffer alone."

Bobby burst out laughing. "Well isn't that just kind of him?"

"Well, I did ask him. But I honestly thought it would be something the ghost would wear or stand in. I don't know. He knows what he's doing though."

"As much knowledge he has, yeah, I'd say he does. I'm thinking he's setting up for two to cover both scenarios."

"Yeah, that's what he said. You know I am dreading another one of these nightmare trips. We got to find out the curse either from Dickens or trap the other three ghosts and find out. Or we'll be doing this over and over 'til we do. I got a bad feeling that if it don't work out tonight, they'll be coming after us again just cause they can and we screwed with them."

"So we end it tonight," Bobby pulled in and parked. "No ifs, ands, or buts. After lunch, I suggest we ask and see if there's any journals or any documentation from his family about the time of Dickens."

"Yeah. I asked Ben to come by. If he doesn't soon enough, I'll hunt him down."

He nodded. "All right, let's get in and get warmed up."

"Let me get your chair for you" Dean unloaded the chair and brought it to Bobby. He helped him get into the chair and head towards the entrance. Dean grabbed the food, the cds, and his computer.

Bobby grabbed some of it to help free up his hands.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean raced ahead to open the door for him. 

He wheeled his way through the door and headed towards their suite. Dean walked behind him. He leaned over and opened the door and pushed it open for Bobby.


	11. Chapter 11

Where Research and Plans Can Cause Discord

The first thing that reached him was the scent of the candles. Sam hadn't been kidding when he'd commented on how bad they smelled. What made it worse was that they hadn't been lit yet.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What the f...!" Dean caught himself. "What did you guys kill and lay out to rot?"

"It's the candles for one of the spells," Castiel responded. "You become used to it."

"In this century?" Dean carried the food in the dining area. "Will I be able to taste anything with that smell running rampant?"

Sam had a fan running and some incense to cover the smell, so it was a bit more tolerable in there.

"Well, I was going to play some music but I'm not sure I want to go back in there." He was laughing a little.

Bobby shook his head. Sam looked a bit on the green side. "I can't wait to throw those things out."

Dean's eyes were watering as he got plates, forks and paper towels. He poured four glasses of iced tea. He brought sugar, honey, and lemon.

Castiel wandered in. "Those were more potent than I remembered them being."

"That is an understatement, Cas."

Sam lifted his head from the table. He didn't even bother commenting, just gave the angel a glare before setting his head back down. Dean remembered something he had and went to his duffel. He could be heard coughing and gagging as he entered the living room. He came back a few minutes later with small plastic baggies with green nose plugs in them.

"It will hinder the taste of the food but it's got to be better then that stench."

Bobby was surprised by just how fast Sam pounced his brother to try to grab a baggie. Dean backed a little in surprise and handed the baggie over quickly.

"Gimme gimme gimme!"

Dean had dealt with a lot of horrid smells in his life. Somehow he usually got the dirty jobs. He never figured that one out. It just happened that way. He smiled as Sam dug through the baggie. He made sure that Bobby and Cas had one. He removed another and then put the baggie in his shirt pocket.

There was a sigh of relief from the younger brother. "Oh thank God, no more stench."

Dean lowered his head, biting his bottom lip, his shoulders shaking. Bobby was hiding his laughter behind his tea glass while Castiel simply shook his head as he sat at the table.

"This box is extra crispy. The other is original recipe. There's mashed potatoes, and gravy, corn on the cob, and fried okra. I put some chocolate parfaits in the fridge. Here's butter, salt and pepper. There's biscuits, butter, and honey."

"This looks delicious," Sam reached for the extra crispy.

Dean peppered an ear of corn, put some okra on his plate. "Always wanted to try fried okra. Never got around to it. Not all the restaurants carry it."

"I think it's a southern thing, not sure." Bobby filled his plate as well.

Dean got a piece of original recipe. It always had a little more kick then the extra crispy. "You eating, Cas?"

I was waiting for the others to choose what they wanted." He reached for a box.

"Cas, I bought plenty. You're family. We don't stand on an rigid rules here. It's help yourself. Okay?"

The angel nodded, filling his plate as the others had. "Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean smiled and took a bite of the okra. "This is good."

Castiel tried a bite as well and nodded his approval before continuing to enjoy his meal.

Dean talked about the music he'd heard at the book store. "Bobby knows some good stuff. I bought five Christmas cds. You got to hear these guys. We had a nice time. They let you hook your computer up, listen to stuff on You Tube and then go find the stuff. I just sat on the floor and did my thing. It was fun."

"Sounds like you had a great time, Dean," Sam answered between bites of corn.

"Yeah, I did. I'd like for you and me to do it sometime. Find stuff you like that you want me to hear."

He grinned at that. "I'd like that a lot."

"Well, I'm trying to learn who I am apart from Dad. I still like the metal head and mullet rock, but there's other stuff out there. I want to really listen and find what I like because I like it...not Dad."

The grin softened to a smile. "I'm glad."

Dean smiled. "Me, too."

Lunch passed with happy chatter and it was after dessert was finished and clean up done when Ben showed up, bearing a box.

As Ben entered the suite, Dean handed him a nose plug. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"What on earth?"

"Spells to hold a ghost."

"Ahh..." He set the box down, taking the plug. "I brought some old journals. I don't know what's in them really, the handwriting is difficult."

"If it's difficult, we'll need the time then to read them. Let's take them into the living area then."

Ben picked up the box and followed Dean into the area.

"He's got old journals. Handwriting is difficult."

Bobby frowned. "All right, let's get cracking."

"We got some lunch in there if you haven't eaten."

Dean grabbed a journal

"I had something earlier, but thank you." Ben sat down, picking up an old journal as well, noting that Sam and Bobby had too.

They all started reading. "This is Dickens's carol here."

Bobby made a noncommittal sound as he continued to read.

Dean read quietly after his comment.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The others looked up. "What?"

"I found out why. The original Scrooge was a dirty old man. He became a very giving person, but he bought a lot of hookers man. Lots of them."

Bobby arched an eyebrow. "And this would cause a curse on the family?"

"Yeah, it could. They were after changing his heart and helping people. He helped some but not like the book said. He fooled around a lot. Blew a lot of money on drinking, partying, and seduction, man. You don't think that would have pissed off those ghosts?"

"Maybe...we need to keep looking..see who put the curse on him and what the curse is."

Dean nodded , figuring he was in the general area for a curse. The group continued reading. About an hour later, Dean snorted in disgust.

Castiel looked up this time. "What is it?"

"He got a 16 year old hooker pregnant. She wanted him to marry her and make the child legitimate. Fred was his heir. He refused. Sent the girl somewhere up north, near Scotland somewhere. The curse occurred not long after this. There's the reason. I'm at the end of this one. Anyone got anything about this girl or her kid?"

"The book I have predates that one, I think," Bobby commented. The others shook their heads too.

"I've heard tales of Scotland back then. Those tales go way back. Witchcraft. The girl got a curse put on him. My question is what and how? Or is there a real curse? What's to say the kid used some spell to control the ghosts. They don't stay the same. Could be there's a descendent of this girl and they are carrying out the spell or curse, whatever you want to call it."

"In that time period?" Ben looked doubtful. "Witchcraft wasn't exactly widely practiced."

"No, it wasn't. I agree. But witchcraft has never not been practiced, Ben. Curses are done by a lot of different people. Being the UK, it makes sense it would be either a witch or someone involved in ancient druidism or something. Certain areas of the world practice their own forms of the occult."

"Then we're talking about curses almost 200 years old. God only knows how warped it's gotten if it's passed from generation to generation," Bobby commented.

"Yeah, it could be, Bobby. I hope not. I hate witchcraft. So hard to deal with."

The question remains..is it a curse that's renewed or is the blood of the family cursed and the original caster long dead." Castiel frowned, setting the journal down and looking for ones dated after the one Dean was looking at.

"There's still a few more journals here." Dean handed everyone a new one. He opened his and began to read. "Hold a second. The handwriting is not the same in this one. It's faded and parts of it is not in English. Bobby, you're the one who knows other languages."

Bobby took the book and frowned as he tried to make it out.

Dean rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Stress headaches were difficult. He rubbed across his eyes. He waited to see if what he had found was important.

Sam got up and passed him some Tylenol. Bobby handed the journal to Castiel, who began reading it. "I have no idea, I don't recognize it. Maybe Cas can."

Dean looked up at his brother. "Thanks, Sammy." He took some with his tea.

"Welcome Dean."

"Cas, I was wondering. I read once about a curse that was written in a journal. There was some words you had to say and you burned it."

"Different kind of curse. This one will be more complex I believe."

Dean nodded.

"If it's a blood curse of some sort, then removing it will be problematic."

"In what way?"

Castiel frowned, knowing Dean wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, depending on the level of the curse, the caster or the descendent of the caster has to remove it."

"Are you serious? What if they don't want to remove it, Cas?"

"Then we're going to have to research spells and such in hopes of finding a way to remove it. That's provided they haven't added more to the original curse."

The spell is using different spirits for the three ghosts. Powerful ones. Cas, do we even have what we need to find some means of doing this?"

The angel tilted his head, looking up. "That part I am not sure of."

Bobby spoke up. "Worse comes to worse, we need to find a medium and see if we can't make contact with the jilted lover..IF she's the one who did it."

"Sammy, can you see if there are any legitimate ones in the area?"

Ben piped up then. "There's a few retired hunters here. I can call them and see what they say."

"Man, that would be awesome!"

He nodded. "Okay. I'll do that now while you're researching, if you like. If tonight isn't fruitful, than we can bring the medium in tomorrow."

"Well, Cas, is there no way to get this done before another haunting? I had hoped to be able to finish it tonight. Bobby? Sammy?"

"I can bind the spirit of Dickens to us. Perhaps he's heard of things in the spirit world in between hauntings. Either way, we will have a guide."

Bobby frowned. "No, I mean we're following every angle we can with this. It's hard to work with a haunting that revolves around a curse this old. And again, we'll have to figure out if this is the original curse or if someone else got creative."

"If someone got creative, then it's got to be a piggyback effect right?"

Sam tilted his head. "Think of it as mixing new oil with old and never changing the oil. In the end, you have a huge mess that can't be separated out."

"Damn it!"

"So we start with the original caster and go from there." Bobby sighed. "I hate to say this but we may have to call in a witch for the actual removal."

"Awe, man! I hate witches, Bobby. Demons, ghosts, you name them, I can understand them. Witches, man...they're human. Humans, I don't understand."

"I know, Dean, but how many of us can remove curses? I don't have my library here."

"I know that, Bobby. Damn. Okay, where the hell do we find a witch? We need one now before we go any further. You don't find witches in the yellow pages."

Sam sighed. "We'll ask the hunters when we see about the medium."

"If they're retired, maybe they're home. Can we make some calls now?"

"Question. We don't even know what we're dealing with fully though, Dean, but yeah." Sam got up, walking out with Ben to make the calls.

"Bobby, if I'm wrong say so, but I don't see any other way at this point. Those ghosts are gonna be at this til Christmas Eve, then the year's gone. We need every second we got. A witch and a medium might give us some answers. At least what direction to go."

"I see it from both sides, Dean. Just means more people involved tonight unless we have them show up tomorrow."

"If you think it's a bad idea, Bobby, you should have said so. I'm not perfect. I'm just trying here. Guys, help me here. I don't know for sure what to do."

"Okay. We'll talk to someone, see if we can get someone to be with us tonight. Worse comes to worse, at least we can get Dickens to confirm if he knows who cast the curse."

"Okay, Bobby. " Dean sat down on the couch, not evening aiming for his chair. He put his head in his hands. A large sigh was heard.

Castiel looked at him. "This troubles you."

"Nothing seems right. That's why I can't make a decent decision. It doesn't feel right to me."

The older man nodded. "It's an unusual case. How often do we mess with curses?"

"Ones like this? I hope never again. What I was wondering was what if this isn't an ancient curse? What if we're being fooled here?"

The angel frowned. "Fooled? How?"

"What if this isn't a curse. What if someone is controlling this whole thing? What if it's not what we think? What if these ghosts were called and confused by someone or something? What if it's not what we think at all?

"This would not be Zachariah's taste if that is what you are concerned about. Most of my brothers refuse to do such a thing. They consider it beneath them."

"No. What if we got a necromancer or a something else that can conjure the dead, control them, and make them think things aren't want they really are? "

"That would mean a line of necromancers highly pissed at the Scrooge family. What're the odds on that?" Bobby was watching his adopted son.

"I know this sounds crazy, Bobby, but what if he ain't Scrooge? What if Scrooge is here somewhere. What if the control is coming from Ben? What if this is some trap he uses for hunters? Bobby, you know most of the hunters. You remember a Scrooge killed in a den of vampires? What if the real Scrooge is here somewhere. I don't know, but it doesn't feel right and I'm worried about Sam. What if this ghost trip tonight is for us again, and it's not as nice as last night?"

"First off, we can't keep chasing around with the what if game. We deal with the facts we have right now. If something goes wrong, we know we're being lied to."

"Bobby, we've talked whatifs a lot through the years when we weren't sure. We toss out anything and everything and consider it.. When did that change?" Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Hang on a minute, sit down. What do you think we should do? Talk it out."

"Bobby, I'm pissed. I'm confused. I gotta clear my head." Dean walked out of the room.

Castiel sighed and shook his head before going back to reading.

Dean stepped outside and started walking the property. The feeling just kept getting stronger. Were they risking a lot more by facing these ghosts on another trip. Was Ben a possible imposter? Were they in danger? He wasn't sure but it nagged at him.

Sam came out a half an hour later, shrugging on a jacket as he went to get some fresh air. Dean looked up and saw him, but said nothing. He was relieved that Sam was okay.

"Well, we've got a medium coming out tomorrow." He leaned against the Impala. "Damn, Dean, you should see the stuff he's got in his living quarters."

Dean's head came up. "What kind of stuff?"

"Family pictures..some of the portraits look older than the time period Dickens was alive. Antiques man...incredible. Truthfully, the house should be a museum."

Dean nodded. "I'm really messed up right now, Sammy. You get any bad vibes from him in any way?"

"Nah, not really. There's pics of him and his brother together..the hunter guy. The calls were on speaker phone so I could talk to the retirees too. He seems legit."

"Okay, but I tell you something is not right here, Sammy. If it's not him, then someone else here is involved some way. I think the ghosts are being controlled in some way."

"Curses can do that though, Dean. I don't know. Give me a vampire, I know what to do. This type of thing is way out of my league."

"I know, Sammy. Curses are not in my normal line of hunting. I don't get gut feelings like this very often and it's worrying me. Then Bobby snapped when I tried to bring it up and talk about it. Not like him either. I can't clear my head."

"You think maybe the line who cursed the family might still be alive? Vengeance moving from one generation to the next?"

"Yeah, that could be it. I thought maybe a necromancer or even Ben, but he's seems legit. Something is controlling these ghosts. To be honest, Sammy, I'm worried about tonight. Seriously worried, and we got to keep Bobby out of it."

Sam shook his head. "You can try but he's stubborn like that."

"I know, Sammy, but can he fight, if he needs to?"

"He can shoot a gun."

"And if he needs to move fast to save his life?"

"We're gonna have to talk to him then. He won't want to be left behind." That was going to be hard to do.

"I don't want to, Sammy. We've got enough problems going on. Problem is I don't want to push Bobby over the edge, so what do we do?"

"Give him a task here...nothing bullshit. Something serious."

"Get him to find the lover on the computer. We need to trace the family. Might be interesting to see if a certain family name is around wherever a haunted Scrooge has been."

He nodded. "That we can do. Is her name mentioned in that journal you were reading?

"There were a couple of names. She has to be one of them, doncha think?"

"Yeah. Should be. Let's just hope the records are digital."

"Yeah, really. I got a feeling a family this diligent and bent on permanent revenge would have something somewhere on there."

"If they have something to hide, they may have not been open with records." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Might, though, Sammy. It sounds like the kind of person who would have a huge ego. Whole family, you know? Maybe not be right out in the open, but not obscure either."

"Yeah, I may end up helping with research after this too."

"Yeah, with two computers, that would be a good idea. Wouldn't hurt to pick Ben's brain. He may know this person. This type of magic usually requires closeness."

Sam nodded, and said, "Someone he's not noticed either."

"Yeah, exactly. I need to go apologize to Bobby. Thanks for letting me talk it out, Sammy. At least I have some idea how we should go. You agree with this then?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. We have to cover all the angles."

"Thanks. Well, let's get to work then. We can draw Ben into the conversation and pick his brain. Research at the same time. See what we come up with."

Sam nodded. "All right."

Dean clapped his brother on the back and drew him back into the building.

He followed him back in, brain churning on who could be controlling the ghosts.

Dean entered the sitting room and saw Bobby and Cas relaxing and talking. He stood still, not wanting to interrupt them.

"What is it, Dean?" Bobby's voice was soft.

Dean came on into the room. He heard the door close behind him and knew Sam had entered. He walked over to Bobby and sat on the arm of the couch near his chair.

"Bobby, I'm sorry for getting angry and storming out on you earlier."

"It's okay, you're forgiven. I understand why you're frustrated. It's hard working on cases like this."

"Bobby, I don't think it's a curse. I think the family itself has been controlling these ghosts for over a century. I think a family member is here and controlling them. We got drawn in because we were recognized as hunters. Might have even known who we were. I'm not sure on that part."

He frowned at that. "Great, that means a needle in a sea of haystacks."

"No, I don't think so, Bobby. This person knows we're here. Has followed Ben from place to place. Used Dickens on the Strand to attack more then once. I think this person knows us, or at least about us. Wanted to do something to make us unfit to fight. It didn't work, but it could have."

What's the plan then?"

"I think we go with the plan we had. We take Dickens hostage. That ghost has to know some things. I think this person, whoever he or she is will somehow integrate themselves into the trip. We need to watch. Find a familiar face in the years. We need to be careful. They may be after us, using our pasts against us. Ben needs to be warned. Cas, what kinds of beings besides witches can control ghosts."

"Necromancers," he answered. "Which will be even worse than a witch."

Sam piped up. "We need to have Ben focusing on the background if he can, see if he can spot this person."

"Necromancers. What's the best way to kill one? Got no books with us. We need to find out."

"They are human, like witches, but their powers focus towards the dead."

"So we can shoot it, if its focused on the ghosts? That's if it lets us have weapons. The worlds we were in were real but we weren't a part of them."

"You're talking about shooting a human being, Dean," Sam answered.

"Okay, Sam. How do you want to do this? "

"Spot him or her, then hunt the Necromancer throughout the ghosts' visitations. See if we can convince this person to stop this."

"All right. We'll do it your way, Sammy, but if the necromancer lifts one hand or sends one ghost to do harm, I'm killing it."

Sam smacked the back of Dean's head. "Human...Dean...stop calling this person an it."

Dean turned towards Sam. "It practices demonic arts, Sammy. It conjures ghosts that can do harm to people. It has been haunting and terrorizing Ben's family for generations...or its family has. There will be more of them, Sammy. It knows about us now. You want it to use those ghosts to turn us in to Lucifer?"

The younger Winchester frowned at his brother. "I believe in our skills for one. And for second, the reason we're not with the angels or demons in this is because we view human life as important. Humans aren't cattle to be slaughtered. Yes, this person is doing something wrong but that gives you no reason to remove his or her humanity by using the wrong pronoun."

Dean met Sam's gaze and did not waiver. "I find it hard to believe that anyone who practices necromancy still has any humanity, Sam. But I will give this person the benefit of the doubt."

"That's all I'm asking."

"All right, but I mean it...one move towards us with magic in mind and this...person is dead."

"I'll be the first to pull the trigger if it looks like this person is being unreasonable."

"All right. Where did Ben go?"

Sam sighed. "He had some business to tend to for the bed and breakfast. He said he'd be back in a short while."

"Okay, he doesn't need to be alone, Sam. We need to keep him with us."

"It's not night time yet..that's when it happens."

"For the ghosts, yeah, but this dude or woman, might want to separate us."

Sam sighed, getting up to find the guy.

"Sam, we can keep eye out for him from here. He isn't here, is he?"

"He's in his office here in the house."

Dean headed for the door. "I'll get him. You get some rest. We're gonna need it later."

Castiel rose. "You three rest. I will keep an eye on him until time."

"You sure, Cas?"

He nodded. "I do not require as much rest as you do. We will return shortly."

Dean nodded, went and curled in his chair, and was soon fast asleep.

The angel went out to find the innkeeper.

Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, already fast asleep, exhaustion showing on his face as he relaxed.

Sam went to take a nap while Bobby started researching on the family.


	12. Chapter 12

First Visitations

A few hours passed. Dean woke and noticed that Bobby had dropped off to sleep in his chair. He went to the phone and looked up the barbecue place in the phone book. They delivered! He called and ordered brisket, sausage, chicken, beans, potato salad, and rolls. He paid for it over the phone and gave them the address. He went down to Ben's office and let Ben and Cas know that dinner would arrive in 24 minutes. Both of them nodded, Ben thanking Dean quietly for the trouble he went to for that. Dean smiled at both of them. He mentioned that the others were still asleep and he was going to let them. Midnight was still a while away.

"Of course, they manipulated time last night."

"I think that was because we were up so late," Castiel commented as the group headed back to the suite.

"True." They entered the suite quietly. Dean had tea, beer, coffee, sodas, and hot tea ready.

Ben laughed softly as the angel went straight for the root beer. It seemed Cas had developed a strong fondness for the beverage. Dean laughed as he watched Cas. He wondered if Cas was getting addicted to the root beer as well as the hot chocolate? He wanted to go back to Starbucks and get Cas some gift certificates also.

"Have you offered him cream soda yet? Or better yet, root beer floats."

Dean grinned. "No. But, that's something I will have to do. He definitely seems to have a sweet tooth."

Ben chuckled. "Definitely have to try them. My brother was the one that got me stuck on the floats. I think I've got the makings for it here. We'll have to indulge later."

"That's a good idea."

Castiel went to wake Sam up, and the host flinched at the sudden loud yelp from the bedroom.

"What in the world?"

Dean ran towards the bedroom, hearing Bobby wake behind him. He barged into the dark room.

"Sam?

"Damn it to hell, Cas. I'm gonna pluck your wings and fry them up!"

"What the hell happened?"

Castiel looked innocent as Sam spat his answer out at his brother. "He put something cold on the back of my neck!"

Dean tried not smirk. "What did you do, Cas?"

He held up the bottle of root beer innocently, and Ben covered his face, laughing so very hard. Dean leaned against the wall, holding his sides, laughing. Bobby snickered, ignoring the dirty looks they were all getting from Sam.

Dean, heard someone at the door. "Barbecue's here, guys!"

Sam perked up. "BBQ?"

"Yeah, brisket, chicken, and sausage with all the trimmings."

"Sounds good."

Dean went to the door and took the bags and signed the receipt. He headed to the dining area.

"Come and eat, guys."

The group was sitting at the table, waiting for Dean to get back. Sam was still shooting glares at the oblivious angel. Dean brought plates, silverware, glasses, napkins, and seasonings. He brought Bobby a beer, and one for himself. The meal went by quickly with laughter and teasing. It felt nice to enjoy time together, even if Sam was picking on Castiel a lot more due to his prank earlier. Dean enjoyed the meal tremendously. He couldn't believe Cas' joke on Sam. It was a wonderful meal.

Bobby was still cackling to himself on occasion. It wasn't often Cas was able to pull one over on Sam.

Dean offered a toast to all of them and to a successful hunt. All of them replied in kind, hoping this hunt would go well. After they cleaned up after dinner, they sat in the sitting room. They explained to Ben what was gonna possibly happen, what they thought was going on, and what he would need to do. Dean turned on the DVD player and played the flute music. Ben listened, trying to figure out who this person could be that was causing so much trouble for him.

Dean had his eyes closed, but he did comment. "We have to have seen this person."

"That's just it though, I see a lot of people throughout the day."

"Yeah, but we don't and this person has seen us, but not Bobby."

He shook his head, trying to concentrate. Dean's brow was furrowed, running people through his mind. Ben couldn't think of anyone that fit that description.

Dean slowly drifted back to sleep, dozing softly. The group stayed quiet, researching as they waited for the time to approach.

The clock clicked on 11:45. Bobby threw a wadded up napkin at Dean to wake him up. Dean jumped reaching for his knife. "What?"

"It's almost midnight," he answered.

Dean got up and walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He got his gun and ammunition, and the knife. He grabbed his jacked and put it on.

Sam had also geared up and surprisingly, Ben had too.

"Bobby, if you don't plan on coming, you'll need to go the bedroom. If you are coming, what weapons do you want?"

"Shotgun with rock-salt, plenty of ammo, and at least one hand gun."

Dean headed to the Impala and brought Bobby the items he asked for. Castiel was ready as well, finishing up the last minute parts needed to trap the ghost. Dean looked up at the clock and watched the minute hand draw close to 12. Everyone was ready, the older brother slowly counting the seconds.

At the stroke of midnight, the room began to grow icy cold. Dean tensed and started looking around. As soon as Dickens appeared, the candles immediately lit, filling the room with their horrid smell. Dean choked, but kept his gun drawn.

The sound of chanting filled the air and something glowed on the floor. Dean backed away from the area.

Dickens stared at them for a moment. "I haven't seen anyone with spells this ancient before."

"Cas is a lot more ancient then anyone you know."

"Then I'm glad he is on your side," was the soft murmur.

"We need to talk, Mr. Dickens. Do you know who is conjuring?"

"Partially but I am forbidden by spell to speak of it. If you could solve this, I'd be grateful. I am tired of having my rest disturbed."

"It's not a curse, is it? My gut tells me it's just a spell of control."

It was obvious he was fighting to try to answer, which gave Sam enough of an answer. "I'd say that's a yes."

Dean looked relieved. "Spells can be easier then a curse. Deal with the caster and the spell is broken."

"Yes," the relieved look on the ghost's face told them that he agreed. "I do not know how much assistance I can provide."

"We need advice as we go along. We'd like you with us."

"I am bound to you through the spells the angel cast. However, due to the compulsion from the other, I may not have the answers you seek."

"We know but you may not be able to speak it but an eye at the right person would be helpful if you can."

The ghost nodded. "I will try."

"Fair enough!"

The time passed slowly, edging towards one a.m.

Dean watched the clock, getting edgy. "Are these ghosts running in another time zone or something? This happened last night. Soon that clock will go backwards."

"Calm down, Dean," Castiel replied. "You will be no use if you are this nervous during the hunt."

"I'm never nervous during a hunt, Cas, but waiting does get on my nerves."

"Which will affect your skills. Calm down."

Dean looked at the angel, wondering what the hell? First Bobby getting bitchy and now Cas, knowing Dean knew his job, acting like Dean was a kid or something.

Sam tapped his brother on the shoulder. "They're just worrying about you."

Dean looked at Sam. "You wanna tell me how you know what I'm thinking? I'm not used to people acting like this. I know my job, Sammy. Honest, I do," Dean whispered.

He gave him a one armed hug. "That's the wonderful thing about being around people so much of the time. We get to be almost telepathic," he teased.

Dean shook his head. He understood part way, that this was supposed to be what family was like, but it was hard. He finally smiled back at his brother. He sighed and tried to relax. Thirty years of living made it hard. Sam poked him playfully, trying to get the smile into the hazel eyes.

Dean grinned and finally relaxed totally. This was family. His eyes sparkled a little and the laugh lines showed. Ahhh good. Castiel, Sam, and Bobby relaxed at that. They wanted Dean to be his amusing, smart ass self for this. If nothing else, it would help draw out their necromancer.

Dean got up, hit replay on the DVD player and flute music started playing. He leaned back in his chair and pulled his legs up, relaxed. He waited. The entire group waited in silence, occasionally cracking a joke. It gave Ben an insight into the unusual sense of humor this group possessed and helped him understand this family better. Times like this, he missed his brother.

Dean closed his eyes, not sleeping, alert but enjoying the music and conversation. Time passed slowly, but pleasantly as they took the opportunity to bond. Dean got into the mood of things and was laughing and joking with the rest.

Slowly but surely, it wound down to one a.m. The older Winchester happened to glance at the clock and noticed it going backwards. He froze in mid-sentence. The room started to grow cold.

"Guess it's time," Sam murmured. "Let's give them hell."

"Yeah, should be a little easier, we'll be protecting Ben and finding that SOB who is doing this. Our turn was last night. He's found out he couldn't take us. Now we get to go after him, Sammy."

Castiel drew the group together, eyes watchful for the first visiting spirit. Dean stood with his brother, both holding guns, Cas, near Ben, kept control over the spell on Dickens. Bobby was near them, armed to the teeth.

Two figures emerged from the mist, and Bobby growled. Of all the people to show up, it had to be him.

Dean froze, then reached out to his brother, a hand on his arm. "What the hell?"

"Son of a..."Sam's voice trailed off.

Dean shook a little. He looked at Sam. "I can't do this one, Sammy. I might have to put a bullet in him. Don't know if I can do that. I don't want the memories he brings."

Bobby growled. "I sure as hell can. Shot his ass before."

Dean stared at the other ghost, a decrepit looking man in a moth-eaten bathrobe. His brows raised in question. "Sammy, who the hell is that supposed to be?"

Ben answered that one. "That's my ancestor, the one I'm named for."

"You got to be kidding? The book's Scrooge? Dickens, he the one that started all this? Would he know what's going on? Damn it, Sam, they gonna try to split us or have us together but in two different realities?"

"Let's wait and see,' he commented as Dickens nodded. "My old friend, Ebenezer."

"Okay, how do we want to handle this? I don't like it. To be honest, Sammy, I'm a little scared of this one. Don't have much choice though, it looks like. After last night, I thought our haunting was over. He's got to be playing divide and conquer. This ain't gonna turn out good."

Castiel was tense as the ghosts looked at them. It was obvious both were not comfortable but bound to their tasks.

"Cas, whatever you do, stick with Dickens and Ben. Please? Sammy and I got Bobby, but someone's got to take care of them."

The angel nodded. "I will. Let's see how this works."

Dean stepped forward but not far from Sam. "Okay, Dad, I'm assuming it's really you. The other ghosts were real spirits from our past. As tough as you are, how'd you let him get you?"

John smiled and walked closer to his sons. "No different then Yellow Eyes, Dean. He took you on eye to eye. It was quite a battle of wills, son. You lost by the way. You would have been dead if Sammy hadn't shot me. Sam, you did a lousy job there. Should've killed me with the colt. All of this wouldn't be happening right now."

"Shut up," Bobby growled. "You're an ass and always have been John Winchester. Stop with the damned posing. You're the weak one, and you know it."

John looked at Bobby. "I'm walking, Bobby. Care to join me?"

Dean threw himself at his father and a fist caught John Winchester square on the jaw, throwing the ghost backwards against the fireplace. His son shook his wrist and stared in shock.

"Damn, you're real?"

"I'm breathing," he said with a cruel grin.

Dean shook his head and backed up. "Sammy, you okay? Bobby, you okay? I know ghosts can be corporeal but not quite like that. Any ideas? How long do we have before he takes us somewhere? I know we don't leave the room, but in reality, Cas won't be with us and neither will Ben. Bobby, I don't know if he will take you either. This is divide and conquer. If you are left behind, you might be in real time. If you are, protect us."

Castiel nodded before there was a surge of coldness and the group was divided.

Ben looked around and found himself in ancient London with the angel by his side. "This is not my past. This is my family's past. Castiel, this worries me."

The angel nodded. "This does not bode well. Keep your side arms in hand and eyes alert. Perhaps we can find the one we seek and end this before it gets too far."

Ben nodded. He started watching everyone he could see. Dickens and Scrooge were beside them.

Dean turned at the coldness. Cas and Ben were gone. Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel kept alert as well, trying to sense any form of magic that could be used.

Sam blinked. "Where the hell is Bobby?"

"I don't know. Dad, where's Bobby?"

John sneered. "He's worthless and shouldn't be here."

"Damn you, Dad. Bobby's worth a 100 of you. He never treated us like soldiers. He cares. That's not something you ever bothered to do."

Again, a sneer. "Soldiers are what's needed. Makes for strong hunters."

"Bobby's stronger then you, Dad. He did something you couldn't do. You had a demon and you let him control you and almost kill me. Would've done it too because you didn't care enough to fight him very much. You just hollered at Sam to kill you. Put that burden on him. Bobby got a demon too. He's in that chair because he cared enough to save my life. He's the Dad we never had in you."

The ghost shrugged. "The demon was what mattered."

"No, he wasn't. Your possession was what mattered. Your not fighting to stop him from killing me was what mattered. Your selling your soul to save me so you could go out in a blaze of glory mattered. Your telling me that I might have to kill the person who meant more to me then anything is what mattered. I was never meant to be a soldier, Dad. I didn't have it in me. Sammy may have had it. You tried to destroy us for revenge."

Sam whispered, "No, I didn't have it and I never wanted it. You chose this for us, Dad, not us."

John rolled his eyes. "Get over yourselves. You both need to grow a pair and do what's needed to get the job done. That's all that's ever mattered."

"No, Dad. Family is what mattered. You dumped us at Bobby's. Sam wasn't weaned. I couldn't talk because of shock. For years you left me to take care of Sammy. I did my best but I have scars, Dad. I did things no kid or teenager should ever have to do, to keep him fed and protected. You were our dad, and I know Mom would not have wanted you to do what you did to your children. You cared about one thing. That was revenge. Mom would be so angry with you for doing what you did to her sons."

"She'd be proud that she and all the other poor women were avenged. Stop being a damned weakling because I didn't train either of you to be that way."

Sam growled. "You nearly killed us with neglect. It's amazing either of us can function in society. You failed at the one task you were given - to be a father. Dean has been more of a father to me than you!"

"You deserted us to go hunting. You left Pastor Jim and Bobby to take care of us. You never knew how to love anyone but Mom and yourself. You're the coward, Dad. You couldn't face us. You let mom die. You knew some of what happened back in the past. You had to have guessed that mom was a hunter and she sold out all of us for ten years with you alive. It nearly cost Sammy his soul. It cost me a hell of a lot too. You are the failure. Not us."

"Like you two were supposed to keep the apocalypse from happening? Or Sam getting addicted to damned demon blood?"

Dean took in a breath and continued.

"It was because of our parents, Dad. You both put us in the situation we got in. My need to protect Sam, Dad. It was driven into my head by you. I went to hell because of that need. Sam should never have died if you and mom had been smart and talked. You could've been prepared, killed Azazel and all of this would never have happened. Someone else may have started it. That would be bad, Dad, but we could've had lives. I know we have a job to do now and we'll do it, but you pushed yourself out of our lives. Sammy and I can do what we gotta do now. But that's because of Ellen, Jo, Jessica, Madison, who are all dead, and Cas and Bobby who have both given up large parts of their lives to help us. We'll do it, but we don't need you to do it. We've outgrown you. Sam and I...well, we don't need you any more."

"I don't think we ever did, John. We may have the Winchester last name, but in our hearts, we're Singers."

Dean turned and looked at his brother. Sam, who turned the hunt for their father into a necessity to find Azazel. Sammy, who drank demon blood and chased demons for revenge on Lilith and tossed Dean aside for power, had just become his brother totally.

Dean grinned, "I think you lose, John."

Cas and Ben walked the streets of ancient London with the ghosts. Dickens, Ben, and Cas looking for one familiar face. Just one.

Sam smirked. "I know he did. Come on, Dean, let's see what we can find and leave the loser to stew. Know this, John, any child Dean and I have later after we retire and settle down, they'll know Bobby as grandfather and you won't live on in anyone's memories."

Dean turned and the scene faded away. Bobby sat there with his face soaked with tears. He'd heard everything. The boys looked and could see Cas, Ben and the two ghosts walking in place, going nowhere. They stared at each other , and then at Bobby.

Bobby stared at the two. "You really meant that?"

Castiel was known for his patience but this..how was it possible for one human to hide so easily?

"Yeah, Bobby, we meant it."

Castiel looked around him at the crowds. He saw a woman walk towards them.

"Well, Ebenezer, you come home to make fun of me after you leave me with child? Are you going to care for your son?"

Sam nodded, smiling as well. "We do, Bobby."

The angel's eyes narrowed at that while Ben winced, watching the ghost give a negative answer to her.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby could see the woman as she spoke with the ghost. "That's the witch?"

Sam frowned. "I think that's the ancestor that caused the problem to begin with."

"Well, isn't she just a doll? That's one ugly woman. You guys remember seeing anyone that even began to look like her just a little?"

Both Bobby and Sam shook their heads. "No but with more blood coming into the family, it's possible they look nothing like her."

"Yeah, I was just hoping for one thing being easy, you know. Cas looks really frustrated. I wish we could help him."

Dean walked over and gave Bobby a hug. "Love you, Bobby."

Bobby hugged him back. "Love you too, Dean. You as well, Sam." He was proud of his boys. "You two did me proud tonight."

Dean flushed. "Thanks, Bobby. Sam, we need to find a way to pull them back once they get whatever they need from the woman."

"I have no idea how to, Dean."

"What if we just grab them?"

Sam reached over, tugging on Castiel to see what would happen.

The angel stumbled backwards, Dickens with him. Dean jumped forward and grabbed Ben before the scene disappeared.

"Damn, it worked."

He grinned. "That's something at least."

Dean grinned back. "We at least know there's a way out. You think the necromancer thought we'd stay shook up when John appeared?" Castiel turned and stared at Dean's name for his father, surprise on his face. He began to stare at the brothers and Bobby, wondering what had happened.

Bobby filled him in on what the boys had done, pride coloring his voice.

Dean went into the kitchen and made hot cider. "He came out with five cups of the hot beverage. "It didn't take a full hour. We got about thirty minutes to present occurs."

All of them sipped at the beverage gratefully.

"Okay, he's playing divide and conquer. He's gonna be somewhere in one of our hauntings. We need to watch for something or someone that doesn't fit. Grab hold cause he's real. Oh, and the ghosts are real. Hitting John hurt my fist pretty good. Like hitting you, Cas."

The group nodded, contemplating what to do for the next round.


	13. Chapter 13

Final Visitations and Revelations

Dean knew too much had been thrown at him. He was worried about Sam. He was affected by the hauntings last night, but not like Dean had been. John was for both of them, but Sam had had no personal attacks. Dean didn't like the thought. Truth be told, Castiel and Bobby were worrying about that as well. Dean made eye contact with both men, could see the concern, and knew they all had the same thought. He grew a little restless. Sam concerned him. He hoped Sam had grown strong enough. Either way, Dean was not deserting him.

Castiel put his empty cup away, coming back in to sit near Bobby. The air grew colder and the men looked at the clock as it moved backwards towards 1 a.m. Dean sighed, stood up and walked towards Sam.

"Here we go again," Ben muttered. "I'm really hoping to end this tonight cause I am so damned sick of this asshole."

Dean smiled and bit his lower lip. "Yeah. I actually want that Christmas and I bet you would like a normal one."

Bobby nodded. "I agree with you, so kick ass idjits."

Dean laughed for a minute, clapped Sam on the back, and waited to see what came at them.

The room went ice cold again, signaling another haunting. Dickens sighed, looking both tired and worried.

Dean moved in even closer to Sam. Cas edged closer to Ben. Bobby waited, figuring he was going to be watching everything again, if they were taken out.

Again, the mist approached. This time the two figures were more personal. Ben inhaled sharply, recognizing the form of his brother, while Sam took a step back. This was something he hadn't wanted to face. Dean was angry. He started swearing at the top of his lungs at the necromancer, figuring they were being watched. Bobby didn't recognize her but had a feeling this wasn't good...not good at all.

"Bobby, throw me some silver bullets just in case I need them."

A case of them was pressed into Dean's hand.

"Thanks, Bobby. Dean walked back to his brother. "You're not going through this alone, Sammy. I'm not letting you."

Sam swallowed hard, staring at the ghostly image of Madison.

"It's all right, Sammy. What you did, she asked you to do. Remember that. The real Madison would thank you."

"I know," he whispered hoarsely. "But it doesn't make it any easier."

Castiel looked at Ben. "Will you be all right?"

"I don't think so, Castiel. That's my brother."

The necromancer was slowly causing the angel's temper to fray. This was beyond wrong now.

Bobby could watch both groups and interact if he wanted to. They had not been removed in any way as of yet.

The cold turned bitter, sharp, and then the scenery changed for both groups. Bobby swore. Like before, he could see them but not interact unless he tried to drag them back. The scenes had to be carried out in hopes of someone seeing a familiar face.

Castiel looked at Ben. "Focus on the surroundings to find the necromancer. I will handle your brother."

The brother came forward. His neck and portions of his body were mangled, his throat torn out.

"Ben? Why didn't you come with me? I might still be alive if you had had my back."

The angel responded, keeping the spirit's attention focused on him. He'd learned a few things about the home owner during his time sitting with him. "Your brother has a medical condition which prevents hunting. You are aware of this and should not haunt him for that."

The spirit laughed. "He's a Scrooge. We are hunters. Others have hunted while suffering worse. You know nothing about us, Angel. You shouldn't even be here. Maybe someone will send an adversary after you to stop you from interfering. The older hunter is going to need you." The spirit laughed again.

"I am here to protect my family, something you should recall as being an important task."

"Ben is not your family, Angel."

"He is a friend."

"He may be but you will have to choose, angel. The hunter will need you next haunting. You will make your choice. We won't leave you out."

Castiel hoped Ben was looking, taking advantage of this. "Oh no? Perhaps not but my decision was to accompany Ben this time."

"I think one of them will be destroyed, angel. It will be your choice. You can't protect both of them. Will you obey the hunter and protect my brother, or will your love for the hunter make you save him?"

The angel tilted his head, then smirked. "You, restless one, have just clued me into something important. Thank you for that."

The ghost looked confused. "I've have only said what I was told. He would not give himself away."

And there was a second clue. "Bobby, if you can hear me, end it please."

Bobby rolled over and pulled Cas and Ben out of the area they stood. He turned back to see if anything was occurring with the brothers and the woman. So far, Sam and the woman stood staring at one another. Dean was tense, his gun now loaded with silver bullets, his eyes searching everywhere and seeing nothing but the two with him.

Sam's heart was aching as he looked at the woman he'd fallen for. "I wish the necromancer hadn't found you, Madison."

"I do too, Sam. I love you. I don't want to hurt you, but being here does that, doesn't it?"

"It does because you deserve to be at peace. I know I deserve being haunted. I've done a shit load of bad things. I just wish you hadn't been dragged into this."

"Sam, can you just kill me one more time? Let me go?"

Dean walked between them. "No, he's not gonna do that. If it needs to be done, I'll do it. He's been through this once and no necromancer is doing it to him again."

The only way to put you to rest, Madison, is to take care of the necromancer," he answered softly.

"You can't end it, Sam. You won't find him. He's got strong magic."

"No one is perfect, Madison. A hint, something to help us find him. You're strong, you always have been."

"He's a man, Sam. He's young, handsome, and he's very angry...very jealous. Be careful..." Madison started screaming. Sam started to run forward and Dean grabbed him and held on as Castiel dragged them out.

Sam collapsed against his brother, trying hard to keep from crying. He was grateful to Castiel for pulling them out. Dean pulled Sam into his arms, holding him close and whispering soft words into Sam's ears for him to hear only. Dean did not let him go. They fell to the floor when Sam collapsed. Dean looked up at Castiel with tears on his face.

"Get a small shot of whiskey, will you, Cas? Just a small one. Sam doesn't handle it real well, but he needs it right now."

Ben did it before Castiel could move, not wanting Sam to be without his family members.

The Innkeeper handed Dean the glass with a small shot of whiskey in it. He held it to his brother's lips. "Come on, Sammy. It's not a lot but it will help. I promise." Sam took a small sip, shuddering. Dean slowly got his brother to drink the whiskey, and kept cradling him.

Bobby moved to be near the brothers and Castiel was kneeling near his adopted siblings to lend his silent support.

"It's all right, Sammy. It's gonna be all right. I know it hurts. I'm not leaving you. Bobby and Cas are both here. We're not going anywhere. You got us."

"We are, Son. You did well; you stood up bravely and got some information out of her. It hurts but it'll fade a bit after time."

Dean looked at Bobby. "I was so in tuned with Sammy, I didn't catch it. What did she say?"

"Cas got some information too." He looked at the angel, who nodded. "We're dealing with a male, not a female. This individual is also orphaned, abandoned, or from an abusive/neglectful home. He didn't understand that while I would choose to support my brothers, the rest of the family would also be there to support Ben as well."

"Okay, that's important. I remember her describing him. Mr. Dickens does Madison's description fit him?"

Dickens nodded...obviously fighting the compulsion in order to answer.

Dean watched the ghost. The information was important. The necromancer was hoping to destroy them and there was only one haunting left. Christmas was not far away and they needed to catch him tonight. Dean was concerned about what the last haunting would be. The man wanted Winchesters out of the way. That meant dead.

Ben frowned. "There's a few people I know that fit that description."

Dean sat with his legs stretched out in front of him, with Sam's long body extended across him. Sam's head was on Dean's shoulder and Dean was still holding him close. He looked at Ben. "Who, Ben?"

"There's an elderly gentleman, an acquaintance of my grandfathers. Also a guy my brother and I went to school with...he works as a gardener here. I hired him because he's a whiz with plants, pay him rather well too."

"Okay, you wouldn't have a picture anywhere of these men?"

"In the office, same with the other two." He rose, heading towards his office quickly. Once he was gone, Bobby set a hand on Sam's shoulder. "How're you doing, Son?"

Sammy was quietly sobbing on his brother's shoulder. Dean gave a helpless glance at Bobby but did not let go. He held on with all that was in him. Castiel and Bobby were there, simply lending support through gentle touches, hoping to comfort him.

Sam finally dozed on Dean's shoulder, emotional exhaustion catching up with him. Dean looked up at Bobby and Castiel. "I don't know if Sam is gonna be up to the third haunting. I may have to go this one alone, guys. Bobby, I need you to keep a close eye on me if that happens."

Castiel shook his head. "Bobby will accompany Ben this time. I will remain at your side."

"What's going on, Cas? These have been easier except for the emotions."

"The ghost in the last one seemed determined that one of you would break. I will not leave you to face that alone. Bobby is skilled enough to go with Ben."

"Break? Come on, Cas. I faced my worst demon today in John Winchester. What could possibly be worst than that?"

The angel was quiet. "I believe it will be something that will affect both you and I, Dean."

"He's coming after you, Cas?" Dean frowned. "But what could come after both of us?"

"I believe it may have something to do with our battles recently."

"You mean the apocalypse?" Dean was concerned now. If it involved Cas, it was powerful. Most likely more then Dean could handle alone. He looked at Cas' face. The angel was worried. Dean watched Bobby and Ben talking as Bobby told Ben he'd be with him. "Cas, who do you think is coming?"

Castiel took in a slow breath. "There is one thing that weighs heavily upon you and I..the outcome of finding another alternative for you in regards to combating Lucifer."

Dean mouthed one word. "Michael."

The angel nodded, a look of weariness and concern in his eyes.

"Cas, you gotta go. You can't win against him. I don't know how this guy can control an archangel. Damn...maybe he's not. Maybe he told him where we are. Cas, you gotta go."

"Absolutely not, Dean. You are my brother in heart, and I will not allow you to face him alone."

"Cas, I can't afford to lose you. Not like this. You are a brother to both Sam and me. I don't want you dying because of me. I will have to do it alone. He will kill you. You told me he was more powerful then Raphael and Raphael killed you once. I don't know how to find God to bring to you back."

Bobby spoke up. "You two idjits are overlooking something. An archangel is not going to listen to a necromancer. That's like an anthesis to them."

"That's true, Bobby, but an archangel is looking for Cas and me. If a necromancer wanted to get rid of us, what better way?"

"If that's the case, we're all screwed, Dean, cause he's already homed in on this. However, I think it's a spirit probably disguised as one because Michael would've been here before now."

"You are probably right, Bobby. He would have been here already."

The older man nodded.

Dean looked up at Bobby. "But that can be real bad, Bobby. He won't wait for me to invite him inside of me, will he? He might try to possess me instead? If he's not the archangel?"

Castiel spoke up. "Spirits can do that. Michael requires an invitation. You will be all right."

"If it's not Michael? But if it is, you aren't."

"If it is, I'm dead regardless if I stay or leave. He could follow me at will."

"Okay, Cas. We go together then. Will you help me put Sam to bed. He's out cold. Exhausted."

Castiel nodded, helping Dean with Sam. It wasn't often he saw the younger one so upset. "We will have to find a way to make this up to him tomorrow."

"Yeah,. Not sure how to do that for Sammy, but we'll figure something. Maybe take him to Starbucks and get you both sick on hot chocolate."

Bobby tilted his head. "How about a movie tomorrow?"

"That would be fun. It's been ages since I saw one. We can discuss it tomorrow. After this is all over. Ben, you okay?"

Ben nodded, frowning over the pictures. Once Dean and Castiel returned, he handed the photos to them to look over.

Dean looked at them and pointed to the one with the garden tools. "I recognize him."

Bobby frowned. "Where?"

"He sold us food at Dickens on the Strand. Remember him, Cas? You and I got the food."

Castiel looked at the picture. "It was him. He helped the woman who served us."

Ben sighed. "Most everyone tries to contribute in some way. Granted, I pay him all year round but most of my employees try to participate in the festival."

"Yeah, but he was also at the concert. I remember him at a couple of the stores we went to. Look at the pictures, Bobby. He was at the book store when we went to buy CDs."

"Ten million dollar question is why did he zone in on us? It's not like he'd have recognized us."

"I have no idea. But we unloaded the Impala the other night getting Christmas gifts out. It's possible he might have followed us and saw the weapons. He knows about hunters. Ben's brother was one. He might have thought Ben hired us or something."

Castiel nodded. "That might do it."

"Well, now we need to catch him. If he's in the dreamscape, he's got to be able to be spotted."

"Yeah, question is how."

"If both groups are still involved in the dreamscape, the one he's in keeps an eye on him. Know where he is at all times. When the other is free, they go after him, pull him out. Cas, can we do that with a necromancer or do we need something to hold him?"

"If he's in the dreamscape, the chances are that it's an astral projection. We won't be able to hold him."

Bobby nodded, scratching his beard. "So we do this. We use this last time to ID him. If it is this guy, we track him down and have a friendly discussion with him in regards to his activities."

"Okay, but we find him tonight. I want some time to spend with my family this Christmas. Not chasing him. We do this tonight. Ben, you know where he lives?"

"I know where all of these live," he answered. "Bobby has the right idea. Now that we have a list of 'suspects,' we can see if we spot any of them and we'll have our culprit." He fished something out of his pocket, dry swallowing a pill with a grimace.

Dean left the room, came back with a glass of water, and handed it to Ben. "Don't try to choke down something you need to work right away."

He took a grateful sip. "Thank you."

"I take it that's one reason you didn't follow some of your family into hunting," Bobby asked and Ben nodded in silent response.

Castiel was talking with Dickens, who was still with them. "Are you sure you can not identify the necromancer from the photos, or give us a hint that is not under his control?"

The ghost shook his head. "I cannot. Just...be wary. This one..has generations of hatred in him. Ben and his brother broke tradition. This one is bound by tradition."

Dean sat up, alert. What do you mean by tradition? This doesn't have anything to do with the pregnant witch? Are we talking hunters or becoming hunters? What do you mean by breaking tradition? What tradition?"

Ben's voice was soft. "The Scrooge family has several traditions since the curse. The young brothers hunt, the older protect and continue the family line. I was born with a faulty heart..so my older brother took the role of hunter. Our tradition was broken with this generation. As for whoever this necromancer is...maybe this is a family tradition too."

"Then it's not necessarily the witch's family we are dealing with here? It could be something else dealing with hunting and your family?"

Castiel shook his head. "I believe the witch passed on the magical traditions to her offspring as well as her hatred of the Scrooge family. It just escalated into necromancy instead. It's a darker art."

"Okay. Why care if they change the tradition? Damn, you have no heir to pass down the family traditions. The necromancer will have no one for his heirs to go after. It's over with you and him."

"I do have an heir, Dean. My brother had twins; they're visiting their maternal grandparents for the holidays." He was quiet for a moment. "They're four years old...and I'll be damned if I'm going to have them go through the same torment my brother and I went through."

"Then, if the traditions go on after you, why hate you for a change you couldn't help? Is he insane, Dickens?"

"The master's birthright is that of hatred..generations of hatred. As long as the Scrooge blood line continues, the hatred will not die."

Bobby frowned. "Oh damn..this is gonna be one twisted son of a bitch. The mistress is sent away, gives birth to an illegitimate child. She teaches the child magic of some kind and hatred of the father that wouldn't acknowledge them. Bastards were not treated well back then. It's a hatred that's grown from one generation to the next."

"So we're dealing with generational curses? That's not a good thing, Bobby. We are in for a major battle. If there's one thing I know, it's that hatred can eat you alive."

Castiel spoke up. "The curse may be something as simple as a marking spell so each generation necromancer can find the next generation of Scrooge. This could very well be generational stalking."

"How do we break a marking spell, Cas?"

"If it is there, it can be broken. I will need to think on it after we determine if it is there."

"What do we need to do, Cas? How do determine if it's there.?"

"Probably trick the necromancer into confirming it."

"Well, now that's gonna take some doing."

The air started getting cold. Dean could SEE his breath. He looked up at the clock and swore under his breath as the hands went back to 2 a.m.

Castiel moved close to Dean while Bobby did the same thing with Ben. "Remember the faces, boys. He's gotta be there," was Bobby's words of advice.

"Cas, he won't go after Sam, will he?"

"I do not know, let's hope not. With him being asleep, it's possible the ghosts will not focus in on him."

"Yeah, I don't like leaving him unprotected, but Sam can be a light sleeper usually. It's just that with what happened and a whiskey, he might not be."

"The kid better keep his ass asleep. And Dean, I want to hear about that one after this is over. Whatever happened, he hasn't gotten over it and needs help with it." Bobby was protective of them to say the least.

Dean nodded. "You know how we've been, Bobby. We don't talk much. I'm working on it."

"I know and that's a change that's got to be made. But we have to help the boy or he's never going to move forward."

I know. I knew he cared about her. I just figured, after Ruby in his life, that Madison was gone. There was Jessica who was his first real love. I thought it was still her. There was Sarah too. She's still alive. Hell, Bobby. With Sam, it was hard to know."

"Sarah?"

"We met Sarah Blake when we were investigating a haunted picture. She didn't care he was a hunter. She wasn't afraid of dying. She wanted to be with Sam. He was afraid of losing her so he told HER he'd be back one day. I told him he should marry her. You don't find women who aren't afraid of what you are and what can happen to those you love."

"Sounds like the perfect match for Sam."

"That's what I thought. She's beautiful, sexy, and very smart. Perfect for him. He never planned on Madison. Madison just happened. She turned into the werewolf and he had to kill her. She asked him to. I think he would have gotten over her fast if it hadn't been for shooting her. I think, deep down, it's Sarah. But we got to find a way to get him to open up about Madison."

Bobby nodded, then frowned as two figures came through mist again. "Here we go."

"Cas, who's he? Ben's got a reaper, it looks like but who is he?"

The angel tilted his head. "It has been a while since I've seen him but that is Michael... In a way."

"So we were right. What do you mean, in a way? A meat suit?"

"It doesn't feel right."

"Not really him?"

"A spirit bearing his face, I believe." He was watching the form of Michael with cautious eyes.

Dean did not move forward. He would face this Michael, but possession was out of the question. If this was not an angel, then it would not require permission. He was grateful for the protection he had tattooed on his chest.

Bobby was watching as well, wondering what this reaper would have for them. The reaper motioned for the men to follow him. Ben looked pale.

The older man eyed the reaper. "And why should we follow you?"

The reaper just beckoned again.

"What do you think, Ben?"

"I don't want to go."

The air moved around them and they were in an ancient cemetery on an island.

"What the hell?"

The men walked towards the grave the reaper pointed at. "Can you read the name on this, Bobby. I'd say it's around Dickens's time?"

I can't quite make it out."

"I think we have our witch, Bobby." Ben started looking around. The place looked deserted. He sniffed the air, salt. "I think we're in England."

"Jane Elizabeth Davidson. Can't make out the dates but I think you're right." He looked at the reaper. "She's the start of all this, isn't she?"

The reaper nodded. It kept pointing to the grave. "What are we supposed to do? Dig it up or something?"

"We supposed to uncover the grave?"

The reaper nodded. "Bobby, didn't your friend remain out of the control of the reaper? The woman? The woman reaper did her job but never tried to do more then bring the boys back to normal. He's trying harder this time. He did not work on them much, but he wants them out of the way. He's putting more into them then me this time. It's never happened to me. This reaper is helping us. I've got nothing to dig with."

"And I can't dig." He looked at the reaper. "We need help here. No tools and a man in a wheelchair."

The reaper kept pointing to the grave. Ben finally knelt down and began to pull the grass off the grave and turned to Bobby, holding out his hand. "Do you have a knife?"

The older hunter handed him a large knife. "Be careful and don't aggravate your condition."

Ben nodded and started digging a hole in the grave. He dug for twenty minutes and heard a clang. He stopped, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"What the hell?"

Ben dug some more and pulled out an old leather box, eaten by age. The clang was metal that had been attached to it. It had an old keyhole on it.

"Better pry it open. No telling how long that'll stay with us being in a dreamscape."

Ben pried at the box and heard a snap. He carefully opened the box. Inside was a mildewed leather sack. Ben handed the sack to Bobby and watched him open it.

Bobby opened it, nose wrinkling at the odd smell.

Ben looked over the older man's shoulder. He could smell the strange odor. Inside the bag were herbs. They smelled horrid after so long in the ground.

"Those aren't any good now, Bobby. The bag felt heavier then herbs."

Bobby sifted through the rotten herbs. Inside was a crystal and a medallion. The medallion was made out of pewter. Words were written on the medallion, but Ben did not know the language. Bobby did.

He murmured the words to himself, working the translation.

"Do you know what it says? Can it help us?"

"This can break the hold over the curse that allows the necromancer to trace your family."

The reaper released his hold on Bobby and Ben and they found themselves back in the living room. A mist covered the other end of the room. At this moment, Sam walked out of his bedroom and looked at Bobby. His eyes scanning the room, he saw the mist and his eyes flashed in anger.

"Where the hell is Dean?"

"With Castiel."

"Bobby, don't play games with me. Where the hell is Dean? If he's with Cas then where the hell is Cas?"

"They're in the dreamscape."

"What? Why didn't he wake me up? We go together in this."

Ben gave him a soft reply. "He wanted you to rest. You'd gone through a traumatic experience."

"Ben, you weren't here last night. Dean went though hell. He has not rested well since it happened. I went through one, okay. Yeah, it was traumatic, but we're brothers. That goes on hold and we do this together. Damn him, if he survives this, I'll kill him. At least beat the cocky, have to protect Sammy attitude out of him. I thought we had this settled."

Bobby hit him upside the head with a thrown pillow. "It's more of a love his brother attitude, Sam. You were really upset and he wanted to help you."

Sam's eyes flashed in anger. It reminded Bobby of Dean. Sometimes the boys could be so much alike.

"Bobby, how would you feel? You know Dean. He'd die to protect me and he would not care that I might have wanted to be in the middle of it protecting his ass."

"I'd be happy as hell I had someone who loved me enough to let me rest when I was dealing with heart break again."

For one moment, there was more Dean then Sam in the boy. Frustration was in his face and posture.

"Damn it, Bobby! He had never wanted me to be in harm's way. Do you understand that? Why do think he went to hell? You think I've had heartbreak over women? So has Dean. You have no idea how hard it is to pry something like that out of him. I've watched him since Ellen and Jo died. You weren't there, Bobby. He kissed her goodbye before she died. That wasn't a little sister/big brother kiss. I think he loved her. He's carrying that and Ellen right now. I've at least had some time to find a place to deal in my mind and heart with Madison. It's not right with me, but this is fresh for him. I should be in there. We can't see. We can't pull them out, can we?"

"I don't know, Sam. You can try."

Sam turned abruptly and went towards the mist He began to push on the cloudiness, trying to find a way inside.

"Dean! Damn it, Dean!"

He began to beat on the cloud and it felt like a brick wall.

Great..this meant they couldn't pull them out and Bobby wasn't sure how to.

"Dean! Cas! If you can hear me, it can't be real! The spirits may have the mind of the person but it's not them and it's controlled by him. The only ones who aren't don't do exactly what he wants. Remember that! You can defeat it, whatever it is! You can defeat it! It's your mind you have to control! Don't believe in it!"

Dean stood next to Cas, watching the individual in front of them. Dean leaned over and whispered to the angel. "Well, Cas, is he or isn't he?"

"He's got some power but nothing near the archangel level," he murmured back.

"Can we beat him?"

"I believe so between the two of us."

"I don't know what we're up against here, Cas. What do we do?"

"Evaluate and see what he can do. Because I am unsure as to what skills this specter possesses."

"Well, do we talk to it or go for it? I think talking might give us some idea."

"Talk might be the best course of action for the moment. Just remember that it is a ghost and not Michael."

"Okay. It's a mind game. It's not him."

Dean stepped forward and faced the ghost.

"I don't guess you would like to tell me which one of us you're after right now?"

"Both actually." He smirked at them.

"Well, you know. I'm not easy. Cas, here, he'll make your life hell."

"I'm not too frightened."

"You should be."

The specter snorted. "Right."

"You see, I know you are not Michael which means we can take you."

Castiel nodded, eyes watchful.

The specter looked at both men. "I am going to tear the angel into tiny pieces again. You've been there once, haven't you, angel. The hunter is my vessel. I'm gonna just take you, hunter. No more waiting for invites."

The angel scoffed. "You, a simple ghost, are going to possess a human? You have no power here and well know it, spirit."

"I am not a ghost, angel. I am an archangel."

"Oh indeed? I have met most of the archangels, spirit, and you do not have the power that radiates around them."

Dean kept quiet, listening, watching the spirit's reactions.

"Archangels can hide their power from others, angel. You are fallen. You can not know all I can hide."

Castiel wandered around him, eyes on the other. "Even a fallen angel can sense those of his kind."

The spirit smirked, "Maybe you can. More then likely you can't. Come to me, hunter. I want to know you better."

A silver flashed blade was drawn and the angelic soldier was positioned behind the spirit, knife at its throat.

Dean's eyes grew wide at the suddenly drawn knife. He had no idea Cas carried anything like the blade at the spirit's throat.

The spirit smiled. "Do you think it will harm me, angel? Want to try?"

His voice was cold...chilling to anyone who could hear him. "Only thing that can kill an angel is another angel."

Dean backed a step, and had his knife ready, knowing it wasn't an angel. At least he hoped so. Cas was confusing him. Confusion was not good so he stayed back, knife and gun ready.

Castiel was doing this to prove a point. The knife went in with deadly accuracy.

Dean watched a large cloud stream out of the spirit. It was not black, "What the hell!"

"Not an angel," he commented, stepping back.

"It wasn't a demon either. Hey! Why aren't we back in the suite? We're still here, Cas!"

"I know and don't know why. Release us, spirit."

Dean looked around. "We're not alone, Cas. It's not a spirit. I am not sure it's really here."

A man in his mid 30s stood behind them, near the mist wall. He had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Dean could tell that he wore jeans and a t-shirt under the cowl..

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You are the necromancer?"

His voice was soft with a hint of a drawl. "If you wish to call it that."

Dean listened to the drawl. "I can't place that drawl. If I didn't know better, I'd call that southern, not English. If you aren't a necromancer, what the hell are you? Why do you want me possessed so badly, all of a sudden?"

"Who said it was about you?"

"It's about both of us in this part, but it's Ben you want. You just like a challenge and we were in the way."

"In the way is definitely an accurate comment. You see, I probably wouldn't have noticed you, but the contents of the trunk...you weren't careful enough, Winchester. I knew you'd notice the signs and come looking so it was better to bring the fight to you."

"We weren't looking for a fight at all. We came to have a family Christmas. Something we'd never done before. Thing is, you should have checked us out before you started something."

"Ohh..I did. See, it wasn't difficult to see the register and from there, I did my research. Big bad hunters, well known in their circles. The angel's presence surprised me a bit."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to figure him out. I don't kiss and tell."

That prompted a soft laugh. "Oh yes, the smart ass emerges. I have to admit, it was rather amusing watching your reactions last night. And your brother tonight."

"Yeah, well you know, sometimes life sucks. Other times, it's worth the fight. I got over last night. My brother will get over tonight. You, however, are an interference that has to be dealt with."

"Again the trite arrogant threats. Don't you ever get tired of sounding so idiotic?"

"You think you know me? Well, you see, Cas will tell you I don't make empty threats. It might take a while, but I'll take care of you. If not me, Sammy, Cas, or Bobby will. Someone filled with so much anger and hatred, with your kind of power and asinine need for revenge over something that happened way long ago, is just plain dangerous to have around. Now, Sammy would want to talk you out of it. That's his choice. I'd just as soon get rid of you, but I told him he could do that."

The robe made no sound as he circled the pair. "Oh..but you see, I know another little secret. You hate causing people pain because you're afraid of the addiction."

"What addiction? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You like pain...you like hurting others. It's amazing what you can learn from the spirit world, hmm? Alistair's greatest apprentice."

Dean stood still. "You know there's a difference about people compared to demons. People can forgive, be forgiven. I figure that one of these days, I'll have to deal with that. Cas here says it's gonna be okay. How he knows that, I have no idea. Yeah, it could easily become an addiction. Thing is, I've seen what addiction can do to you. At this point in my life, I'm fighting a war. In a war, anything goes. If I have to hurt somebody to get what is needed to destroy the enemy, I'll do it. I may regret it later, but I'll do it. You see, regrets will always be there. You got to be alive to have them, though.

His answer was a scoffing laugh.

"Go ahead. Laughter that is not enjoyed is a great sorrow. I've learned that recently."

"You seem to think you are wise, Winchester, but in truth, you are a lost little boy."

"I never claimed to be wise. I claimed to be learning. Yeah, I was lost. You know, getting with family, opening up and purging yourself heals a lot of wounds. I don't feel so lost anymore. I figure by the time this holiday is over, Sammy and I are gonna be okay. I think Bobby and I pretty much are. Cas and I definitely are. Lost, not for much longer. I can live with that. I can look forward to a normal life with a wife and kids. I got someone I'm going back to talk to cause I think she lied to me to protect herself and others. "

"You got nothing to look forward to except anger, unhappiness, misery. I've been there. There's a lot more to life then that. People who live like that don't live to have long lives with a wife and family. You ought to consider it instead of this road you're on. There's gonna be a world to rebuild when this war is over. You ought to consider fighting with us. Instead of vengeance, help us win this and start a life for yourself. What happened, happened a long time ago, man. You weren't involved. Ben wasn't involved. That was someone else's story. Not yours."

"Ohh..you have no idea what it's like," he said in an angry sneering tone. "We are born in darkness, only to serve one purpose."

"No, you don't have to be. Sammy could tell you about that big time. Hell, I've been told I have to be a meat suit for an archangel. There's other ways. Curses and chains can be broken. Not know what it's like? You said you studied me. Then you know I do know. Sammy knows even better. That purpose can be changed. You don't have to do this. You can choose. If something holds you to it, we can help release you from it."

Castiel frowned at the answer they were given. "I have no choice. There is no freedom for my bloodline."

"There is always a choice, man. Sam was telling me it's in the blood and he has no choice. He's discovered that he does. I thought I had to live my life being the one nobody loves, nobody wants other then to protect Sammy and kill things, and I thought I had to be the good son and be all my dad wanted me to be. It's not true. None of it. I don't have to be those things. If you were put under a compulsion curse or there was something in your blood, there are ways and means. Let us help you. Stop the killing."

"The ancestor that started this cursed you, I can sense it now." The angel walked towards him, hand slipping in to press against the other's forehead. There was a pause and a soft cry. "This will temporarily allow you to regain sanity to think for yourself. Now, young man, take a moment and evaluate what you've been forced to do."

Dean watched the young man. "Man, a wife and kids is a dream for me. you could have it now. No hatred, no vengeance, a chance to live a life you never dreamed you could have. Think about it?"

Trembling hands pushed back the hood, revealing a pale, handsome young man with long blond hair. His face looked confused, sorrowful. "No children for me. My line ends with me. Even if I enjoyed the company of women, I couldn't ask another child to carry this burden...this nightmare."

"We can help you be released from it. Give us a chance to help. I know Ben doesn't want this between you. He'd give you a place to stay and help you too. Or you could go and stay with Bobby and let him help you. Being normal is a dream for Sam and me. One day we will have it. You can now."

"It will take about half an hour for me to set up the counter to destroy the curse she put onto her offspring." The angel gave a wry smile. "I believe your path will show itself immediately after that curse is removed."

"Will you let us do this for you?"

His voice was soft. "You can help me? Really help me? I don't know how he did it..but the voices are silent. No more angry words screamed at me."

"If Cas says a half hour, yeah, in a half hour he can destroy the curse. He's good at those things. We'll do what we can to get you a new start. Will you let us?"

The man nodded, blue eyes soft with hope. "Please..I'll come immediately..I...thank you."

The mist disappeared. Cas and Dean found themselves facing the other three.

"Well?" Bobby was looking at the two.

"He's coming. He wants the spell broken for good."

"We will have to help him."

Dean looked at Sam. "You okay, man?"

Ben sighed. "A spell? What spell?"

"Some kind of compulsion curse or something. Cas would know better."

Castiel didn't answer that, simply addressed the group. "I will need salt, four items that are pure iron, four items that are pure silver." He also listed candles of four various colors as he headed for the bag of herbs. "I will also need a room completely empty."

Bobby looked at Ben. "You got a room like that"

Dean unloaded his gun and took out four silver bullets. He emptied the gun powder. Sam went to the fireplace and got 4 of the iron utensils from the stand, and headed into the bedroom where they had the rock salt which was purer then the table salt.

Ben nodded, leading them to the room. Castiel took the salt and looked up. "Dean, will you wait for our guest?"

Dean nodded. He watched the others turn to leave.

Once in the room, the angel began to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Redemption

Bobby asked Cas what had happened, trying to see what was going on. He looked at the empty room and turned to see Ben and Sam watching the angel. Bobby wheeled over to Sam.

"You okay, Sam? Dean asked you and you didn't answer him. That's gonna worry him."

"Trying to hold onto my temper, honestly."

"Well, deal with it, Sam. If you're mad at him, tell him. It will take the necromancer a little time to get here. Deal with him. Do it now."

Dean was sitting in his chair listening to the flute music and waiting on the necromancer. The door flew open and Sam stormed in. Dean looked at him curiously, wondering what the hell had happened.

"You told me that you would work on the heroic big brother complex you had."

Dean sat up. "What?"

Angry, Sam repeated what he'd said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Sammy."

"Putting me to bed and going to face the last ghost on your own..without me."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?"

"Sammy, you were exhausted from what you went through emotionally. I gave you a shot of whiskey to calm you down. You and alcohol don't get along very well and you know it. You went into a deep sleep. There was no way in hell you could have had my back at that time. I put you to bed."

It was hard to hold onto his anger when faced with that. "You could've tried. I wanted to be with you for the last one."

"Sammy, I wanted you there. Putting you to bed was not an easy choice. I thought I'd be going it alone. Bobby went with Ben. Cas came with me. Not what I wanted, but it was necessary. Sammy most of this crap was aimed at Ben and me. The necromancer wanted you out of the way. You were blind sided. I'm sorry."

He gave a soft sigh. "I am too. I shouldn't have lost my cool. I just...I wanted to be there for all of it."

"I know you did. More of this affected you then you know. Our childhood may have been harder on me because I was older and had the responsibilities, but it hurt you too. Being reminded isn't easy. Dad was hell. But you knew deep down that most of it was at me. You thought you were having my back. When he came at you, you weren't ready. I wasn't when we went into the past the first time. I never expected that. You didn't either. If it hadn't been for Pam, I would never have made it through that night. Her just talking and doing nothing gave me time to get my wits back under control. You didn't have that, man. I just thought about what you would say to this guy. I said it, plus a little of my own. Never was much of a talker, serious talk. Cas releasing him for a short while, let him think clearly. I was able to talk to him. It worked, Sammy. In a way, you were there."

Sam gave him a gentle smile. "I'm proud of you."

Dean looked confused. "Why?"

"You didn't take the easy way out...you remembered that even in the darkness, it's possible to save a life."

"To be honest, Sammy, I wanted to. But, I thought about what you said. I looked at the guy. Damn it, he reminded me of me. He was hurting, couldn't talk to anyone, and he needed somebody...anybody. You were there, Sammy. It was you talking. Not me. I did nothing to be proud of."

The taller one gave into the urge and had a chick flick moment by hugging Dean tightly. His brother froze for a second, then reached out and grabbed his brother in a bear hug.

"I'm glad...really glad."

Dean sniffed. "Me too, Sammy. Me too."

He pressed a tissue into Dean's hand. "Let's make something to drink for everyone. I think we'll need it once the guy gets here and Cas does his ritual."

"Yeah, and food too. The guy looked hungry. We'll feed him once it's over And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, dude."

He laughed. "No problem. Let's get to scrounging and see. The guy should be here soon."

"Yeah, I want you to meet him cause you were heavily involved."

"I'd like that."

I think he would too. You might just make a friend outside the hunting community with this one. I know I'd like to, and he will need them."

"No kidding. I mean, can you imagine having a curse before you were born to damage your thoughts like that?"

"No, I can't, but you kinda came close, Sammy. You can help him. You've sorta been there."

True, Sam hadn't thought of that at all. "I can try."

"Well, he needs a friend who can understand. I can to a point, but it wasn't me, Sam. It was you. I never thought of it as a curse before, but it was."

He nodded quietly. "Yeah..it was."

"And, like it or not, it was generational. Mom caused it by her deal to save Dad. Damn, we're bad about that...making deals to raise people from the dead or dying."

"They did say we Winchesters had a nasty habit of it."

"Yeah, well, no more of it."

A knock on the door, brought the conversation to a halt. Dean went to the door and let the young man in.

Dean held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, in the flesh this time. This is my brother, Sam. I never did get your name?"

The blond had taken off the robes and was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a light blue sweater. His hair was longer than what had been seen prior, down to mid-back and tied back with a leather thong. "I'm Jacob Davidson. It's nice to meet you both, finally." He shook both of their hands.

"Well, they are ready for you. Then I thought you might need some food and drink afterwards. We'll have it ready. But, first, let's take you the room, Cas has ready to help you."

Dean nodded at Sam as he had not been to the room. Jacob and Dean followed.

Thank you," Jacob murmured as they headed to the room.

"Hey, you're welcome. You're hanging with a strange group of people, I'll warn you." Dean laughed as he touched Jacob's arm softly. "But we're easy to know and be friends with."

"I grew up with ghosts and the like; I don't think it can get stranger than that," he answered with a slight smile.

Castiel definitely had things ready, judging from the bemused looks on Bobby and Ben's faces.

"Hey, guys, this is Jacob. This is Cas and Bobby. Ben, you know."

The three greeted him and Jacob acknowledged them, giving a soft smile and greeting.

"Well, Cas, what do you need from us?"

Jacob's eyes looked over what the angel had set up, recognizing the symbols. Castiel had created a circle of salt and written ancient symbols inside of the circle with chalk. At each 'corner' sat a piece of iron and silver. "Very old magicks you've set up."

The angel nodded. "Indeed. Dean, I will need you, Sam, Bobby, and Ben to stand outside the circle where each of the items are. You're going to represent the 'corners.'"

The men each went to a spot where the iron and silver lay. Dean watched Jacob and Cas, then stared at each one making up a corner. Bobby and Sam both showed curiosity at the setup. Ben was watching Jacob.

He met Ben's eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Ben reached out but did not touch, not knowing if it was allowed. "I am sorry too. It would seem I had a rotten ancestor. When this is over, I'd like to talk to you, if you wouldn't mind?"

"I would like that very much..but before that, there is something I will have to do. Castiel, are we ready?"

The angel nodded. "Stand in the center and do not move. This will be painful, I'm sorry."

Jacob nodded as well. "I understand. A curse of this magnitude will be hard to remove."

"What can we expect, Cas? I don't want any of us unprepared."

"For the four of you, nothing. You are the grounders. Just lend your thoughts and hopes towards the removal of the evil in his blood."

Dean nodded and watched Jacob stand in the middle of the circle of salt. It was a heavy salt. Dean looked at the symbols. Very few were familiar. He wondered if Sam or Bobby knew them. Collecting his thoughts, he began to concentrate on the man in the circle and on Cas.

Castiel began chanting in a language that was definitely ancient, even Sam couldn't recognize it. It had to be a precursor to another language. He'd have to ask him later.

A light mist arose. The room was dry. There was no humidity in it, which surprised Dean. They were in Galveston still, weren't they? The mist should not arise in such a dry room. It caressed Jacob's face and reached out to the four men who made the corners. Dean felt a dry tendril caress his face. It had no temperature to it, but the hunter still felt himself tremble.

The sigils drawn on the floor began to glow with power as the mist grew thicker, the ritual and spell beginning to grow in power with it.

Dean focused to keep his mind on Jacob and the removal of the blood curse. He didn't realize that it would be difficult. It felt as if voices were calling to him. He struggled but kept his mind focused. Cas did not mention this.

Jacob gave a cry of pain as the mist began to surround him, almost as if he was enshrouded in a cocoon of it.

Dean bit his bottom lip and kept his mind focused on Jacob.

Time passed as Castiel continued chanting, the sigils glowing in odd patterns as the mist continued to surround the blond.

It felt like hours. Dean wanted to look at the others. Were they struggling against the voices? He didn't look. He kept focused on Jacob, but it was getting harder.

Finally, there was an explosion of light and a harsh cry from Jacob before everything settled. The necromancer was on his hands and knees, shaking hard.

Dean wanted to go to him but he did not cross the barrier.

"It's safe to move now," the angel commented hoarsely, looking for something to lean against. Sam jumped the salt circle and went to Jacob. Dean was about to follow when he looked at the angel. He went to Cas. "Here, lean on me." The older Winchester stood next to him and held him up.

"He okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, looks exhausted. Nothing some food won't help with." He helped Jacob off of the floor, allowing him to lean against him.

Well, there's leftover Chinese and barbecue in the dining area. I got plenty to drink and some of that gingerbread, Bobby bought Sammy.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be going home right now. We'll fix you up."

The blond nodded, watching as Castiel leaned against Dean.

Ben slowly walked over to Jacob. "I'd like you to come home with me this evening. My nephews are visiting relatives. I'd like to offer you a home here. I'd train you to be assistant manager. If you like the place, I'll work something so you can own it. Someday, I want to move back home to England and let the boys meet family there. That's if you like Galveston and would like to own a B&B one day? No need to answer right now, but your home is here. Tomorrow, we'll get your things."

"I hadn't thought. I had thought of leaving Galveston all together. Too many bad memories."

"I understand that. It's why I want to rid myself of the place when I am ready.

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby, a question in his eyes.

Bobby nodded. The boy needed help and Bobby could do that until he'd healed enough to go on his own.

"Jacob, I know you are probably going to stay with Ben through Christmas, but we'd like you to come to Bobby's place, 'til you are healed and ready to go out on your own."

Ben reached for Jacob. "Come, I will fix you up for the night. We can discuss things more after Christmas, which I hope you will spend with me. The Winchesters have been very kind in doing this for us. Bobby, you guys are welcome to stay longer if you'd like. No point in leaving the day after Christmas. I have plenty of room."

Bobby smiled. "Thanks. Feed the kid before he passes out. Okay? Dean, let's get Cas fed and see if he can't recharge."

Ben smiled. "I know you have food ready, but tomorrow's Christmas Eve. I will feed Jacob and after he's rested, he and I may go shopping to get him some things for colder weather. I believe you said you lived in the Dakotas?"

"Yep, I do. It does get cold up there, that's for sure."

Jacob's voice was quiet. "I'll need to clear up my apartment too."

"We can help if you want."

"I'd appreciate that. I have more books than anything else." Most inherited.

Bobby's and Sam's eyes lit up. Dean, looking at them, knew exactly what they were thinking, and smirked.

Castiel gave a tired chuckle as well. Jacob, who spotted the looks, smiled. "Some will have to be locked away. Given their age, I can't just destroy them."

"Oh Bobby has a lot of space to lock them away and protect them. I know he and Sam would read them too."

He nodded. "All right."

"Why don't we get these two fed and rested up. They both look exhausted."

Ben thanked everyone and helped Jacob to his feet, and walked him towards his own apartments in the B&B.

Dean helped Cas to their suite. They all sat down to eat the leftovers. Dean gave Cas a shot of whiskey. "Don't argue, Cas. You've drunk before. This will help you sleep."

The angel really was too tired to argue. He downed the shot of whisky and nibbled a bit at the leftovers.

Dean looked over at Sam. "I'm gonna help him get to bed. "You guys want to plan today? I'll be back in a bit."

Bobby and Sam nodded. "Sounds good, Dean. Cas, sleep well."

"Thank you, Bobby, Sam." The angel sounded hoarse and exhausted.

"Thank you."

Castiel went with Dean into the bedroom, wearily changing into the obnoxious pajamas Dean had bought for all of them.

Dean helped Cas get into bed. "Now you sleep in and get the rest you need, okay?"

"I will. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cas."

Dean walked back into the dining area and sat down. He took a long swig of the beer by his plate, and ate a little of the potato salad.

"You'd think I'd be more hungry, but I'm not. Well, what are doing today? I'm assuming we're still doing?"

Bobby smiled. "Once Cas wakes, we're going to the movies. He's never been, and I think it'd be a great relaxing time."

"Man, that would be awesome! I haven't been to a movie since..well, since before hell. Sam has though. What's out right now and would be good to see?"

Sam dragged out his trusty laptop with a grin.

Dean grinned back. He started picking up the plates and heading to the kitchen to wash them.

"Dean, leave those a minute and come and choose."

Dean walked back into the dining room, wiping his hands with a towel.

Sam angled his computer so his brother could take a look at what was showing.

"I don't know what any of these are, Sammy, Haven't had much time to read up on movies."

"The only Christmas one is one I definitely don't want to see," he said with a grimace.

"Which one is that?"

"A Christmas Carol."

Dean started laughing hard. He sat down in his chair, his head on the table, holding his sides. It was almost an hysterical laugh but he couldn't stop.

The other two joined in moments later, letting the stress of everything blow away.

Dean finally leaned back in his chair, tears on his face. He was still chuckling but had calmed down. "There any good sci-fi or a western or war movie for Bobby?"

Bobby grinned, looking over Sam's shoulder. "Let's see the Sherlock Holmes one."

"Sherlock Holmes? They still make movies about him?" Sam at first thought Dean had no interest but he looked up and saw that Dean's expression was more like a kid's. He actually wanted to see Sherlock Holmes? Then he remembered their conversations from the last few days, and Dean's comments over the years. "Hey, I read." Sam smiled.

"Let's do it." Sam purchased tickets online. "We'll have time to rest a bit, have brunch and go for some fun."

Dean grinned and headed back to the kitchen. Bobby started wheeling things to him. Sam could hear the other Winchester softly singing Silent Night along with the flute music he had put on again.

His brother still couldn't sing but Sam never complained, enjoying the sound of a happy Dean.

The kitchen cleaned, Dean started a big fire. He took his boots off and stretched out on his chair, within minutes, he was gone. Bobby sat watching him when Sam came into the room. Bobby looked up at Sam.

"I don't have the heart to wake him but he won't get a good rest there."

Sam lifted him, grunting slightly as he shifted the weight and carried him to the room Dean shared with Bobby. He had his brother on his bed and covered him, the other never waking.

Bobby was sitting in the living area staring at the fire, when Sam came back out. He smiled. "I swear, Sam, that boy can fall asleep faster then anyone I've ever seen. He can sleep anywhere. Does he ever get enough sleep? Do you?"

"We try but motel beds aren't always comfortable."

"Don't try to fool me, Sam. How many hours a night do you guys get? Three? Four, maybe? I know after a case, you might. But how many nights a week do you get at least six?"

Sam settled on the couch. "Not many."

"That can lead to mistakes, Sam. Sooner or later, one or both of you is going to be too tired. Someone's gonna get killed. You need to get at least six hours. You need more but you can live on six."

"It's not for the lack of trying, Bobby. This life..it's murder on us due to stress. Michael after him, Lucifer after me. It's insane."

"I know, Boy. I want this over as bad you two do. I want my family home where I can take of you. You need a wife and kids, Sam. Come to think of it, I think Dean would love that, but he won't admit to it. That's not very macho for him. I've seen him with kids. He needs at least a half dozen of them. I don't know if you could handle that many (laughing softly), but he could. What you need is a beautiful, loving wife and 2.5 kids. You know there's room in the house for families. That place is a lot bigger then you think. I got rooms that aren't even open. If not, there's room to build houses there. I just want you guys home, married, with a bunch a kids. Book keeping may work for you, but I think you might look at going back to school. If you don't want pre-law, think about business. We'll need someone to run the shop the correct way and bring in the business. You could do that. Dean just needs to use those hands. He's gifted. You got the ability to do things with your mind. Dean's hands can do a lot of things. I'm not knocking his mind either. We know there's more in there then we think. He don't show it though. Think on it. I think there's maybe at least one woman in his past who's still alive and he thinks about. We need to arrange something. I know about one in yours. Don't get mad. Dean talked about her."

Sam gave a soft flush. "She's perfect in a lot of ways. I'm still in contact with her. She's not found anyone either." He leaned his head back against the pillows. "I told Dean I'd take some business and accounting courses online to help with the office work of the business while you, Dean, and probably Cas kept your hands dirty. That's if Cas hasn't found his niche yet." That's if he survived this.

"What is she like, Sam?"

"She's an artist, loves to read, is willing to sit back with a bottle of beer and just chat despite being from such a ritzy background. You know, she wanted to come with us when we left. I just..I'd lost Jess and was afraid of putting her in danger too."

"Dean was right then."

"Right?"

"He told me you should have married her. She was perfect for you."

Sam gave a soft laugh. "He definitely thought so. She was pretty incredible, I have to admit. Our first date, she tossed out the wine list and ordered a beer."

"He told me this today."

"I want you to meet her. If I survive this, I'll definitely have her come and visit."

"I don't know how this is gonna end, Sam, but I got a gut feeling that when it's all said and done, you three are coming home. I do want to meet her. Very much."

"I hope so, Bobby, because I'm scare shitless this time."

"I'll tell you something, Son. If the time comes when you aren't afraid, get out right then. It's normal to be terrified when facing something like this. I can guarantee you that Dean's scared spitless. He won't say it, but he is. When he went into the future, he saw things he intends to prevent. I believe the four of us will survive it."

His eyes closed. "The colt didn't work."

"I know. You know what? Cas may be right. It may take God. I know Dean laughs and mocks the idea, but I don't think he is as much a doubter as he used to be. It's just easier to talk then to trust and let go. He can't do that very well."

"It's strange..he's the one believing more and I'm the one who keeps pulling away on that."

"You boys have been through hell and back. You still believe, Sam. You never let go. You got mixed up in things you thought were right, but addiction is addiction. It messes with the mind. Loyalties, thought processes, your feelings,...Sam, they all get screwed to hell when that happens. You are a hundred percent better than you were the night you killed Lilith. When did Dean tell you he broke the first seal? Cas told me Dean mentioned it."

"After we settled things and started hunting again."

"Were you okay with it? I'm not sure Dean is totally okay with it. He's taken to heart that he has to stop what he started. Cas told him he would do it."

"Seems kinda karmic that the Winchester brothers were the ones to start it." He leaned back. "And as far as God is concerned, Bobby, I'll believe it when I see it. I spent all that time praying..and for what..a shit load of stress and responsibility that should never have been ours to deal with."

"But you did deal with it, Sam. You've both done a good job with it. You are right, it shouldn't have had to be you two. There should not have been all the loss, the pain, the heartache, but it was and you can't change that. Don't let it change who you are and who you were You're good boys, both of you. Get through this, Sam. Marry Sarah. Have those kids . Live a normal life. You'll find you haven't lost that faith. You misplaced it for a while."

Changing the subject, and trying to put a smile back n Sam's face, Bobby asked him, "Who is Lisa Braeden?"

Sam burst out into laughter. "Oh man, she's got a kid and I swear he's Dean's. Mullet rock, hairstyle, everything."

Bobby's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Sam told him everything he knew about the woman and her son.

Bobby sighed. "I was straightening up the room yesterday. Don't remember where you guys were. Dean's duffel fell over. A large envelope fell out and some stuff in it scattered on the floor. There was a photo of a dark haired woman and a young boy. There was a journal in it. I probably shouldn't have but I looked at it. He's keeping track of her and the boy. Everything they do. Now, I know you thought Dean might have loved Jo. Maybe he did, but he is really deep into this. Just thought you might want to know. If it were just the boy, I'd understand. But he knows a lot about her too. He's got some detective hired to keep an eye on them."

"I had no idea Dean had done that."

"Yeah, now could he have feelings for a one weekend stand?"

"Dean usually doesn't remember flings as much as he did her."

"Hmmmm. Maybe we need to keep an on her and the boy. Protect them. If the enemy finds out he has an interest. You and I both know that the demons want him dead and they will use anything to get him. The angels would use them to force him to give in to Michael."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, then mentioned the idea that had sprung to mind.

"I could ask Sarah to check in on them. Maybe even send her some of Dean's hair to see if Ben is his or not."

"You know, I believe the woman knows whether he his or not. She is not gonna tell him because she doesn't want Ben getting involved with a father who can't or won't be there for him or for her. Dean knows that. It would be nice if Sarah can find some way to get to know them. Keep an eye on them."

"I wanted to email her anyway, so I'll bring it up when I do and include her address in it."

"That would be good. Dean should have the right to know his son, but he's right in not pursuing it. I know he wants to. If you can find a way, read that journal. I had no idea he wrote anything down like John did. From what John told me, Dean seems to write more like his mother. She kept journals. There is other stuff in the journal, but a lot of it is about them. A lot about us too. He never wanted you two to separate by the way."

"I wasn't ready back then, and Sarah understood. She's been a strong support...damn, did she read me a riot act about Ruby and my screw up." He rubbed his forehead, remembering the heated lecture he'd been given when he'd come clean to her about his actions.

"If she stayed by you after that, you got a good woman. You are blessed in that, Sam. Don't toss her away. Don't wait too long. "

"I get the damned devil off of my back, I won't."

"Good. Loneliness is hell, Boy. I know."

Sam nodded.

"The older you get, you'll find you need the companionship of a good woman. I know there's been a couple in Dean's life that he's loved. Not many, I would imagine, but when he was younger. This Lisa would have been one of them. He mentions a Cassie in passing. I gather there was something there but she backed down. He says he doesn't blame her anymore."

"The one that seemed to understand him the most...it wouldn't have worked out." Which was a pity cause he really liked her.

"What was she like?"

"No..not Cassie. I was thinking of Anna."

"Who the hell is Anna? He never mentioned her. If she was the one, why leave her out?"

Sam quietly explained about the red head. "She understood him, helped reach him where I couldn't."

Bobby looked dumbfounded. "An angel? Better yet, a fallen angel? They ever intimate? Hell he wouldn't have told you that if they were. Damn, Boy, that would bring the hosts of heaven after him."

He snickered. "I think they were. Found some interesting hand smudge prints on the window."

"In the Impala? Dean? He worships that car! He'd never have sex in it. Would he? What kind of prints on the window? Wait a minute. Which window?"

"Back seat."

"Shit."

He laughed quietly at that.

"That boy has got to learn to keep his pants zipped up. I am guessing Cas doesn't know this. Let's keep it that way. Dean can't marry an angel. At least, I don't imagine God would allow it."

"Probably not. I don't know if Cas knows or not."

"Well, his main interest in the journal is Lisa and Ben Braeden. Anna is interesting by her being inconspicuously absent in the journal. Jo is mentioned. I think, for a long time, he thought of her as a sister. He mentions hitting on her the night before she died. He tell you that? I guess he either got over his fear of Ellen, or he his interest had changed."

"Or Dean had a feeling that someone wasn't going to make it."

"That's more than likely. Dean wanting one last fling before the possibility of death. Sam, Dean thinks you will kill him if Lucifer gets you. He's not gonna let you, Boy, but you ought to know that."

Sam looked sadly into the fire. "I'd kill myself first before that happened."

"Dean is determined to keep that from happening to you. He loves you, Son."

"I know he does, and I love him. I'd rather die before hurting him again."

"Well, I think the feeling is mutual between you two and that's how it should be. Just don't fall back into the old ways. That's what messed both of you up. You are both on the road to normalcy. Keep it that way, Son. I am gonna head to bed if we want to have any day at all, today."

"Get some rest Bobby."

"You too, Sam. Bank the fire and get some rest. I love you, Son."

"Love you too, Pop."

Bobby smiled as he wheeled to the bedroom where Dean was sound asleep.

Sam stayed on the couch for a while, watching the fire as he thought about the conversation he'd had with Bobby.


	15. Chapter 15

Isn't This Supposed to be Texas?

The clock slowly ticked, the wind picked up. Slowly the sounds seemed to deaden as snow fell. An artic front that hit Texas earlier finally made it to the Gulf coast.

The younger Winchester had fallen asleep on the couch, the soft crackles of the fire and the ticking of the clock having lulled him.

Dean woke up and looked at the clock. 10:30? He jumped out of bed, not sure how he could have slept that late. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the shower. The older Winchester turned the hot water on, adding enough cold to leave the shower steamy. Taking off his clothes, he looked down at himself. Pajamas? Why was he in his clothes? He knew he'd been tired but he didn't remember going to bed. Shrugging, Dean entered the shower and let the heat work out tired and strained muscles. The last two nights had been tense and stressful. He was glad it was over. The young man washed his hair. The shampoo smelled good. He had not paid any attention to what Sam had bought when they picked up basics, but he liked it.

Drying off, he shaved, using some of the after shave and cologne he preferred. Dean brushed his teeth and got dressed. He quietly took his clothes to the bedroom. They would need to do laundry soon. He didn't have that many clothes.

Walking into the living area, he saw his brother curled up on the couch, the fire in embers. He smiled, picked up an afghan off a chair and laid it on him. For some reason, it was cold, not chilly. He went to the thermostat and saw the temperature. 45? He turned the heat up, grabbed his jacket and went outside. The world was white. Dean stopped and looked around him. He thought he'd gone to sleep on the Texas Gulf coast. What happened? He cleaned the snow off the Impala. Starting the car, he turned on the heater and listened to the radio. An arctic front from Canada had settled on them. The young man grinned and sang Jingle Bell Rock with the radio as he headed to Starbucks. He stood in line and ordered eight hot chocolates. Stopping at a donut shop, he bought one dozen sausage and cheese kolaches and one dozen mixed filled donuts. Dean pulled into the drive of the B & B Grabbing the large bag of food and hot chocolates, he entered the suite. Dean leaned over and placed a hot chocolate under Sam's nose. He waited.

"Mmmm chocolate." Sam was dreaming still and a huge thing of hot chocolate had appeared in his dream.

"If you really want to realize the chocolate, open those eyes, sleepyhead," the younger brother heard Dean say softly. "There's two of them for you, kolaches, and filled donuts. Good ones."

Sam opened his eyes. "Hot chocolate? For real?"

"Yeah, and you won't believe what's going on outside."

"What's going on?"

"I'd say about 4 or 5 inches of snow, dude."

He sat up, shocked. "What?"

"Yeah, we've been kind of busy, man. None of us knew that an arctic front hit Texas two days ago. Finally hit this area and stalled. It started about 3 and has been coming down. They said it's slowed a little but will pick back up this afternoon. Could be without lights. I hope not, Ben may have a generator but how long can one last? We may need to buy some serious groceries, cause we may be stuck here for a few days. After the movie, we need to head to the store and let Bobby and Cas head on home. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, so we need meals for at least a couple of days. Seems Texas doesn't have the equipment to deal with snow."

"Tell you what, let Bobby and Cas sleep. I'll make a grocery list and you see about getting wood stacked in here for us. I'll check with Ben and see if anything is needed. Chances are good he's

working on making the other guests comfortable. If it's snowing, I doubt the theater will be open. Give them a real quick call. If they're closed, I'll see about a rain check for the ones we got."

Dean made a call. "Yeah, it's closed. They said that it's not likely to reopen until after Christmas." Dean headed back outside and got three bins and started filling them. Ben had a lot of wood. The hunter started hauling the bins to the door. He saw a large empty rack. Picking it up, he entered the building. and gently kicked on the door.

Sam put together a list and a menu, then opened the door for his brother. He propped it open. "Damn, it's cold."

"Yeah. We need to get the fireplace tools from the room we used last night. And the bullets. I'm gonna set this rack on the hearth. Put the logs there. And then refill the bins and bring them in."

He placed the large rack on the hearth and headed back outside. He slowly brought in one bin after another and put the wood on the rack. He put all the tinder and kindling in one of the bins and set it next to the rack.

"I'll bring three more bins and some more tinder and kindling. Ben's got about 30 of these out there. Watch for me if you would."

Castiel, who had heard the ruckus, went to help Dean while Sam got things set up.

Ben came through with extra blankets for the group and a weather report. "They're saying the roads won't be clear until almost New Year. So these rooms will be yours until it's safe to go."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Ben. We're going to the store and will be stocking up. You need to go, you're welcome to come with us. Or, we can pick up yours."

I have some staff members shopping for the guests now. I'm battening things down around the house with Jacob's help. Fortunately, the ovens here work on gas and not electric."

Dean nodded. Yeah, ours is gas. What about the fridges? Can we get meats and stuff?

"

"It'll probably remain cold enough to keep them all right but I doubt we'll have power much longer. I have a favor to ask. I have two guests here, senior citizens. Would you mind helping me getting their rooms set up with wood so they can keep warm? I've got Jacob on another task."

"Sure, you have another rack like the one I borrowed. You want me to set them up with it and some bins like I did? I can keep their fires going if they need the help."

"Please. I'm bringing extra blankets to them now. This is so rare for Galveston."

"Dean, I can wake Bobby and go shopping. You and Cas see about getting people set up for this. I checked online, there's a wave of fronts coming so this may last a while."

Dean nodded. "Be careful. They're putting sand down but it's a lot of streets. Get a all the candles you can. If they're sold out, hit that candle shop we saw. They may be expensive but we got to see. If you can find some lanterns and oil, it would be fantastic. We'd need about 8 and a lot of oil. If Bobby's going it will be good, you'll need the truck for this load."

Ben shook his head. "It'll be all right. I keep plenty stocked up. Jacob is refilling those now and bringing them to the occupied areas of the house."

"Okay, Ben. I'll start hauling the wood. Do the rest of your guests have enough?"

When Ben said they did, Dean headed outside. He leaned in and yelled at Sam, "Don't forget, batteries for the flashlights, lanterns, oil, matches, and candles. Anything else you think we'll need. Oh and find a battery operated CD player would you?"

Sam yelled back an okay and woke Bobby, who quickly bundled up and insisted on taking his vehicle. The older man knew snow and could drive in it safely.

Castiel was hauling wood to the senior citizens, ensuring they would remain warm. The angel made sure that they knew where to go to ask for help if the logs were too heavy to put on the fire.

Dean brought a huge rack to the seniors' room. He rearranged the logs and kept one bin for tinder and kindling. He helped Cas bring in three more bins. Opening the screen, Dean knelt down and started building the fire. It took him a little while. He checked the flue and saw that it was clear. After the fire started burning good, he put the screen back in front of the flames.

"If you two need anything, I believe Cas told you what suite we're in? Please don't worry about bothering us. It's no bother at all. Okay? Good."

Dean started making up the beds in their suite, adding blankets to them. He went back outside and started chipping ice off the steps and the wheel chair ramps. He went to the Impala and got the rock salt. He poured it on the steps and the ramp and went looking for a shovel. Finding one in the tool shed, he laughed. A garden shovel for snow? Well, it needed to be done so people who are out can get to the shed, the garage and from the parking area to the porch. For the next few hours he shoveled hard. When he was done, he took a deep breath and set the shovel inside the screened porch. It was going to be needed again. He knew. He was grateful that Sam's new computer could run on batteries and he had bought some.

Jacob and Castiel had teamed together to distribute the hurricane lamps to the occupied suites, moving quickly. The lights were flickering, which was a good indication that power loss was due to happen soon.

Dean had put the cocoas in the fridge, figuring he could find some way to salvage them. No microwave would be the pits, but he could scrape the whipped cream and chocolate syrup off and reheat on the stove and divvy up the topping. He was hungry but would wait on the others. The older Winchester felt tired. Shoveling was not something he enjoyed, but it was nice to dig snow for a change.

Sam and Bobby came back a short time later, arms laden with stuff.

Dean ran out and started to help unload.

"Lights are about to go out. I filled a bunch of water jugs. Got to thinking we might not have water if the lights go out. No pump to pump it into the house. You didn't think to get paper plates, napkins and stuff, did you? We are not going to have enough water for baths or doing dishes."

Castiel answered quietly. "Actually, Ben's home is set for that kind of thing. Jacob said there was a special pump that could be used to keep water flowing. If we had chosen a modern hotel, we would have been in trouble." He picked up bags as well.

Dean sighed. "That's good then. We can heat water to bathe. Dishes can be washed."

Dean went back out to grab another load. He brought the last load in, and started putting things away. Once that was done, he started a fire.

The older Winchester went into the kitchen and heated the chocolate. He then scraped the whipped cream on top. Dean had found some large mugs and was able to divide the chocolate evenly. He heated the kolaches in the oven and brought the food on trays into the living room..

Bobby, Cas, and Sam were sitting in the living room. Sam was going through the bags. "We picked up more games and snacks that could be heated over the stove."

"Great. What kind of food did you get? I guess I will be chief cook. Unless you learned to cook while in college? I divided the chocolate and did a reheat. There's sausage and cheese kolaches and a mix of filled donuts...dozen of each. Damn, I'm tired."

"Clean up while there's hot water, Dean. I'll keep yours in the oven to stay warm. And I'm a whiz at mac n cheese."

Bobby snickered at that.

Dean grinned. "I'll do the cooking. Bobby, please tell me you guys got real food? I don't mind cooking."

"We did, I made sure of it. Even something for Christmas dinner."

"Great! You know. I already had one shower but I think I will get another before the water gets cold. Shoveling snow works up a sweat."

Bobby's nose wrinkled as he playfully shooed his son out of the living room. "We know."

Dean grinned, "You know if you keep making fun of me, I'll hide the presents." he left the room, laughing as he went, to find some more clean clothes.

He stuck his head out, "Sammy, Ben got a washer and dryer? We can get one load done before the lights go out."

"I'll check."

"Great, I'm running out, man."

Sam hurried out and then grabbed clothes from each of them to do some laundry, taking his breakfast with him to eat while he waited.

Dean came out, grabbed some food and went looking for his brother

The younger Winchester had finished his food and was kicking his heels as he sat on a table to wait. Dean joined him, handing him another hot chocolate while he drank coffee. Doing laundry earns you this.

"Yum, thanks Dean."

Dean smiled, and started to eat the kolaches he brought with him. He only had one donut.

"You usually eat more donuts than that," Sam replied, cradling the warm cup in his hands.

"After that run in with that gambling witch, and being so old with all its problems, I kind of cut back on the bad stuff. I limited my cheese burgers. I realized what I eat can kill me."

"I'm glad you're paying more attention to it," he said.

"Really?" Dean drank his coffee and ate another kolache. He'd only brought three with him.

"Yeah, I sorta want you around until we're older than Bobby and driving grand kids insane."

Dean laughed. "Now there's a thought."

Sam grinned. "Oh yeah."

"You want kids, Sam? We never talked about that. Never figured there'd be an end, you know? Now I think we might just do it. Anyway, kids?"

"It'd be nice sometime in the future. Bobby's not getting younger and I know he'd love a bunch of noise and chaos in his life."

"Yeah, I been thinking. I'd like some kids. Problem is I can't think of a woman who'd want me. I can be an ass, Sammy."

"I can think of one off hand, Dean. Your friend with the kid. She seemed to like you."

"Lisa? Man, she don't want me. She told me he wasn't mine and she wanted me out of his life. I'm not stable, you know?"

You will be once we get the Apocalypse sorted out," he pointed out to his brother. "And besides, if the kid isn't yours genetically, it doesn't mean he can't be yours through love."

Dean stared at Sam and thought about what he said. "You think she'd give me a chance once I'm working with Bobby?"

"I think so."

"Really?" Dean sounded surprised.

"I mean, you're reasonably good looking, got plans for the future...I don't see why she shouldn't." He hopped up to change the clothes to the dryer.

Hold a minute, Sammy. I know I'm good looking. That's why I can always get a one-nighter. It's not looks. Takes a lot more then that to make it permanent."

"Your personality isn't bad either...jerk." He was teasing his brother now.

I've only come close to a real relationship once. Cassie. She broke it off twice, man. Twice. I don't know a thing about a real relationship. What it takes to make a go of it. I want a wife who loves me and wants to be with me. I want kids. Lots of kids."

"You'll find her, Dean. Cassie was an ass to let you go. Seriously."

"She wrote me last year. She found someone and wanted to make sure I didn't come back into her life. Told me he was nothing like me." Dean laughed.

"Her loss, seriously." Sam climbed back onto the table.

"Well, he sure as hell won't equal me in the bedroom. Once this stuff is over, I will be able to settle down. I want to build a house on Bobby's property...one made out of those rocks on Bobby's land... four or five bedrooms. I will go see Lisa then and see if there is something between us or not."

"Bobby mentioned earlier that the house is actually bigger than we thought. There's rooms closed up that he's willing to open to us."

"You know, Sammy, I'd love that, but will a wife love that?"

"She might. Bobby is one of a kind."

"Yeah. How about you? Would Sarah go for that?"

"I'm going to have her meet Bobby when I start dating her. See what she thinks."

Yeah, I will do the same thing and see how it goes. It would be great."

"It would," Sam answered.

Dean slowly bit into the one donut he brought with him. "Chocolate."

His brother chuckled at that. "Best kind."

"Oh, yeah!"

The time passed and they got lucky, the power went out right as the dryer was ready to stop.

Dean helped bag up the clothes. "We'll fold them when we get upstairs."

"Yeah." He hurried up to the suite, finding Bobby and Cas reading by the fire.

"What are you guys reading?" Dean was curious. He knew he had gotten a couple of books on Christmas legends.

"Christmas books," Bobby answered.

"Anything interesting?"

"Candy canes are fascinating," Castiel answered, turning a page. "Although I do not understand the whole attraction to that kind of food."

Dean went to the candy bowl and got a candy cane. He unwrapped it and put it in Cas' mouth.

The angel sputtered, taken by surprise.

Dean started folding clothes. He watched Cas as he did.

"It's delicious...but why a cane?"

Read the legend, Cas."

I am," he answered around a mouthful of candy.

Dean, got a root beer barrel candy and popped it in his mouth. He started laying clothes on each person's bed.

Sam got up to put his clothing away, thanking Dean for putting them out like this.

Dean, smiled, "No problem, Sammy." Dean reached down and took his boots off. I guess the floor is gonna be cold. He sighed and went and got the reindeer slippers that Cas had picked out.

"Cas and Bobby have theirs on already," Sam said with a laugh.

Dean looked down at their feet. He started laughing. "They may look weird, but they're nice and warm and soft. You're next, Sammy."

He playfully grumbled, slipping the slippers onto his feet. "I swear Cas' sense of humor keeps getting worse."

Dean laughed. "He surpassed me with those. But they are comfortable. Just don't look at them."

"Hard not to."

Dean laughed, got up and went into the kitchen. He started digging in the cabinets. They heard him shout, "Yes!" He started digging again. "All right!"

Soon they heard a strange bubbling sound. Bobby sniffed the air. "He's found a percolator. Houston, Coffee has Landed."

Castiel's nose wrinkled at that. He was not a fan of coffee at all.

Soon a tea pot started whistling.

Tea kettle? Oh, perhaps there would be a hot beverage for the angel after all.

Dean brought an antique tea pot, honey, and cream out for the angel. "There's something called Darjeeling in the pot. I couldn't believe that I remembered how my mom use to make it for herself on a cold day when she was pregnant with Sammy. I turned four in January and Sammy was born in May. Things you don't think you would remember. Wow."

Dean brought a coffee urn and cream, and sugar. Sam liked his sweet and creamy. Dean preferred black and strong.

Castiel sweetened his tea, adding a bit of cream. "Thank you, Dean."

Sam was quick to pour himself some coffee. "Dang, I didn't think anyone had those old style coffee things anymore."

"Well, it's an old place that deals with hurricanes at times. I was hoping and I found the percolator. Surprised I remembered how to use it or that they had the right coffee in there for it. Drip coffee would have been bad in it."

"No kidding," Bobby answered, drinking his own coffee. He put his cup down and rolled into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a small plate of cake. "Figured we might enjoy this."

Dean's eyes lit up. "What kind of cake, Bobby?"

"Apple cake. They had some on sale at the store."

"Apple cake? I haven't had apple cake in years. That sounds good. Here, let me help you. Sammy, did you guys find a portable CD player and batteries?"

"That I did." He pointed to the shelf of the entertainment unit.

Dean took the player out of the box and found the batteries. "If you guys are tired of the flute music, I can put something else in."

"Your choice, Dean." Bobby picked up another book, the one he'd been reading from at night with the family gathered.

Dean put the flute music in. "It's soft. I was hoping you'd tell us more about Christmas customs, Bobby."

"That's why I grabbed the book. Take a seat and we'll keep reading."

Dean got comfortable on his chair. The others figured Dean was going to miss the chair once they were gone."

Bobby began to read, occasionally taking bites of his cake or a sip of his coffee. Castiel and Sam listened intently, nibbling on their own snacks.

Dean had eaten one small piece, and was sipping his coffee, eyes closed. He was taking in the combination of the music and Bobby's voice reading a Christmas custom to them. Dean wanted to know what others knew about Christmas.

The reading session went on for a while and only Castiel moved, heading to check on the two elderly people in the house. He returned a few moments later to listen to more.

Dean looked at the clock. "It sure is dark for just four."

"The storm will keep it dark regardless of the hour."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, this is Galveston. I had hoped to walk on the beach again." He laughed.

Bobby laughed. "I know. We're on an island and it's snowing. Talk about unreal."

Exactly. Anyone want supper? I can cook something."

"Maybe in a bit?" Sam looked at his brother. "It's early yet and we had a late breakfast."

Dean laughed. "The way it ended up, that was the weirdest breakfast I've ever eaten. I guess the darkness made me ask. Seems later."

"It does. Why don't we play a game or something?"

Dean froze. "What kind of game?"

"We bought Clue, scrabble, and a few others."

"Okay, one of you choose. I'm game for just about anything, except poker and monopoly. You want to use the coffee table or the dining table?

"Dean, put a cushion on the floor and help me please." Bobby was going to sit near the table and the chair wouldn't work.

Castiel went to get the area set up, setting cushions for all of them to sit on.

Dean helped Bobby get seated. He sat next to him, setting Bobby's coffee and another slice of cake for him. Dean set another cup of coffee for himself and Sam. He gave Cas another cup of tea.

The group settled on the cushions and Clue was set up.

Each got of them got 4 cards and two got 1 more. Dean started working on his. He chose Mr. Green. After that, each chose their characters and marked their cards down, Bobby telling Castiel the rules of the game.

"Anyone playing Scarlet?"

None of them was playing the red lady.

"Okay, Colonel Mustard?"

Castiel nodded.

"Your roll."

Castiel rolled the dice and moved his character.

"Next?"

Sam grabbed the dice and rolled as well.

Dean rolled. Handing the dice to Bobby, "Your roll, Dad."

Bobby smiled at that, rolling the dice. "That sounds good. Your brother found his word for me too."

Dean looked up at Bobby. He turned to Sam. An eyebrow raised.

"I called him Pop," he answered with a grin.

Dean grinned. "Okay. Cas? You got one for him, yet?"

The angel shook his head. "Not yet."

Dean nodded. "You're turn, Cas."

The game went on, all of them laughing at times when people got yanked across the board from where they wanted to be.

Sam finally got the right guess. Everyone clapped, laughing.

"That was enjoyable," Castiel commented.

"Yeah, it was." Dean stood up and stretched. "You want up, Bobby?"

"Yeah, please."

Dean leaned down and lifted Bobby up. Sam grabbed hold of the chair and held it still while Dean helped the man get situated.

Once the older male was comfortable, he thanked his two boys with a smile. Dean leaned over and hugged the older man, laying a soft kiss on top of his head. He quickly started picking up dishes and taking them into the kitchen, a slight flush of embarrassment on his face. Bobby, Sam, and Cas watched Dean carry dirty dishes into the kitchen, surprise on their faces.

Sam went after him to help him clean up. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just making sure."

Dean looked at Sam. "Is something wrong?"

"I was worried. You went all red after that."

Dean flushed again. "It was nothing, Sam"

"Okay. Any ideas on what to do for dinner?"

"I looked in the fridge. I think I'll make major nachos. There's everything we need. Cheese, beans, ground meat, taco mix, onion, tomato, lettuce, sour cream, and some avocados. Saw a bag of tortilla chips. If that sounds okay"

"Sounds good to me. Need help?"

"If you want."

He smiled. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't. What do you want me to do?"

"Just do some chopping, if you wouldn't mind. Onion and tomatoes."

I can do that." He grabbed the vegetables in question and began getting them ready.

Dean put the meat on to brown. He started pealing and mashing avocados, with garlic powder, lime juice and mayonnaise in them. He set the guacamole aside. and opened a container of sour cream. he added water and taco seasoning to the ground meat. He had talked Ben out of some leftover pinto beans and was mashing and seasoning them. He fried the beans.

The hunter took out a large platter and covered it with tortilla chips. He put the beans and the meat on the chips. He had cheese and milk with a little paprika and some chopped peppers in them heating. He poured the queso over the chips. He put the guacamole, sour cream, tomatoes, onions, on the nachos. He set a bowl of peppers beside it.

He took out some soft drinks and handed them to Sam, He picked up the platter and headed to the living room.

Sam followed his brother in, feeling kind of good that he'd been able to help out, even a little.

"Hey, guys. Dinner's ready!"

Bobby perked up. "Something smells good."

"Nachos!" Got cold sodas too!"

Castiel looked at them. "What are nachos?"

You'll like them, Cas. Just don't put extra peppers on them. okay?"

"Ah, understood." He settled at the coffee table, taking the root beer with thanks from Sam.

They all settled to eat. Dean relaxing a little as he took a mouthful of meat, beans and toppings.

Castiel was quick to compliment Dean on the meal after his first bite. The angel rather liked what the other had done.

Dean grinned and took another bite.

The meal passed quickly with Sam playing a joke on his brother and throwing in a Chipmunk's Christmas CD into the player.

Dean looked up in surprise that Sam would even play the Chipmunks. He laughed with everyone else. When dinner was over, Dean headed into the kitchen and boiled some water. He started carrying dishes in for cleanup.

Castiel brought in the dishes as well, helping Dean with the cleanup.

Dean smiled and thanked him. He was humming to the Chipmunks music. Sam and Bobby could hear him singing, "Me, I want a hula-hoop.'

Sam chuckled. "I wasn't sure how he'd take that one."

"Idjit, we're talking about Dean. He's a complete nut case over childish things. Probably because he never had a childhood. Besides, he played it and the Disney one the other night before he turned fanatic over the flute one."

"Guess it's a good thing he got the Disney ones too, huh?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, let him be a kid these next few days. Do him good. Actually, it'd do you both good. Cas , too."

"I think so," Sam said with a grin.

"Me, too," Bobby said, wincing when Dean a really sour note.

"Well, I never said he could carry a tune."

"No, you never did, damn you. " Bobby chuckled.

He snickered.

Dean came out of the kitchen, whistling. Behind, slowly, Cas followed, a pained expression on his face.

Sam had to hide his face, laughing hard.

Bobby bit his lower lip. Dean crossed the room and sat on his chair. "Shame it's bad outside. We could maybe round up Ben and Jacob, go caroling. Bet we could do better then we did for that Santa, Sam."

The younger brother went to the bathroom to hide the fact that he couldn't control his laughter.

Cas got an intense look of panic in his eyes. Bobby lost it and started laughing uncontrollably. Dean's eyes widened. He stared at Bobby. Bobby could see he was working it out in his brain, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Son, the idea is a good one but damn, you can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Dean grinned, "Gosh, Bobby, I know that. Sam's worse then me, though."

Castiel's eyes widened. "I truly have no wish to hear it then."

Dean's eyes got a devilish look in them. "But, Cas, we expected you to sing the lead. Angels are supposed to have heavenly voices...sing in choirs and all."

"Even I could not support two tone deaf singers...if I sang."

"Cas, angelic voices can make people forget about those who are singing with them. You'll make us look good."

"Not happening, Dean."

"Hey, Sam! Get out here. You think I don't know what you're doing? Tell Cas his angelic voice would make ours sound good! Come on, coward. Get out here."

The brother called back. "Four words for you, Dean. Cruel and unusual punishment!"

Dean doubled over laughing at this point, tears rolling down his face. He shook his head and started laughing harder. "Well, at least come play with the train with me."

Sam crawled onto the floor, feeling silly to be excited about the train.

Dean was barefooted at this time, crawling on the floor, setting up signals and looked at Sam, "We're gonna have to push it unless you got batteries for the engine. I don't mind us pushing it but if you did happen to have batteries to fit it, it'd be more fun"

"I think we've got batteries for it. Check the bag by the radio."

Dean didn't bother getting up, he crawled to the bag and found the right size batteries. "Hey, we're in luck!"

"Sweet!"

Dean handed Sam the batteries, as he set up the scenery that came with the set. Bobby sat and watched them, a look of satisfaction on his face. He looked at Cas. "You know, Castiel, you could play too."

Dean heard Bobby's comment. "C'mon, Cas."

"I am not certain I understand the exercise."

Bobby grinned, "It's called playing, Cas. Kids do it all the time. These two never really got too. Don't imagine you did either. Have some fun with them."

The angel got down onto the floor, waiting for instructions.

Dean handed him some of the scenery. "We're making the area look good for the train once Sammy has it ready."

He nodded, setting up the scenery.

Dean grabbed the other batteries and placed them in the control panel for the train. He handed it to Sam. "Your train, Sammy. You're the engineer."

Sam grinned. "Choo-choo!"

Dean matched the grin and lay flat on his stomach, watching the train move around the track. Cas watched, trying to figure out what it was that made these two, very serious hunters, act this way.

Bobby laughed to himself, watching the two brothers play.

Dean went to the kindling bin. He looked for tinder. Soon, he had a handful of small twigs. He laid them on the flat bed car for the train to haul.

"Now that's a cool touch," Sam commented.

"Yeah, thought it would look good. I've been trying to figure out some other stuff that could look like the real thing in miniature. Not having much luck though."

Castiel got up and came back a short time later with green and white towels. "Hills and snow?"

"Wow! Now that is awesome, Cas! Whatcha think, Sammy?"

"I think it's great. You two get it set up."

Dean set the white towels under the tree and up it's base. "Looks more like a mountain built up like that. Mountains would have snow. We can use the green for lower meadows. You okay with that, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, setting up the towels to represent hills. It wasn't the greatest representation but it worked.

Dean took the small coal tender over to the hearth. Some black ash had managed to sift out when he'd added some logs. it was cool. He scooped it up, getting his hand filthy with black coal dust.

Sam got a silly grin and got his finger into the soot before putting stripes on Dean's face. "Now you're the Indian trying to capture the train."

Dean whooped and used some kindling for a tiny bow and arrows. He began shooting them at Sam and Cas.

"Hmm..we need a role for Cas since I'm engineer."

"He can be the conductor and try to fight me off."

Sam laughed and showed Castiel how to make a gun with his hand to shoot at Dean.

Dean caught Cas on the shoulder with an arrow. It bounced off and hit the train as it went by. Bobby was struggling not to laugh too hard.

Castiel pointed his finger at Dean and shot at him. "Bang bang." The words were given in a flat tone, which made Sam snicker even harder.

Dean stopped and stared for a minute. "Damn, it, Cas! It wasn't supposed to hurt." Sam and Bobby started laughing so hard that it became contagious. Dean started to smile and then laugh with them.

The angel blinked. "How did that harm you?"

"It stung like a bb, Cas." Dean found it funny now.

"I did not put power into it so it should not have. And what is a bb?"

That did it. Dean lay back on his back laughing hard. Sam checked Dean's chest. There were two small red welts. Bobby, seeing the welts, grinned. "You don't know your own power when playing, Cas. A bb is a small pellet used in an air gun."

He was completely confused. Nothing was supposed to have happened!

Dean sat up. "It really wasn't supposed to happen? That's weird. Anyway, it was a just a sting. Not bad."

"I apologize for that."

"Nah, it was all in play. I'm fine."

He nodded at that, a little at a loss as to what to do next. Sam managed to save the game by shooting at Dean too.

Dean fell down playing dead.

"Woot! We won!"

Dean rolled onto his side facing the tree.

He got quiet. "You know, I'd forgotten how beautiful a real tree can be," he whispered. Even without its lights."

"This is my first real one," Sam said. "Thought that goofy one we got when we decided to try Christmas was pretty special in it's own way."

"You mean the newspaper wrapped porn, eggnog and a football game?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, it wasn't bad, Sam. Not bad at all. But this is magical. Not occult magical either. Kind of like fairy dust or something." Everyone turned to look at him. Dean talking about fairy dust? Sam wasn't sure 'til then that Dean even knew what it was. Not the magical kind.

Bobby understood though and smiled. "It's what Christmas should be, Dean. Even as adults, it's supposed to be magical because of the love of the people celebrating together."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But, it's more then that, Bobby. It's not having to worry every second about just living. I don't know how to explain it. It's just that I don't have to worry about nothing right now. Real rest for a change."

Castiel offered a piece of information. "Did you know that when the Church took the 25th of December to celebrate, a tradition was adapted from the ancient civilizations? Christmas was a time of peace. Wars stopped on that one day alone."

Dean turned over and stared at Cas. His eyes dark in the shadow of the tree. "That long? Is that what it is then? Some spirit thing that makes you feel peace inside for just a small time?"

"That part is unknown."

"Well, it's something. I don't care if it has a name. I'm grateful for it tonight."

"As are we all, Dean. As are we all."

Sam leaned over and put the a Disney CD in the player.

Bobby nearly choked on his drink at the sound of the Twelve Days of Christmas.

Dean sat up, staring. "What the ...?" As the song went on, his eyes grew wider. He crawled to the couch, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sam, catching him in the head.

Bobby, seeing damage coming, yelled that pillow fights were only for the bedrooms.

Castiel grabbed a pillow and thumped both over the head, agilely dodging pillows that came too close to him.

Bedrooms! NOW!, " Bobby yelled. All three ran for Sam and Cas's room, throwing and trying to collect pillows as they dodged.

Sam was ducking. Castiel was damned lethal with a pillow.

Dean jumped on a bed and grabbed a sham. He swung it hard and caught Cas dead center, right in the face.

The angel went with it, swiping at Dean's legs with his own pillow while Sam hit the unprotected middle, double teaming the other.

Dean went down hard. The air left his body with a loud whumph. He tried rolling into a fetal position while he attempted to take in air, finding no escape from pillows.

In unison, both pounced on him, tickling. Castiel had followed Sam's lead on it, finding himself enjoying this.

Dean was trying to push and kick them off, laughing hysterically. Sam had no idea his brother was this ticklish. Bobby could hear the hysterical noises coming out of the bedroom. The sounds had Dean's voice but were nothing like he'd ever heard before. "What the hell are you doing to him?" He grinned.

"I believe it's called tickling," Cas called back.

Bobby broke out laughing. He rolled towards the door with his cell phone, wondering if Sam still had the other pics he'd told him about. He had to get the boys in action.

Cas and Sam continued to tickle him, enjoying the hysterical laughing mess that was Dean.

Dean was trying to crawl out from under them, but he kept having to double up to protect himself. He was laughing so hard it hurt. "Bobby, Bobby, make them stop!"

Both of them followed him, happy to keep him laughing like that.

Bobby shook his head, not stopping them or listening to Dean's pleas for help. He'd never really heard Dean giggle and he swore Dean had done just that when Sam got his feet a minute ago.

Castiel heard it too. "Sam, his feet."

"NO!" Dean tried kicking but Sam was too quick and too big. He was on his legs and Cas was holding the ankles down.

The giggles filled the cold room, making everyone chuckle.

Bobby got really tickled and started chuckling. He could hear Dean struggling to get away. "Aw come on, guys. Please!" He tried again to sit up and grab Sam from behind but Sam ducked and went forward on his legs, grabbing his feet harder. Bobby, shouted, "Cas, under the arms!" "Like hell he will," Dean panted, struggling all the harder.

Castiel went right for it, going for the spot Bobby had called out.

Dean started bucking, trying to knock both men off him. Sam was just to heavy on his legs. Cas had straddled his stomach. Dean finally had to quit fighting. He couldn't get enough air to breath deep and fight.

"Okay boys, let him breathe. I think he's a mess now," Bobby said, laughing to himself.

Sam and Cas slowly stopped and climbed off of Dean. Dean lay there for a minute gasping in air, trembling. Bobby loved it. Dean almost demoralized by tickling. Still chuckling, Bobby waited to see what would happen next.

Castiel was the smart one, beating a hasty retreat to the warmer room.

Dean stumbled to his feet, holding his hands out in defense in front of him. Still taking in deep draughts of air. He kept his eyes on his brother as he inched his way to the warmer room.

Sam chuckled, having enjoyed torturing his big brother like that.

The older Winchester brother managed to make it to his favorite chair. He huddled into it to protect himself from further attack. His face was blood red, blotting out the freckles that usually were there. Bobby got concerned for a few minutes. He was very red.

Castiel went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. "Here, Dean."

Dean reached for the glass, he took a deep drink, and his voice rasped, "Thanks, Cas." Bobby shook his head. This was so funny.

"You are welcome," was the response as the angel went to sit down.

Dean still rasped in air. Slowly his color returned. He lay back quietly. "Damned If I do that again," he whispered. Only Sam heard it.

Sam laughed. "You know it was fun though, Dean."

"Yeah, it was," he choked out.

The family laughed softly, then Bobby picked up another book and began reading Christmas stories out loud to give them a chance to calm down.


	16. Chapter 16

Making Christmas

Dean's breathing slowly calmed, and his color went back to normal. Cas on the couch, and Sam on the floor by the train and the fire, were both normal. Bobby read and all three took in the stories.

Some were cute and funny, others sad and poignant, but they were traditional tales always shared at this time of year. Sam knew some from his time with Jess and her family. He knew that Dean probably had never heard them unless Mom and told him a few. He wasn't sure about Cas at all. Did angels hear stories? Castiel was enchanted with the stories. Humans were incredible with their gift for imagination. Dean drank in each one like a drowning man. One or two brought back memories of his mother. Another from Pastor Jim brought a smile to his face. The rest he'd never heard before.

Bobby loved reading out loud to them; they were so attentive and rarely interrupted. The three boys were enthralled with the way the stories were written and Bobby told them so well. To Dean, it was like school in kindergarten when the teacher read to them. He couldn't remember staying in the class long but the stories had been wonderful.

After a bit, Sam went and got Bobby something to drink so he could keep his mouth and throat wet with all the reading he was doing. Dean had grabbed an afghan and put it over Bobby's legs. He whispered, "You're not close enough to the fire."

"Thanks, son," he responded, freeing a hand to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Dean smiled at him, "You're welcome, Dad."

Now that felt good. Sam was grinning too, telling the older man that he was in agreement with the title.

Dean grabbed another afghan and huddled under it in his chair. He listened to some more stories, finally, sighing, he got up and built up the fire.

"Do you think we should check on the older ones? Make sure it's warm enough for them?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Yeah, Just a minute, Cas." Dean got up and started doing something in the kitchen. Soon Sam could smell spiced cider. Dean filled a thermos. and started preparing some for everyone else. He came out with a tray and the thermos. "I'll take it, Cas. I want to check their fire for the night" Dean leaned down and started to put on his boots.

Sam rose. "I'll go with you."

"Sure, come on." Dean grabbed his jacked and handed Sam his. They went into the cold hallway.

"Damn! It's cold out here. Got to be the humidity. How do people in New England handle it?"

"They live in it since childhood. I'm sure their bodies adapt to it over the years." He zipped his coat up, shivering.

"Yeah, well, I'll never complain about being cold again. This is bad. I hope the old couple is all right."

"That's what we're going to make sure of." He was worried for them too.

Dean knocked on the door. "Hello?"

A tiny elderly woman answered the door, smiling. "Dean, you're back again?"

"Yes'm. We thought you might like some spiced cider. It's not store bought. I make it myself. I thought we ought to give your fire a once over for the night. You met Sam, my brother?"

"I've seen him around. Spiced cider? Oh goodness, it's rare I find young men your age that know how to make it. Such an old tradition. Come in, boys, come in. I'm Trudy."

Dean and Sam entered. Dean followed Trudy to the living area and handed her the thermos. He went towards the fireplace and started to build a roaring fire that would see them through the night.

"Trudy, I was wondering if you considered moving one of the beds in here? For older people the cold can really bother you. In here, you'd be closer to the fire and stay warmer. Sam and I would do it for you."

"Would you please? The couch would be bad for my back, that's for sure." She had a soft accent, hinting at Irish roots.

Dean went into the bedroom and started taking the bed apart. He wondered where Trudy's husband was. Slowly, he started bringing out bed parts as Sam cleared an area not too close to the fireplace. Soon they had the bed together and remade.

"Thank you boys." As she spoke, an older man walked in, leaning heavily on a cane. He'd poured the cider into cups for himself and his wife. "Ahh, you're the boys that brought the cider. Thank you so much for that." His voice carried a heavier hint of the same accent.

Curiosity got the better of him, so Dean asked, "Are you from Ireland?"

The male nodded, settling into a chair and resting his cane against it. "We are. Came over after the war to raise a family. Wanted to get Trudy out of the mess over there, truthfully."

Dean nodded. "I heard it was bad over there after the war. I hope you've been happy here."

"That we have. Six children and a lot of laughter," he said with a soft smile. "My bride has made us all happy over the years."

Dean smiled wistfully. Sam could see the longing, and felt a twinge of it himself.

"I hope I find that some day. Well, we need to get back. The fire should keep you warm through the night. There's plenty of cider in the thermos and it should stay hot quite a while. It's a good thermos. I'll be by in the morning rebuild the fire."

"Thank you, lads. You sleep well and enjoy your time with your family."

"We will, "Dean said and Sam echoed his response.

Trudy walked them out, thanking them again for their attentiveness and thoughtfulness.

Dean smiled, and then turned and headed down the hall, past their suite and out the back door. He stood on the screened porch.

Sam followed. "You ok?"

"Just wondering how long it will be before we can go outside? How long this storm will last? I was thinking a snow fort, couple of scarves. If we can talk Jacob into playing. The snow would be perfect for capture the flag."

He grinned. "I think we should think on it. Ben would have fun too."

"Yeah, be a great way to spend the day tomorrow. Not all of it because it's Christmas Eve, but part of it."

"Let's see if it dies down any and go from there."

"Yeah, it's not doing it yet. Well, we won't be going anywhere until it clears up, so we got time."

"True. We should head back before Bobby and Cas start to worry about us."

"Yeah. It's cold out here."

The two headed back in, finding Castiel and Bobby talking quietly.

Both men looked up as the brothers entered the room. Dean picked up two cups of cider and handed one to Sam, He walked towards the fire, warming his body as he sipped the spicy beverage.

Sam made a soft humming noise of appreciation after taking a sip of the warm drink.

Dean smiled at the sound. A large yawn escaped his mouth. He shook his head and yawned again.

"Sorry."

"We should probably make pallets in here to stay warm. Those bedrooms are frigid."

"Yeah we moved a bed for our neighbors. The floor is hardwood, Bobby. It's going to be really cold. Are there any hot water bottles around here? Sam, you didn't happen to get any by any off chance?"

Castiel answered. "Bobby noticed them and had me retrieve them."

"Fantastic!" Dean went to boil water. "Cas, get some towels to wrap them in. Sam, can you start pulling bedding?"

The group went to work, setting things up with the blankets. Sam made a bed for Bobby on the couch, knowing it would be easier for the older man.

Dean soon had the bottles filled with boiling water. He wrapped them in towels, and laid them under the covers warming the beds. He finally moved them to the feet of the beds. "Feet get the coldest."

"Even with socks and slippers on," Sam agreed.

"Exactly," Dean added.

Castiel helped Bobby get into the bed and covered him well, setting a bottle by his feet.

Dean looked around. "This is crazy! Let's move the covers together. Body heat will help us stay warm."

Bobby smiled. Dean may say he's not the leader. Sam may argue that Dean's not. Cas may usually follow his own course, but when it came down to something like this, the man who thought he was stupid, knew what to do and the others followed without question. Bobby knew he could never say that, but he found it amusing and touching.

Sam made one large pallet, except for what Bobby was using, and made sure it was thick enough to help cushion them.

Using the hot water bottles, Dean warmed the pallet. He then set them at the feet. "Choose where you want to lay, guys." Dean checked the fire one more time and came over to the pallet. "You warm enough, Bobby?:

"Toasty warm. Someone will have to watch the fire during the night to make sure it doesn't go out or leap out."

" It's banked so it won't and the screen's in front of it. I've got it built up enough. It shouldn't go out, Bobby."

"All right then. 'Night boys."

"Who's sleeping where guys?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Sam commented.

"Cas?"

"I am fine with any place."

"Okay. " Dean climbed in where he would be next to Bobby in case the man needed him in the night.

Sam claimed the middle, snickering to himself as he realized he'd be warmer that way. Castiel chose the outer edge and made himself comfortable.

Soon it was quiet except for the steady breathing of the boys and the lights snores of Bobby.

The next morning, Castiel was the first to wake and woke up the fire, helping it to a good steady roar so that the room would heat up faster.

Dean felt the movement and the feeling of cold air under the covers and started waking up. He heard the roar of the fire and it startled him. He eased out of the covers as carefully as he could trying hard not to wake up Sam. He saw the fire roaring and noticed that Cas was not in the room. He started checking the rooms, looking for the angel.

Said angel was padding through the house, checking to see if the older couple was awake or not. He didn't hear anything so came back to the suite.

Dean put on coffee and a tea kettle. He got bacon, eggs, and a couple of tins of biscuits out of the fridge and started to make scrambled eggs and bacon. He put out honey, butter, salt, pepper, and syrup. He came back with cream, sugar, and honey. He found that he really liked cooking when he had food to cook and didn't have to piece something together.

Castiel came into the kitchen. "They are not awake yet so I will check with them in a short while."

Dean nodded. "Do you think it will be warm enough in the dining area or should we get the sleepy heads up and use the coffee table?"

"I would suggest the coffee table. The dining area is rather large and would take a long while to heat up."

"Yeah, I agree. Would you wake them up, Cas? Bacon and biscuits are almost done. Coffee's about through, and the teapot is doing it's thing. I'm fixing to start the eggs. Nothing fancy this morning."

He nodded, heading into the living room to wake them up. Bobby was a bit groggy but Sam...that one didn't want to wake. He swatted sleepily at the angel, mumbling something and burrowing back under the covers.

Dean walked into the living room and held a cup of coffee under Sam's nose. "There's breakfast where that came from."

"Coffee," Sam groaned.

"That's right, Sammy. Coffee. Come on, boy. There's more then that. Up you go."

It took a moment before the lanky frame was able to get up, joints popping as he struggled to sit up at the small table.

Dean set coffee and tea on the coffee table and went to finish making breakfast. Bobby was sitting on some cushions with his back against the couch. He looked at Dean and Cas. "Cas, at least your dressed while doing stuff, he's in a those crazy pajamas, barefooted and hair going every which way. Did he even stop to take care of himself?" Bobby was laughing slightly.

"He looks like he woke up in the kitchen."

Castiel sipped at his tea. "He went straight into the kitchen."

"That crazy boy's gonna catch pneumonia."

"At least he's wearing slippers," Sam grumbled.

"No, he's not. He's barefooted. Where are his slippers?"

The angel found them under the sofa. "I do not want to know how they got there."

"He went to bed with them on last night to keep his feet warm. He slept close to couch, worried about me on it."

Castiel gave a small smile at that.

"When was the last time Dean was real sick, Sam? I don't mean from the job either. I mean sick."

"You know, I can't remember."

"Right. You know, when he's hurt, he's almost impossible to keep still. Bad tempered. Illogical. Thinks he can do whatever he needs to do. Just repatch him. Well, what do you think he'll be like if he gets real sick from running around like this?"

Castiel picked up the slippers and went after Dean.

Dean was putting the scrambled eggs into a large bowl and gravy into another, thinking it was pretty good on the biscuits the other morning. He didn't cook sausage to go in it though. He looked up as Cas entered with his slippers. He grinned. "Thanks, Cas. Where'd you find them? I looked everywhere."

"Under the sofa."

Dean nodded and started carrying food out, with Cas behind him, holding the slippers.

"Dean, you idjit, put the slippers on before you catch your death of cold!"

Dean almost dropped the food. Cas dropped the slippers and grabbed the dishes. Dean yelled, "Yes, sir!" He put on the slippers while Cas set the gravy and eggs on the table.

Sam snickered softly, helping Cas with the food.

Dean rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the biscuits and bacon. and brought it into the table.

"Much better," Bobby replied.

Dean nodded and sat down.

"It looks good, Dean."

"Thank you."

The group sat down to enjoy their meal.

Dean listened to everyone and ate his meal quietly.

Compliments were handed out at the great tasting food.

The hunter smiled and thanked them.

Sam was the one who cleaned up the dishes, giving Dean time to relax.

Dean put up the linens and blankets, got dressed, grabbed a jacket and headed to see the elderly couple.

Castiel went with him, smiling as the older man answered the door this time. "Eh, Dean, good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, sir. I came to rebuild your fire. I brought a second thermos with coffee in it. I'll take the other back to clean."

"Thank you..so much. And this lad with you?" The old world charm was on full blast, a natural thing.

"This is Castiel., my brother."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've not been in when Castiel was here before. Come in, come in. Trudy just finished getting decent."

Both men entered the room. Dean went to the fireplace and rebuilt the fire. Castiel checked the bins and then headed out to add more wood. Dean got a roaring fire going, and took a bucket full of ashes out to the dumpster. The angel refilled the bin, adding tinder as well. From there, he checked the lamps to ensure they had plenty of oil. Dean brought the empty bucket back and set it on the hearth.

"You are taken care of for a while," the older one said with a small half bow.

Dean smiled and took the empty thermos and shook hands. "We'll check in on you later."

Castiel bade them a good day and followed Dean out. "Nice people."

"Yeah, they are."

They headed back into the room. "Should we add more firewood to the bin?"

"Yeah, I'll grab the bins."

Castiel nodded, waiting for Dean so they could finish the chore.

Dean carried three bins and handed one to Cas as they headed outside.

The duo worked together to fill the bins, wanting to ensure the room would stay warm throughout the day.

Dean started gathering logs and filled the two bins. Cas filled the third bin with kindling and tinder.

They hauled them inside and then moved close to the fire to warm up.

Dean was shivering and leaned closer to get warm. Cas looked over at him. "Your teeth are chattering."

Sam poured more coffee for Dean, handing it to him and stripping the coat off to wrap a blanket around him.

"I'm all right. Honest. Just a little cold. I'll be fine."

Dean took the cup of coffee and let Sam take his coat and give him the blanket. He held the cup in his hands to warm them and look a long drink.

It didn't take long for him to warm up, especially with the hot coffee his brother had given him. Dean sighed and sat down in his chair and kept the blanket over his legs.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks, guys."

The group sat, enjoying the building heat of the room.

Dean's brows were furrowed. Bobby watched him closely, knowing the signs of serious concentration.

"What's on your mind," Sam asked, stretching.

"Well...," Dean's voice drew out the word. "It's Christmas Eve. We ought to do something special."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, why don't we see if Ben would mind us using the dining room. We get everyone to bring something, like a potluck, Is that what they call them? Anyway we all celebrate together. Most of those here are away from family."

"Not a bad idea," Sam commented.

"Great. We need to see if Ben would go for it."

"Okay, so who wants to go?" Bobby grinned.

"Well, I guess I could. I thought we could make some snow ice cream. You made it for us when we were kids."

Bobby chuckled. "Do we have the ingredients for it?"

"We got vanilla, milk, cream , sugar. "

He grinned. "Someone go talk to Ben and let's set it up."

"Come on, Sam."

Sam gave a playful pout, standing up. Dean grabbed their jackets and headed for the door. They found Ben in his office, drinking coffee and going over paperwork.

"Hey, Ben!"

"Hi Dean, how is everything going?"

"Going good. Got an idea to pass by you."

He put his cup down, pointing at the antique service tray. "Have some if you like and have a seat.

"What's on your minds?"

"We'd like to have a Christmas Eve get-together. Everyone bring something to eat, music, maybe some dancing if people want to. Bring some games. Bobby will make snow ice-cream."

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Fantastic! Let us know what to do and we'll get started. How's Jacob doing by the way? If he's up to it, he'd be welcome to get involved. We can get to know each other."

"He's doing all right; he's just dealt with a lot of bad dreams last night."

"Yeah, that can be hard to handle at first. We can both tell him that. Give him someone who's been through some bad stuff who can maybe listen and help in some way."

Ben nodded. "I will do that. I was thinking about five for the gathering. What do you think?"

Yeah, that way it can end fairly early. Give everyone time to do their own Christmas Eve thing."

"Of course. Can you pass the word while I nudge what staff I have here to start?"

"We'll be glad to. Ahhh...should I make a spiked punch?"

Sam smacked the back of his brother's head while Ben chuckled. "That'd be a crazy thing but no, please. We're running on candles, lanterns, and fire places. I want this home in one piece please."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, you're right. Didn't think about that. Not a good combination at all. I will make some hot cider if you'd like"

"That would be delicious," he said with a smile.

"Let us know what we can do to help get it ready. I got a find plot of clean snow for one thing."

The two brothers went to let the other residents know and to bring what they'd like to bring."

Sam separated to another hallway, letting people know. It seemed to cheer up a lot of them, and he laughed as he entered the suite.

Dean came in and told Bobby he'd found a spot and would collect the snow around four.

Bobby nodded and then looked at Sam. "What's so funny?" The younger Winchester grinned. "Have you guys been in the East Wing upstairs?"

"Nooooo?"

"The most adorable twins on the planet."

"Really? How old?"

He chuckled. "Three years old, biggest green eyes you've ever seen."

"Wow! Wish we could do something for them."

Bobby tilted his head. "Dean, do we have molasses or syrup of some kind?"

"Yeah, for gingerbread, we got some just in case we ran out. You talking about that candy you used to make me when I was little? You used to drop it in the snow."

"Exactly. We can make candy for them for tomorrow..old fashioned but it'll work. Any of you good at whittling?"

Cas looked at the brothers. "One of you is. I've seen stuff lying around when you weren't expecting anyone and I just popped in."

"Dean can, he's great at it. That's an idea. Dean, maybe you could make some toys if you can find wood that'll work? I have an idea for them too. They're with their mom, were attending the festival and than were going to head to their aunt's but got snowed in. I don't think she's prepared for this."

Dean flushed. "I'm not that good, Sammy. Never was any good at it, but I'll try. Ben's got wood for some projects out in his garage. I can ask to look at it and see what I can do, but it means me doing that instead of helping with stuff here today."

"He has some staff here to help get that organized. I'm going to ask him something and then talk to the other residents, maybe they'd be willing to pitch in for the girls and make a present for them."

"Okay. Let me go see if he's got what I need. I'll get an okay from him first. Bobby, I can do the candy later today. We need to have this ready to come from Santa."

Bobby grinned and looked at Castiel. "And you get to learn how to make popcorn balls."

Dean laughed, "There's corn syrup in the kitchen."

Sam tugged his jacket on. "Let's talk to Ben and then I'm going to spread the word."

Both boys headed back to Ben's office.

Ben looked surprised to see them as he was heading out. "What's up?"

"We are playing Santa for the twins. Gotta couple questions for ya."

"Shoot."

"Well, you got some nice wood in your garage. I thought I could make them some toys, if you wouldn't mind me using some of it. I'd be willing to pay for the wood so you could replace it."

"It's for the kids, so don't worry about it. You know, I think I have a tiny spare fake tree in there. We could probably set it all up tonight after they go to bed."

Sam murmured something into Ben's ear, who gave a soft reply. After that, the younger brother took off to retrieve what it was he'd asked for.

Dean thanked Ben and headed towards the garage. He was wracking his brains trying to figure what three year old girls liked. He knew dolls but what kind of doll could he make out of wood. Then a thought crossed his mind. He went looking for Trudy.

The Irish woman was working on a project herself, smiling as her husband let him in. "How can I help you, Dean?"

"Miss Trudy, I have a question to ask you. A special one."

"Yes?"

"I know a long time ago parents made their kid's Christmas gifts. I am not trying to say you are that old. Honest. But, I did think, being from Ireland, you might remember how your mama did it. There's a set of three year old twins here. Their mama is not ready for Christmas. They weren't supposed to be trapped here. I noticed out in Ben's garage, a bin of old clothes. Can you make those rag dolls they used make from old clothes?"

"Yes, Dean, I can do that. I always keep a crafting kit with me to keep my hands from being idle. I had thought about doing that, but had no material with me to make such things."

"I can bring the bin in if you'd like me too. I thought I could make cradles for the dolls and then maybe whittle some train whistles for them. That should please their mom." Dean's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Trudy laughed. "Then take my Seamus with you, Dean. He's a carpenter and can help make the little ones a few toys. And it'll keep him out of trouble."

The older man scoffed playfully at his wife.

"Seamus, you got a good pair of boots and a warm jacket?"

"I do indeed." He put on his outdoor wear and grabbed his cane. "Shall we make some Christmas for the little ones?"

"Yes, sir." Dean held the door for the older man. He turned and winked at Trudy. "We'll fix them up extra special." Both men headed to the garage. "I've got a few hand tools. Most of what Ben's got in there are electric. We'll have to work at it the old fashioned way. I did learn how. I'm pretty good with my hands."

"I learned this way at my father's knee. It's a right good thing you boys are doing for the girls. Your brother seemed awfully excited to be playing Santa."

"Yes, and I have no idea what he's up to. Worries me. In a good way. " Dean smiled as he helped the older man over the rough spots in the yard. "I'm gonna have to clear this again. Snow is still coming down."

"Weather reports Ben gave us said it wouldn't be stopping for a while." He leaned against the younger man gratefully, shutting the shed behind them as they entered. "Why don't you take the material to my Trudy and I'll see what we have to work with here."

"Yes, sir. I won't be gone long." Dean picked up the bin of clothing and headed back to the building.

While he was gone, Seamus looked over the wood, smiling at the quality there.

Trudy had settled herself for the project, making sure she had room to work.

Dean knocked at the door with his elbow. His arms were filled with the large bin of clothing. He waited on Trudy.

The elderly woman answered the door. "My, you've a lot for me to work with. That's fine, set it by the coffee table, and I'll get started."

"Thank you so much, Miss Trudy. And I'll keep eye an on Seamus. I won't let him over do it."

"Thank you. Tell your family if they need help, just ask."

"I will. Thank you, Ma'am." Dean hurried back to the building, slipping and sliding on pieces of ice under the snow. He made a note in his mind to avoid those spots when he brought Seamus back inside."

Seamus had picked out some good pieces and was whittling away on one when Dean returned.

"There you are, take a look and see what you think?"

Dean was surprised by the quality of the wood. "These will make great toys."

He took some pieces of cedar, got a saw, wood rasp, hammer, nails, chisel, and some other tools and went to work on two small cradles for the rag dolls. "We won't need stain or paint with cedar. That's makes it a better idea for this."

"And it'll help with the dolls in preserving them too," Old fingers worked over the wood, occasionally laying a tool down to pick up another. "How did you learn to work like this, Dean?"

"As a kid, we stayed at a motel for three months while our dad worked. It was summer. Sammy was 6 and I was 10. Sammy liked this free summer program the library had. I could take him there and have some free time."

"There was a man who had a wood shop near the library. I could smell the wood chips and stain. It sort of drew me in. I guess I asked a lot of questions because he started teaching me."

He nodded. "It's a fine art to have. My father was a farmer back in County Claire. He would work in the woodshed at night or during the winter when the work was slow."

"Your dad taught you? That is really awesome. Mine taught me a little about working on cars. Enough to keep me out of trouble. But Bobby taught me most of it."

Seamus chuckled. "Mechanical stuff was something I had no talent with. Now, my daughter is a wonder with it."

"Really? I've never known a girl who's good at that. I'd like to know her."

"My only girl," he chuckled.

"Never had a sister. I've never really been around girls a whole lot. Had a couple of girlfriends but it never lasted long. I'm on the road too much. I sure hope that stops soon."

"I'm sure it will if you want it bad enough." He reached for another tool.

"Yeah, I do. I really think I do. Bobby said we could live with him at his place. Build if we want to. I can help run his automotive business. Sam can run the business part of it. Cas will run his library and maybe offer some classes on stuff he knows. Have to see. It'd be a good life. If I can find the right woman and settle down. Sam still has one, I think."

The older man smiled gently. "It's a good plan. Keep that in mind as you face whatever it is that lies between now and then. I had to do the same to get Trudy here."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Even back then, it took a lot of money to move from one country to another. A son of a farmer doesn't have a lot to start with."

"I guess it would be pretty hard. Right now, I got some money, but what isn't used this holiday will go to support us as we do our job. There's no money to put back. Hell, I'm 30 years old. Ought to have a home, family and kids. I'm still on the road. Sammy never wanted back into this business. He's just as trapped as I am. But I hope it will be over soon and we can finally find normal. I am so glad that you and Trudy managed it. I would hate to never have known you."

He gave a half smile. "Took hard work, determination, and a supportive wife for me. You, lad, you have your family to push you forward. Keep the dream in front of you, use it as a beacon when things look dark and you'll not lose your way."

"Thank you. I will"

The two men worked side by side for several hours. Dean stopping to go inside to get coffee or cider. The two cradles were finished. Dean was whittling two train whistles. He had looked through the costume items stored in the garage and found a awful looking pair of earrings. They were hoops. He took the gaudy beads off the hoops, which looked fine. He started whittling a pair of balls out of some lovely maple and carved an ornate line of scrollwork around the center. He then used a small awl and bore a hole through the center of them and put them on the hoops. "What do you think? The twin's mother had on earrings."

Two sets of wooden animals were set by the cradles. A cat and dog for each child.

"I think that's a lovely gift idea, Dean."

"Those animals are wonderful, Seamus. I think I can get Cas to help bring this stuff in. It's almost four and I promised Bobby fresh snow. Let me help you get inside. It's getting too cold out here. Thank you so much."

"You're most welcome. Most fun I've had in a while."

"To be honest, me too. Like I said, doing this would be a dream. Someday, maybe. But it was really fun having this time to do this and to talk. Thanks."

"Any time, Dean, any time. Let's check on my Trudy and see how her project's come along."

Dean helped Seamus over the rough spots, making sure there was nothing to trip on. They got inside and Dean made sure Seamus made it inside without any problems. When they got into Seamus' rooms, Dean first went and checked the fire.

Trudy had a few items ready to go. She seemed very proud of herself. Dean stopped to look at her handiwork. There were two cute little rag dolls with a blanket each. She'd embroidered initials onto both of the blankets. On top of that, she'd managed a few change of clothes. Very simple but something a three year old would enjoy dressing their dolly with.

Dean's eyes widened. "These are beautiful! You do awesome work, Trudy. They are gonna love this."

She gave a pleased smile. "Sam said you had wrapping paper. I figured addressing them to the little ones from Santa would be great."

"I think the items they are getting fit Santa's elves perfectly." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out something and looked at the couple. "I have a little something for both of you. I hope you don't mind. I whittled these today while Seamus was working on the animals." Dean handed both of them a shamrock.

Trudy's face lit up. "Dean, this is so sweet. We'll treasure these."

Dean's face lit up. He grinned. "Well, I got to go get a big bowl so Bobby can make that ice cream. I'll see you both at five?"

She smiled. "We'll be there."

"Great!"

Her smile widened further. "All right then, have a good afternoon."

Dean rushed into the suite, ran into the kitchen, and started digging under the cabinets. Bobby and Castiel could hear his heavy breathing.

"Calm down, Dean. You've got time." Bobby wheeled into the kitchen. "What can we help with? We finished the popcorn balls already."

"I'm just trying to find the big bowl I thought I saw in here yesterday. Want to have plenty of the ice cream, Bobby. I want to get to the patch of clean snow before something else does. I have about fifteen gallons of cider in the hall closet. If you guys would empty some of it into a large pot and bring it to a boil, I'll be back in just a bit with the snow."

Dean found the bowl and a large spoon and was gone.

Castiel watched him run out the door. "I now understand why he eats so much."

"Try feeding them both as kids. Bottomless pits, I swear. Cas, remind him we need snow for the candy too and I'll see if I can't find the pot. Sam had better finish with his project soon."

Cas was curious about Sam's project but had not asked. He was beginning to understand that Christmas was all about secrets.

Bobby set the pot on the stove, waiting for one of the boys to show back up.

Dean found the spot behind the out buildings. The area was pristine. Dean scraped off a light level of snow to get to the snow underneath. He filled the bowl two-thirds full. Getting up, he picked up the bowl, still winded. He felt tired, but knew he still had things he wanted to get done. He had promised to wrap everything for the twins. He needed to get it all done before it got dark and that wouldn't be long.

Castiel followed him outside, bearing several pans. "Bobby insisted on bringing in pans of snow...something about candy?"

Dean handed Cas the large bowl of snow. "Tell him this is for the ice cream. He may have you or Sam do it and tell you what to do. I'll get this. I have to wrap a bunch of stuff for the twins. I promised Trudy I'd get what she made. I made something for the mother. A pair of earrings."

"That is a very generous thing to do, Dean. I will assist Bobby as Sam is still..occupied." Castiel had learned a few new curses thanks to the younger brother.

The older brother wondered why Cas had stumbled over the last couple of words but really did not have time to worry about it. Too much to get done, and time was not standing still.

"Thanks, Cas."

Dean went back to where he had gotten the other snow. He filled the pans. Juggling them, he headed back to the B&B.

Castiel followed him, both coming into the suite in time to hear a round of blistering curses. Bobby rolled back out with a wry head shake and smirk.

"He's getting more creative."

Dean came to a sudden stop. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother is creating...hasn't let us see what it is, but damn, I've not heard so many profanities in that many languages in years."

"Sammy? Creative? Bobby, Sammy's computer smart. Mr. College Boy. I taught him what I could about my baby before I died. That wasn't easy. He's not that good with his hands. I hope whatever it is he's doing, it turns out for him. Hate to see him disappointed."

"Someone know where the band aids are?" Castiel winced when he heard the question from Sam, not pausing as he poured the cider into the pot to boil.

Dean got the band aids and headed to where Sam was. "You hurt bad?" Dean would not insult Sam by asking if he needed help. He would not want that asked himself.

Sam came out of his corner, fingers pricked a multitude of times and a bit swollen.

"You okay, man?"

He blushed. "Sewing isn't my thing."

"You're sewing? You can stitch up. How much harder is it?"

"A lot harder, Dean." He pointed behind him to the table where two items rested. Sam had crafted teddy bears from flannel sheets that Ben had allowed him to use. One was pink, the other purple and both had cute button noses. It was obvious Sam had spent a great deal of time on them as the stitches were even and tiny, making for two adorable plush toys.

Dean grinned. "Those are wonderful, Sammy! I'm sorry you went through so much, but those are awesome."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, I am going to go get the rest of the stuff. You wanna help wrap it?"

"Sure, I can do that. Just..bandaids first, dude. I don't want to bleed all over their stuff."

Dean started opening band aids, adding a little antibiotic cream on the wounds and doctoring the swollen fingers.

He gave a soft sigh of pleasure as the stinging sensation died away.

"Man, that would hurt. I hate shots. Sewing needles have to feel worse."

"I'm lousy with it and had to go slow to make sure the stitching would hold for a long time."

"That looks really good, Sam. I mean that. Grab your coat. We're going back outside. Got stuff to haul in."

He nodded, picking up his jacket. "Ben came by, we're all going to head to their room at ten to give the twins time to fall asleep."

"Sounds good." Dean led Sam to the garage. Sam could see the train whistles, cradles, and kittens and puppies. Dean picked up a pair of earrings and placed them in his jacket pocket. He picked up one cradle filled with animals and whistles. Sam grabbed the other, and they headed towards the other building and their suite.

Once inside, Sam took the gifts and shooed his brother to the kitchen. "No telling what type of chaos Cas has caused in the kitchen. I'll wrap these."

"You need to go get Trudy's stuff," Dean said as he rushed to the kitchen. "Thanks, you're a better wrapper then I am anyway."

He grinned and headed out to round up Trudy's gifts.

Dean walked into the kitchen, wondering at the quiet. The ice cream was ready to go. Candy was in the snow, and the spices were in the cider. Dean's eyes grew wide. "You guys don't know my recipe for cider."

"It seems Cas is a natural." Bobby held him a small cup to try.

Dean tasted it and closed his eyes. "Yeah, he's got it. Thanks, Cas."

"You are most welcome, Dean. I find I like cooking as well."

"Fantastic. How much time we got left?"

"About half an hour."

"Better see if we can get that ice cream somewhere where it won't melt. How about the screened in porch? Does Ben need any help?"

"Why don't we check and see? Sam can join us after he's done."

"Should we take the stuff? Ben may have things he wants it in."

Sam looked up. "The presents?"

"Bobby, let him know what we're doing. I'll be there as soon as I can. Not leaving Sam to do all these."

The older hunter nodded, taking Castiel with him. Sam was working studiously on the gifts.

Dean waded in with typical Dean enthusiasm. He grabbed paper, scissors and tape.

Sam grinned at Dean. "Let's have some fun."

The brothers had a great time together. Dean finally pulled the earrings out of his pocket. "I need something to put these in, Sammy. We got anything we can use?"

"I think there's some small boxes from the teas and stuff."

Dean went into the kitchen and started looking around until he found a small box. He put some cotton balls in it and laid the hoop earrings with the ornately carved beads in the box. He headed back to decorate it.

"Find something?"

"Yeah, this will do. I want to fix it up though. An old tea box just won't cut it for decoration."

Dean showed the box to Sam. Sam looked at the box and saw the earrings for the first time. The beads were an inch in diameter and the ornate carving around the outer center was beautiful.

"Damn Dean, those are incredible. She'll love them."

"You think so?" Dean sounded almost like a kid wanting approval.

"I know so, those are great." They really were.

Dean sighed in relief. "I know so little about what kind of things a woman would like for a gift. Just wanted to make sure she had something nice too."

"You did awesome, man. She'll love those a lot."

Dean really looked relieved. "Thanks, man." He looked at the different gift wraps. He found a brilliant red one and use gold ribbon and bows.

"Remember, everything is from Santa."

"I've labeled them that way."

"Great, let's set them in the living room. That way, we don't miss one when it's dark." They set the gifts on the coffee table. Dean lit a lantern and set it by the fireplace. He banked the fire, set the screen and they headed to the dining hall.

Sam went with him, feeling cheerful.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Eve Mischief

Dean stopped when they neared the dining hall. "Is that Donald Duck singing?"

His brother snickered quietly. "Sounds like it."

"Well, has to be our little player. Bobby or Cas?" Dean was chuckling.

"Probably Cas, given his sense of humor." Sam laughed softly.

"Is that another poke at me? What the hell's gotten into him lately?"

"That or appeasing the little ones."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, has to be."

They went in to find the room lit by lanterns, music cheerfully filling the room.

People were arriving, bringing food and setting it on the table. Dean saw the tree. It was huge. Walking over, he slowly strolled around it. "How'd Ben get this done in so short a time?"

Ben walked behind him. "It's from the sitting room. Jacob and I carefully rolled it into here. You like it?"

"It looks great," Sam said with a smile. It was magical in the room.

The twins arrived and ran towards the tree looking for presents. Bobby rolled up behind them and told them the presents would be upstairs in their rooms in the morning. The mother looked surprised.

"Santa comes tonight, sweet ones," Trudy told them with a soft laugh.

Dean wasn't sure if anyone had told her so he kept quiet. Ben began to introduce everyone.

It wasn't a large group but they were nice people.

Ben walked up and told everyone the food was ready. The ice-cream was in a glass bowl, setting inside a red one filled with snow. There were sandwiches, chips, dips, candy, and cookies. Someone had brought soda, and Cas' cider was in a punch bowl. There was also a pot of coffee.

Jacob had also brought in fruit juice for the twins in special cups just for them.

Everyone filled their plates and sat at the decorated tables. Dean found a seat near Jacob. "How you doing, man?"

"It's been an enjoyable time. Ben has treated me nicely despite everything."

"No one could blame you, Jacob. Ben said you were having a rough time. We'll be around a while, if you'd like to talk. I've been through some stuff and it's easy to fall into self blame. I do know that. I'm available. I know Sammy'd be too. We'd like to be friends."

His voice was sad. "I'd appreciate that."

"Good. For now, enjoy Christmas like it's supposed to be. Have a good time. Over eat. Try everything. You don't get to see this very often. I know I don't."

"No, this is the first Christmas I've ever celebrated."

"Well, enjoy it to its fullest, my friend. It's the first of this kind I've had in 27 years."

He smiled at that. "It's a great home."

Dean smiled back. "Yeah, it really is. I'd like a to have a home like this some day. Fill it with a wife and kids."

"You'd be good at that, I think."

"I'd like to think I would be. Sam always thought I hated kids. I avoided them. Mainly...well, because it was easier then wanting them all the harder. A kid dealing with a water spirit changed my mind. He saw something as bad as what I saw when I was four. He didn't talk. Me neither, for almost a year."

He winced at that. "Poor child."

"He's gonna be okay. Doing fine, last I heard. Thing was, I could reach him cause I understood."

"That's wonderful," he said, sipping his soda. "You and your brother really do make a difference."

"Nowhere near enough. There's just so much that needs to be done and not enough hunters to go around. Lost some good ones over the last five years."

"It's not always perfect, you just have to hold onto the ones that are positive."

"Yeah, that's something I've been learning lately." Dean took a sip of his coffee and ate a sandwich., raising his eyebrows. It was good. "Make sure you get some ice cream. Bet you never had this kind before?"

"What kind is it?"

"Snow."

"You can make ice cream from that?"

"Yup. You can. It's real good."

"I'll definitely have to try it."

"It's something you'll never forget, I promise."

He smiled and nodded.

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear the young mom is hitting on Sammy."

Jacob looked to see who it was Dean was talking about. In actuality, the mother was wanting to meet Jacob and trying to talk Sam into introducing her. Sam, remembering that Jacob wasn't exactly straight, was trying to gently set her down and distract her.

"You know what, Jacob, sometimes healing can come in the strangest places. She likes you."

"She seems nice, but not exactly my thing."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Women are nice, I suppose. I've never been attracted to them."

"Oh. Ohhhhh!"

Jacob gave a soft laugh.

"I had no idea, man. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I don't advertise it."

"Okay. Shame for her. She's cute."

"I think Ben is single."

"Yeah, he is. So's she, with two kids to raise. Now how do we do this?" Dean laughed softly.

Jacob nodded towards a doorway. There was a plant fastened there that was a bit infamous.

Dean stood and walked to the young woman. He looked at Jacob and nodded towards Ben. Dean asked the mother if she could help him with something, putting on his best Winchester charm. Sam was furious. Dean had promised no flirting. He saw Dean head towards the door with her.

Jacob leaned over, whispering something to Ben. The homeowner was quick to stand up to tend to the need of someone, heading to that doorway.

Dean pulled the girl out of the doorway, waiting for Ben and he gently pushed her into Ben, commenting on them being under the mistletoe. Dean walked away. Sam snickered, realizing what his brother was doing as Ben kissed the blushing young woman. As the kiss increased instead of quickly ebbing, the hunter's walk got a little more cocky. He looked at Jacob and winked. Jacob chuckled. Seemed that this might work out after all.

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Dean grinned as he went to get some ice cream. He fixed two bowls and brought Jacob some.

"I think we did pretty good there," Jacob was commenting about the blushing pair.

"Yeah, I think she'd be good for him. He certainly would for her. Those girls need a daddy, too. Here, try some."

He nibbled on the ice cream, eyes widening. "This is incredible."

"Yeah, Bobby knows his stuff."

Jacob nodded, enjoying the cold treat.

"I definitely have to live where it gets cold. I like winter. I like Christmas like this. I want a lot more of them," Dean remarked.

"Bobby's home, doesn't it snow there?"

"Yeah, it does. We plan to live there. He's been the dad we really never had."

There was a wistful expression on his face. "Must be nice."

Dean saw the look. "You know, we all talked about it some. You'd be more then welcome. Bobby always has room in his home and in his heart for another boy. You could start over up there. Find what you really want to do. The house as rooms I didn't even know existed."

"He offered it to me. I think it'd be a good thing as long as I'm not putting anyone to trouble."

"No. Sam and I are gone a lot right now. Cas is with us sometimes and following his own agenda at times. Bobby's there alone. He would welcome you and we'd be grateful he wasn't up there on his own."

Jacob smiled softly. "I'd like that."

"Great! Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome." Dean looked at his watch. It was almost nine. The twins were dozing on a chair. Their mother and Ben were nowhere in site. Dean looked at the kids. He walked toward Sam. "I need your help, Sammy. You gotta pick a lock." Dean walked over and picked up both little girls.

Castiel took one of them after wiping stickiness from his own hands. He'd entertained the girls while their mother had spoken with Ben. Sam grinned and the rest of the group were smiling as well.

The threesome went to the kids' room. Sam picked the lock. Cas looked for the right room. They lit a lantern in the bedroom. Dean and Cas laid the little girls on the bed. Sam found their pajamas. Dean looked around. "Do they still need diapers, you think? Or do they have those plastic lined panties?" He was undressing one little girl and putting her into a nighty.

"I think it's the plastic lined ones. Honestly, I'm not sure." Sam looked baffled.

"See if there's anything in the drawers over there. We got to have something."

Sam found some of the lined ones, bringing two out. "Feels strange doing this," he laughed.

"No...," Dean's teasing sounded nervous. He took off the panties and put on the plastic lined ones. He turned and saw that Cas had dressed the other child. They put them into bed and covered them. Sam blew out the lantern.

They left the door open as Dean went and made a fire. 'I'll stay until Ben brings the mom home. Why don't you guys go back and be with everyone. You can help Bobby with the stuff and clean up. Hopefully, I'll be back before then."

Sam and Castiel agreed, heading out to get things together. Dean sat on the couch, and waited.

Ben brought her back after having coffee together, occasionally laughing at some comment. When they got to the party, she realized the twins were gone.

Bobby smiled. "They conked out so the boys put them to bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have been so much trouble."

"It's quite all right; good learning experience for them," he laughed.

"But men that age don't know about raising children. They are so independent nowadays."

"My boys want kids so it's good training."

She sighed. "But... they do need training." Laughing, she reached up and kissed Ben on the lips. "Until tomorrow with you and Jacob?"

"That sounds good," he answered with a soft blush.

Dean was half asleep on the couch when the girls' mother entered.

With a soft laugh, she nudged him. "Dean?"

He woke up slowly, rubbed his eyes, smiled, said a soft, "Hi."

"Thank you for watching the girls."

"No problem. Never took care of girls before. Just Sammy. Glad to be able to help."

She smiled. "I appreciate it a great deal."

"It's all right, honest. Well, I got to get going. Good night."

"Sleep well, Dean. Thank you for the idea of the potluck; it was wonderful and the girls had fun."

"You did too. You're welcome. Seemed like a good idea."

She gave a soft laugh. "It was."

Dean smiled, sleepily. Waved and shut the door behind him.

Sam and Castiel were waiting with a group, each of them carrying an item to get the room ready for the family.

"She's probably still awake. Is she supposed to know? Where did you get the tree? " the exhausted hunter asked, forgetting Ben's comments earlier that day.

"It's a small one Ben had; fake tree but it'll work." Jacob answered. "And it might be better to let her know so she doesn't freak."

"Yeah, I think so. Want me to go tell her. Or better, yet Ben should."

Sam laughed at that as Ben headed to talk to her.

The group slowly climbed the stairs with their burdens. They waited outside the door quietly.

A few moments later, Ben opened the door to reveal a tearful Marie and beckoned them in to set things up.

The small tree was set on a table in the center of the room. Soon it was decorated with garland and ornaments. A star was put on top. The presents were set underneath it. Dean placed the small box for Marie on top so she wouldn't miss it among the children's. "Santa's elves were very busy today," was his only comment as he smiled tiredly at her, and quietly left the room to find Bobby at the foot of the stairs.

"How'd it go?"

"It went great, Bobby. She was crying. We set the tree up on the table in the living room. It's decorated, and we put the kids gifts down first. I set hers on top so she'll find it. I told her Santa's elves had been busy today. I didn't stay any longer, Bobby. Honestly, it's been a long time since I felt this tired. I fell asleep up there."

He smiled. "Let's get the room set up and get you to sleep."

"It'll be Christmas in a little while. I want to be up and see it come in. I used to do that when Sammy was asleep. After midnight, I'd go scrounging. Had to make sure he had a Christmas, you know. He never remembered. I know it hurt Sammy. I always lied. Said he'd come by for a minute but Sammy was so sleepy he didn't wake. He kissed Sammy, left the presents and had to go back to the hunt. At least Sammy thought he'd come. I don't know if it ever crossed his mind that he was the only one who got gifts." Dean sounded tired but he still laughed softly.

"It did, honestly. Why do you think I tried to make Father's day cards for you, Dean? After a while, it didn't take Einstein to realize who was going to all that trouble for me." Sam had heard his brother and wanted to reassure him.

Dean turned. "Damn it, Sammy, You told me about that card. I'm sorry I never got to see it. It still meant a lot to me that you did it. I never wanted you to know about Dad not showing, but you read his journal and found out that Christmas I screwed up so badly. That pendant has never left me 'til Cas needed it and I feel lost without it. It was and always will be the best thing I've ever gotten. I wasn't complaining or anything. Just remembering the past. This would be the first Christmas we've had together, Sammy, where I wasn't worried about taking care of your basic needs and wants, with nothing to do it with."

Sam gave him a hug. "Thank you for being you, Dean, and for taking care of me."

Dean hugged Sam close to him. "Thank you for just being you, Sammy. You've been my sanity for years."

Bobby smiled, watching them bond even more.

"Let's all go watch Christmas come in. Bobby, Jacob is going to move in with us. He said you asked. I'm glad cause I had asked too."

He's a good kid and has a long way to go to get to where he needs to be. I can help him with that and help him learn to like himself again."

"Yeah, that's something you're good at, Bobby."

Castiel and Sam both agreed as they headed towards their suite.

Dean headed towards the fireplace to rebuild the fire. Bobby watched him carefully. The boy had been running like crazy all day long. He looked at Sam. Sam came over. "Make some eggnog. Pour about a shot glass of brandy in ours. Put a couple in his. He's been hauling stuff all day. He hasn't been walking most places, he's been running, trying to make time for everything he had to do. We stopped for lunch but he didn't unless he snuck something for Seamus and him. That half a sandwich and the ice cream he ate tonight was all he's eaten since breakfast. The eggnog should hit him pretty good, and, yes, I know he can drink a sailor under the table. But, not exhausted, and on an almost empty stomach. Cas, you know how to build that fire? Let's put Dean down for the night after midnight. Get him into that chair and a major spiked eggnog into him."

Castiel went to build the fire while Sam made the eggnog and snacks for everyone, coming back with a tray full of goodies.

Dean and Cas were arguing over the fire. Bobby finally raised his voice and told Dean to sit down. Again, Dean froze when Bobby raised his voice. He quietly said, "Yes, Sir., and sat down.

Sam snickered, handing out the drinks once Castiel finished with the fire.

Dean looked up at Sam, a question in his eyes, but Sam couldn't read them. He stared at the drink. Finally, he took it and took a sip. His eyes watered and he looked at Sam with a very strange expression on his face. "You trying to get me drunk, Sammy? This could strip paint off my baby."

"You need to relax. You've been running ragged all day."

"We all have."

"You have even more," he murmured, settling in a seat.

Dean looked confused. He always did things this way, so why now?

Castiel tilted his head. "Dean, you tend to take everything on your shoulders and not utilize the family around you."

"Wait a minute, Cas. I utilized everyone today. I even utilized Seamus and Trudy. You got stuck with the cooking. Don't say I didn't utilize everyone."

He nodded. "You did, and we are still worried that you overdid it."

"Overdid it? Yeah, I probably did. I always do. It's part of the life I have, and I get used to doing things a certain way. It's quicker then having to tell people what needs to be done."

"Telling others how you would like to see things done is a good thing."

"You're right, Cas, it is. Did you see how much had to be done? If I had to take the time to tell everyone what would be a good thing to do, we'd still be doing it, Cas. You guys did a lot that I asked you to do. I'm grateful, but I couldn't explain what to look for in the snow in the amount of time it took me to do it. The breakfast, I just normally do when there's food, unless Bobby cooked it. It's habit. You have no idea what a bad cook Sammy is. Trust me. The woodwork, well, it's just a skill I have and it needed me. Running is just to get it done faster. Sam will tell you I can be lazy too."

"He can, but honestly, Dean...he's got a point. Sometimes, you do need to slow down. Yeah, I can't cook but it seems Cas can. Bobby can help supervise it."

"Look, guys. I said I'd try. I am trying. I'm 30 years old, Bobby. I've run things and looked out for Sammy for 26 of them. I've said this before. It's hard to give up habits. I'm not an old man. I did start watching what I eat. I've begun realize that my life can kill me, and I ought to laugh at that one. I'm just saying give me time, okay? Just...just..don't yell, okay?"

"We're not, we're trying to help, Son."

"Okay."

"Now, feel up to a reading?"

"Yeah."

"Choose a book, Son." He sipped his eggnog.

Dean got a mischievous look on his face and handed Bobby a very slender book.

Bobby looked at the book. "You're serious?"

Dean just smiled. He chuckled and began to read. Dean kept smiling and leaned back and sipped his eggnog, his eyes drooping, but alertly watching his brother and Cas. Sam laughed, recognizing the book immediately while Castiel was listening to the story intently. Dean slowly relaxed, enjoying the story and Cas' intentness. The story didn't take long to get through and it was obvious that Cas was enjoying it. Dean loved angel's expressions as the story went on. He realized that it would have to be the new Christmas Eve tradition.

"I haven't heard that one in years," Sam said with a laugh.

"Saw the movie when I was in the hospital one time. The live action one. Not as good as the cartoon though."

"There's movies on this?" Castiel asked quietly.

Yeah, Cas. A cartoon with characters that look like in the book. The story stays strictly with the book. The live action story is different but still good. Just not as good."

"When power returns, do you think we could see it?"

"Yeah, I'll see about getting the live action one. I bought the cartoon version when we were out."

"Thank you."

Dean grinned. "You're welcome, Cas." He finished the eggnog, got up to take the glass into the kitchen. He was halfway to the kitchen when the dizziness hit. A hand reached out for something to grab hold of and found nothing. Sam caught him as he went down.

"It's about time," Bobby said.

Sam laughed. "Come on, let's get the pallets set up."

Cas and Bobby worked together while Sam laid Dean on the couch. The three of them fixed the pallets. Sam unclasped the belt buckle, unfastened Dean's jeans, and pulled them off him. Cas had his pajama bottoms. The two of them got them on him. Sam lifted him up and Cas took off his button down shirt. They worked together to get him onto the pallet next to Bobby. This time it was so Bobby would watch over him.

The family finally settled to rest, watching over and taking care of the older brother for a change.


	18. Chapter 18

It's Christmas

The night went by quietly, the snow still coming down. Christmas morning dawned quietly. Dean slept through it all, cushioned in the love of his family, and Sam woke first.

Castiel roused afterwards, heading to put something together for breakfast.

Bobby stirred and looked around. He noticed that Dean was the last one up and smiled. He saw Sam building up the fire. He could hear Cas in the kitchen. Bobby decided that today was going to be a day of enforced rest for Dean. With Sam's help, he managed to get up without waking the older Winchester. He motioned to Sam about fires and pointed to the door and mouthed Seamus and Trudy. Sam grabbed a jacket and went to take care of them. Bobby went into the kitchen to see if Cas needed advice.

The angel read the box for pancakes and began making those for breakfast.

Bobby's brows raised. " Does it explain about how long to cook before turning them?"

"It does," he answered, mixing the batter.

Bobby nodded. Sam came in behind them. He put on the coffee and the tea kettle. "Maybe I get to put a cup of coffee under Dean's nose today." He grinned.

"Were Trudy and Seamus all right?"

"They were fine. Exchanging gifts. They'd planned to spend Christmas here. They had wanted warmer weather." Sam smiled.

Bobby laughed softly. "Imagine so; I was expecting it too."

Sam smiled. They heard a groan from the living room. "You think his being so tired and eating so little could have really allowed that alcohol to get to him? He passed out, and Dean seldom does that. Me? Yeah, but not Dean. He may have a bad hangover if it did."

Cas turned some pancakes. "I've never seen Dean with a hangover, Sam. Will he be vomiting like you do?"

The older man hid the laughter when he saw Sam's reaction.

Sam poured a cup of coffee and headed to check on Dean.

"Find some Tylenol, Sam," Bobby called out, keeping an eye on Castiel.

Dean groaned again, holding his head. Sam laid the coffee on the table and went to find the aspirin. Dean moved into a fetal position, feeling slightly nauseous. Sam knelt down with the aspirin and coffee. 'You okay, Dean?"

Dean groaned about noises. "What the hell hit me?"

Sam's voice shook as he said, "Eggnog."

Bobby came out with a cup of steaming tea. "Cas suggested trying this before the coffee."

Dean looked in horror. "Tea?"

"Herbal. It'll settle your stomach."

Cas walked out with a half empty bottle of brandy. He set it on the coffee table and left. Dean looked at the brandy, his mouth open. Bobby's eyes opened wider and he bit his bottom lip and looked at Sam.

"Sammy, that bottle had four shots taken out of it. That was a huge bottle. Was my glass about two-thirds full of brandy? That wasn't a small glass, Sammy. You plastered me!"

"Umm..oops?"

Oops?" Dean tried to get up to grab his brother. He turned green. "Oh my god," he moaned. Bobby yelled at Sam, "Get him in there now, boy! He's not use to alcohol making him sick!"

Sam picked him up, taking him into the bathroom.

Dean was violently ill, cursing the whole time. Sam knew he was in for it. Maybe he had given his brother a little too much, but Dean really needed it.

He stroked his brother's back, trying to help him calm down.

"Damn it, Sammy." He kept feeling spasms in his gut. "It's Christmas morning and I'm upchucking what little bit I did eat yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, man."

"I swear I smell pancakes. I don't think I can."

"Cas is cooking. Try the tea, he knows his stuff."

Dean nodded. He stumbled into the living room and fell to his knees next to the coffee table. Even his coffee smelled bad to him. He shuddered. Sam handed him the tea. Dean wrinkled his nose and took a sip. It tasted like ginger and honey. It was soothing. He slowly sipped it.

Sausage was put onto the stove as well.

Dean started to turn green again. Sam handed him the tea. "Drink more, Dean."

Bobby nodded, coming back in. "It'll help."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to drink eggnog or coffee, or eat pancakes and sausage again," Dean whined.

"You will in a bit," he answered. "Finish the tea. It'll help. Sam, give him the aspirin."

Dean grabbed the bottle and began to shake out a dozen aspirin. Sam grabbed his hand and left three in his palm. Dean was shaking , but he downed the aspirin with the tea. Cas brought another cup.

Dean reached for it without complaining.

The hunter sipped the second cup of tea. He laid his head on the table.

Bobby looked at the brandy bottle. "Damn, Sam."

"Yeah, I know. I'll be more careful next time."

"I think you could have killed him. I've never seen him this bad. Now I know he was bad when Cas brought him back. That was expected, but even then he wasn't like this. Yeah, be careful. Cas, fix him some oatmeal. I want him feeling better for the tree. He likes butter, brown sugar and syrup, right?"

Castiel heard and began to fix the oatmeal for Dean.

No, just honey on it, please."

"All right," he called back.

Dean tried to sit up. He looked very pale. His eyes were watering. He handed his cup to Sam. "Could I have some more please?"

He nodded, heading to get him some more tea.

Bobby rolled over to Dean and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Once you get some food into you, you'll feel better, Son. I promise."

Castiel came back with a bowl of oatmeal and tea. "Here Dean, this will help you feel better."

Dean waited til the food and tea were set down. He didn't trust his hands to hold them. As he slowly ate the cereal and drank the third cup of tea, he began to get some color back into his face.

The rest of the meal was brought in for the family.

Dean paled a little when he smelled the food but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. He began to crawl to his chair. Sam helped him up and got him settled. He closed his eyes and listened to the chatter.

Castiel did bring him another cup of tea to help fortify him further.

Dean whispered, "Thank you." His voice hoarse from being sick. As everyone chatted quietly, Dean's voice was finally heard again. "Merry Christmas, Guys."

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Sam looked unhappy at having messed up.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Bobby's right. You can be an idjit. But you're still the smartest idjit I know. It was a major screw up, but I am going to survive. Don't worry, I'll get even. When you least expect it." There was a hint of the old Dean in there somewhere. Sam's heart lightened.

"I still love you, Sammy." Sam felt better then.

"Let's get this cleaned up. The tree and stockings are waiting." Bobby was impatient.

Castiel began moving the empty plates into the kitchen to be washed. It was good to know that the two were back to normal again.

Dean started to get up.

Sam pushed him to sit down gently. "We'll take care of it."

Dean looked into his brother's hazel eyes, sterner then he'd ever seen them. He didn't think he could fight and win at this moment so he sat back and laid his head back. It was down to a dull throb now.

The two got things cleaned up quickly, coming back in to share the morning with Dean and Bobby.

Sam moved the coffee table over near Dean. He and Cas sat on the floor. Cas near Dean and Sam handling the packages. Bobby thought he would use the couch to put his things. Cas had the trash bags for paper.

"Everyone ready?"

Dean's voice perked up a little. "Yeah, Sammy. Let's go for it. One at a time. I want to watch everyone open."

"Who goes first?"

"Stockings or presents?"

"Let's save the stockings for the afternoon," Bobby suggested.

"Then just grab whatever is out front and work around. Doesn't matter if someone gets two in a row. Don't forget the big stuff on the hearth. Cas and I both set one there."

Sam exchanged batteries in the player, put some music on and chose the first gift, which was Dean's.

Dean looked at the package. "It's from Bobby." Dean started opening the package.

Bobby smiled, watching as Dean opened his gift.

Dean finished opening the package, handing the paper to Cas

A book on card games was in the package. Dean grinned. "Thanks, Bobby. Cas, I'll find one you can't win."

Sam snickered at that, handing Castiel a present that was from him.

Cas opened and found the backpack. His eyes misted a little. "For putting my things in?"

"Yup. It's military which means it'll last forever and take a lot of damage. Figured it'd be easier for you."

"Thank you, Sam."

He grinned. "You're most welcome."

Dean pointed to the bulky wrapped one next to the base of the tree in front. "That's yours, Sammy."

Like a little kid, he pounced on it, unwrapping it quickly to see what it could be. Dean watched him take out the WWII military jacket.

"Oh my god, it's fantastic!" Sam quickly tried it on, finding that it fit perfectly.

Dean was as excited as Sam over the his reaction to the gift.

"Very thoughtful gift, Dean. He's been using denim jackets for far too long." Bobby had been worrying about that.

Dean nodded. Contented that he'd given Sammy something that would keep him warm and that he really loved.

Sam grinned at him, hands smoothing over the material. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sammy. Is there something from us for Bobby under there?"

He nodded, handing it to Castiel to give to Bobby.

Bobby looked at the large package from all three boys. He looked at them curiously. Unwrapping the package, he saw a large walnut frame with gold trimmed, dark green matting. The picture was a large photo of the three. The were all three smiling. Cas, smiling? Bobby did not notice the tears flowing.

Castiel tilted his head. "Is the present not a good one?"

"I'd say it was a very good one, Cas."

"Ahh..then why the tears?"

"Because he loves it, Cas."

That didn't make a lot of sense to the angel but if Dean was sure, then he'd be pleased.

"You okay, Bobby?" Dean whispered, softly.

"Yeah, Dean. This...this is just incredible. Thank you, boys."

They were all three grinning, ear to ear. They all told him you're welcome. The picture already said how much they loved him. He never knew how Sam had taken the picture and put it on a flash drive. He had braved WalMart and its photo center to have the picture made. He and Dean had bought the frame and matting when they had to go out once or twice during the week.

Sam laughed, pulling another present out for Dean. This one was from Castiel.

Dean opened the package and found a CD of Pachabel's Canon in D. He looked at Cas questionly. Dean did not know what the song was. He felt a little embarrassed and did not want to hurt his new brother. Sam caught the dilemma.

"That is a CD by Pachabel. From the looks of it, it's a Galway CD. Flute music, Dean, you'll love it."

"It's not Christmas music? So it's by the same guy, though? Something I can listen to all year round. Thanks, Cas. He's really good."

You are most welcome, Dean."

Dean saw the small box under the tree for Cas. He knew it was the cell. "Hey, Sam, can you get the small rectangular box down there for Cas?"

"Yeah, I can." he went and grabbed it.

Dean watched Sam hand the box to Cas. It was a simple phone compared to some but it was something Cas would be able to handle and with it was membership on their account. Castiel opened it, then stared at the two brothers.

Dean smiled. "You're part of the family, Cas. No more minutes running out. A good charger and one for the car. It will hold up better then whatcha got."

"This will definitely come in handy. Thank you, both of you." He was touched by their thoughtfulness.

Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. They could hear pots banging. "What the hell's he doing?" Bobby asked. "We decided today was his do nothing day. If you gotta pick him up, Sam, get him in here. Cas, would you see what he was doing and do it, please?"

Castiel rose and went into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Dean?"

"Making hot chocolate. I got cocoa, sugar, cream and milk. Won't take very long, and it will give everyone a restroom break or whatever."

"This is supposed to be your do nothing day, according to Bobby."

"Cas, this is nothing. I'm not working. I'm in one place. I'm not running. I'm putting a few things in a pot and I'm stirring . You can get the cups and saucers and you can even pour it and serve it. How's that?"

He retrieved the items in question, making sure to stick close so he could learn how to make this. Dean brought the milk just below boiling. He added the cocoa and sugar. He stirred as it simmered, allowing the cocoa and sugar to dissolve. When this had been done, he added the cream. He stirred 'til it was hot. Turning off the burner, he said, "All yours, Cas."

Dean returned to the living room and could see two very upset men. He stared at them. "I'm surprised he didn't send you after me, Sam." Before Sam could respond, Bobby huffed, "I did."

Dean sat down in his chair, and started laughing at the looks on their faces.

"I wasn't going to try to get him in this mood,' Sam said with a grin.

"So you sent Cas in to beard the lion in his den?", Dean asked.

"Pretty much," the grin grew wider.

Dean smirked. "I still reign," he joked.

Sam snickered, then sipped his drink. "Good."

"Thank you."

They finished their hot cocoa before Sam found a gift for Bobby. Bobby opened a gift from Sam and Dean. It was a thick, woolen bathrobe in a black watch plaid.

"Nice, mine was getting a bit old. Thanks boys."

They grinned. "Hey, Sam, that flat one right over there is for you."

Once again, he pounced, dragging it over to himself. Dean watched him open a leather bound edition of Chaucer.

"Oh awesome, Dean. This is great."

"You really like it? There's a gold plate to have your name engraved and then have it glued inside. I wanted to make sure it was the one you liked before I had that done."

"It's perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sam retrieved another package, this one for Dean from Sam.

Dean opened the package and started to removed the item inside. It was one of the books that Dean had mentioned he had liked.

"Steinbeck! Thanks, Sammy. I mean that." The gift was a surprise for the others. Bobby knew Dean had read some but not anything like Steinbeck.

Sam chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, Dean. Hopefully this will be something you'll enjoy later."

"Yeah, it will. Thanks again, Sammy."

Once again, he disappeared under the tree to pull another gift out. The gift was given to Cas and was from Bobby. The morning was passing quickly. There were still some gifts under the tree. Dean knew there were three from him. Cas had two for Bobby. Whatever Sam still had under there. There was one for Cas from Sam.

Castiel opened it to find the leather trench coat the two had gotten him. Castiel looked at the trench coat. and then at the boys. It looked a lot liked the one he wore and liked so much. The leather would prevent rain from bleeding through. It looked so good, he was almost mesmerized by it.

"Hey, Cas, try it on."

The angel stood, trying the item on, which fit perfectly.

"You look great, Cas."

"Thank you very much, both of you."

Dean was pleased. "Sammy that squat looking package on the side is for you."

Sam retrieved it, opening it eagerly. The six DVD set collectors BluRay edition of the entire Star Wars series...all six movies was in the box.

"SWEET!"

Dean grinned. He thought, "Yes!"

It was obvious Sam was very excited about this. Another present was given to Bobby.

It was the gift of oils from Cas

"Nice to relax with, Castiel, thank you."

"You are welcome, Bobby."

A present was given to Dean, this one from Sam again.

Dean opened the gift and started to open the box that was inside. This one was the collector's edition of Sherlock Holmes novels.

"Wow! Thanks, Sammy. We talked about these. Did you mean it?"

"Of course. It'd be a great way to unwind, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it would." Dean was so excited that Bobby wondered what Sam was supposed to mean.

A package was handed to Castiel. This one was from Dean and Sam...some books that would hopefully catch the angel's interest.

Cas looked at some sci-fi and fantasy, a few histories, and a western. He looked at the back of each one and thought they might be worth reading. The boys had good taste.

Dean asked Sam to hand Bobby the box under the tree. Sam knew it was the books Dean had gone through and picked from both of them. They had both actually done this as he had added to it. Sam handed him the box. Bobby opened the heavy box. Inside were a number of leather bound books, including Zane Grey, a biography of Benjamin Franklin, some military histories of the WWII and the Civil War, and Isaac Asimov's I Robot series.

"Damn boys, these are great. I don't think I have any of these at home."

Dean sighed and did a high five towards Sam.

Sam handed Dean another box.

Dean opened the box and looked inside.

This time was collector's edition of Shakespeare's comedies.

"Wow! These are gonna be hard. They're the comedies? I'm told they're pretty dirty. Are they?"

Sam laughed. "Yup, they tended to be."

Dean smirked. He asked Sam to give Bobby the gift they had gotten at the liquor store. He told Bobby to be careful when opening it. Both boys watched Bobby's face as he opened the box and saw the Glenfyddich. Bobby, knowing the cost of the Scotch, stared at the boys in awe and said thank you.

Dean pointed to the large box for Cas. Sam handed the box to Castiel, who opened it. Castiel looked at the new clothes. None of it suits. He touched denim, flannel, wool, and the stretchiness of t-shirts. When he wasn't working, these would be nice.

He looked at the boys, "Thank you."

"Figured those would help you a lot," Sam said with a smile.

"They will be nice when I am not working."

He laughed softly. "We thought so too." He pulled another present out, handing it to Bobby. This one was a large one from Castiel.

Bobby was surprised by the weight of the package. He opened it and saw the whirlpool.

Castiel's voice was soft. "The chair causes some muscle tension. I thought that this would make things more relaxing for you."

Bobby's hands trembled. His voice was choked a little as he said, "Thank you, Cas."

Dean was looking. "Sam, is there just the thing for Bobby and that big one?"

"There's one last gift from me to everyone."

"Well, how do we want to do this?"

"I'd like mine to be last, if that's okay."

"All right. Give Bobby his, please."

Sam did just that.

Bobby looked at the printout. He put on his glasses and read it. "What did you boys do?"

He gave him an innocent look. "Do? Us?"

"It's from Santa, Bobby."

Sam nodded, wide eyed.

"Like hell it is. Do you know what these things cost?"

"Not more then a father's worth, Bobby."

Bobby blushed at that. "But still."

"Uh Uh, Dad, your sons got the right and the responsibility to take care of you. Blush. Be happy. The dang thing is gonna come while we're stuck down here. We contact them tomorrow and hold off on the shipping, Sammy."

"I'll do that after we finish the tree, Dean."

"They'll be open on Christmas? Huh. Well, the big one is yours. Enjoy, Sammy"

Sam grabbed the huge box, trying to figure out what it was before opening it. He only knew it was heavy.

"You gonna open, Sam?"

"I'm savoring the moment," he said with a grin. Bobby rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

"Sammy, open it," Dean said, laughing.

He ripped it open, reminding Bobby of an excited kid. The box had nothing written on the outside to even hint at what was inside.

"Okay." He opened the box carefully.

Bobby noticed how tense Dean was. What in the world had the boy bought his brother?

"No way!" His eyes were wide as he looked at what was inside.

Dean grew tenser. He was biting his bottom lip at this point. Sam pounced his brother, hugging him tightly. The older Winchester held on for dear life. "Thought you might be in need of something better then whatcha had, Sammy."

"Thank you so much, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

Bobby at this point interrupted, "Can we know what it is?"

"Brand new laptop with all the peripherals I need." He was beaming proudly now.

Bobby looked surprised. Dean bought that?

Castiel was smiling as well. It seemed that Sam had really enjoyed the gift.

"The guy said there wasn't anything it could need, Sammy. It's got all the memory, everything that any computer could hold at this time. I got the gaming one cause he said it would do everything a working machine can do plus have great graphics.

Sam continued to hug his brother. "It's absolutely perfect, Dean. There's nothing more I could wish for in a computer."

Dean was incredibly happy with that response.

"Okay, idjits, Sam's got the last gift to give."

"Aw, let us savor the moment, Bobby."

He laughed and handed out a small box to each of them.

Dean looked at the small box, suddenly nervous.

Bobby seemed surprised by the size and shape.

Castiel could sense a certain tenseness, not quite understanding.

"Sammy?"

"Open them, you guys."

Bobby held up the chain with the pendant on it. "This is beautiful, Sam. Thank you."

"It's called a Celtic Four knot," he told them as Castiel examined the silver pendent. "It represents friendship and love between people who are separate yet together. Like a family."

Dean held it in his hand, eyes closed. He stood up abruptly and walked over to Sam. He grabbed him and held on. Sam hugged him back, a bit taken aback by Dean's reaction to this. The older brother's voice was rough when he thanked his brother.

"You're welcome."

Dean put the chain over his neck. He still held onto the pendant as if afraid it would disappear. "Hey, Cas, wanna help me haul this trash out?"

Castiel put the pendent on himself as well, a look of awe on his face as he pulled on his new coat to help Dean. Dean donned his jacket, and started grabbing bags of trash. With both hands full, he headed outside into the snow. The angel followed him, putting the bags into the appropriate bins.

Dean stood in the snow, his face looking up into the sky. Cas noticed the tears.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

It's not bad, Cas. You see, that pendant you needed from me? One Christmas, Dad didn't show. I tried to make a Christmas for Sam and I lied to him. While I was out stealing presents for him, I got the wrong stuff. I ended up giving him girls' gifts. He found out about monsters and stuff. He'd gotten that pendant from Bobby for Dad. He gave it to me, Cas. It was the only real thing anyone had given me since Mom died and it was from Sam. Giving that to you was the hardest thing I ever did, and I felt naked without it. It meant Sam loved me. This told me he still does. It replaced that one for me. I just got all emotional is all."

Castiel's voice was awed. "It showed he loved all of us. If there was anything given to me today that proved that you three believed I was truly a part of your family, it was this." His hand pressed to the pendent.

"Exactly, Cas. I couldn't handle it."

He nodded, not saying anything to that. Sam had truly given the most important gift of Christmas this year.

"I was afraid it I stayed in there, Sam and Bobby might get the wrong idea. I had to get out a minute. Get these emotions under control."

"I would explain it to them though so that Sam does not worry as you know he will."

"Yeah, I know. I will when I go in."

Cas nodded, hand still over his pendent as if to verify that it was real.

Dean was still clasping his.

"All these millennia with my brothers and sisters..and I have never felt the closeness as I have with your little family, Dean."

Dean grabbed hold of Cas and held onto him. "I'm glad you're a part of it, Cas."

"I am glad I am a part of it too, Dean. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's go back in. I got explaining to do."

He nodded, walking beside his younger brother.

They headed into the house, Dean's eyes a little red and puffy. He walked back over to his brother and hugged him and whispered, "I love you, Sammy. Thank you so much."

Sam hugged him back tightly. "I love you too, Dean. Very much. And you're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"I want to apologize. It overwhelmed me. I couldn't get control. I had to walk away a minute."

"It's ok." His smile was soft, understanding.

There was a knock on the door.

It reminded me of when you gave me my pendant. That pendant was always proof to me that you loved me."

Dean turned as Cas went to the door, looking at Sam.

"This just reminded me that you still did. It meant so much to have it. I felt naked without my other one."

He nodded. "I know. You kept reaching for it."

Castiel gave a muffled 'umph' as he was pounced by two babbling three year old twins who were going on and on about Santa visiting them even in bad snow and had to tell Mr. Cas-man all about it.

Dean hugged Sam one more time and turned towards the twins, watching them with Cas, a grin on his face.

Bobby was hiding his face, snickering at the adorable sight. Marie was apologizing and trying to get the girls off of the downed angel, who was listening intently to the babble. By this time Dean was laughing softly, and he noticed Marie was wearing the earrings. They looked good on her.

Sam caught a picture of that with his cell phone, knowing that one would have to be printed and given to Bobby to put into an album.

"I'm so sorry," Marie apologized to the men. "They were so excited and had hit it off with Castiel last night. When they saw what Santa had brought, they insisted on telling their new friend about it."

"We'd like to hear about it," Dean said. "Come on in."

The girls giggled as Castiel stood, picking the two tiny ones up and moving to a chair near the fire place to sit down. They perched on his lap, telling the others all about what Santa had brought them.

Dean sat back, enjoying the picture before him, remembering all the work of the day before. Six of them had made this happen. He was so grateful for the work that went into those toys. He was grateful for Ben and Jacob and the tree.

Bobby was laughing as well. He hadn't expected Castiel to be so gentle or that good with children, even with his abrupt manner, but the twins had taken a strong liking to him. Before the twins left, each of them were treated to sticky kisses on each cheek before skipping out with their mother to play with their new dollies.


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas Night

Dean had enjoyed watching the little girls with the angel. Cas had done so well. It just drew them all closer. His thoughts turned towards the big meal for the day and how he was going to get past his family to be able to see it through.

"I am going to get dressed and put a ham on."

"I'd say the surprise for the girls was a success," Bobby answered.

Castiel looked at his brother. "Do you need help?"

"Thanks, Cas, yeah."

He rose from his seat, waiting for Dean to dress so they could work on getting the ham started.

Dean came back and headed to the kitchen, grateful that Bobby wasn't after him again about doing. Dean had to do. He took a large ham out of the fridge. It was still cold and he was glad. He turned the oven on. Mixing, mustard, honey, and horseradish, he made a glaze and coated the ham and tried to lift the heavy roaster. Cursing under his breath, he realized he was still too weak to lift it. Drunkenness, whether intended or not, can make a mess out of a man, he realized. "Cas, I could use some help here. I can't seem to lift it."

Castiel, who had been watching him put the ingredients together, lifted the roaster easily. "Odd mix of ingredients, Dean. It smells different."

"It's good. You won't taste the horseradish. The mustard and honey will glaze it really well and form a nice crust. The horseradish just adds a little bite to it."

The angel put the ham into the oven, closing the door. "Should we work on anything else or have to wait for the ham for a while?"

"Wait awhile. We will probably just eat a light lunch. "

"That sounds good."

"Yeah, it is good. Haven't had it in a long time. Seemed the right time."

He nodded. "I am interested in trying it then."

"I think you'll like it."

They went into the living room and noticed that everything had been put up or arranged somewhere. Dean sat in his chair. "Thanks, Bobby."

"Thank Sam, he did all the heavy work."

"No, thank you for not yelling at me for cooking, or taking the trash out."

He laughed. "Dean, I knew you needed a few moments after getting the pendant, and Cas was with you. As for the meal, Cas has no idea how to do that and it's your first Christmas dinner to cook. Just promise to let Cas and Sam help, ok?"

"I will, Bobby. I promise."

"Good, now what do you say we break out a game or something to keep us entertained?"

"Sounds good. What other games did you guys get? Unless Sam would rather play with his computer. He's got to be wanting to."

"I do but family is more important. Let's see...we have scrabble and a few other board games. I also found a card game online called progressive rummy that sounded like fun."

"I like card games, so sure. What do we need?"

"Pad and pen. I'll grab the cards. We'll need to shuffle a few decks together. Cas, can you get Bobby comfortable near the coffee table?"

Dean wondered what game required several decks of cards. Might just be fun. He grabbed a pad and pen.

Once they were together and seated, Sam went over the rules and handed out the rules and card points for them.

Dean looked at it. "Rummy can be fun?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Dean grabbed some of the cards and started shuffling.

Castiel read over the rules one more time as Sam set up the paper for score keeping.

Dean took a little time. The cards were new. He soon had three decks shuffled well.

"All right, deal and let's play."

Soon everyone was having a fun time with the cards. Dean discovered that this form of rummy required skill. He liked it.

The others were enjoying the game too, occasionally nagging each other when a card was bought that someone else needed.

When round 13 came round, the game was tied between Dean and Cas. Bnot oth had incredibly low hands.

Bobby was shaking his head. "How is this one possible?"

Dean grinned. "What a poker player and angel winning at rummy? It ain't over yet."

"I am sure it will be soon, Dean," replied Castiel.

Dean laughed. "Like this?" He laid his cards down. "Gotcha, Cas!"

Bobby threw his cap at his son, shaking his head while Castiel looked at Dean. "Again."

"You want a rematch?"

"I think so, Dean. Someone shuffle and deal." Sam was laughing as he added it up. "Dean wins but there's a five point difference between him and Cas."

"That close?"

Sam nodded. "Yup."

"Man I thought we were tied at the end of 12. So Cas was ahead?"

"Like maybe a few points."

"Have to be more then a few, Sammy. No one goes down. He had to have a halfway large number."

He handed the pad to Dean to take a look. The two had been really close for most of the game. Bobby was shuffling while they discussed it.

"Cas was in the lead?"

"Yup. You got him good."

"No wonder he wants a rematch." Dean was laughing. "Okay, Cas, you're gonna get your rematch."

Bobby dealt the cards, laughing to himself. He liked this game, as frustrating as it was.

Dean was helping to shuffle the cards. " I think that, if we play this much, we need one of those automatic shufflers. This is a hell of a lot of cards."

Sam nodded. "Definitely."

The game was about halfway through when Dean lifted his head, sniffed, and got up. "I need to get the rest of the meal going. Coming, Cas? Back in a little bit, guys."

The angel rose, following Dean into the kitchen. "What are we going to prepare?"

"Well, two types of potatoes for one thing. I want to try something different for a vegetable. I thought about making butternut squash. You cut it in half, clean it out, and put butter, brown sugar, and cinnamon on it. You bake it on the other rack in the oven. I'm going to clean the Idaho potatoes, cut them up, put them in a pot and boil them. Don't peel them. Put sweet potatoes in another pot, whole. Boil them. that's it for now. I figure we have time to do a relish tray also. There's olives, cheese, raw veggies, and I can put some eggs on and devil them. Not sure it's all needed."

"If there is extra, we can snack on that." He found the potatoes and began scrubbing them. "You can start the squash as I do not know how much of each spice to put on them."

Dean walked into the living room for a moment. "Guys, I was wondering? We are gonna have a lot of food. Ben had plans with Marie and the girls. Think we could invite Jacob, Seamus, and Trudy to dinner?"

Sam rose. "I have no problem with it, honestly. I can go with Bobby and invite them."

"That'd be great. Jacob's gonna be staying with Bobby and be seeing us. I kind of think of Trudy and Seamus like grandparents. Don't know that I could ever say that to them, but I sure do like them."

Bobby laughed. "They're very sweet. Come on, Sam, let's invite them. What time should I tell them to come, Dean?"

"Give us about an hour. I'll be pulling the ham out in a little while to sit. The squash is going in and the potatoes are on. We're making a relish tray."

"All right." The two disappeared to send the invitations.

Dean got out a bottle of wine, some orange juice, lemon juice, and spices. He started heating the wine slowly with the juices and the spices in it. He put eggs on to boil. The squashes were cut in half, seasoned, and put in the oven.

Castiel had gotten the potatoes done, and on the stove, both the regular and sweet kind, before heading to slice cheeses for the tray.

Dean washed baby carrots, broccoli, and celery. He cut the florets off the broccoli. Getting a sharp cheddar, he began to grate it. He opened a jar of chopped pimiento and got the mayonnaise out. The three ingredients were mixed and stuffed into the celery. Taking out a sweet dill relish, he left it on the counter with the mayo. The eggs had come to a boil. He turned them off and put a lid on them, "Muttering something about hating green eggs." He pulled up a stool and sat down on it. "Grab you one, Cas. We got a few minutes."

Bobby came back in alone, called out, and Dean joined him, leaving Cas in the kitchen. "Trudy, Jacob, and Seamus agreed. Trudy is bringing desserts, something from Ireland, and Jacob said he'd bring some rolls and drinks."

Dean sighed a grateful sigh. "I just realized hadn't made a damn thing for dessert. That's a relief. I was trying to figure out when I'd find the time to slip rolls in the oven. There's not any room right now. Thanks, Bobby. Where's Sam?"

"Working on a chore for Trudy actually." He chuckled. "She just asked please and he melted like chocolate on a stove."

"She does have that way about her," Dean chuckled. "Can't blame him. I can't say no to her."

"She's a sweetheart that one. Reminds me of my mother."

Dean smiled. "Sometime, I'd like to hear about her."

"I'll show you pictures next time you're at the house, I promise. She was a stubborn woman but strong."

"She helped shape who you are, Bobby. That's special."

He gave him a small smile. "Thanks Dean."

"Well, Need to check the food." Dean headed back into the kitchen. "Sam is doing something for Trudy. Bobby's back. They're all coming. Jacob's bringing rolls and drinks. Trudy is bringing dessert. Irish of some kind. I like that." Dean checked the white potatoes. They were done. He drained the potatoes, got out salt, pepper, butter ,milk, sour cream, shredded cheddar, and potato toppers. He mashed the potatoes and then added milk, butter, and seasonings. Using a fork, he whipped until the potatoes were smooth. He added the sour cream, cheese, and the toppers.

"What can I do?"

"You can drain the sweet potatoes, carefully cut off the ends and, peel them. Add butter, cream cheese, salt, and pepper. Whip them like I did the white potatoes."

Dean ran cold water over the eggs. He gently crushed each one and shelled it under the water. He cleaned the sink, then halved eggs lengthwise. He took out the yolk and mixed it with sweet dill relish and mayo. Refilling the eggs, he sprinkled paprika on them. He opened the oven and took the squash out and sliced it. He place it in a large bowl. The ham was ready. Dean leaned in to lift and carefully put it on a hot pad on the counter. It never crossed his mind that he could not lift it again. He got a large fork and a sharp knife and carefully sliced the ham and placed it on a platter. "People should be here pretty soon. Hey, Bobby, I think we'll move the dining table into the living room and set the food on it. We got paper plates, if you don't mind. Save on dishes."

"Like I'm going to care, less dishes means less of a headache later."

Castiel started to work on the sweet potatoes. Sam came back in a short time later, humming.

"Hey, Sam, would you help move the dining table? The thing isn't that heavy, just massive."

"No problem." He started to work, pushing the couch out of the way to make sure there was enough room.

Dean left the kitchen and met Sam in the dining room. "It's gonna take two to get it around the corner. Cas, is doing the sweet potatoes. I thought it'd be easier to have it in the living room and put the food on it. We're using paper plates today. Less dishes. Are ya'll gonna get mad at me for doing this?"

"Works for me, keeps most of us from being busy." Sam stared at his brother and the table, shaking his head. He worked with Dean to get the table and chairs in, then afterwards set a few of the oil lamps on the table. Bobby rolled up and stared at the brothers.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

"Too late, Bobby, it's already done. I like what Sam has done to the table." Dean looked at Sam for help.

"Well, it's not real Christmassy but it's warm and the food should be good."

"The important thing is friends and family, right?" He looked at his brother.

"Oh yeah." Dean smiled a huge grin and headed to the kitchen to bring out the food. He stuck his head out. "They should be here any minute, right?"

"I think so. She was getting it together when I left and damn, did it smell good."

"Really? What is she bringing?

"An Irish Chocolate Cake."

"That sounds good. I like chocolate."

He laughed. "A little bird informed her of that."

"Really? That shouldn't have mattered. Should have been something she thought everyone would like. But it's nice."

"It's chocolate, Dean. Practically everyone loves it."

"Yeah? You want gingerbread. Cas wants anything sweet. Bobby prefers pie. Well, so do I but when it's chocolate, well. Anyway, it sounds good." Dean laughed and Sam knew then he was teasing.

"There's gingerbread here too," he grinned.

"Yeah, and that was what I was gonna serve. Forgot about dessert."

"You can still serve it. I can eat both." He goosed his brother as they set up the chairs.

Dean laughed. "Your wish is my command."

Sam grinned and then set the table so Dean wouldn't have to.

Dean set gingerbread and whipped cream on the counter. He took a taste of the sweet potatoes. Cas had done a great job. "Let's all go sit down and wait for our guests. Everything's ready."

There was a knock on the door just after Dean had said that.

Heading to the door, Dean opened it, saying, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," the trio chimed to him.

"Come on in. Dinner's ready." He reached for the plate Trudy was carrying. "Here, let me take that for you. Sam, will you get everyone's coats and hang them. Cas, you want to help Jacob. Trudy, Seamus, why don't you go join Bobby?"

Cas and Sam had moved to do just that, listening as the chatter filled the room as Bobby greeted their guests.

Dean placed the cake with the gingerbread. He started grabbing food and putting it on the table.

Once Castiel had finished, he worked to help Dean put the food on the table.

The food was all on the table, when Dean brought out the paper plates. "It's ready, everyone."

Sam helped Trudy into her seat while Castiel assisted Seamus. The woman smiled at Dean. "This looks delicious."

"Thank you. Cas helped. He's quite a cook."

"A recently discovered talent," the angel replied as he took a seat.

Bobby took the head of the table, with Trudy at his side. Everyone was soon seated.

Jacob watched, obviously new to the whole family style meal.

Dean put a little of everything on his plate, passing everything to Jacob on his right. "Try some of everything,... little at first. Go back for seconds on what you really like. Works great that way."

He nodded, doing just that. Castiel, having overheard the instructions, did the same.

Soon everyone was eating and chatting like old friends. "Trudy, I never did ask. Where do you guys live?"

"South Dakota, actually."

Bobby and the boys grew quiet. "South Dakota?" Dean looked surprised. "What are you doing down here?"

Seamus chuckled. "My Trudy got an itch to see the ocean and while I was looking up places to go, we found out about the Dickens on the Strand. The rest, as they say, is history."

Bobby smiled. "Kind of the same story for us. I was trying to teach the oldest idjit over there a little culture. I'm from South Dakota. The boys are also when they aren't working."

Dean stared at Bobby. "Idjit? I knew who Dickens was." He was grinning.

"I think he meant Cas," Sam said with a grin. Trudy gave a soft laugh at that.

"Now that would be a nice change. He's always saying that to me...or you are, Sammy." Dean grinned.

Cas paused as he was about to take a drink. "I am not an idiot; I too am aware of Charles Dickens. It's just not something I have had time to read."

"I have Dickens at the house, Cas. I'll see to it you get the chance once things calm down."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Son."

Trudy smiled before taking another bite of her meal, watching the family interact.

It was discovered a short time later that the elderly couple lived in a town not fifteen minutes away from Bobby's.

Dean grinned. "Once things settle down, where Sam, Cas, and I are at home, we'd love to visit with you a lot, but I know Bobby would now."

"And we'd love to have you and let you meet the rest of the family. Children and grandchildren. We're a large group," she said with a laugh.

"We're not,yet. He looked at Sam. Hope to be."

Seamus grinned. "I have a granddaughter that's single," he laughed as his wife nudged him.

Dean looked up from his ham. "The mechanic?"

"That's my daughter whose the mechanic, she's got three boys and all are rambunctious little lads.

No, Eileen is an artist and a very talented one at that."

"What kind of art does she do?"

"Eileen is a painter but she also does pottery."

"I'd like to see what she does sometime."

"She's got talent," Trudy said with a proud smile.

"What kind of stuff does she paint?"

"Anything that strikes her fancy, really. Landscapes, portraits..."

"Wow! Then she paints real things? I'd really like to see it."

Seamus chuckled. "If we had access to a computer and Internet, Trudy could show you. Eileen has a website."

Dean grinned. "If the Internet is running, we have laptops."

"That sounds good then."

"Yeah, it does."

Bobby, Sam and Cas were watching Dean curiously. What was he doing? An artist?

Jacob gave a soft laugh at the expressions on their faces.

Dean looked at them quizzically. "What?"

Bobby coughed. "You've never struck us as the artsy type."

"Careers aren't the whole thing, guys. Besides, I bet she's not the mechanic type either. But, I do woodworking and that is kind of artsy." Dean smirked.

"It'd take a special kind of man for our Eileen to be honest," Trudy said. "Plus she's got three brothers and a whole crew of cousins to go through."

Dean laughed. "I haven't even met her. If she was the right one, I'd go through them. Way things usually end up for me, we might be friends."

She gave him a soft smile. "You never know, right? She could use a good friend. Eileen tends to stay at home a lot, either with Seamus and me or her parents. She's deaf, so she doesn't feel very

comfortable with others."

"She read lips, or do I need to learn sign language or something?"

Seamus laughed. "She reads lips and can make herself understood quite well in several languages."

Dean grinned. "Right now, our job takes us on the road a lot, but we're hoping it will end soon and I will be helping run the yard."

"A good trade there, solid one that never runs out of work," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good with my hands. One thing I can do right." Dean laughed softly.

Trudy scolded him. "I'm sure you can do a lot right."

"Well, some things I'd rather not have to do, right or wrong. I can cook, I can fix any vehicle, and I can work wood. I've not been very good with relationships."

Seamus looked at him. "No one is good at relationships, Dean. That's the great mystery to it. No one is good at them. You have to work at them every moment of every day."

"That's why I'm not good at them, Seamus. Right now, in my life, I don't have the time to work at one. I'm on the road all the time. I want one and I hope to have one some day. Just not now."

He smiled. "Then wait until you're ready and have the time to try. Until then, just focus on your goals and get to that point."

"Thanks, Seamus. That's what I plan to do. This Christmas was to get our family back on the right track. I think we did it. Added to it too."

"Honorary grandsons," she chimed in with a warm smile.

"That would be great! We don't have grandparents. Never knew ours. Sam, Cas, this is awesome!"

Sam grinned. "I think so too."

Seamus laughed softly. "Our house is lively during the holidays. All of our children married good Irish girls and boys, and all of them gave us a handful of grandchildren each. All of you would be more than welcome, that's for sure."

"Thanks, but not without Bobby. And Jacob. He's new to the family."

"As if we would leave out any of our family."

Dean grinned.

"In fact," the older man commented, "which of your brothers aren't trained in carpentry?"

"Ummmm...I am not sure about Jacob and Cas. Sam isn't."

Jacob and Castiel both shook their heads, and Seamus grinned. "It's a tradition that each grandchild comes to spend time with us and I usually train them in the woodshop to learn how to handle some of the tools. It never hurts for a man to be able to make some repairs around his home."

Dean grinned. He took a bite of sweet potatoes.

The meal passed with warm chatter, allowing the new family to learn about each other even more.

When the meal was over, Dean grabbed Sam, Jacob, and Cas. "C'mon. Let's clean this up fast so we can get back in here."

Jacob picked up the dishes and headed towards the kitchen, followed by Sam and Castiel. Trudy got up as well, wanting to help.

"Nope, it's kids' job."

She laughed. "All right, all right. At least I tried to offer."

Dean laughed as he carried food into the kitchen, looking for containers to put it in.

Sam was dividing up the leftovers so everyone could have some for later tonight or tomorrow.

"Thanks, Sam, for doing that." Dean turned on the water and got ready to wash pots and baking dishes.

Jacob had nudged Dean out of the way so he could wash, tossing the other a dishtowel.

Dean's brows went up. He grabbed the towel, grinned, and started drying.

Between the four of them, kitchen duty went by quickly. Castiel had started the kettle for tea, leaving Sam to figure out how to use the old style percolator for coffee.

Dean was feeling a little tired. It had been a busy day. But, it had been such a wonderful one. He decided he loved Christmas.

Bobby noticed it and decided he'd have Sam and Cas serve up dessert later. Once their guests were gone, they'd do their stockings and relax with a glass of wine or something.

Dean sat in his chair, leaned his head back and listened to the conversations around him, taking it all in.

The conversation passed idly, covering Christmas traditions back in Ireland to all sorts of things.

After a while, Bobby sent the two in to serve dessert and coffee.

Dean was almost dozing when Sam placed a cup of coffee under his nose. His nosed wiggled a little and his eyes opened. "Thanks, Sammy. Is that Trudy's cake? It looks awesome." Dean took his coffee and the slice of cake offered him.

"It is. Smells even better than it looks."

"I bet it tastes even better then it smells."

Sam handed out the small plates and beverages before sitting down to take a bite.

Dean had taken a bite and not chewed at all. His eyes were closed and his face had an expression of awe. Finally, he started to slowly chew. After swallowing, one word left his mouth. "Damn!"

Trudy blushed and laughed at the reactions she was getting from the group. She was happy they enjoyed her baking so much.

Dean ate the cake slowly, savoring every chew.

Bobby set his empty plate aside and sighed. "I'm going to have to get the recipe."

"I'll second that."

She smiled. "I'll write it down for you later."

Thank you. That would be great."

"You're most welcome."

Dean joined into the conversation. He went into the kitchen and looked at the mulled wine he'd made. He slowly heated it and put some into two thermoses to be taken home with the food. He went back into the living room and sat back down.

After a bit, Trudy gave a quiet yawn. "I think, boys, I'm going to rest. Thank you so much for having us."

Dean went and got the thermos and the food and brought it out in a large bag. He looked at Trudy and Seamus. "I'll walk you to your rooms. I want to check your fire and bring this stuff for you."

The elderly couple rose, Jacob as well, and donned their coats. "I'd better get back as well. Thank you for the invitation and the wonderful meal."

Dean headed back into the kitchen and brought out a bag for Jacob. "I want to thank all of you for coming. It made the day."

Sam, Castiel, and Bobby agreed.

Dean followed everyone out.

Sam and the angel got the living room back together and dishes done from the dessert.

Thirty minutes later. Dean returned. "Thanks for cleaning up, guys." He lay back in his chair. Sam came into the room and turned on the CD player and put the Pachabel Canon in D that Cas had bought Dean into it. The music started playing and soon Dean had relaxed and a soft smile was on his face.

"You three ready for stockings?"

A chorus of yeses followed the question . Dean yawned, "There's mulled wine in the kitchen."

Sam poured that for everyone while Castiel retrieved the full stockings.

Dean grinned. "Thanks, Cas."

"You are most welcome."

Sam returned with a tray of mugs. Everyone was soon drinking the wine. "Who's first?"

"I say Bobby," Castiel answered.

"Sounds good. to me."

Bobby began opening his stocking. There were two movies from Dean on top. The War Wagon and Ben Hur. "I haven't seen these in years!"

Dean grinned. Cas and Sam's gifts were next. At the bottom was a large, apple, an orange, some nuts, and a large candy cane. Dean, remembering his childhood, bought them. There was incense and other things from Castiel, which bobby definitely appreciated. Sam got him a couple of Tom Clancy paperbacks.

Bobby thanked them all with a warm smile.

"Okay, Cas, you're next."

Castiel nodded and began opening his stocking.

At the top was a can of pick up stiks from Dean.

"What is this?"

"Well, it's a game. You hold the sticks in your hand and let them go. You have to get them out of the pile without moving another stick."

"Interesting."

"It's fun, Cas. Ah, go ahead and open the rest." Dean smiled.

He nodded and did just that.

Dean's other gift was on top. An MP3 player

"I could use this for music, correct?"

"Yeah, you can download off the Internet onto the computer and put it on the player. Anything you like to listen to."

"I do not have a computer though."

"No, but I do. We'll go looking for music for you and fix you up," Sam offered.

"Sammy has a new laptop. I bet he'd let you have his old one to keep this charged and stuff. Doncha thing, Sammy?"

"I'll get it set up for him and teach him how to use both before he goes on his quest again," answered the youngest Winchester.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"Not a problem," he smiled as Cas went on to continue opening his gifts.

Cas found the fruit, nuts, and candy cane.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Cas."

Sam and Bobby said welcome as well, Bobby having given Cas a few pocket books.

Dean looked at Sam..."You or me dude?"

"Go ahead," Sam grinned, "but first, change places with Cas. Want you here when you open yours."

Dean frowned, feeling comfortable, but saw the look on Sam's face. He got up and joined his brother.

Dean opened his stocking. Castiel had gotten Dean a better pocket knife to carry.

"Wow, Cas, this is nice. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Dean." The next one was from Sam, which was an Ipod, charger, and adapter for the Impala so Dean could have his music.

Dean's eyes widened. "For my new music?" Sam nodded. "Oh man, thanks, Sammy."

"You're welcome, Dean." Bobby's gifts included music and a gift card for another music store.

Dean hugged everyone. "Thank you."

"Your turn, Sam."

Sam dug into his stocking with gusto.

At the top was an envelope. $100.00 in Starbucks gift certificates were inside it.

"Oh sweet! Hot chocolate here I come!"

There was a GI Joe Doll. Sam looked almost misty eyed at it.

"I owed you that one, Sammy, after we gave the sex change operation to the Barbie doll.

Bobby nearly spat out his wine. "You what?"

"I... er...um...cut its boobs off."

"Dean..that leaves holes on the chest."

"Yeah but those were military wounds. GI Joe could handle those."

Sam grinned, setting the toy carefully to one side.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Well, it's true, Bobby. Joe would get by a lot better with chest wounds then he would trying to cross dress. Much better to cut the boobs off."

He shook his head, covering his eyes.

"Come on, Bobby. He was six and I was ten I did the best I could. It wasn't a GI Joe. I had to do something with it."

Bobby laughed softly. "You did good, Dean, honestly. Not many brothers would do that."

"You ever try to cut the boobs off a Barbie? Those things are rock hard."

He snickered. "No I can't say I tried that."

"Well, you don't want to. I cut a little hair off and glued it to the chest to cover the holes. I shaved the head and gave it a burr. John wasn't happy when he got home and found all his razors gone."

Sam blinked. "Was that what he was all pissed about?"

"Yeah. There was probably other stuff but it stands out in my mind."

He shook his head, fingers stroking over the toy. "Thanks, Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy. Enjoy it. It's never too late to be a kid."

He smiled at that. "Get yourself one?"

Dean grinned. "Soon's I can drive around here, I will."

Sam grinned. "Works for me!"

"Yeah, me too. Hand to hand against the bad guys." Dean laughed. "Be fun."

"I think so!"

"Me, too, Sammy! We'll do it."

Bobby smiled to himself, watching the brothers interact.

Dean laid his head back and closed his eyes for a few minutes. He was soon fast asleep.

Sam yawned as well, quickly dozing off and using his brother as a pillow.

Castiel looked at both of them and Bobby swore there was a smile on his face. He looked at Bobby.

"This Christmas was what they needed. Even the hauntings helped them in the end."

"I think so," Castiel answered. "They will have new energy and zest in regards to facing what comes. Something the opposition will never expect."

"I believe they will trust and support each other now. Better then they ever have, Cas. They'll make it."

He nodded. "I know."

"It's an early time to turn in. I am tired. You think we can get the pallets made without them? Check the fires, ours and Seamus and Trudy's"

The angel rose, setting up the pallets and their fire before heading out to check on Seamus and Trudy's fire before it grew too late.

Bobby quietly went over to the boys. "Sam, wake up."

"Mmm..don't wanna."

"Just want you to get your brother and the two of you go to bed. The fire's done, and the pallets are made. Cas is checking on Seamus and Trudy. Let's go to bed, Son."

"Kay," he nudged Dean.

"Not now, Sammy. Tired."

Sam shook his head, trying once again.

"Bed time..bed ready."

"Don't wanna get up, Sammy."

He nudged him again. "Bed time."

Dean opened his eyes. "I was asleep. I really don't want to move. Comfortable."

"This is where Bobby sleeps. C'mon..pallet's ready. Tired too."

"Pallet?" Dean looked down. "Okay." He rolled off the couch onto the pallet. He pushed the blanket down, laid down, and pulled it back over him. He was back to sleep in seconds.

Bobby laughed to himself as Sam was at his side and sound asleep just scant seconds later.

Castiel entered and saw the two brothers, side by side, sound asleep. Sam's head up against Dean's neck. He stared for a second. He made Bobby's bed and helped him get into it since the boys were blocking a good portion of the couch.

"Bobby, Thank you. This has been the most unusual Christmas I have ever seen. It has also been the most wonderful. The family brought back together. The brothers are healed, or very close to it. Christmas was spent like it should be spent. Family and friends. Merry Christmas, Bobby. Cas blew out the lanterns. He lay down and went to sleep."

Bobby smiled to himself in the darkness. Granted, it hadn't quite been what he'd thought it would be with the odd snow storm but he wouldn't change this holiday with his boys for anything. Yup, the Winchester-Singer family was ready to face the world again..and tear it a new asshole while they were at it.

The End


End file.
